Saga du Tigre-Dragon, arc I
by RedChi-San
Summary: Premier Arc, Innledningen. Lorsqu'on crois avoir tout perdu, qu'un dragon noir nous attaque, qu'une mage inconnue nous suis partout, qu'on s'allie avec un mystérieux elfe noir, qu'on ait un nouvel ami en protégeant sa fiancée, que ladite fiancée rêve d'aventure, qu'on est peut-être complètement fou, fallait-il vraiment qu'on découvre également cette foutu prophétie de fin du monde?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Ici RedChi-san, qui vous propose une toute nouvelle saga sur un jeu que j'ai énormément appréciée jouer, du début à la fin!

Cela fait quelques mois déjà que j'ai eu la première idée de Nachael, guerrier Rougegarde avec qui le destin n'est pas un tendre. Après avoir jouer durant des heures et des heures à ce fabuleux jeu qu'est Skyrim et fini intégralement le jeu (Si on oublie les mods, les extensions qui sont arrivés plus tard et les quêtes éternelles) je suis restée marquée par ce jeu. Puis, il y a quelques mois, j'ai décider de créer ma propre histoire sur ce cinquième opus des Elder Scrolls : Skyrim. Quelques heures plus tard, Nachael et ses amis étaient créés et la Saga du Tigre-Dragon, né.

Vous suivrez donc dans cette Saga Nachael, Rougegarde et mercenaire, ainsi que ses amis (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous spoilerai pas) dans de nombreuses aventures au sein de Bordeciel et ses contrées de glace... Et même au-delà!

Maintenant, les informations plus technique, que je vous demande de lire même si je suis persuadé que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà passé pour aller lire le prologue, bande de petits rapides! ;) Ce premier arc, Innledningen, signifie Préambule. Il n'est que le prologue de la saga, dont il sera le plus petit arc de toute la série. L'histoire est déjà intégralement écrite, je peux donc vous dire sans me cacher qu'il y aura un prologue, que vous pourrez lire plus bas, mais également vingt chapitres et deux chapitres bonus. À chaque dizaine de chapitre, vous aurez droit à un chapitre bonus qui vous présentera plus en profondeur des personnages, pas toujours le personnage principal cependant.

Le rythme de publication se fera tous les lundis, dans le courant de l'après midi. J'annoncerais toujours à la fin du chapitre la date de la prochaine publication, pour ceux qui aime les dates. Mes écrits sont corrigés par ma chère soeur de coeur et donc vous ne devriez pas avoir des saignements de yeux face à mon habitude de laisser plein de fautes dans mes chapitres.

Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment, s'il y a un risque de retard de publication, je vous ferais signe à l'avance! Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc : Innledningen**

 **-Prologue-**

Lorsque j'étais plus petit, mon père me racontait souvent des histoires un peu folles. Folles dans le sens où ses récits s'apparentaient aux rêves... De douces folleries qui ont fait rêver le gamin que j'étais alors. Il m'avait un jour raconté que dans la forêt, si je voulais voir des fées, je n'avais qu'à m'arrêter, observer, écouter et je les verrai.

Il faut dire que j'étais très... Très influençable à l'époque. Mon père l'a apprit après m'avoir fait découvrir cette petite légende.

Car après avoir passé trois jours perdu en forêt à attendre, pour ensuite être retrouvé par ma mère en panique, il le su. Et cru donc bon de me préciser quelque chose : Les fées ne se montreront jamais aux humains. Ce n'était qu'une légende, l'histoire qu'il me racontait.

En tant que gamin naïf de six ans, j'ai eu vraiment de la peine d'entendre cela. Cela me faisait mal à l'intérieur. Le monde que j'avais cru pouvoir explorer, celui des fées, n'était en fait qu'un monde imaginaire, inventé par un père dépassé d'avoir un enfant trop rêveur. Et puis, durant ces trois jours, il y eu l'ours...

Quant à ma mère... Et bah, après coup, elle trouvait cette petite aventure finalement très drôle à raconter à leurs amis que nous croisions parfois sur les routes. Son gamin trop aventureux qui s'est perdu durant trois jours dans la forêt à chercher des fées inexistantes. J'ai eu mon petit succès.

Je suis né en Cyrodil, bien que je n'ai rien d'un impérial, physiquement parlant on s'entend. Mes parents sont des marchands et ils voyagent dans tous les pays. Mon père, impérial de souche, avait rencontré ma mère au cours d'une campagne militaire vers Lenclume, le territoire des Aïeux. Ma mère était une Couronne, le clan traditionnel de notre peuple, les Rougegarde.

Elle est également une Chantelame, une guerrière si puissante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'épée pour combattre. Son esprit et son âme étaient suffisamment puissant pour créer une lame de son essence ; une lame beaucoup plus puissante qu'une arme standard de métal.

J'ignore comment, mais mes parents sont tombés amoureux et ont tous les deux décidés de quitter leur famille pour vivre ensemble. Ils sont devenu marchands, pour pouvoir voyager à travers les pays, sans plus aucune frontière pour eux. Je suis donc né à la frontière de Cyrodil, le 12 HautZénith un peu après minuit, au fond d'un chariot, grâce à l'aide d'un guérisseur elfe des bois. Selon ma mère, un elfe très serviable, selon mon père, un gros pervers elfique.

Bref, je suis né en Cyrodil, moitié Rougegarde, moitié Impérial. J'ai été prénommé Nachael par ma mère et prit par la tradition de mon pays de naissance le nom de famille de mon père, Draconis.

J'ai tout hérité, physiquement parlant, de ma maman. La peau basané, les cheveux mi-long, noir avec des reflets rougeâtres sombres comme du sang et des yeux couleur or. Enfant, j'avais sa carrure fine et depuis toujours mon visage à été un poil androgyne... Son sens de l'honneur, son indépendance, sa fierté et son amour du combat ont également fait partit du lot cadeau ADN qu'elle m'a donné.

Le seul truc qui rassurait mon père que oui, j'étais vraiment son fils et pas une version masculine de maman, c'était notre sens de l'humour à tous les deux, (un sens de l'humour pourri selon mère... Elle n'y comprend rien.) ainsi que notre taille. Ah, et le fait que mes cheveux étaient aussi lisses et indomptables que les siens.

Papa à toujours été considéré, parmi sa famille, comme un monstre en taille et en poids et j'ai visiblement hérité du lot. Je suis assez grand, 1m91 et le Shehai m'a forgé des muscles d'acier et une souplesse qui pourrait rappeler les Khajiit. De loin, on me donne facilement vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, juste en se basant sur ma silhouette et de cela j'en suis vachement fier.

Cependant, en vérité, je suis encore un morveux. Bon, techniquement, du haut de mes dix-sept ans tout mouillé, je suis un adulte pour les lois de Lenclume, mais sinon... Faut que j'attende mes honorable dix huit ans, puisque je suis né en Cyrodil. Quoi que, si je vais en Bordeciel, là-bas on deviens un homme à seize ans. Mais quand même... C'est vraiment long! Je viens tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, le mois passé en fait. Encore onze mois avant d'avoir enfin mes dix-huit ans! Et la majorité de mon pays natal!

Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un gamin. Particulièrement quand je révèle mon âge. J'ai combattu, j'ai connu la mort, l'ivresse, les femmes et leurs corps chaud dans mon lit, je suis un homme!

Pourtant, pas un poil ne pousse sur mon menton ou mon torse. Encore une chance que j'en ai autour de ma queue et que je sois aussi grand, sinon je me poserais des questions! Parlant de ça, quand je la sors, même au repos, les femmes ne m'appellent plus "gamin", ah!

Désoler, un instant d'orgueil masculin. Selon beaucoup de légendes et de traditions (Particulièrement Nordique) être bien pourvu est signe d'une grande virilité. Donc hé... Mesdames, je suis tout à vous!

Quoi que, je peux comprendre en un sens... Je suis un homme, mais je n'ai même pas encore prit une femme pour lui faire des enfants et avoir une vie de famille normale. Disons que le plaisir de la chaire est vraiment, VRAIMENT agréable, mais la seule compagne que je souhaite dans ma vie est ma fidèle arme. Un sabre dessiné selon les enseignements des mystérieuses îles de l'est, forgé à la Forgeciel par un des célèbres artisans de la famille Nordique Grisetoison et fabriqué à partir de métaux aussi rares que solides. Il est donc quasi indestructible, tranchant à souhait, léger comme tout, possédant un enchantement de glace très agréable pour ma peau quand je suis un peu en danger et sa garde ainsi que son fourreau de bois sont noir teintés de veines d'un rouge rappelant la couleur du sang. Totalement mon style, quoi.

J'aime mon arme. Sans doute plus que les femmes, parfois. Après tout, c'est ma lame qui me sauve la vie et pas la jeune paysanne qui m'ouvre sa couche et ses cuisses.

Bon, je me vante souvent de ça, mais je ne suis pas si porté sur la chose que j'aime le faire croire. J'ai du connaitre qu'une demi douzaine de femme dans ma vie, toutes des putains ou des jeunes filles de bourgeois curieuses du monde adulte. J'ai toujours été respectueux et doux avec les femmes, que se soit dans un lit ou en dehors d'un lit. Ma mère m'a rudement apprit la politesse et mon père la galanterie. Et si j'avais autrefois le malheur de manquer de respect à une femme, même une putain, ma mère m'obligeait à tirer le chariot de marchandises à main nue pendant trois jours sans presque aucune pauses et des poids attachés aux pieds!

Disons que c'est rester gravé dans ma mémoire, donc. On respecte les femmes. Les fortes, comme les faibles. Les nobles comme les mendiantes. Les vieillardes comme les bébés.

Bref, vous m'avez compris. (De toute manière quand on connait ma mère, on ferme sa gueule avant de brailler des conneries sur le sexe faible.)

Je voyage donc avec mes parents, apprenant le Shehai, la voie de l'épée, par ma mère tout en aiguisant mon intelligence auprès de mon père. Il a bien essayer de m'apprendre quelques sorts, mais j'ai à peine retenu "Feu" et je le maitrise très mal. Pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Je préfère les armes que la magie.

C'est une science plus certaine et moins traitresse. Le jour où une arme me parlera pour ensuite me causer des problèmes en plein combat, je jure de me mettre sérieusement à la magie.

On peut dire que ma vie était parfaite.

Le Shehai et la cuisine avec maman, la lecture et la stratégie avec papa, les journées dans les marchés de tous les pays avec mes parents à vendre nos produits, les nuits à rêvasser à tout va... Un instant du monde des fées, l'instant d'après du ciel immense au-dessus de moi. C'était la belle vie.

Mais les divins sont cruels avec les gens heureux particulièrement moi... Je l'ai apprit durement.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 4 Avril 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre numéro un! Merci à Adlyne pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu appréciera cette suite! Pour les autres, bonne lecture, on se retrouve Lundi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc : Innledningen**

 **-Chapitre 1-**

À la frontière du nord, alors que nous voulions passer la frontière en paix pour rejoindre des caravanes Khajiit amies, nous fûmes arrêtés tout d'abord à un poste de garde Impériaux. Apparemment, le pays est en proie à la guerre civile depuis des années. Ces conflits sont de plus en plus sanglants et violents. Tout individu n'étant pas affilié à l'armée impériale devait passer un contrôle, histoire d'être certain que nous n'étions pas des alliés des résistants locaux. Les Sombrages, si j'ai bien compris.

Nous nous sommes laisser faire, histoire de ne pas avoir de problèmes avant même d'avoir posé le pied dans le pays. Les soldats reconnurent mon père et malgré son départ de l'armée, il y a presque vingt ans, il avait laissé derrière lui une solide réputation, admiré des jeunes recrues. Le fait que j'étais son fils fit qu'on me regarda avec respect qui me fit plaisir.

Ouais, le géant d'1m95 sur son cheval brun foncé et massif malgré l'absence d'armure est mon père. Le légendaire Centurion des milles batailles, le Dragon Doré de Guerre, le héro de l'armée impériale. Et l'ami du Général Tulius, en plus de ça! J'avais travaillé très dur depuis que je suis tout petit pour ne jamais lui faire honte (Sauf en magie...) Stratégie, combat, diplomatie, galanterie, tout y est passé! Mon père, c'est mon héro.

Finalement, après une heure de discutions, nous pûmes passer et entrâmes dans la forêt de conifères qui entourait le pays. De hautes montagnes parsèment le terrain, modifiant le relief du sol, déjà plaqué de glaces et de petits rochers, rendant le tout assez... Désagréable avec le chariot. Père conduit et mère fait l'inventaire derrière, vérifiant que rien avait été "confisqué". Je suis assit sur mon propre cheval, une jument alezane de 5 ans, bien en forme. Elle n'a pas de nom, j'en n'ai jamais vraiment vu l'utilité... Mon sabre est accroché à ma taille et mon arc et mes flèches à ma selle. J'aime moyennement tirer à l'arc, mais un jeune elfe des bois que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit m'a convaincu qu'avoir des bases en la matière ne serait pas un défaut. Je n'ai pas de talent en particulier dans ce domaine, mais je n'ai pas non plus à rougir face à mes performances.

Cependant... Il y a une chose qu'il faut bien comprendre. C'est la deuxième fois de ma vie que je voyage dans le nord. Je préfère nettement les pays chauds du sud. C'est pour ça que...

-Température de malades! Ils sont fous ces Nordiques de c'plaire ici... . Grommelais-je en passant une cape lourde autour de mes épaules et couvrant mes mains de gant.

J'avais déjà enfilé un débardeur en laine sous ma chemise et une veste sans manche en cuir par dessus, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce pays était un pays de glace et de neige, et j'étais tout sauf à l'aise là dedans. J'entendis avec une étrange satisfaction quelques jurons Yoku dans mon dos, la langue maternelle de maman. Langue que je maitrise également, évidement... La honte sinon, lorsque je croiserais certains de mes compatriotes...!

Au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à détester le froid. Maman et moi sommes des fils et filles du désert, par tous les dieux! Le soleil brûlant, le sable aveuglant, l'absence d'eau à des kilomètres, l'air lourd de chaleur, l'interminable vision du désert, comme s'il ne finissait jamais... Voilà ce que j'aime!

Mais ici, si désert il y a... Il est blanc. Affreusement blanc.

Évidement, papa n'était nullement incommodé par la température ambiante. À savoir, monsieur avait du sang nordique dans les veines et par conséquent, il souffrait moins du froid. Évidement, son fils n'avait rien hérité de tout cela... Je tiens tout de maman de ce côté-là également!

Puis, soudainement, je cru voir une lueur au loin. Une faible lueur bleutée, légèrement faible... J'avertis mes parents que j'allais vérifier ce qu'il en était et m'éloigna sous les recommandations de prudence de papa. Il avait déjà visité ce pays et il était traitre. Magnifique à première vue, mais impitoyable dès que l'on relâchait sa vigilance.

J'avançai donc avec prudence, une main sur la garde de mon sabre. La lueur que j'avais aperçue, réapparue à quelques mètres de mon cheval, mais je ne pu point voir ce que c'était exactement. Pourtant, je jurerais que c'était quelque chose d'humanoïde... Mais incroyablement petit.

La vieille légende de mon père sur les fées me revint alors à l'esprit. Pas possible... Une fée? Ici? Une véritable créature de légende...? Je sens mon coeur d'enfant battre un peu plus vite à cette idée.

Je voulu tout mettre au clair et commença à suivre la petite fée. La lueur l'entourant était d'un bleu doux, et je pouvais apercevoir de minuscules ailes semblables à celle de libellule l'entourer. Une femelle, je crois bien... Elle est très floue, j'ai du mal à la voir clairement. Cependant, je sens que c'est une petite fée féminine.

Elle était fascinante à regarder, même si pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne pouvais pas la voir clairement. Elle tremblotait doucement et parfois disparaissait, pour réapparaitre un instant plus tard, toujours aussi floue. Je la suivi à travers les bois un très long moment.

Finalement, une clairière avec en son centre un large étang apparu devant moi. L'étang en question était glacé et entouré de rochers plus ou moins gros. Je mis pied à terre et remarqua que ma jument ne semblait pas du tout nerveuse. Je l'ai acheté, il y a un an justement parce qu'elle était calme, oui, mais de nature méfiante. Quelle soit totalement calme dans une situation pareille signifiait deux choses. Soit que tout allait parfaitement bien, ou qu'au contraire, quelque chose clochait vraiment. Ma jument attendait un changement dans l'atmosphère avant de se manifester et ce n'était pas bon pour ma pomme.

-Reste-ici et attend-moi, ma belle, lui dis-je avec douceur.

Elle frotta son museau contre ma joue et souffla dans mes cheveux. Même avec les juments, j'ai du succès, que voulez-vous!

Je m'avance vers l'étang, suivant du regard la petite fée qui passait sur la glace. Lorsque je mis un pied sur un des rochers qui entourait l'eau gelée, la petite créature sembla fondre et disparu dans la glace, en déplaçant à peine la fine couche de neige qui la recouvrait. Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Derrière moi, ma jument renifla fort, mais je l'ignorai. Il n'y avait rien... La fée avait juste disparu... Et je voulais savoir pourquoi. Dans un coin de ma tête, une voix me chuchota que c'était peut-être de la magie, mais c'était impossible. La magie et moi, nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous entendre. Vraiment. Si cette fée aurait été une illusion, je ne l'aurai pas vu. Je n'ai jamais vu la moindre illusion de toute ma vie.

Je me pencha et vit que la glace, sous la mince couche de neige, ne semblait pas si épaisse que cela. Désireux de revoir la petite fée, je balayai de la main un peu de neige poudreuse. Cependant, j'y trouvai autre chose, de bien plus troublant...

Un visage était emprisonné sous la glace. Yeux fermés, sa bouche et sa peau étaient pâles, de long fils dorés entourant son visage fin et doux... Je reconnais là une très belle femme. Mais bon sang... Elle était prisonnière sous la glace...! Était-elle encore en vie? Elle ne bougeait pas... Par tous les divins, je ne peux pas la laisser là! Même si elle était morte, sa famille attendait peut-être de ses nouvelles avec inquiétude!

Par chance, elle était proche du bord et je commençai à briser la glace autour d'elle avec le fourreau de mon sabre. La glace se rompit facilement, et je dégageai beaucoup de morceau. Aucune bulle ne montait jusqu'à moi... s'était-elle noyée...? Et la petite fée, où était-elle...?

Dès que la glace autour de la tête fut suffisamment enlevée, je plongeai ma main dans l'eau, prit la femme par la nuque et souleva sa tête au dessus de l'eau. Elle était glacée, ses longs cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne et tout son visage était pâle.

Lorsque je posai ma main dans son cou... À ma grande surprise j'y trouvai un pouls...! J'ignore comment, mais elle était encore vivante! La même petite voix dans le coin de ma tête hurla le mot magie, mais je l'ignorai. Cette fille est vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment! Il faut que je la sorte de là, avant que le froid ne l'achève!

Ce fut après une dizaine de minute d'effort, je fini par réussir à complètement dégager son corps et l'arracha à sa prison gelée. Elle était habillé d'une robe verte et blanche, portait un étrange collier autour du cou en or. Elle portait des bottines brunes et une paire de gants de cuir. Une petite dague était accroché à sa taille, ainsi que quelques petites sacoches également en cuir. Aucun vêtements chauds, pas même une cape.

La fille semble avoir mon âge, peut-être un peu moins et elle est légère comme une plume. Maintenant qu'elle est hors de l'eau et dans mes bras, je remarque qu'elle est très maigre et ses joues un peu creusées m'indiquent qu'elle ne doit pas avoir mangé depuis un très long moment.

Je la fit monter sur ma jument et m'installa derrière elle, la plaquant contre moi. Elle est si menue que je pu nous recouvrir tous les deux de ma cape et lui frictionna au maximum les bras, les cuisses et le ventre. Son visage est un peu étrange et quelque chose l'entourant la rendait attirante, mais elle est surtout à l'agonie, donc je n'eu presque aucune pensée intime en la regardant. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas, mais alors là pas du tout, le moment d'avoir de telles pensées! Elle est peut-être vaguement en vie, à l'agonie et je suis pour le moment le seul qui peut lui venir en aide!

La petite fée n'est pas réapparu... Un doute commence à apparaitre en moi... Cette fée est-elle vraiment une véritable créature, ou simplement un sort d'illusion? Mais cela ne peut être de la magie, j'en suis immunisé complètement! Et quand je dis immunisé, cela veux dire que ça ne me fait rien du tout! Il n'y a que l'école de Destruction qui aurait peut-être une chance de me faire quelque chose... Quoi que ce serait un peu normal. N'importe qui, même moi, se ramasserais une boule de feu dans la tronche et la sentirait parfaitement!

Mais sinon... Je vois toujours à travers les illusions. L'altération ne fonctionne pas sur mon corps. La guérison non plus. Même les potions ont du mal à fonctionner même les plus puissantes créées par des alchimistes de renom! Cette petite fée... Elle est réelle... M'at-elle donc guidé jusqu'à cette fille pour lui sauver la vie? Malgré moi, je souris. Mon père avait tord. Les fées existent...!

Je fit demi-tour, réchauffant le plus possible la fille, cherchant toujours son pouls ou son souffle pour m'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie, jusqu'à retourner au chariot. Arrivé là-bas, je vis que papa et maman avaient échangé de place. Maman fut donc la première à me voir revenir avec ma charge.

-Elle était emprisonnée sous la glace d'un étang pas loin. Elle respire encore, mais elle est complètement gelée! Lui expliquais-je très rapidement.

-La pauvre petite! Les Divins étaient de son côté pour que tu l'as trouve ainsi juste à temps! S'écria ma mère en se levant.

Je lui tendit prudemment la fille et elle la prit dans ses bras sans effort. Ma mère était aussi forte qu'un homme, c'est peu dire. Père sortit la tête du chariot et je vis son air sérieux.

-Venez la déposer ici. Elone, vous pourriez la rhabiller avec un de vos vêtements, je crois qu'elle apprécierait le geste. La nuit tombera d'ici une heure, moi et Nachael chercherons un endroit où établir un camp pour la nuit.

Ma mère hocha la tête, elle aussi sérieuse, et échangea encore une fois de place avec père. Je pris ensuite la tête tandis que papa prenait les reines du chariot. Je commença à chercher ce qui me semblait être de bons endroits pour un campement cette nuit, les indiquant à père, qui jugeait ensuite si c'était ou non une bonne idée.

Nous trouvâmes trente minutes plus tard l'endroit parfait. À peine éloigné de la route, il y avait une petite clairière dont les arbres l'entourant en demi lune étaient plus rapprochés entre eux, formant une sorte de mur naturel efficace contre les loups ou les renards. Le chariot fut arrêter à droite (Le nord d'après père, mais ici je perd mes repères.) du campements et les chevaux à gauche. (Le sud donc... C'est fou comme je suis intelligent!) Les deux chevaux de traits et ma jument alezane. Je commençais aussitôt à chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que père préparait l'endroit où celui-ci brûlerait. Il dégagea la neige, l'entoura de pierre et commença à allumer le feu avec les premières branches que je trouvais.

Mère sortit finalement du chariot et aida père à monter les tentes. La fille était restée dans le chariot et je vis du coin de l'oeil qu'elle était encore endormie, emmailloté sous d'épaisses couvertures. J'imagine que mère lui à également donner quelques épaisseurs supplémentaire en plus de nouveaux vêtements, mais je n'alla pas vérifier. Ses effets étaient posés proche d'elle et un bonnet de laine couvrait le sommet de sa tête. Ça lui donnait un air... Mignon.

-Tu as une idée de qui elle est, mère? Demandais-je alors que le feu prenait lentement.

-C'est une nordique, sa famille ne doit pas être loin. Me répondit-elle. Il doit avoir une ferme dans les parages, ou quelque chose du genre, elle n'a rien d'une noble, excepter son collier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça...? M'étonnais-je.

-L'état de ses mains. M'expliqua-t-elle. Une noble n'aurait pas les mains aussi couverts de petites cicatrice et d'échardes. C'est une paysanne, sans doute fille de fermier. Malgré sa maigreur, j'ai remarquer que ses os étaient plus épais que chez toi, les nobles ne l'aurait pas laissée grandir dans un cas comme elle. Les femmes nobles mangent à leur faim voir même plus, si elle était une noble, elle devrait être un peu plus rondelette que cela, avoir une petite couche de graisse, tu comprends? Cependant, à cause de la faim sans doute, elle a perdu cette couche naturelle. Les femmes nobles sont toujours naturellement rondelette, mais elles portent des corsets et autres accessoire de ce genre, pour sembler aussi mince que des clous, ce qui fragilise leurs os. De la nourriture à volonté, mais aucune jugeote, ces petites écervelées.

Je hocha la tête, sans passer de commentaire sur le ton légèrement froid qu'elle avait prit en décrivant les femmes nobles. Mère détestait les gens des hautes castes, depuis toujours et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Père dit que c'est à cause de son passé à Lenclume, mais il ne m'a jamais donner de détail.

Le soir tombait alors que les tentes étaient montées et le feu ronflait bien haut. Les chevaux étaient calme et personne n'était passé sur la route. Alors que je montais dans le chariot pour prendre un peu de nourriture à faire cuire (Un ragoût de cerf seraient génial, mais on se contentera de soupe...) je regarda un instant la fille. Emmitouflé comme elle est dans cette épaisse couverture, elle me fait l'effet d'un enfant dans son lit. Cependant, un discret éclat doré à son cou m'apprend que mère lui avait laissé son collier. Peut-être qu'elle a faim... Devrais-je la réveiller...? Je me pencha vers elle et remarqua que ses mains et une partie de son cou étaient couvert d'une étrange pâte. Un baume...? Était-elle malade?

Quoi que, j'ignore le temps qu'elle a passé sous l'eau, elle doit certainement avoir attraper quelque chose. Je la laissa donc tranquille et sortit. Sa robe était accroché près du feu pour qu'elle puisse sécher correctement. Je commença le repas, alors que papa installait les couchages dans les tentes. Mère était à côté de moi.

Peu importe le nombre de fois que je le vois, je trouve toujours étrangement hypnotisant l'effet de la lueur orangé du feu sur sa peau basané, qui est le reflet du miens mais en plus profond. Elle a de long cheveux noirs et dru, que j'ai hérité, mais dans la nuit, éclairé de la lune et du feu, ils semblent soyeux et brillant. Sa peau semble briller de l'intérieur d'un éclat pourtant sombre, mais cela reste magnifique.

Je comprends pourquoi père est tomber amoureux de mère. Elle est vraiment belle, même si elle a maintenant 35 ans.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nacha? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Je souris.

-Comment père à fait pour te convaincre de tout quitter pour lui?

Elle sourit elle aussi.

-Ça... C'est son petit secret.

-Mais tu m'as dit que c'était un idiot, à votre première rencontre... Tu as aimer un idiot?

-Non, pas vraiment... Fit-elle avec un air légèrement... Nostalgique. Disons que cet idiot à été le seul... À me voir tel que j'étais. Et il a aussi été un parfait idiot, en provoquant mon père en duel!

-Il a provoqué grand père en duel?! M'écriais-je, surpris. Mais tu m'as dit que grand père était le plus fort guerrier de ton clan!

-Et oui... Rit doucement maman. Mais ton père s'en fichait. Grand-père avait beau le mettre à terre, à toujours l'humilier, il c'est relevé, encore et encore, jusqu'au K.O... Mais tu connais cette partie de l'histoire.

Oui, je la connaissais... Père ne voulait pas perdre son combat, parce qu'il aimait déjà énormément mère, malgré leur grande différence d'âge... Et cette conviction était si forte qu'il a succombé à la douleur... Mais en restant debout, les deux mains sur son épée! Il c'était évanouis... Debout! Grand-père et les autres guerrier en furent impressionnés, jamais aucun "faible" étranger n'avait oser réussir à tenir tête au chef... Mais père l'a fait.

Grand-père à donc accepter que mon père courtise sa fille. Et c'est ce que père à fait, pendant trois ans! Et lorsque mère a eu dix-sept ans, il l'a demander en mariage. Elle a accepter, en le traitant quand même d'idiot et ils se sont unis selon les coutumes Rougegarde. Puis, ils sont partit ensemble. Un an plus tard, je naissais.

Je regarda le feu avec un léger sourire. J'étais fier d'être le fils de père... Il était un idiot... Mais un idiot courageux, qui a su gagner la confiance d'un peuple fier et indépendant comme celui de mère. Et dans son pays natal, c'est un héros. Vraiment on dirait qu'il fait tout pour que son fils l'admire! La soupe prête, père revenu vers nous et enlaça mère. Je détourna le regard par respect et les laissa se bécoter tranquillement, et c'est là que je remarqua du mouvement dans le chariot. La fille était réveillée!

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 11 Avril 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre! La fiction n'est qu'à ses débuts, mais je suis contente que des gens viennent la lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez tous la suite! Merci à Adlyne encore une fois pour ton commentaire on fera plus attention sur les fautes de temps, c'est un peu notre bête noire je crois ^^' Bisou à toi et merci encore! À la semaine prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc : Innledningen**

 **-Chapitre 2-**

Je laissai la soupe sur place, l'éloignant un peu du feu tout de même pour qu'elle ne brûle pas et allai jusqu'au chariot.

-Hey... Dis-je le plus doucement possible.

La fille sursauta et tourna son visage vers moi. Ouah... Ses yeux... Elle a des yeux... D'un vert si brillant, si rare... Je crois que j'ai déjà vu des émeraudes de la même couleur, il y a longtemps...

-Je m'appelle Nachael... Dis-je calmement. Je t'ai trouvée prisonnière d'un étang glacé... Mes parents et moi avons préparés du feu et de la soupe, tu veux manger?

Elle fronça des sourcils lorsque je parlai. Mais elle fit un mouvement étrange de sa main, qui brilla bizarrement pendant un cours instant d'une lueur verte pâle et sembla suivre du regard quelque chose, avant de me répondre d'une voix un peu trop froide pour une aussi jolie fille :

-... Pourquoi ferais-je confiance à des Rougegardes?

Son regard était méfiant. C'est vrai que nous avons une réputation d'assassins et de mercenaires sans foi ni loi. Mais je lui dis, toujours avec calme :

-Regarde autour de toi... C'est un chariot de marchandises. Nous sommes de simples marchands. Et mon père n'est pas un Rougegarde, si ça te rassure. Tu dois avoir faim, viens manger! Ta robe est en train de sécher et tes sacoches sont juste à côté de toi.

-Où est ma dague? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. C'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de toi. Tu peux venir lui demander.

Elle resta silencieuse, puis finalement hocha la tête. Elle se redressa et je notai qu'elle portait une tunique courte et un pantalon qui appartiennent à mère. Elle prit ses sacoches qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture et s'approcha du bord du chariot. En voyant ses pieds nus, je pris une paire de bottes pour femme, tant pis pour la vente. De toute manière, les bottines qu'elle portait avant étaient très usées et surtout complètement glacées. Elle se chaussa et je l'aidai à sortir du chariot. Je lui tendis une cape chaude, mais elle la refusa. C'est vrai que c'est une Nordique, elle ne doit pas ressentir le froid...

Je vis à ce moment là qu'elle était vraiment... Vraiment plus petite que moi. Au moins de deux têtes, minimum. Mais les Nordiques sont sensés être beaucoup plus grand que ça...! Même les femmes! Mais elle... Elle était minuscule! Avec sa maigreur et les vêtements de mère, qui sont un peu trop grands, elle me fait l'effet d'être une petite fille qui tente de mettre les vêtements de ses parents.

Je la suivi jusqu'au feu, où mère et père l'accueillirent avec un sourire. Elle s'inclina avec une grâce que j'aurais qualifié de noble, si mère ne m'avait pas déjà prouvé qu'elle n'en était pas une et fit :

-Merci pour votre aide. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tomber dans les étangs de glace, mais la fatigue a été traitresse.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est mon fils qui vous a libérée, dit mon père doucement. Pourrions-nous savoir votre nom? En échange d'un bol de soupe!

-Je m'appelle Freyja, fille de Hjoldir, se présenta la jeune fille. Et ne me vouvoyez pas, c'est un peu embarrassant, je suis plus jeune que vous. Votre fils s'appelle Nachael, à ce qu'il m'a dit et vous?

-Ma femme se prénomme Elone et je suis Lerexus Draconis.

-Draconis... Répéta Freyja.

Elle sembla réfléchir, alors qu'un bol de soupe atterrissait dans ses mains. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Vous êtes de cette famille noble Impérial, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas un noble, mais un ancien militaire, rectifia mon père. Ma famille a perdu sa noblesse depuis longtemps. Nous ne sommes plus que de célèbres militaires dans la légion.

-Un militaire...? Répéta Freyja, légèrement perdue.

Père rit un peu et récita, sans la moindre faute :

-Centurion Primus pilus également au commande de la Sextus cohorte, premier guerrier du conseil de guerre et ami proche de celui que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le général Tulius. Également héros de guerre, Centurion des milles batailles, surnommé le Dragon Doré de Guerre par l'empereur Titus Mede II en personne, mais tout cela est exagéré. Je n'ai combattu qu'à une petite centaine de batailles, je n'étais pas toujours centurion et je n'ai rien d'un dragon.

Freyja sembla surprise de ce que venait de dire père, mais se concentra ensuite sur son bol de soupe. Elle semblait mal à l'aise... Peut-être à cause de la mention du général Tulius...? Il est le chef de la légion impérial après tout et il est sensé mâter les rebelles nordiques. Mais père se mit soudainement à rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère :

-Ah, par les huit, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas débité tout ça! Mais tu sais, jeune Freyja, je ne suis aujourd'hui rien de plus qu'un modeste marchand.

-... Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de reprendre les armes...? Demanda Freyja.

Sa question fit naitre un sourire très tendre sur le visage de mon père, qui tourna ensuite son regard vers mère et moi et je vis son regard protecteur et fier nous envelopper. Je lui sourit en retour. Mon père... Je l'adore pour ça. Pour ce regard fier qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Pour l'amour que je vois envahir son visage à chaque fois que son regard croise celui de mère. Plus qu'un héro, il est aussi un père et un mari et ça, juste pour ça, j'aimerais également lui ressembler. Être capable de transmettre un sentiment aussi fort à une femme par un simple regard...

Mais bon, je ne suis pas pressé d'être un mari et un père, même si techniquement, j'ai l'âge dans de nombreux pays. C'est juste que... Le sexe libre est si bon! Et les combats, les voyages, les découvertes, tout ça, j'adore trop! J'ai pas trop envie de me poser avec femme et enfant dans une petite maison en ville avec un commerce ou dans une campagne quelconque perdue avec à ma charge une ferme... Non, j'ai pas du tout envie!

-Pendant quelques temps, oui. Dit finalement mon père en reportant un instant son regard vers Freyja, avant de le tourner à nouveau vers nous. Mais c'était avant que mon Elone m'annonce que nous allions avoir un enfant. Nachael et Elone sont tout ce qui m'importe, maintenant.

Je vois mère rougir un peu et entend un "ghabi", ce qui signifie crétin en Yoku. Ah, c'est trop mignon tout ça... Freyja semble se calmer un peu et décroche même un petit sourire. Ma mère se tourne alors vers elle et lui demande :

-Excuse-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais ta famille habite-t-elle proche? Nous te déposerons demain matin avant de reprendre la route.

-... Je suis orpheline. Mes parents sont morts depuis un moment. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Oh, désolé, s'excusa ma mère.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vis seule dans une cabane, non loin d'ici, mais je songe depuis un moment à partir vers la ville. Pourrais-je vous accompagner jusqu'à votre destination? Je ne serai pas un fardeau, c'est promis!

Elle vivait seule dans la forêt depuis la mort de ses parents? Mais une minute... Sa robe ne me semble pas la robe d'une habitante de la forêt... Un regard croisé avec mère me révèle qu'elle aussi ne croyait pas trop l'histoire de Freyja. Mais elle ne fait aucun commentaire et accepte que Freyja fasse route avec nous. Bon, alors je ferai de même je crois...

La soirée se passe sans heurts et nous apprenons que Freyja a un an de moins que moi, qu'elle était proche de l'étang parce qu'elle cherchait un lapin à manger pour le soir et qu'elle sait manier que sa dague, qui est son dernier souvenir de son père. D'ailleurs, ma mère lui redonne son arme en lui disant qu'elle avait préféré ne pas la laisser à côté d'elle durant son sommeil, pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas accidentellement. Freyja ne dit rien à propos du collier, sauf le fait qu'il a toujours appartenu à sa famille et ne dit rien sur la fée. Et je n'en fis aucun sous-entendu non plus.

Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Cette petite fée bleutée était bien réelle et elle m'a conduite jusqu'à Freyja. D'ailleurs, si Freyja est tombée dans l'eau un peu avant que je la trouve, comment cela se fait que la glace s'est solidifiée à nouveau au-dessus d'elle aussi rapidement...? Et comment a-t-elle fait pour retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps? Plus j'y pense et plus je crois qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Mère propose alors que l'on aille tous se coucher pour être en forme demain matin dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Évidement, c'est à elle de dormir avec Freyja, histoire qu'elles soient entre femmes, pendant que père et moi partagions l'autre tente. Ce sera d'ailleurs nous qui feront la garde cette nuit.

Durant la nuit longue, une patrouille passa sur la route et on nous demanda si nous aurions vu des soldats nordiques appeler Sombrages. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur armure bleutée selon eux. Mon père, qui était alors de garde, répondit par la négative et lorsqu'on demanda combien nous étions, il prétendit qu'il voyageait avec sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille.

C'est vrai que ce serait difficile de prétendre que Freyja fait partie de la famille. Dire qu'elle est ma femme est plus facile, mais en même temps, c'est un poil étrange d'y penser. Je la connais depuis hier et je lui ai un peu sauvée la vie... Mais néanmoins, elle conserve une part de mystère autour d'elle... Il faut que je parle avec elle, sans que père ou mère soient présents. Je veux savoir à propos de la fée, de ce qu'elle nous cache et de la glace. Même son nom est peut-être faux, pour ce que j'en sais!

Le lendemain matin, nous remballâmes le tout avec une efficacité qui trahissait notre habitude. Freyja, comme promis, ne nous ralentissait pas. Elle s'occupa des tâches les moins compliquées, comme éteindre le feu, laver les couverts dans la neige et replier sa robe pour la mettre dans le chariot. Il nous restait du bois de chauffage, nous décidâmes de le conserver pour la nuit prochaine, si nous ne croisions pas de village.

Sinon, cela fera toujours quelque chose de plus à vendre. Je grimpais sur mon cheval, mes parents dans le chariot, et avant que Freyja monte sur celui-ci également, je lui proposai de monter avec moi.

Elle me fixa un instant, mais accepta. Elle devait se douter que je voulais lui poser des questions et grimpa donc sur la selle, dans mon dos. Elle m'enlaça par la taille et je commençai à faire avancer ma jument plus vite. Mes parents ne dirent rien et nous nous éloignâmes, après bien évidement les recommandations habituelles. C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis heureux que nous ne soyons qu'en famille et pas au milieu d'un convoi entier de marchands.

Pas de questions indiscrètes, que de la confiance familiale. Je m'éloignai du chariot, tout en restant à vu, et demanda à Freyja :

-Tu t'appelles vraiment Freyja?

-C'est mon vrai prénom, répondit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler?

-Non, c'était juste un avant goût. Tu n'es pas tombée hier matin dans cet étang, sinon la glace ne se serait pas reformée entièrement au-dessus de toi.

Freyja garda le silence. J'avais visé juste?

-Et puis... Je t'ai trouvée grâce à une fée.

-Une fée? Ria faussement Freyja. Tu crois encore à des contes pour enfant, toi?

-Je dis la vérité, contrairement à certains! Répliquai-je.

Un autre silence. Puis, Freyja soupira et posa son front contre mon dos.

-Rah... C'est bon, j'avoue... C'est moi qui a créée la fée. Qui n'était pas une fée en fait, c'était juste un sort d'illusion de niveau intermédiaire.

... Elle aurait créé la fée? Mais je ne peux pas voir les illusions... Elle me cache encore quelque chose. Mais bon, je crois que c'est un peu normal, vu que nous sommes de parfaits étrangers. Mais quand même, si elle prétend avoir créer cette fée, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle ment, c'est qu'encore une fois elle ne me croit pas! Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour un crétin. Je fais cependant mine de la croire et change un peu de sujet.

-Comment t'as réussi à lancer un sort de sous la glace?

-Je suis... Hum... Une très puissante magicienne. Crois-moi, tu ne comprendrais pas le véritable terme qui me désigne.

Je gardais le silence sur ça. Tous ces trucs de magie, j'y comprend rien de toute manière. Je demandai encore une fois :

-Et la glace?

-... Un sort qui m'a eue par surprise... Fit-elle. Je suis prisonnière depuis... Ah, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps en fait...

-Nous sommes de 15 Vifazur de l'an 201. L'informais-je.

Cela ferait des jours, des semaines, des mois qu'elle est sous cette glace...? Puis soudainement la poigne de ses mains fines sur la taille se raffermit et d'une voix tremblante, Freyja me demanda :

-L'an 201...?

Freyja a une once de peur dans la voix. J'immobilisai ma jument et me tournai vers elle. Elle était pâle, et tremblait un peu, les yeux fixant le vide. Visiblement, l'annonce de la date est un véritable choc...

J'eus soudainement une mauvaise impression sur le fameux secret de Freyja. Et en effet...

-... J'ai... Reculé dans le temps...? Fit-elle à mi-voix, le corps tremblant s'accrochant à moi désespérément. Dis-moi... Nous sommes bien... Durant la deuxième ère...?

* * *

Chapitre un peu court, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je rappelle que cette fiction n'est que le prologue de toute la saga, donc il y aura beaucoup de chapitre technique, avec beaucoup de dialogue et l'intrigue sera un peu longue à s'installer, mais ça ne dura encore que quelques chapitres, promis! Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 18 Avril 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois, quelques mystères sur Freyja seront dévoilés, mais en rajouterons également une couche! D'ici trois chapitres, l'aventure de Skyrim commencera, j'espère que vous serez tous assez patient et passerez un bon moment! Mention toute spéciale à Adlyne et ses commentaires, toujours apprécier! Pour répondre à ta question, je suis l'auteur et mon amie n'est que ma correctrice et ma muse personnelle :) Bisou à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 3-**

Je me figeai à ces mots. La deuxième ère... Heu... Elle vient vraiment de parler de la deuxième ère, là? Elle ne m'a pas l'air folle, c'est déjà ça, mais quand même...! À moins qu'elle soit une adepte de Shéogorath, ses serviteurs ne semblent pas toujours fous, à première vue. Et ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je la connais, alors...

-...En quelle année sommes-nous?! Me demande-t-elle, la voix de plus en plus hystérique.

Par les tous les Divins, faites qu'elle ne me fasse pas une crise de panique, je n'ai pas envie que mes parents posent trop de questions. Il me semble que les fameux secrets de Freyja sont de plus en plus dangereux, tout compte fait! Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir les connaître, je crois...

-Heu... Déjà, garde ton calme, ou mes parents vont t'entendre... Mais... On est à là... Quatrième ère.

Freyja étouffa un cri en mordant son poing. Elle semblait totalement en panique. J'essayais de garder mon calme et lui tapotai le dos en signe de réconfort. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle se dégagea et me fixa avec fureur :

-Si tu me mens, je te jure que même l'Oblivion et ses démons ne seront rien face à ma fureur, Nachael Draconis, fils de Lerexus Draconis!

Je hochai la tête, mais assurai que je disais la vérité. Elle ferma les yeux et respira. Efficace son truc, elle semble se calmer de plus en plus. Je repris une posture plus naturelle sur ma selle et fit à nouveau avancer ma jument, qui s'était arrêtée le temps que j'étais tourné vers Freyja. Nous avançâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis elle murmura doucement, son front appuyé sur mon dos :

-... J'avais un léger doute... D'avoir traverser les âges... Lorsque tu m'as parlée, à mon réveil... Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai du lancer un sort de traduction sur moi-même, pour pouvoir te parler. Et puis ton père... Il a dit que les Draconis avaient perdu leur noblesse depuis longtemps mais... Pour moi, ils viennent à peine de trouver leur titre de nobles...

C'est vrai que de la deuxième à la quatrième ère... La langue a dû évoluer... Ah, ça fait vraiment trop étrange de penser ça! Et la famille de mon père... Elle est noble depuis le milieu de la deuxième ère, en effet... Ah mais... Attendez, mais alors elle n'a pas seize ans...?! C'est une vieille!

-Bordel, mais alors tu es une vieille femme? Dis-je en la fixant, surpris. Faut que tu me parles de ton truc pour paraître aussi jeune!

Elle me frappa dans le ventre et j'éclatai de rire. Mais un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-T'es pas effrayer de ça?

Je la regardai du coin de l'oeil, incertain de savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et continua, avec un peu plus d'hésitation dans sa voix :

-De... Du fait que je vienne du passé... Tu me crois? Et tu n'as pas peur?

-Ah, tu sais, moi et la magie... Fis-je distraitement, sans trop non plus en dire. Je préfère laisser ça aux autres qui s'intéressent à tout ce ramassis de problèmes. Si toi tu es à l'aise avec tout cela, alors il n'y a aucuns problèmes, pas vrai? Et puis, tu as réussi à faire un sort pas mal sous la glace alors que tu étais endormie, alors je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur que tu me fasses accidentellement exploser, ou un truc du genre?

Elle me fixa, avec ses grands yeux verts et hocha la tête.

-Alors tout va bien! Souriais-je. Enfin... Tant que tu me promettes que tu ne va pas replonger dans un sommeil millénaire et m'entrainer avec toi, je tiens à ma vie ici moi!

Freyja sembla sincèrement surprise, puis sourit et rit. Je souris à mon tour, c'est que c'est toujours plaisant de faire rire une jolie fille!

-Tu es vraiment bizarre comme garçon, toi!, fit-elle après son doux rire. Tu es sans doute le seul être au monde à ne pas être plus surpris que ça d'être en compagnie d'une fille qui est née il y a... Des centaines d'années!

-Quasiment un millénaire, si tu viens du début de l'ère deuxième, précisais-je.

Un autre silence se fit. Mais il était moins... Angoissant que le précédent. Plus détendu. Freyja parla après un petit moment, d'une voix moins désespérée, plus nostalgique :

-C'est... Déroutant. En me lançant ce sort, on m'avait dit que je dormirai des années, sans que le temps me touche... Mais je n'avais pas songé au fait que ce serait si long.

Alors elle savait qu'on allait lui lancer un tel sort? Ce n'était pas un sort jeté sur elle en profitant de sa surprise? Donc c'était peut-être prévu qu'elle dorme un millénaire et des poussières... Raah, je commence à voir des théories de complots un peu partout moi! C'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale tout ça!

-... T'as de la famille ou des amis qui sont... Restés derrière?, demandais-je.

-Non, répondit Freyja doucement. Je l'ai dit à ta mère hier soir, ma famille est morte... Pour moi, cela fait 3 ans mais en fait, ça fait un millénaire quasiment.

... Ça risque de devenir compliquer tout ça. Je sens que je vais me coucher avec une atroce migraine ce soir!

-Disons que ça fait trois ans. Ce serait moins bizarre pour tous.

Un autre silence. Bon... Visiblement Freyja ne sait plus quoi dire, alors j'amorçai moi-même la discussion en demandant avec curiosité :

-Et donc tu vivais vraiment dans une cabane dans la forêt ou...?

Je voulais quand même toujours savoir la vérité sur elle! J'en sais une partie, notamment le comment qu'elle a fait pour survivre et tout. (Magie!) Mais pour Freyja en elle-même, elle restait toujours une inconnue. Et puis cette histoire de fée... Ça m'intrigue vraiment.

-Non, me répondit-elle après une brève hésitation. J'ai été élevée au sein d'une des premières guildes de mages de Tamriel. J'y suis rentrée en l'an 327, six ans après son officialisation. J'étudiais déjà la magie auparavant, avec des bretons et des elfes, mais depuis que la guerre a secoué le continent, il était devenu difficile de correctement apprendre. Il me fallait un travail, ou sinon j'aurai été enrôlée dans une école de guérisseuses pour ensuite être envoyée dans les camps militaires derrière les armées pour soutenir ce massacre.

-La guerre sur tout le continent? De ce que je sais, les seules guerres qu'il y a eues durant cette ère, ce fut ceux contre le Thalmor, puis la première rébellion à Bordeciel.

-Bordeciel? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un nouveau nom de pays?

-Ah, tu dois te référer aux anciens noms toi... Réalisais-je. Hum, attend que je me remémore... Je crois que c'est Skyrim... Ta patrie en fait est celle des Nordiques.

Je la sentis hocher la tête dans mon dos.

-Je vois, fit-elle. Les Nordiques donc, sont en rébellion. Autrefois, nous étions simplement les hommes du nord, les fils de Skyrim. Contre qui se rebellent-ils?

Ça y est, c'est parti pour une future migraine causée par des explications trop compliquées à mon goût! Papa, à l'aide! C'est toi le professionnel de l'histoire!

-En fait, après une énième guerre contre le Thalmor, qui sont du domaine Aldmeri, des haut-elfes quoi, la légion impériale a signé un traité de paix. Commençais-je à expliquer. Mais en échange, il fallait bannir le culte de Talos. Talos est considéré comme le neuvième divin et c'est un nordique qui, grâce à sa force et sa réputation, c'est élevé au rang de dieu.

-Impressionnant... Commenta Freyja. Il l'a fait de son vivant?

-Je crois que oui. Bref, comme tu es une nordique, tu dois faire attention avec ça. Les Thalmors ne sont pas trop en accord avec tout ce bazar autour de Tiber Septim, qui serait devenu un divin à sa mort et tout... Et donc, le culte de Talos est banni en Bordeciel. Le Haut-Roi de Bordeciel a accepté tout cela, sans doute par peur de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Mais le peuple n'a pas aimé la décision du Haut-Roi, Torygg si je me souviens bien et Ulfric Sombrage, le chef de la rébellion et le Jarl de Vendaume, l'a défié en duel il y a un an environ. Il l'a vaincu, en utilisant un ancien pouvoir nordique, je n'en sais pas plus. Depuis lors, il n'y a plus de Haut-Roi, mais personne ne sait qui sera le successeur. La majorité des Nordiques réclament Ulfric comme Haut-Roi, d'autres demandent qu'Élisif, la veuve du Haut-Roi, devienne Haute-reine.

Je lui expliquai ensuite ce que je me souvenais des conflits en Bordeciel, et du Thalmor ainsi que du domaine Aldmeri, vu qu'à l'époque, celui-ci n'avait même pas encore été créé. Freyja m'écouta avec grande attention, demandant parfois des précisions et au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je lui décrivis les événements les plus marquant de l'histoire, de ce que je me souvenais du moins. Je lui confiai la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur Fortdhiver, il y a presque 80 ans. Nombre de Nordiques avaient accusé les mages de l'académie et depuis lors, la nouvelle capitale est Solitude. De plus, les mages étaient dorénavant très mal vu en Bordeciel.

Après mon récit, Freyja me remercia de tout lui avoir dit et nous ralentîmes notre vitesse pour que mes parents nous rejoignent. Elle me demanda de ne rien dire à personne sur le fait qu'elle venait du passé et je lui promis de garder son secret.

C'était peut-être une erreur. Mais je ne sais pas... Il y avait quelque chose chez elle, dans son assurance mêlée à sa peur, qui me disait qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Et puis, elle semblait sincère dans sa détresse d'avoir dormit aussi longtemps. J'avais un peu trop tendance à être gentleman moi... Dès qu'une fille en détresse passe à côté de moi, je bondis pour la sauver en mode chevalier servant.

-Tu avais des amis, autrefois? Lui demandais-je.

-J'avais quelques connaissances, mais aucuns n'étaient suffisamment proche de moi pour être appeler ami, me répondit-elle sobrement.

En gros, elle était une orpheline magicienne solitaire. Charmant. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai déjà commencé à la séduire, elle était après tout vraiment belle, ses yeux sont attrayants, ses cheveux blonds semblent si doux et sa taille fine doit être facile à enlacer... Elle avait de la connaissance, de l'humour et une voix agréable. La femme parfaite à marier quoi! Mais quelque chose chez elle repoussait mon envie de la séduire. Le fait qu'elle avait vécu il y a des siècles? Son statut de magicienne? Ses nombreux secrets qu'elle me cache encore? Ou quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus profond que ça...?

Je l'ignore, mais dans tous les cas, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de la séduire. C'est donc en toute amitié que nous conversâmes, alors que nous étions maintenant à la même hauteur que mes parents, riant des plaisanteries de mon père et du sérieux également comique de ma mère face à ses idioties.

Puis soudainement, quelques minutes de conversation plus tard, mère redressa la tête et fronça des sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon amour? Demanda père.

-... C'est silencieux... Beaucoup trop calme. Dit-elle en observant autour d'elle discrètement.

Nous stoppâmes nos idioties et observèrent également les alentours. Je vis Freyja agiter à nouveau sa main et une étrange brume en sortir. La brume devint de plus en plus transparente, tout en s'éloignant. Père fit le même geste, mais plus tard que Freyja et sa brume était plus opaque pour ensuite partir plus loin, en hauteur.

-... Une embuscade, droit devant, dit-elle, après avoir regardée quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir.

-Sais-tu combien ils sont? Demanda mon père sans poser de questions sur le sort de Freyja, qui était vraiment différent du sien.

-Une dizaine, peut-être plus, répondit-elle. Ils sont armés et nous attendent au prochain croisement.

Je posai ma main sur la garde de mon épée, imitant ma mère qui en fit de même et mon père serra les poings sur les rênes. Le chariot était lourd... Très lourd. Nous ne pourrons pas fuir avec lui.

-... Freyja, dans le chariot à côté des pots en terre cuite, il y a des sacs en cuir, dit soudainement mon père.

Freyja sauta de ma jument pour ensuite se mettre à fouiller sans un mot. Elle trouva facilement. Père n'attendit pas qu'elle ait trouvé pour poursuivre :

-Vide un ou deux d'entre eux et mets-y tout ce qui te semble utile. Outils, nourriture, vêtements. Ensuite, je veux que tu grimpes avec Nachael sur la jument et que vous partiez le plus vite possible dès que l'embuscade commence.

-Père...! M'écriais-je.

-Fils, ta mère et moi nous nous en sortirons. Mais toi et Freyja, vous êtes jeunes et légers, si vous pouvez vous enfuir, alors faites-le.

Je croisai le regard de mère. Il était hors de question que je fuis un combat en les laissant derrière! Mais son regard était aussi ferme que celui de père. Elle était d'accord avec lui. Dans le chariot, Freyja agissait rapidement. Elle glissa les ganses des deux sacs sur ses épaules, et sauta à nouveau sans hésitation sur ma jument. Cette fois cependant, je la pris devant moi, bénissant la selle de fortune qui n'était qu'une sorte de tapis de cuir bien plat. Elle pouvait ainsi s'asseoir confortablement devant moi. Je rapprochai le cheval du chariot et serra la main de ma mère très fort.

Bordel... C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je les voyais... Je ne voulais pas... Mais Freyja n'avait rien à voir avec nous... Et j'ai confiance en mes parents. Ils sont de grands guerriers, une Chantelame et un héros de guerre! Mais demander que je fuies le premier, ça signifie qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Quelque chose cloche et j'ignore ce que c'est. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon du tout... Nous avançâmes encore quelques dizaines de mètres, puis soudainement un homme apparu devant nous. Il portait une armure de fer, avait un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent mais tenait solidement un marteau de guerre en fer rouillé dans ses mains.

-Bonjour voyageurs, si vous voulez bien descendre et me donn… Commença-t-il, mais je n'attendis pas la suite.

Je fis claquer les rênes et fonçai vers l'homme. Celui-ci fut si surpris de ma réaction qu'il ne fit aucuns gestes pour m'arrêter. Nous étions déjà à quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin lorsqu'il se mit à hurler des ordres de nous arrêter. Quelques sifflements de flèches se firent entendre, mais ma jument était rapide et nous nous éloignons suffisamment pour ne plus être des cibles faciles. Pourquoi avoir demander que moi et Freyja fuyions...?

J'eus ma réponse lorsque Freyja lança un autre sort, le même que tout à l'heure et regarda derrière elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise et dit avec une peur dans la voix :

-Une vingtaine d'hommes se sont rajoutés... Ton père a lui aussi lancé un sort de détection... Il a vu les renforts... À plus de trente contre quatre, avec le chariot à protéger c'est...

... Je vois... C'est du suicide d'essayer d'y aller à quatre contre une trentaine de bandits... Mais à deux, n'est-ce pas pire? Père à dit que moi et Freyja étions jeunes, voulait-il dire par là qu'il pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant?

C'était troublant de penser ainsi. Maman et papa n'ont même pas encore atteints la quarantaine, ils leur restent bien des années de vie encore! Il faut faire demi tour et que je... Une main se posa alors sur mon bras, stoppant mes réflexions.

-C'était leur choix de te demander de partir maintenant, dit Freyja, sans me regarder.

... Avait-elle deviné mes pensées? Mais elle dit vrai... Aussi cruel que cela puisse être... C'était leur choix. Leur choix... Je n'avais pas le droit de faire demi tour, pas vrai...? Et Freyja... Elle était innocente... Elle avait dormi un millénaire... Elle ne pouvait pas mourir après s'être enfin réveillée!

Je ne dois pas faire demi tour. Respecter le choix de mes parents. Protéger Freyja. C'est la bonne chose à faire. La bonne décision.

Alors pourquoi avais-je aussi mal...? Pourquoi je tremblais autant...? Et pourquoi cette foutue larme coulait maintenant sur ma joue...?

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 25 Avril 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre et avec lui une petite pause. Les débuts sur le territoire de Bordeciel/Skyrim sont rudes, et ce n'est pas terminé! D'ici deux chapitres, le jeu commencera réellement et avec lui son lot d'aventures, de rencontres et de batailles! Adlyne merci milles fois pour tes commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir ^^ T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai jamais percuté que Talos et Tiber Septime étaient la même personne, jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne me le dise... xD Et oui, les parents... Le monde des Elders Scrolls est cruel, je n'y peux rien s'y j'y adhère complètement pour l'écriture de mes récits! Héhé... Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 4-**

C'est avec la pensée que père et mère ne voulaient pas que je meurs aujourd'hui que je poussai ma jument jusqu'à sa limite. Alors qu'elle commença à respirer de plus en plus fort et que son pelage était trempé de sueur, Freyja leva le bras devant elle.

-Là! Des toits de maisons! C'est un village.

Je levai la tête et vis la même chose qu'elle. Je ralentis donc le rythme de ma pauvre jument, qui était presque à bout de force. Nous suivîmes la route, et une pancarte nous indiqua que plus loin, il y avait Rivebois, Blancherive, Rorikbourg et encore plus loin Vendaume, Markarth, Solitude, Fortdhiver et Aubétoile.

-Tu connais ces endroits? Demandais-je.

-Blancherive est une ville que je connais... Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Rivebois, répondit Freyja. Dans mes souvenirs cependant, Blancherive n'est qu'un bastion pour les 500 compagnons d'Ysgramor, en plus de la Forgeciel... Je sais qu'il y a également quelques fermes et Fort-Dragon, évidement mais... Bon, la ville a dû grandir depuis le temps. Aubétoile était aussi une petite ville, mais je ne l'ai jamais visitée. J'habitais à Vendaume à cette époque. Les autres sont sans doute apparues au fils des ans.

-Il y avait combien de villes autrefois? Dis-je.

-Vendaume, Fortdhiver, Solitude, Blancherive, Markarth, Aubétoile. C'était les villes principales... Je crois.

Elle semblait avoir les souvenirs flous, alors je ne lui posai pas plus de questions. De toute manière, je n'ai pas très envie de parler. J'ai l'impression que si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais vomir ou hurler.

J'ai abandonné...

Non, n'y pense pas Nachael. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la jeune fille assise contre toi tremble encore et a le regard un peu vide. Elle est sous ta protection. Alors agit comme un protecteur.

Tu regretteras après.

Nous entrâmes alors dans le petit village et Freyja regarda partout autour d'elle. J'imagine qu'elle ne reconnaissait rien de son ancien monde... Qui pourtant, était le même, encore aujourd'hui. Il avait juste évolué sans elle.

Finalement nous arrivâmes face à une auberge, le géant endormi, et je descendis le premier, l'aidant ensuite à faire de même. Encore une fois, je me suis retenu de faire une remarque sur sa taille vraiment mince, trop pour une jeune femme de son âge... (Et j'en connais un rayon sur les tailles des femmes!)

Un type se tenant devant la porte et étant visiblement saoul nous fixait. J'attachai ma jument à la mince barrière pour un minimum de sureté et grimpai les marches vers la porte. Freyja resta soigneusement proche et évita le regard de l'alcoolique. Il ne dit rien quand on passa la porte et j'en fus soulagé. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur patient là... Mes parents avaient peut-être été massacrés par une bande de bandits sans aucuns scrupules alors que moi, je fuyais comme un lâche et... Stop.

À l'intérieur, un large feu ronronnait au milieu de la pièce, nous baignant aussitôt dans une chaleur et une clarté qui me fit légèrement sourire. Un barde jouait du tambour tout en chantant et quelques hommes riaient suite à une blague. Quelques regards se sont tournés vers nous, mais personne ne sembla faire de commentaires. Freyja me tira alors vers le comptoir et je n'y opposai aucune résistance.

Je ne veux pas réfléchir au geste que j'ai posé aujourd'hui... Alors je prends plutôt la décision de me concentrer sur Freyja. Uniquement sur elle. Ne pense pas à ce que tu as fait... Ne dit rien. N'y pense pas.

N'y pense pas...

-C'est pour quoi les jeunes? Demanda l'aubergiste, d'un ton bourru.

-Une chambre et deux repas chauds, s'il vous plait. Demandais-je poliment.

-Les repas ça marche, mais pour la chambre faut voir avec Delphine.

-Qui est Delphine? Fis-je.

-C'est moi, Delphine. Répondit la voix cassante d'une femme dans mon dos.

Freyja et moi, nous nous tournâmes vers elle. Une nordique visiblement âgée d'une trentaine d'années, peut-être plus, une tête de plus que Freyja mais une de moins que moi, portant une épaisse robe bleutée.

-Pouvons-nous avoir une chambre avec deux lits? Demanda Freyja, avec un accent plus fort que d'habitude.

Delphine sembla le remarquer parce qu'elle regarda curieusement Freyja, qui sembla mal à l'aise. Mais la nordique ne fit aucun commentaire (J'adore la discrétion dans ce village... C'est agréable) et répondit :

-Nous n'avons pas de chambre assez grande. Il vous faudra vous contenter d'une chambre simple.

Freyja semblait ennuyée mais je remerciai Delphine et payai les dix septimes nécessaires. Je réglai également la note des repas et nous allâmes nous installer à une table un peu à l'écart.

-Ton accent... Fis-je à voix basse.

-Mon... Sort s'épuise. D'ici une heure il s'estompera. Répondit Freyja. Normalement il est supposé durer 24 heures.

Je hochai la tête et l'homme, un nordique de souche lui aussi sans doute, nous donna nos repas. De la viande grillée avec des pommes de terres garnis d'une sauce épaisse qui sentait vaguement la bière (Un délectable fumet pour un amoureux de la boisson forte comme moi) et deux verres vides.

-Bière pour monsieur et vin pour la dame? Demanda-t-il.

-Si vous avez de l'hydromel, je dirais pas non. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Freyja semblait presque en choc devant son assiette, mais finalement releva le regard et dit tout bas :

-Du lait chaud, s'il vous plait... Est-ce que je pourrai utiliser la table d'alchimie plus tard?

-Si vous savez comment ça marche et que vous nettoyez après, y'a pas de problème. Répondit le barman.

Il repartit chercher nos boissons et je regardais à nouveau Freyja, qui était retournée à la contemplation de son repas. Qu'avait-il de si extraordinaire dans son assiette? Elle lâcha finalement, à mi-voix :

-... Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi gros morceau de viande de ma vie...

Ah. Attendez une minute... Durant la deuxième ère... Elle vivait à Vendaume... Il n'y avait pas eu cette espèce de Jarl bizarre qui affamait sa population par paresse...? Si elle a vécu à cette époque, ça veux dire que... Hum... Sa taille très fine et ses joues un peu creuses s'expliquaient mieux maintenant. Je lui tapotai le dos et elle commença à manger d'abord lentement, mais de plus en plus rapidement en prenant de gros morceaux, visiblement affamée.

C'est vrai que la soupe d'hier soir n'était pas riche en viande. En fait, il n'y avait eu que des légumes avec à peine quelques morceaux de lapins. Lorsqu'on reprendra la route, il faudra que je m'arrange pour chasser un cerf ou une biche bien dodue, histoire d'avoir un bon steak pour le repas du soir!

... Non. C'est père qui... Qui fait bien les steaks. Pas moi. N'y pense pas. N'y pense pas...

Le barman nous apporta nos commandes en boissons et leva les sourcils bien haut en voyant l'appétit d'ogre de Freyja.

-... Votre amie est très...

-Je crois qu'elle avait faim... Freyja, tu...

Elle avala sa dernière bouchée et me regarda avec un air mi avide, mi suppliant.

-Je peux en avoir encore?

Sa voix était un peu basse, suppliante, avec une teinte de malice. Ah d'accord... La sale... Mais je me mis à rire.

-Tant que tu ne vides ni ma bourse, ni les réserves!

Freyja eut un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers notre serveur du jour pour commander avec rapidité :

-Monsieur, j'aimerais avoir du poisson et des poireaux grillés, avec des côtes de porc à la sauce épicée et encore de ce morceau de viande vraiment bon! Ah, et aussi des pommes de terre et de la salade! Et si vous avez du pain et du miel, s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à en amener! S'écria Freyja, le sourire si lumineux que je cru devenir aveugle.

-Ça marche ma petite! Sourit le bonhomme, heureux de la commande.

Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et me glissa :

-J'vous fait ça moins cher, la p'tite semble affamée... Et depuis un bon moment.

-Merci. Dis-je simplement.

Il existe de bonnes âmes en ce monde finalement. Mais je fis tout de même un rapide comptage de mes économies... J'avais à peu près 150 pièces dans ma bourse, plus mes économies cachées dans ma selle, ce qui me faisait un total d'environ 200 septimes. J'allais bientôt être pauvre et peut-être orphel...

Non, n'y pense pas.

Je trouverai bien quelque chose pour remplir à nouveau ma bourse. Un ou deux contrats de mercenariat ne me faisaient pas peur. Par contre, avec Freyja, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était une magicienne, mais vu sa réaction devant les bandits, je n'ose pas essayer d'imaginer son utilité en plein combat.

Pas que je sois sexiste, quand on connaissait ma mère, on oubliait tout de ce stupide principe que les femmes sont plus faibles que les hommes, mais quand même!

Mère aurait su quoi faire... Non. Non, pas tout de suite. Freyja avant tout. Elle a besoin de toi, occupe-toi d'elle.

Finalement le repas se déroula sans plus de heurts. Lorsque Freyja déposa son dernier bol, elle soupira de contentement et but l'intégralité de son verre de lait sans s'arrêter.

-Ah... J'ai pas mangé aussi bien depuis des lustres! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire de chat satisfait.

Ses yeux papillonnaient et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle eu du mal à tenir debout. Elle tangua, faillit tomber, mais je la rattrapai à temps. Elle bailla, marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et ferma les yeux.

... Elle ne vient quand même pas de s'endormir comme ça? Je voulu hurler de frustration et la souleva dans mes bras. Malgré son gigantesque repas, elle restait légère. Ce fut facile de marcher avec elle dans les bras.

-... Votre chambre est la première porte à gauche. Dit Delphine en voyant Freyja endormie.

-Merci. Je viens réglé la note tout de suite après!

J'entrai dans la petite chambre, et déposai mon fardeau sur le lit. Elle remua un peu, se tourna sur le côté pour ensuite se recroqueviller et ne plus bouger. Je la recouvris d'un drap en fourrure et déposa mon sabre à côté du lit. Ses sacoches furent rangées dans les tiroirs de la table de chevet et je me demandais un instant où était passé les deux havresacs... Ah, sans doute toujours sur la selle de ma jument.

Je sortis de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers le comptoir en prenant ma bourse en main.

-Alors, le désastre? Demandais-je avec un léger sourire.

-En plus du lait, de l'hydromel et du miel qui commence à se faire rare, monsieur le client, vous me devez 273 septimes. Je peux accepter le crédit. Me répondit l'homme tranquillement.

Je voulu m'étouffer. Arg, c'est une vrai sadique cette Freyja! J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas faim à ce point à chaque repas, sinon je vais me ruiner! Je lui donna le reste du contenu de ma bourse et lui expliqua que je payerai le restant plus tard. Il écrivit le tout sur un parchemin et nous signâmes tous les deux. Il me donna une petite copie et me dit avec une ironie que je détestais à moitié, que si Freyja désirait à nouveau un repas, qu'elle pourrait le demander quand elle le voulait.

Je veux le tuer...

Mais à la place je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur, et comme je l'avais supposé, les deux havresacs étaient sur ma jument, avec mon propre bagage habituel. Je pris le tout, avec la selle et entendit un bruit derrière moi.

-Vous pouvez emmener votre cheval derrière. Me dit Delphine. Il est bien dressé?

-Elle restera tranquille, sauf s'il y a un danger. Assurais-je, tout en guidant ma monture vers l'arrière de l'auberge.

Je lui donnais du foin à manger et lui promit de venir la brosser demain matin. Là, j'avais une magicienne vieille de mille ans et des poussières à m'occuper.

J'entrai dans l'auberge par la porte arrière, allai dans la chambre et ferma derrière moi. La selle fini dans l'armoire, ainsi que mon bagage. Je déposa les deux havresacs par terre, et commença à fouiller dedans, histoire de savoir ce que Freyja avait... Sauvé des brigands.

Dans le premier, il y avait de la corde, une dague, deux pots en terre cuites que je reconnus aussitôt comme des baumes guérisseurs, de la toile et deux couvertures épaisses, ainsi que trois livres à l'aspect un peu luisant. Des sorts, "Glace", "Moindre barrière" et "Clairvoyance". Sympa, la mage...

Dans le deuxième havresac, il y avait la robe verte de Freyja, ce que je reconnus être des sous-vêtements, (Je ne m'y attardais pas trop... La seule femme ayant des sous-vêtements autre que Freyja étant ma mère...) d'autres vêtements plus masculin, qui devait appartenir à père ou à moi, un sac de pommes, un autre de carottes, une boîte de sel, deux bols en bois, deux cuillères de métal, deux tasses de fer, un petit sachet odorant qui devait sans doute contenir des épices, deux livres ordinaires dont je ne lus pas les titres, une petite boîte en bois qui contenait un pain de savon et quelques bijoux que nous pourrons revendre en ville.

Excellent. Freyja n'est pas si inutile que ça finalement. Ah, c'était méchant de penser ça. Je ne la connais pas après tout.

Oh mais... Une minute. Le seul vêtement féminin dans les sacs était la robe verte... Le reste, n'était que des vêtements pour moi. Freyja ne possédait rien, excepter cette robe, ses sacoches, son collier et sa dague.

...

Un rapide calcul... Il me reste encore une cinquantaine de pièces... La chambre est louée jusqu'à demain soir... En plus des bijoux, ça devrait bien se jouer pour lui trouver quelques vêtements... Voir même une robe de mage.

Je déposai les havresacs également dans l'armoire, après avoir sortis les deux couvertures. Je m'assit par terre, dos contre le mur. La première couverture alla sous mes fesses et l'autre me recouvrit. C'était un peu inconfortable, mais je n'allais pas dormir dans le même lit que Freyja, j'avais le sentiment que je le regretterai sinon.

... Maintenant... Je peux me laisser un peu aller je crois. Freyja a mangé. Elle est en sécurité. On a un petit problème d'argent, mais rien d'insurmontable non plus. Elle est au chaud, au sec, dans un lit confortable et je suis là pour veiller sur elle.

Je fermai mes yeux et laissai ma tête s'appuyer sur le mur. Je couvris ma bouche d'une main tremblante, pour ensuite enfin laisser mes larmes couler sur mes joues.

Père... Mère... Maman... Je le sens au fond de moi... C'est... C'est fini, pas vrai? Vous n'êtes plus là. Je vous ai abandonnés... Si je serais resté... Seriez-vous encore... Vivants? Ou alors serions-nous morts tous les trois, ensembles? Accordez-moi cet instant de faiblesse... Mais... J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vous quitter maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Devenir orphelin à dix-sept ans, suite à une attaque de brigands que j'ai fuit pour sauver une presque totale inconnue... Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais! Je vous le promets! Je voulais rester et... Et...

Mourir à vos côtés.

Les Divins soient loués, Freyja dort. Elle n'entend pas mes pitoyables sanglots.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir essuyer mes larmes du mieux que je pus. Je ne veux pas avoir les yeux gonflés demain matin, Freyja se doutera de quelque chose sinon.

*** Ce que Nachael ignore ***

Nachael ne le savait pas, mais en fait Freyja était réveillée. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir, car elle avait bien vu que le jeune demi Rougegarde semblait retenir ses émotions. Elle n'était pas naïve ou idiote, elle savait qu'il était sans doute orphelin maintenant.

Alors qu'il l'avait déposée sur le lit et couverte des draps et des fourrures, elle avait voulu un instant ouvrir les yeux, pour lui assurer qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Que ses parents ont voulu qu'il vive, pour eux, pour lui. Qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix en partant.

Mais elle s'était retenue. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des inconnus. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment ses parents pour se permettre la prétention de parler en leur nom.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux lorsque le premier sanglot faible lui parvient à l'oreille. Il pleurait... Il pleurait ses parents. Il avait attendu qu'ils soient tous les deux en sécurité et d'être "seul" pour enfin lâcher ses larmes. Pour cela, elle pouvait le respecter. C'était un comportement de Nordique, de guerrier, de ne lâcher ses larmes qu'en étant seul. Fort face au monde, faible dans le secret.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment seul. Même s'il pensait sans doute qu'elle était endormie, il lui "autorisait" à assister à ses larmes. Son chagrin. Ses regrets, sans doute. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit quelques larmes couler. Même si elle n'avait connu cet homme et cette femme que le temps d'une soirée, elle avait pu voir à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Amoureux, fidèles, ensembles jusque dans la mort, sans aucun doute.

Elle avait envoyé une sonde durant la course effrénée de la jument de Nachael. Détection des Vivants.

Elle n'avait rien senti. Tous étaient morts. Ou alors... Les survivants étaient déjà loin. Mais elle préférait la première hypothèse.

Freyja réalisa alors quelque chose. Nachael était seul au monde. Et il pleurait. Il avait 17 ans. C'était un gamin! Il était tout seul... Sa seule famille était morte. Pour lui sauver la vie.

La jeune fille se fit la promesse de ne pas laisser tomber le jeune demi Rougegarde. Il... Il avait prit soin d'elle. Lui avait donner un repas, une chambre, la sécurité. Alors elle allait rester près de lui. Être... Son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner une nouvelle famille... Alors elle lui offrira au moins une amitié sincère.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 2 Mai 2016**


	6. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre et nous sommes toujours dans la pause, mais elle prendra vite fin dans le prochain chapitre. Dans celui-ci, on prend un peu plus connaissance du début maladroit d'une relation quelconque entre Freyja et Nachael. Entre une femme magicienne du passé et un homme guerrier du présent, c'est pas toujours facile, mais ces deux-là essaient de passer outre leurs différence pour ce concentrer sur leur survie. D'où l'insistance de Nachael pour acheter des effets à Freyja et tout le reste dans le chapitre. C'était ma petite explication de début, bisou! Et encore une fois, merci Adlyne pour ton commentaire! Je tenterais de suivre ton conseil pour la partie, "Ce que Nachael ignore", mais il s'agit bien de passages différent du récit raconter par le personnage principal... Bref. De plus, je crois que je l'ai mal amené, mais Freyja voit Nachael comme un gamin, certes, mais l'explication viendra plus tard. Mais elle le voit réellement comme un gamin, pas un enfant, mais un jeune sans expérience... Voili voilou. Bon chapitre!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 5-**

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une main qui me secoua l'épaule.

-Hey, dormeur, debout, fit une voix totalement dénuée d'accent à mon oreille.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tombai dans un regard vert hypnotisant. Le regard s'éloigna et finalement je reconnus Freyja, qui me faisait un grand sourire lumineux.

-Hey... Dis-moi que tu ne manges pas autant à tous les repas, demandais-je piteusement en pensant à tous mes sous disparus.

Freyja se contenta de ricaner et je me levais difficilement. Aie, mon dos... Je m'étirais et fit craquer mes articulations, avec un sentiment d'avoir été piétiné par des ours en colère. Oui, des ours. J'ai de bons souvenirs d'ours...

-Je voudrais me changer et me toiletter un peu, tu peux me demander une bassine d'eau et une serviette s'il te plait? Fit Freyja.

-... Si ça me coute encore des sous, je te le ferais regretter. Fis-je le plus menaçant possible, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

Je prit mon sabre, que je glissais à ma ceinture et sortit dehors. J'avisai Delphine qui passait le balais et m'approcha d'elle.

-... Pour une bassine d'eau et une serviette, c'est où...? Demandais-je.

Delphine me fixa froidement, mais me répondit tout de même :

-Demandez à Orgnar.

Orgnar...? Ah, le barman! Je le cherchai du regard et le trouvai en train de nettoyer les tables. Je m'approchai de lui et lui exposais la demande de Freyja. Il me répondit simplement :

-L'eau et la serviette, c'est gratuit. Le savon par contre, c'est deux septimes.

Que les huit soient loués, on a du savon. Je lui précisai ce fait et il hocha la tête, allant à l'arrière boutique. Il revenu, deux minutes plus tard, avec le nécessaire. Je le remerciai et allait frapper à la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à moitié et lui tendit la bassine et la serviette sans un mot.

-Merci, Nachael! Fit Freyja avant de fermer la porte.

Bon... J'ai comme expérience que les femmes sont toujours lentes à se préparer le matin, je sortis donc dehors pour aller retrouver ma chère jument. Après avoir un peu fouillé autour de la minuscule écurie, je trouvais une brosse en assez bon état. Je flattais son cou massif et commençais à la bichonner elle aussi.

J'adore mon cheval. Sans elle, je n'irai pas loin et je le sais. Elle se laissa faire et je pris le temps de vérifier les fers de ses pattes. Ils étaient tous encore en place, mais j'allais devoir bientôt les changer, ils ont souffert depuis le temps. Je remarquai une petite égratignure sur sa patte arrière droite, mais elle ne semblait pas infecté. Je pris quand même le temps de la laver avec une crème que je portais toujours sur moi.

Elle a du se faire ça hier quand... Quand j'ai exigé d'elle plus que la limite de ses forces. Je lui donne ensuite une carotte et elle semble heureuse.

Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel lorsque j'entendis un mouvement derrière moi. Un bref regard, et je reconnus Freyja dans sa robe verte, son collier en or brillant doucement à son cou.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire, maintenant? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant.

Je m'arrêtais un instant et me tournais entièrement vers elle.

-Tu veux dire, maintenant que mes parents sont peut-être morts, que nous sommes à Bordeciel avec presque rien, toi qui viens du passé et moi qui est un fils de marchands qui n'est venu que deux fois dans ce pays, quand j'étais gamin...?

Elle reste un moment silencieuse. Son regard s'enflamme alors d'une détermination dont je ne comprends pas la cause et elle sourit un peu. On dirait presque que tout va bien quand elle agit ainsi...

-Dis comme ça, nous sommes perdus en effet. Mais on ne peut pas non plus rien faire! Alors...?

C'est qu'elle insiste! Mais bon. Elle a raison sur ce point, on ne peut pas rien faire. Mère et père... Ils sont... Ils sont morts et je me dois de vivre pour eux. J'ai eu la faiblesse d'espérer être mort avec eux hier, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Alors je réfléchis longtemps sur ce qu'il faudrait faire. Puis je commence par les priorités du moment :

-... Je pense commencer par te trouver un peu plus que juste une robe et des sacoches contenant je ne sais quoi. J'ai vu un magasin général pas loin, on ira voir. Il faut aussi vendre les bijoux, j'ai presque plus rien.

Freyja eut la bonté de rougir quand je la fixais en insistant sur le fait que je n'avais presque plus rien. Je continuai après.

-Après ça... Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais vraiment pas ce pays, tu sais... Mon père... Avait du sang de Nordique, mais il n'est jamais venu voir sa famille ici, je pense bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas le meilleur pays du monde en ce moment, la guerre civile est partout. Mais en même temps... Tu veux peut-être voir ce qu'est devenu ton ancien chez toi?

Freyja sembla songeuse un moment, puis secoua doucement la tête.

-Non... Je sais que je ne verrai que les vestiges presque disparus de ce que j'ai connu autrefois. Je dois te sembler bizarre, mais j'ai juste envie de te suivre. D'être ton amie.

-Un peu comme un poussin qui suit partout la première personne qu'il voit au monde...? Demandais-je.

Freyja eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Je ne dis rien de plus. Finalement, je finis de brosser ma jument, redéposait la brosse où je l'avais prise et tapotait ma ceinture. J'avais glissé la petite bourse qui contenait mes dernières économies, ainsi que quelques bijoux, des bagues surtout. Néanmoins, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser nos possessions derrière nous.

-J'ai fermé la chambre à clé derrière moi, précisa Freyja, sentant sans doute mon hésitation.

J'hésitai encore quelques secondes, avant d'abdiquer.

-Bon... Allons à ce marché alors.

-Hum... Il faudra, en retournant à l'auberge, que tu te laves un peu. Je suis désolée si je suis vexante, mais tu empestes!

-C'est l'odeur de ma jument, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Protestais-je.

Je me soigne toujours! Mais Freyja secoua sa tête et commença à partir. Je la suivis et nous discutâmes un peu sur la route, alors que le village semblait lui aussi se réveiller. Le marché était ouvert et j'y entrais le premier.

Le marchand, un impérial, nous salua immédiatement.

-Bienvenu au marché de Rivebois! Regarder tant que vous voulez, si vous cherchez quelque chose. Sinon, demandez-moi, je l'aurai peut-être en réserve.

Sympa... Je laissais Freyja se diriger vers les vêtements plus loin, alors qu'une femme Impériale un peu plus jeune que le marchand, portant une robe jaune et avec des cheveux noirs coiffés à la mode impériale la suivait. Quand à moi, je m'approchai du comptoir.

-J'ai quelques bijoux à vendre, ça vous intéresse? Demandais-je.

-Faites voir, nous discuterons après du prix.

Je sortis deux bagues en argent, décorées de grenat, une bague également en argent mais sans décoration et un collier en argent de ma bourse. Il les observa tous les quatre, alors que les deux femmes derrières moi discutaient tissu.

-C'est très intéressant... L'une des bagues est enchantée, un très bel enchantement d'ailleurs. Un charme de protection, contre la foudre me semble-t-il, commenta l'Impérial.

Ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas, et j'imagine que Freyja peut très bien se défendre de la magie elle-même. Il examina le collier, mais il ne suscita pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Je remarquais du coin de l'oeil une impressionnante décoration en or, en forme de griffe de dragon. Mais le retour de Freyja me détourna de la contemplation de l'objet.

-Monsieur, la tenue de mage est combien? Demanda-t-elle en déposant une sorte de robe courte grise et violette avec un pantalon assortis, tous deux semblant chargé en magie.

-1345 septimes, aucune négociation, répondit l'homme en levant la tête.

Je n'aurai jamais assez pour ce vêtement. Freyja sembla le comprendre et fit la moue. Mais elle redonna le vêtement à la femme Impériale, qui semblait un peu désoler.

-Vous avez des cristaux d'enchantement?

-Le moins cher est de 600 septimes, madame.

Cette fois, Freyja grogna. Elle retourna vers les vêtements, fouilla un peu et revenu avec deux robes, une pourpre et l'autre de couleur crème. Les deux avaient la même coupe, sans vraiment de fantaisie et j'en remerciai les divins.

Le nombre de fois que j'ai connu des femmes qui adoraient les robes avec de la dentelle, du velours et ce genre de chose si cher que s'en était un crime...

Elle déposa les deux robes sur le comptoir, et se tourna ensuite vers le rayon des potions, avec un air vraiment pas très amicale. Elle prit un flacon, ouvrit le bouchon et sentit. Elle fronça des sourcils et le reposa à sa place. Freyja fit ce manège de nombreuses fois, avant de soupirer et de revenir au comptoir.

-Avez-vous des livres? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement en désespoir de cause.

-Dans la section au fond. Camilla vous y conduira, répondit l'Impérial.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent à nouveau, et je réfléchis un instant.

-... Vous acceptez le crédit pour vos articles? Demandais-je.

-Avant si, mais je ne fais plus confiance aux clients désormais. Vous allongez la monnaie ou vous n'auriez rien.

Je vois. Un marchand difficile. Je demandais alors :

-Combien pour tous les bijoux?

-En tout? Vous aurez pour 525 septimes.

Plus les cinquante que j'ai déjà... 575. Jamais il n'acceptera de vendre la robe de mage à un prix aussi bas... Mais une gemme par contre...

-Est-ce possible de parvenir à un accord raisonnable pour une de vos gemmes d'enchantements? En plus des deux robes et des livres?

Le marchant arrêta son travail et me fixa. Longtemps.

-... Une gemme, une robe mais pas de livres. Répondit-il finalement.

Dur. Il est vraiment avare sur ses articles lui. Par chance, père l'était tout autant de son temps de marchand, alors j'ai eu un excellent professeur.

-La gemme, une robe et deux livres. Répliquais-je.

-Hors de question. Refusa-t-il aussitôt. Les livres en Bordeciel n'ont pas de prix.

-Et si je rajoute à tout cela cinquante pièces de septimes?

Le marchant réfléchit.

-Alors on rajoute une robe ou un livre. Mais pas les deux.

Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux. Je baissai le regard vers la masse de fer à sa taille. Il sembla prendre un peu plus d'assurance, quand je posais doucement ma main sur la garde de mon sabre. Et siffla.

La petite mélodie que je fis dut lui faire rappeler une vieille peur du monde entier. Une mélodie chanté par les assassins Rougegarde, les Alik'r, il y a quelques siècles. Impossible à éviter. Dès que l'on entendait les premières notes, c'était trop tard. Cela signifiait que notre mort approchait, sans la moindre chance de fuite.

Depuis, la mélodie n'a pas vraiment été entonnée pour les assassinats, mais il n'était pas rare qu'un Rougegarde se serve de ces quelques notes pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce ne doit être cependant utiliser qu'en dernier recours, évidement. Plus on utilise cette mélodie, moins ses effets fonctionneront.

Le marchand blêmit aussitôt. Je déteste avoir à utiliser un tel stratagème, mais je connais les prix des gemmes. Ce type les double sans aucuns scrupules. De plus, il veut vraiment me faire croire que ma fameuse bague si bien enchantée ne vaut que si peu...? Finalement il dit rapidement :

-La robe de mage, la gemme, les deux robes et trois livres contre les bijoux et les pièces d'or! Et vous nous laissez tranquilles, ma soeur et moi!

-J'aime quand vous êtes raisonnables, souriais-je en sortant ma bourse.

Lorsque Freyja revint un peu plus tard, avec dans ses bras avec justement trois livres, je lui souris. Elle ne sembla pas comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sur le comptoir le rajout que j'avais négocié. L'achat se fit dans le silence, et nous sortîmes sans rien dire. Dehors, Freyja me regarda avec insistance.

-... Tous ces articles au rabais... Tu l'as menacé de mort ou quoi?

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle avait légèrement deviné. Alors je fus légèrement sincère :

-... Un peu?

Elle me regarda un long moment, mais finalement me sourit.

-Merci. On n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Je veux dire... Négocier autant auprès d'un marchand.

-Au moins, tu auras une robe de magicienne durant notre séjour dans ce pays si... Hospitalier, j'ai besoin de ta magie, lui dis-je.

Elle rougit un peu et serra ses paquets contre elle. De retour à l'auberge, elle sautilla presque jusqu'à la chambre avec un grand sourire heureux et un des clients me lança :

-Tu lui as donné la lune ou quoi, à ta femme!

-Une robe, répondis-je sans émotions.

Les hommes ricanèrent un peu et je secouais la tête. Je devinais facilement leurs pensées... Freyja ressemblait à une enfant très jeune à qui on annonçait soudainement qu'il allait avoir sa fête d'anniversaire plus tôt cette année, et avec plus de gâteaux et de cadeaux qu'avant! Ou à une femme qui venait juste de se faire fiancer, au choix.

Mais franchement... C'est vraiment bizarre d'entendre dire que Freyja est ma femme. Vraiment trop étrange. Pourtant... Elle est vraiment belle, avec un caractère qui pourrait plaire à n'importe qui et il nous est facile d'être complice... Moi qui suis un homme à femme facilement en plus... Mais Freyja... Était différente.

Sans doute parce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt qu'elle voulait devenir mon amie? Rester avec moi? Peut-être... Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, des amies féminines on s'entend. Je les séduis facilement, parfois cela va jusqu'à une relation poussée dans la romance, mais rarement jusqu'au lit. Et jamais cela reste sagement à l'amitié. Mais on dirait qu'avec Freyja, cela pourrait être possible d'être uniquement son ami. J'appréhende un peu, mais j'aime bien l'idée. Avoir une amie...

Cela voudrait dire alors que je ne serais plus tout seul. J'ai Freyja à mes côtés. Même si nous nous connaissions depuis à peine deux jours. J'aime l'idée qu'elle reste avec moi pour être mon amie.

Sans doute, j'ai cette réaction parce que je connais son secret. Je sais qu'elle vient du passé. Tout comme elle sait que je suis devenu un orphelin hier. Des trucs pareils, ça rapproche les gens on dirait bien...

Ce n'est pas si désagréable.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 9 Mai 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

Sixième chapitre, désoler du retard! Mais pour explication, il y avait le brunch de la fête des mères chez ma grand-mère hier et j'avais fait nuit blanche la nuit d'avant, donc j'ai dormit longtemps aujourd'hui et... J'ai faillit oublier le chapitre! J'en suis désoler! Tout ce que j'ai à dire est...

Que l'action commence! Bisou à tous! Enfin, à Adlyne seulement puisqu'elle est la seule à commenter... Je la considère donc comme ma seule lectrice. Bisou à toi Adlyne, j'espère que ce minuscule retard ne t'aura pas énervée! Et tu sais... J'ai personnellement toujours détester les fictions qui reprennent d le contenu d'un film, d'un jeu ou d'une série sans presque aucun changement, si ce n'est que les personnages ont une autre personnalité ou autre. Donc voilà! Ici, c'est un peu (Beaucoup) différent du jeu originel! Mais je te laisse tout découvrir par toi même!

Oh, une dernière chose... Dans ce chapitre, Nachael parlera en Yoku. Mais dans mes recherches, je n'ai trouver que peu de texte et de mots sur la langue en elle-même, donc j'ai du aller avec les moyens du bord... Comme le Yoku me faisait penser à l'arabe, et bien Nachael parle en arabe! Version avec notre écriture, évidement... Mais voilà. Je ne suis pas une pro avec les langues étrangères et pour ici, google traduction est mon meilleur ami. Désoler si certain ne comprennent donc pas... Il y aura une traduction approximative à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 6-**

Après quelques minutes, Freyja sortit de la chambre. Elle était maintenant vêtue de sa robe de mage. Le vêtement couvrait son torse, sa poitrine, ses bras et ses épaules ainsi que son cou, avec de nombreux morceaux de tissus, un châle et un foulard tout deux attachés par une boucle de métal. La robe était fendue au niveau des hanches des deux côtés, laissant voir ses jambes qui étaient couvertes d'un pantalon épais brun pâle. La robe fendue descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, où les bouts finissaient en pointe. Sur le devant de sa robe, il y avait quelques symboles de tracés et elle portait une paire de bottes en cuir et des protections à ses avant-bras de la même matière, qui avait été fournis avec la robe, ainsi qu'une paire de gants. Elle portait également un capuchon, et ses cheveux tombaient sur les côtés de son visage et couvraient une partie de sa poitrine. Je devinais que son collier devait être caché sous ses vêtements, elle ne le quittait jamais.

Freyja me sourit, me prit le bras et me traina jusqu'à la chambre sans aucune hésitation.

-Maintenant, tu te laves et tu te changes, tu pues le bouc décédé! Me siffla-t-elle.

-Ça va, j'ai compris... Soupirais-je.

Dans la chambre, je commençais à retirer mes vêtements quand on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris, pris la bassine d'eau et remerciais Orgnar. Freyja était penché sur la table d'alchimie, plus loin dans la salle.

Je refermais la porte et retirais mon haut uniquement. Le pain de savon était un peu rêche mais il sentait doucement bon. Je me lavais un peu, en profita pour laver aussi mes cheveux du mieux que je pouvais et me séchais avec un bout de la fourrure sur le lit. L'eau était froide, mais je commence à m'habituer à cette température. J'enfilai une chemise en laine et une veste sans manche en cuir par dessus. Vivement que j'ailles une véritable armure...

Je nouais autour de ma taille une ceinture de tissu de couleur carmin et passa ensuite un manteau court également en tissu ouvert sur le devant, que j'attachais grâce à des attaches en bronze. Un foulard noir entourant mon cou et mes gantelets de cuir rattaché à mes avant-bras, je me sentis beaucoup mieux.

Étrangement, je me sentais un peu plus moi-même.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la chambre, Freyja tourna la tête de son plan de travail et me jugea du regard. Puis elle sourit.

-Tu ressembles à un ancien guerrier Rougegarde. Dit-elle.

-C'est peut-être parce que j'en suis un, fis-je en tirant un peu la langue.

Elle sourit à nouveau et se concentra sur ses potions. Sur la table d'alchimie, trois petits chaudrons bouillonnaient, deux refroidissaient plus loin et elle brassait un mélange dans un sixième.

-... Tu es alchimiste, pas vrai? Demandais-je en m'approchant pour la regarder travailler.

-J'ai fait deux ans dans cette branche, avant de m'intéresser à autre chose. Pour ton information, j'ai également fait des études en langues, en arithmétique, en écriture et en enchantement.

-Une vraie perle parmi les mages, commentais-je ironiquement.

Freyja eut un étrange sourire mais ne répondit pas. Elle me tendit alors un sac dont le contenu tinta.

-Flacon rouge, la potion ambré. Flacon bleu, la potion violette. Le petit noir, la potion verdâtre, fait attention c'est du poison acidité, une seule goutte sur tes doigts et tu le perds pour toujours! Rempli les flacons à peu près au trois quart et ne renverse rien sinon tu vas tâter mes sorts de glace!

-Chef oui chef! Dis-je en prenant le sac.

Il n'y avait presque plus de clients, juste le barde qui jouait de la flûte, l'alcoolique de service qui parlait seul dans son coin et celui que je reconnus être le forgeron, en pleine discutions avec Orgnar. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne nous prêtaient attention. Je remplis soigneusement les flacons et les déposais sur la table à côté, en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil évidement.

Après finalement trente minute, toutes les potions furent prêtes et emballées dans leurs flacons appropriés. Freyja nota sur des étiquettes chaque potion et je pus ainsi lire le résultat de son travail :

\- Six potions de soin mineur

-Six potions de régénération magique mineur

-Huit poisons

-Trois potions de vulnérabilité à la glace

-Six potions de vigueur

-Cinq potions de résistance au froid.

Impressionnant... Elle garda les poisons de glace, me donna les potions de résistance au froid et nous séparâmes le reste entre nous. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je lui faisais confiance pour ces potions. J'espère qu'ils seront efficaces. Freyja nettoya ensuite son plan de travail et lava également les chaudrons avant de retourner à la chambre.

-Tu fais quoi? Demandais-je en la voyant sortir nos sacs et la selle de l'armoire.

-Maintenant, nous sommes un peu mieux préparé... Je veux aller voir si tes parents sont vraiment...

Elle ne continua pas mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je compris. Et je pris moi-même la selle. Elle accrocha ses sacoches lourdes de potions à sa ceinture et rangea le reste de ses ingrédients dans un sac qu'elle posa dans un havresac, avec le reste. Après nous être bien préparer et avoir vérifier de ne rien oublier, nous sortîmes dehors tout en remerciant Delphine et à Orgnar pour leur hospitalité.

Personne ne nous demanda où nous partions. Mais c'est normal. Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs pour eux de toute manière. J'accrochai la selle sur le dos de ma jument et les havresacs également, avec mon bagage habituel. J'aidais Freyja à s'installer sur la selle, bénissant au passage que sa robe de mage découper sur les côtés, lui permettant ainsi de correctement s'assoir sur le dos de ma jument.

J'accrocha mon arc et mes flèches à ma selle comme toujours, posa mon sabre sur ma hanche et grimpa derrière elle avec souplesse après avoir installer les rênes. Je guidais ma jument hors de l'écurie lentement et nous partîmes finalement, sans que personne ne nous lance qu'un au revoir. L'aube s'était pleinement levée maintenant, il devait être proche de huit heures du matin.

Le voyage en sens inverse fut étonnamment plus cours que la première fois. Freyja utilisait cette fois son nouveau sort de Clairvoyance et le fil lumineux nous guidait dans la forêt, contrairement à la dernière fois où nous étions en panique et perdus.

-... Nachael. Fit Freyja.

-Quoi?

-Si... Si on ne retrouve pas tes parents... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne suis pas une mage de combat et toi... Tu es un guerrier... On se connait à peine et... Je ne sais rien de cette époque... Je sais que j'ai dis que je voulais être ton amie, mais je ne veux pas te gêner...

Je la coupai:

-Si tu dis ça parce que tu as peur que je t'abandonne, je te rassure tout de suite. Je serai un vrai salaud si je te laissais toute seule ici. Nous sommes des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu veuilles devenir mon amie. Et après... J'ai bien envie d'aller voir Jorrvaskr, le siège des Compagnons... Et si tu en as envie, on ira faire un tour à l'académie de Fortdhiver.

Freyja garda le silence. Mais elle hocha la tête, montrant son accord.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose, quand quelque chose dans l'air retenu mon attention. Je releva ma tête et regarda autour de moi.

-... Nachael? Fit Freyja en remarquant ma tension.

-... Lance ton truc de détection... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Freyja marmonna sans hésitation et après quelques secondes, la même brume qu'hier dansa dans les airs.

-... Un elfe noir, à cheval galope très rapidement... Il se dirige vers nous et il est poursuivit. Je dirai que ce sont des légionnaires, vu leur uniforme... Ils sont un peu semblables à ce que j'ai connu.

-Merde... Jurais-je. On peut les éviter?

-Non, plus maintenant. L'elfe nous a repéré.

Lorsque Freyja fini sa phrase, des bruits de galops se firent entendre. Je manœuvra ma jument de manière à pouvoir commencer la poursuite et la fit trotter. Freyja ne dit plus rien, mais se baissa et s'accrocha à la selle. Les bruits s'approchaient, je distinguais même les cris Impériaux... Freyja avait eu raison, c'était des légionnaires. Je lançai ma jument au galop au même moment où un cheval noir avec un elfe noir en armure de cuir assit dessus sauta par dessus des buissons, à notre gauche. Une seconde après, des flèches se plantèrent dans un arbre pas trop loin.

L'elfe nous accorda un bref regard avant que les deux montures, d'un même mouvement, commencèrent à galoper dans la même direction, sautant par dessus les trous et suivant un chemin qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

-Hey, désolé du dérangement, vous n'auriez pas un arc? Lança soudainement l'elfe.

Je le regardais avec, ce que j'espérais, un regard des plus froid, mais il était très sérieux. Freyja jeta un oeil derrière nous et lança :

-Ils se rapprochent!

Je jura en Yoku et prit mon arc et mon carquois, toujours accrochés à ma selle et le lança à l'elfe. Il les attrapa d'une main, et lança quelques mots à sa monture en elfique. Freyja lâcha au même moment la selle et une brume glacée sembla s'accumuler entre ses mains.

L'elfe se tourna sur sa selle et tira une première flèche. Il fit mouche, j'entendis nettement le cri de douleur d'un Impérial derrière moi. Freyja se tourna elle aussi sur elle-même, glissa une main dans mon dos et lança un sort de glace. Le sort dut toucher quelque chose, j'entendis des cris de colère et de panique.

Quand à moi, j'avais les yeux rivés devant nous, et je manœuvrais du mieux que je pouvais pour éviter les arbres et les branches basses, traitresses. Le cheval de l'elfe suivait le mien de très près, si je faisais une seule erreur, s'en étais fini de nous trois.

Mais soudainement, je vis les arbres commencer à être de plus en plus espacés. Nous approchions d'une route... Et à ma grande horreur, plus loin sur la route, trois chariots s'approchaient! Nous allions les percuter et si ce n'était pas nous, ce serait les impériaux derrière!

-Tawqf! Hurlais-je soudainement, aux deux chevaux.

Mon cri, bien qu'en Yoku, eu l'effet escompté. Les deux chevaux sautèrent sur la route, évitèrent de justesse le premier chariot puis s'arrêtèrent. L'elfe et Freyja me regardèrent, mais moi j'avais mon regard vers le type sur son cheval qui semblait complètement sous le choc d'avoir faillit entrer en collision avec nous.

-Vous allez bien? Demandais-je.

-Heu... O... Oui... Monsieur. Fit le type.

Les Impériaux qui nous poursuivaient s'immobilisèrent derrière nous et nous mit en joute de leur arc.

-Au nom du général Tulius, je vous arrête! Lança le plus haut gradé.

Une voix grave s'éleva cependant :

-De quel droit arrêtez-vous ces gens en mon nom?

Un type habillé en légat, portant une armure doré et aux cheveux grisonnant, s'avança vers nous. Le général Tulius, celui qui menait la Légion contre les rebelles. Nous ne pouvions pas à la fois bien et mal tombé. Le général Tulius était un ancien ami de mon père... Mais il était également quelqu'un qui détestait profondément la magie et plus précisément les mages. Une histoire de femme qu'un mage n'avait pas réussi à sauver et depuis, cet homme détestait tout ce qui en avait trait.

Et il est hors de question que je le laisse lever la main sur Freyja, surtout que les gardes n'allaient pas hésiter à annoncer son statut de magicienne!

J'entourai d'un bras Freyja et la collais soigneusement contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me lança-t-elle discrètement.

-Il n'aime pas les mages. Reste prêt de moi. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal.

Elle hocha la tête, et je sentis qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle ne devait pas totalement comprendre ce qui se passait, elle débarquait du passé et n'était à cette époque que depuis à peine deux jours! L'elfe était lui aussi tranquille et ne disais rien.

-Mon général... Fit l'homme qui tentait de nous arrêter. Ces personnes ont blessé plusieurs de mes hommes sans le moindre scrupule, l'un d'eux est même une sorcière!

Freyja se tassa sur elle-même en entendant le terme et je lançais un regard noir à l'homme. Il était connu qu'ici, en Bordeciel, la magie soit considérée comme une menace et quelque chose de démoniaque, mais de là à insulter une inconnue de sorcière... Surtout de la part d'un Impérial, c'est vraiment hypocrite!

-Nous avons appréhendés l'elfe sur les lieux d'un crime, mais il s'est enfuit avant que nous puissions l'interroger. Il a été rejoint par ces deux camarades, un Rougegarde et une sorcière, expliqua entièrement l'homme gradé.

Le général Tulius nous observa tous les trois et sembla me fixer plus longtemps que les deux autres. Quelque chose sembla alors s'éclairer dans son regard, avant que son visage ne devienne sombre. Visiblement, il avait comprit quelque chose de mauvais et vu qu'il me regardait, ce n'était pas bon pour moi.

-Ma patrouille et moi-même sommes tombés plus tôt ce matin sur une scène très... Difficile. Un de nos anciens hommes, l'un des héros de la Légion... L'ancien centurion Lerexus Draconis... A été retrouver mort, affreusement mutilé et visiblement torturé. À ses côtés, sa femme était dans un état pire, avec une flèche profondément plantée dans son cou, et des plaies sanglantes sur tout son corps. Ils étaient tout deux dépouillés de tout bien et leurs cadavres raidissaient à cause du gel.

J'eus envie de vomir. Par tous les... Mères... Pères... Ils étaient donc... Je n'ai pas pu les sauver... J'avais eu un peu d'espoir mais... Au final... Freyja du sentir ma tristesse puisqu'elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra très fort.

-Visiblement, j'ai trouvé le coupable de ce crime, conclu Tulius en me regardant froidement.

Quoi...? Le coupable... Moi...? Il pense que... J'ai tué mes parents...?

-Comment osez-vous croire une telle horreur, vieil homme sénile?! Hurla soudainement Freyja en se redressant sur la selle. Il est leur fils et il les aimait plus que tout!

-Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il soit en vie et visiblement en très belle compagnie, juste devant moi, alors que les cadavres de ses parents refroidissent plus loin? Qui plus qui est aux côtés d'un autre meurtrier?

Je le fixais furieusement. Mais je ne dis rien. Il avait déjà prit sa décision. Père me l'a toujours dit... Il a connu Tulius, et la seule chose à dire sur cet homme, autre que son talent inné en stratégie et en combat à l'épée, c'était bien son esprit fermé lorsqu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Je pris donc solidement Freyja par les épaules et la rassis correctement sur la selle. Tulius détourna son cheval, et donna finalement ses ordres.

-Les trois dans le chariot, avec les autres. Désarmez-les. Laissez les chevaux ici, nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux.

Ils obéirent, me prirent mon sabre, l'arc que j'avais prêté à l'elfe et la dague de Freyja. Nous fûmes attachés solidement et assit dans un chariot avec trois autres hommes. Un blond, nordique, dans une armure légère bleue et un autre portant des vêtements luxueux, avec de la fourrure d'ours. Il était également blond et avait un bâillon, contrairement aux autres. Le troisième n'était qu'un vulgaire voleur aux cheveux foncés et à l'air complètement paniqué.

Freyja se colla presque à moi et l'elfe se plaça à droite en diagonale de nous. Le blond à l'armure était face à moi et l'autre nordique, dont son visage me disait franchement quelque chose, était assit à côté de Freyja. Le voleur était à la droite de l'elfe.

Alors que les chariots se mirent en route, je regardais ma jument, qui me fixait également. Ni elle, ni le cheval de l'elfe n'avaient bougé depuis mon ordre de tout à l'heure, qui leur demandait de ne plus bouger.

Je lançais donc, fortement :

-Tabie min masafat baeidat w alaintizar balnsbt lana !

-Silence, le Rougegarde! M'ordonna aussitôt un Légionnaire, mais je l'ignorais. Les chevaux secouèrent leur tête, firent demi-tour et partir au trot.

Un des légionnaires me lança un regard noir et un autre me demanda en criant ce que j'avais dit. Mais je ne fis que sourire.

Cela eut pour conséquence qu'un d'entre eux, je ne sais pas qui, me frappais très fort la tête avec la garde de son épée encore sortie. Le coup fut assez violent pour que ma tête se tourne et que je tombe à moitié sur Freyja. Celle-ci prit ma tête entre ses bras en m'appelant, mais le noir obscurcit ma vision et je sombrais dans l'inconscience en quelques secondes.

* * *

Mais que dit Nachael en Yoku? Je vous laisse ici une traduction approximative, je vous le répète. C'est du google traduction ce truc, je suis vraiment nulle en langage étrangère, j'ai déjà du mal avec l'anglais...! Donc je ne suis certaine de rien dans ces traductions.

 **Tawqf!** : En gros... "STOP!".

 **Tabie min masafat baeidat w alaintizar balnsbt lana !** : Globalement, ça veux dire : "Restez à distance et attendez-nous au village"

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 16 Mai 2016**


	8. Chapter 7

Septième chapitre avec le début de l'actiooooon ! Allez, tous avec moi, YOUPI ! Héhé... Début de l'aventure, début du jeu, première rencontre avec Alduin, perso super important pour le scénario, première rencontre également avec Ulfric, qui sera également supra importante (À lire avec un accent espagnol svp...) et surtout... Surtout... Freyja qui se montre enfin vraiment utile, ooooooh ! Allez, dites que vous adorez ça, la petite nordique badass avec ses sortilèges de l'enfer glacé et... Okay j'suis un peu surexcité. Mais c'est parce qu'on va enfin vers les chapitres beaucoup plus intéressant, autant à lire qu'à écrire! Et j'ai vraiment kiffé d'écrire les prochains chapitres, surtout... Ohoh, j'vous spoilerai pas, bande de petits coquins... héhé...

Merci à Adlyne pour ton commentaire, toujours plaisant et attendu... Y'a des p'tites fautes qui nous échappes tout le temps, désoler pour ça! Et vi, l'elfe noir apparaît enfin! Mais il reste encore la fiancée et le nouvel ami... Y z'arriverons pas tout de suite, mais quand même, c'est pour bientôt. :)

Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a commenter, c'est affiché dans la fiche explicative de mon histoire sur mon profil mais... J'peux pas lire le commentaire! o.o Donc désoler, Thom.h... Ton commentaire à été affiché sur mon hotmail, je l'ai lut, il est indiqué que j'ai huit commentaires sur ma fiction (7 d'Adlyne et 1 de toi) mais il ne s'affiche pas sur Fanfiction... Trop bizarre. Bref, je l'ai quand même lut et je te répond... Ah! L'action commence réellement dans les prochains chapitres, alors reste bien tranquille et patiente encore un petit peu! Tu en a un avant-goût ici, mais ce que c'est faire Nachael... huhu... Ah, j'ai tellement hâte aux prochains chapitres~

Allez, je te laisse là-dessus (Ou je suis vilaine!) bisou à toi et Adlyne et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 7-**

Le son des roues du chariot grinçant alors qu'ils étaient utilisés sur une route de pierre, le reniflement des chevaux et le contact doux d'une main tremblante dans mes cheveux furent les première choses que j'entendis et ressentis à mon réveil. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis flou. Je les refermai dans un grognement et sentit un mouvement sous moi.

-Nachael, tu es réveillé? Me demanda la voix de Freyja.

-Hum... Que quelqu'un tue l'imbécile qui a décidé d'envoyer une équipe de mineur travailler dans mon crâne...

Je sentis plus que je ne vis le petit sourire de Freyja. Puis, une chaleur commença à descendre dans mon crâne, partant des doux doigts dans mes cheveux. Mais comme je le craignais, aucun changement.

-Comme ça, c'est mieux? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

-... Si j'étais pas terrifié par toi et que je n'aurai pas autant de respect, je t'épouserais à l'instant. Menti-je en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Ah, je comprends mieux l'odeur douce des fleurs sauvages et les mouvements de tout à l'heure... Ma tête repose sur les genoux de Freyja. Je me relevais avec hésitation, passai une main (Attaché à l'autre main, ce qui était assez... Frustrant) sur mon visage et sourit à ce que je pourrais appeler mon amie.

-Merci. Dis-je.

-Pas de quoi. Grâce à toi j'ai pu m'exercer à la plupart de mes sorts aujourd'hui. Illusion, Destruction et maintenant Guérison.

-... T'étais pas alchimiste aux dernières nouvelles? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-J'ai de nombreux talents. Fit Freyja avec un petit sourire.

Je voulus enchérir, quand je remarquai quelque chose. Elle ne portait plus sa tenue de mage... Mais un simple haut de jute. Sans pantalon, elle avait la quasi totalité de ses jambes et de ses bras à découvert. Elle était également pieds nus.

Freyja surpris mon regard, et aussitôt me prit le bras, alors que je voulus me lever.

-Non. Ce n'est rien.

-Ces salopards t'ont... Commençais-je lentement.

-Ils... Ils ont tournés leur regard. Fit-elle doucement.

Je ne la crus pas. Ces espèces de pervers ont mit Freyja à nue devant une bande d'hommes, en plein pays du froid, pour ensuite ne lui donner qu'une tunique de jute à peine convenable! S'ils ont également osés faire plus... Ces fils de ragnards, je vais les tuer!

-Je vais leur arracher la tête...! Sifflais-je furieusement, le regard noir de fureur. Ils t'ont touchée...? Ou pire?

-Non! Dit-elle aussitôt. Non... Ils ne m'ont rien fait. Juré. Nachael... Les hommes qui ont été capturé avant nous sont des Sombrages.

Elle changea de sujet, visiblement pour m'occuper à autre chose. Mais j'accepta, pour le moment, ce fait et tourna la tête vers le blond qui était resté silencieux devant nous. Il hocha la tête en guise de salut et je le lui retournai, par politesse.

-Il s'appelle Ralof, et il est natif de Rivebois. M'informa Freyja, tenant toujours solidement mon bras.

-Ah... Nous y étions ce matin. Me rappelais-je.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Gerdur? C'est la femme qui s'occupe de la scierie... Il s'agit de ma soeur. Demanda Ralof, l'air inquiet.

-J'ai très peu parler avec les habitants du village, mais j'ai aperçue une femme qui vous ressemblait beaucoup. Dis-je.

-Alors elle va bien... Tant mieux. Je préfère qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ça... De la guerre... Quoi que... C'est bientôt fini, de toute façon.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là? Demandais-je.

-Nachael... L'homme à côté de moi... Il s'agit d'Ulfric Sombrage. Me révéla Freyja.

Je haussai les sourcils et regardais l'homme. Il me fixait également. La même fureur que la mienne brûlait dans ses yeux, mais pas pour Freyja. Pour ses hommes, qui allaient mourir bientôt. Je le lus très bien dans ses yeux. Ou alors c'est lui qui me permettait de voir cela... J'ignore lequel des deux, mais dans tous les cas, je sus. J'inclinais la tête et le buste vers lui, en signe de profond respect entre Rougegarde et dit :

-Je regrette de vous voir ici, Jarl Ulfric. Car je crois qu'après cette expérience, vous aurez comptés deux Sombrages supplémentaires dans vos rangs.

Freyja hocha la tête en silence. Ulfric me regarda sans un mot ou un signe. Je n'en attendais pas, de toute manière. Puis je tournai mon regard vers l'elfe.

-Et toi? Quel est ton nom?

-Dans mon pays, on se présente en premier, lorsqu'on veut savoir l'identité de l'autre. Répondit l'elfe dans un ton froid.

Je voulu lui sauter à la gorge, mais le petit corps frissonnant de Freyja se colla à moi. Je me calma donc et me présenta :

-Nachael Draconis, fils d'Elone Bras de Mitril et de Lerexus Draconis.

-Je suis Daren, enfant de Morrowind. Répondit-il.

Maintenant que la situation était un peu plus calme, à entendre que nous n'étions pas au milieu d'une poursuite à cheval ou d'une arrestation injuste, je notais l'apparence de Daren, assez... Ambigüe. Son visage et son corps étaient très fins, au moins autant que Freyja, si ce n'était qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête au moins. Il avait les cheveux noirs longs, attachés en queue de cheval sur le haut de son crâne et sa peau était d'un noir bleuté très sombre. Ses yeux rouges me transperçaient presque l'âme, et si je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, assez grave, j'aurai pu jurer que Daren était une femme.

À côté de moi, Freyja frissonnait de plus en plus fort et toussa un peu. Je fis aussitôt de mon mieux pour enlever mon manteau de tissu avec mes deux mains attachés ensembles, n'hésitant pas à déchirer les manches pour ensuite recouvrir mon amie avec. Elle enfila le vêtement du mieux qu'elle pouvait et remonta ses jambes vers sa poitrine, pour ensuite les couvrir également du tissu. Seul le bout de ses pieds, ses doigts et sa tête étaient encore visibles. J'enlevai également mon foulard et l'enroula autour du cou de Freyja. Je la pris ensuite dans mes bras, la soulevant pour la poser contre moi. Elle se colla le plus possible et je lui frottais le dos. Ralof, qui avait tout suivit du regard, fini par me demander :

-Vous... Vous deux, vous êtes mariés?

J'eus un instant l'envie de dire oui, juste pour qu'il arrête de nous regarder ainsi, mais Freyja fut plus rapide que moi :

-Nachael est mon meilleur ami.

Son... Meilleur ami... Ah. C'est drôle, mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée. Énormément en fait. Son ami... Je n'ai que très rarement été l'ami, le simple ami, d'une fille... Ce serait sympa si ça restait comme ça d'ailleurs. Je souris doucement et ramenai son visage contre mon torse.

-Tu as entendu la dame. Dis-je.

Plus rien ne fut dit pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que, encore une fois, un étrange sentiment m'envahisse. Je levais la tête, observant le ciel... Mais il n'y avait que des nuages. Pourtant, quelque chose semblait étrange... Mais bon, c'était sans doute encore ma foutu phobie...

-Nachael, ça va? Tu frissonnes. Me demande doucement Freyja, en levant ses yeux vert vers moi.

-C'est rien. Une vieille peur qui me prend quand ça lui chante.

-Une peur...? Mais de quoi?

-C'est plutôt une sensation de malaise en fait. Quand je regarde le ciel... J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y manque quelque chose... Une chose essentielle. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre ce que c'est. Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était peut-être juste de la peur. La peur d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi grand et mystérieux au dessus de ma tête et pourtant à la vue de tous.

-... J'ai connu des gens qui détestaient entrer dans des grottes... Me répondit Freyja. Pas parce qu'ils avaient peur du noir, ou qu'ils pensaient que la grotte était habitée. Mais juste parce que c'était en dessous de la terre. C'était, à leur yeux, normalement impossible de descendre. C'est peut-être la même chose avec toi. Voir le ciel au dessus de toi, c'est le sentiment que jamais rien ne devrait monter.

Peut-être... Mais je n'ai pas cette sensation. C'est juste... Qu'il manque vraiment quelque chose. Je fouille le ciel du regard, cherchant cette chose manquante et jamais je ne la trouve.

Je sens une certaine mélancolie m'envahir, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe, Daren si je me souviens bien, dise soudainement :

-Derrières les murs de pierre, là-bas... C'est Helgen, n'est-ce pas...?

-Au bout de ce chemin, c'est Sovngarde qui nous attend, l'ami. Déclara Ralof.

Nous restâmes tous silencieux, et c'est en silence que le chariot passa les grandes portes. Ralof paru agacé par la présence d'elfes du Thalmor et je le comprenais. J'entendis un enfant demander ce qui se passait, avec toute l'innocence de son âge. Son père lui répondit d'ailleurs de rentrer à la maison.

Les chariots s'immobilisèrent et ce fut une capitaine qui nous ordonna d'en sortir. Freyja restait soigneusement à côté de moi et lorsque nous descendîmes, elle tirait sur le bas de mon manteau en tissu, dans l'espoir de recouvrir le plus possible ses jambes.

Vu qu'elle venait d'une autre époque, je crois qu'il est très normal qu'elle soit aussi mal à l'aise d'avoir autant de son corps d'exposer. Elle a toujours porté des manches longues, des décolletés sage et sous des robes plus courtes elle mettait un pantalon, mais cette fois...

Nous fûmes alignés devant les impériaux et l'un d'entre eux sortit un long parchemin. Ralof, à côté de moi, râla :

-Décidément, la légion adore ces satanés listes!

Le Jarl Ulfric fut le premier à partir. Ralof le suivit de prêt, ainsi que Daren. Il y eu un instant de la confusion, car un autre prisonnier sembla tenter de s'échapper. Mais il fut tué dans sa tentative, ces archers Impériaux étaient redoutables lorsqu'ils avaient pied à terre!

Puis la capitaine tourna son regard vers moi et Freyja. L'Impérial à côté d'elle fronça des sourcils et dit :

-Attendez... Vous là, le Rougegarde et la femme, approchez!

Je fis quelques pas, Freyja sur mes talons et l'Impérial me demanda notre identité.

-Nachael Draconis. Et voici Freyja, mon amie.

La capitaine leva un sourcil à cette affirmation et demanda, sèchement :

-Les Sombrages recrutent des poupées fragiles maintenant? Ou est-elle là uniquement pour l'amusement des soldats?

Je réprima mon envie de la décapiter sur le champ et lui donnais un sourire glacial :

-Elle est là pour une raison plus noble que la vôtre.

La capitaine sembla s'agacer et un instant je crus qu'elle allait ordonner qu'on m'abatte également d'une flèche, comme pour l'autre prisonnier, mais finalement elle sembla se calmer.

-Et bien puisque c'est le cas, elle sera la première à s'avancer.

Je voulu avancer d'un pas, l'air furieux, mais Freyja m'arrêta en s'emparant du mieux qu'elle pouvait mon bras. Je fixa un long moment la capitaine, mais resta finalement sur place. L'impérial à côté de la capitaine nota nos noms et me dit avec un air vaguement compatissant et désolé :

-Nous nous assurons que vos cadavres soient renvoyés ensembles à Lenclume.

On nous plaça ensuite vers les autres, Freyja restant soigneusement collée à moi, comme toujours. Je la voyais tirer mon petit manteau sur ses jambes et son regard était désespérément tourné vers le sol. Putain, si seulement j'avais mon arme en main... Daren était de l'autre côté de moi et je remarquais qu'en fait il était vraiment petit... À peine quelques centimètres, une demi douzaine maximum, de plus que Freyja en fait. J'aurai pourtant juré qu'il était aussi grand que moi... Bon il avait sans doute un bassin plus long, ce qui lui donnait de la hauteur quand il s'assoyait, voilà quoi...

Je détaillai ensuite le cortège funèbre qui se tenait devant nous. Le général Tulius, évidement, avec devant lui le Jarl Ulfric, la capitaine, quelques soldats, le bourreau, une prêtresse pour les derniers sacrements et...

Mais qu'est-ce que fait une elfe du domaine Aldmeri ici? À demi caché, dans le coin de la cour...? Normalement, je crois que je n'étais pas sensé la voir, mais que voulez-vous. Mes parents m'ont fait consulter une guérisseuse, il y a quelques années, et celle-ci avait établie l'étonnante hypothèse que je sois naturellement immunisé à la magie. Une immunité presque parfaite (La branche de destruction... Pour des raisons évidentes...) qui bien souvent m'aidait ou me créait plus d'emmerdes. Le regard noir de l'elfe vers moi le prouve, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a devinée que je l'ai vue...

-Ulfric Sombrage, certains ici à Helgen vous prennent pour un héro, mais un héro n'utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour assassiner son roi et usurper son trône, déclara soudainement le Général Tulius.

Le Jarl sembla faire une sorte de grognement dédaigneux, étouffé par le bâillon. Mais tout en lui respirait le calme. Cependant... Au vu de sa position, face à nous tous, se dressant droit devant le général Tulius... Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès, mais on dirait presque qu'il cherche à protéger ses hommes de ce type. Avec ce qui lui reste, cet à dire son corps.

-Vous avez commencé cette guerre, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos... Désormais l'Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

Il a de l'espoir, le général Tulius. Vu la loyauté quasiment aveugle de presque tout le pays envers cet homme, pour ce que j'en sais, l'annonce de la mort du Jarl Ulfric ne fera qu'enflammer les passions... Tous voudront venger sa mort... Oh merde...

Et la légion sera d'autant plus efficace, face à cette débandade. Une armée composite, disciplinée et sans pitié, face à une armée désorganisée, qui a perdu son leader et n'aspire qu'à la vengeance... Ce sera un massacre pur et simple du côté nordique. Ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'espère récolter Tulius? Non, il ne doit pas être aussi débile. Il est presque l'égal de mon père en ce qui concerne la stratégie.

L'ami de mon père ne peut sérieusement pas penser à tout régler maintenant... Sans massacres... À moins qu'il n'ait une carte dans sa manche, quelque chose qui l'assurait la victoire à tous les coups... Alors que je pense à cela, un étrange cri, que je n'avais jamais entendu, trancha l'air.

Je levai la tête, comme quasiment tous le monde et sentit un étrange sentiment s'installer en moi. Qu'est-ce que... De la... Nostalgie...? Mais pourquoi...? Je suis persuadé de ne jamais avoir entendu ce son de ma vie alors pourquoi j'avais cette impression au fond de mes tripes que j'avais déjà entendu ça...?

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Demanda un soldat.

-Ce n'est rien. Continuez. Déclara la capitaine, de sa voix toujours froide et tranchante. Accordez-leur leurs derniers rites.

La prêtresse commença ses prières mais moi, je ne quittais pas l'immensité bleu des yeux, le fouillant du regard. Freyja remarqua cela et me demanda à voix basse pour ne pas déranger la prêtresse :

-Nachael... Il n'y a rien...

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas... Je n'entendais plus sa voix. J'étais totalement concentré sur le ciel. Sur cet... Appel. Cette Voix. Ce Cri.

Je sentis une odeur de sang, mais ne l'associa pas au Sombrage qui venait de se faire décapiter, après avoir interrompu la prêtresse. Je ne prêtais plus attention à rien autour de moi.

À nouveau. Je L'entendis. Et cette fois, je Lui répondis.

-Ici... Je suis ici... Viens...

Je voulu m'avancer, mais on me retins, encore une fois. Ce fut cependant la bonne cette fois, je repris mes esprits et regarda à nouveau devant moi. Le cadavre décapité du Sombrage roulait légèrement dans ma direction et la capitaine me fixait d'un air glacial. Elle demanda donc :

-Et maintenant le Rougegarde. Au billot!

On me força à avancer, je remarquais alors que le sang du cadavre tranchait énormément sur le gris de la pierre. J'entendais les supplications de Freyja, ses appels que je fasse quelque chose, mais... J'étais calme. Parfaitement calme.

On me poussa pour me mettre à genou. Ma joue fut appuyée contre la pierre froide et poisseuse d'un sang encore chaud. Je ne réagis nullement à la sensation désagréable. Mon regard était tourné vers le bourreau, que je vis préparer sa hache.

Et je Le vis. Même si Il était différent des mes souvenirs, Il restait égal à Lui-même.

Magnifique, gracieux, immense et surtout exultant de puissance, Il se posa soudainement sur le sommet de la tour sous les cris de surprise et de terreur de tous. Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres et alors que le bourreau leva haut sa hache pour l'abattre sur moi et mettre fin à ma vie, Il Cria.

L'onde de Son Cri déstabilisa le bourreau et il manqua de peu de me trancher la tête. Je me redressai légèrement, le regard toujours plonger dans Le sien, détaillant son visage de dragon aussi noir que l'ébène. Alors que Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge de folie pourtant maîtrisé. Le ciel autour de Lui était maintenant rempli de nuages noirs et le ciel semblait avoir prit une teinte rougeâtre, semblable à celui du sang. Il Cria à nouveau, sur le bourreau pour l'achever, puis s'envola, me laissant un étrange sentiment de nostalgie en moi. Je Le connaissais. Je savais qui Il était. Je L'avais déjà... vu. Je Lui avais déjà... parlé. Son nom... Son nom... A...

-Nachael! Réveille-toi, enfin! Il faut qu'on s'enfuit! Hurla Freyja en me relevant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Cela coupa complètement l'espèce de transe dans laquelle j'étais. Je la regarda et vit le désastre quasiment apocalyptique autour de nous et les chariots renverser plus loin. Le ciel rougeoyant couvert de nuages noirs, les pierres volantes et enflammées un peu partout et Ses Cris...

Danger. Tout est dangereux... Freyja... Freyja est en danger! Je dois la protéger! Mais réveille-toi, imbécile de Nachael!

-Allons chercher tes affaires et mon sabre avant. Dis-je.

-T'es revenu parmi les vivants? Me lança-t-elle alors qu'on se dépêchait de fouiller les sacs des deux chariots.

-Désoler... Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé.

-On en parlera quand on sera sortit de cet enfer! Fit-elle.

Je trouve enfin, en ouvrant un sac, la robe de mage de Freyja. Je prend le temps de vérifier si ses sacoches sont également là (Elles le sont) et je prend le sac avec empressement. Je le glisse sur mon épaule et vois Freyja tirer un sabre coincé dans un fourreau bien familier. Mon sabre. Je lui prend la main et la tire à ma suite, courant à toute vitesse jusqu'à la tour non loin. Un cadavre brûlant tombe juste à côté de moi, mais je l'ignore. J'entends Freyja hoqueter mais je la tiens fermement.

Pas le temps pour les larmes. J'ai promis de la protéger. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu cette longue absence, mais merde, maintenant tout me retombe sur le visage avec force!

Nous sommes à _Helgen,_ il y a un _dragon_ qui attaque et j'ai passé proche de me laisser _mourir_ sans même essayer de me débattre! Je suis un idiot pur et simple! Qu'on me colle un poing dans la figure pour avoir été aussi _con_!

La porte de bois lourde est fermée derrière nous et je remarque à l'intérieur les Sombrages, dont deux sont blessés presque mortellement, Daren, le fameux Ralof et le Jarl Ulfric.

Freyja se détache de moi et trottine vite jusqu'aux blessés. L'un d'eux meurt sous ses yeux, elle tourne donc son attention vers l'autre et commence à lancer une série de sorts que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. De la lueur rosée pâle, très douce, s'échappe de ses doigts et se dépose en une sorte de poussière sur les plaies ensanglantées du pauvre hère. Derrière moi, Ralof et le Jarl se parlent. Je profite d'une épée de fer abandonner par terre pour détacher mes liens et ceux de Freyja, avant de me tourner vers les deux hommes blonds de la salle.

-Les légendes n'incendient pas des villages entiers! Fit furieusement Ulfric, lorsque Ralof semblait s'effondrer de terreur.

-Il faut déjà qu'on sorte d'ici. Dis-je. Par où on peut évacuer Helgen sans que les Impériaux ne nous sautent dessus comme des sauvages?

-Les donjons. Dit immédiatement Ralof. Je connais ces passages comme si je les avais fait. Ils sont cependant à l'autre bout d'Helgen.

-Déjà, sortons d'ici. Ordonne Ulfric. On se retrouve tous là-bas, nous y attendrons une dizaine de minutes puis nous partirons.

Je hoche la tête. Le Jarl devait sans doute surtout s'adresser à moi. Je me tourne vers Freyja, qui relève également la tête. Daren part le premier avec Ralof sur ses talons, montant les marches de la tour avec empressement.

-Ne me demande pas de laisser ces Sombrages ici. Me dit-elle avec une certaine pointe de défi dans la voix.

-Je n'oserai jamais. Dis-je simplement.

Le Sombrage en question est en fait une femme. Ses plaies sont refermées et Freyja, ainsi qu'un camarade Sombrage aux cheveux bruns, les couvres de bandes de tissus.

Au dessus de nous, une partie d'un mur de pierre éclate et j'entends à nouveau la Voix du Dragon hurler quelque chose à propos d'un Feu. Je frissonne, secoue ma tête et résiste à l'envie d'encore une fois appeler le Dragon vers moi. Il ne faut pas. Freyja est en danger. Il faut que je la protège, je l'ai promis. À elle, à père, à mère... À moi-même. Alors fait pas le con, Nachael!

-Elle ne pourra pas utiliser ses jambes maintenant. Prévient Freyja, l'air inquiète.

-Je la transporterai. Fit le Sombrage aux cheveux bruns, l'air déterminé.

Je l'aide à hisser sa camarade dans son dos et attache le fourreau de mon sabre à ma ceinture. La porte de bois est en ce moment violemment frappée. Freyja se place derrière moi, le Sombrage à mes côtés et...

-Jarl Ulfric, vous devriez suivre Ralof! Dis-je au Nordique.

Mais il m'ignora, prit une épée qui gisait abandonnée par terre et se plaça en position de combat. Mon respect pour cet homme s'accru soudainement. Freyja chuchota quelques mots dans mon dos et je sentis une vague fraîcheur s'élever. Ah tiens...

-Freyja, s'il te plait, vise bien. Dis-je simplement.

La porte est alors défoncée et je m'élance le premier, tirant mon sabre, vers les impériaux mécontents que les prisonniers se soient échappés. Connards. Mon sabre chante, le sang gicle et à mes côtés, le Jarl Ulfric fait autant de dégât. Je vois vaguement une colonne de gel s'abattre sur un Impérial à ma droite. Il n'y avait que quelques Impériaux, alors tout fini rapidement. Je sors le premier et vois au loin le Dragon noir se poser pour visiblement enflammer vif un archer légionnaire. Je range mon sabre après l'avoir secouer brièvement pour en enlever le sang, et fait signe aux autres derrières moi de me suivre.

Il y a un passage, droit devant nous, qui mène directement aux donjons. L'ennui c'est que le passage est complètement bloqué par les flammes et de lourdes pierres et qu'il y a nombre d'Impériaux derrière. Je regarde ma chère amie et dit :

-Fait-nous un passage, s'il te plait. Mon Jarl, je ne veux pas vous donnez d'ordre mais votre arme risque de devenir traître si vous passez avec lui dans cet enfer.

Le Jarl ne me reprend pas sur mon ton et ordonne à ses deux autres hommes d'également laisser derrière eux leurs armes de métal. Mon fourreau est spécial, enchanté pour résister aux flammes et puis avec son enchantement du froid, ma propre lame ne risque rien. Freyja a les deux mains chargées de magie et entourées de vapeur glaciale et attend mon signal. Ulfric le lui donne et mon amie lui obéis sans hésiter.

Une seconde plus tard, un véritable torrent de gel s'abat sur le mur de flammes, écartant celles-ci pour nous permettre un passage en force. Les impériaux sont si surpris de l'autre côté qu'ils ne tentent même pas de nous arrêter.

Je fonce, avec le Jarl, vers eux. C'est à mains nues que nous les assommons, les deux Sombrage et Freyja nous suivant de très près. Je remarque alors Ralof abattant un impérial avec une hache et commencer à courir vers le donjon. Au même moment, Daren apparaît plus loin, suivi d'un Impérial qui pour une fois n'a pas l'air belliqueux, lui et Ralof se disputent un peu. Mais moi, le Jarl, Freyja et les deux Sombrages arrivent également.

-Y'a pas le temps de discuter, les gars, où vous voulez servir de nouveau casse-croûte pour légende vivante? Fis-je avec ironie.

Les deux me jettent à peine un regard et nous partons tous vers le donjon. Oui, tous, même l'impérial, après une hésitation, nous suivis.

C'est donc à huit que nous pénétrons dans le donjons. Un impérial, cinq nordiques, un elfe noir et un rougegarde. La joie!

* * *

Cette dernière ligne ressemble furieusement à un début de blague... "C'est un impérial, un elfe, un rougegarde et cinq nordiques qui entre dans un donjon..."

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 23 Mai 2016**


	9. Chapter 8

Huitième chapitre, en retard et j'en suis désoler, encore une fois j'ai complètement oublier que nous étions lundi... De plus, j'avais pas vraiment la tête aux écrits aujourd'hui, enfin, c'est passé. Alors, concernant le chapitre, petite révélation choc, retour à Rivebois et un mystère supplémentaire pour notre pauvre Nachael, qui va beaucoup s'en ramasser le pauvre...

Je remercie Adlyne, thom.h, bon gant et Thiram pour vos commentaires, très apprécier!

Adlyne, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les scènes de combat, j'espère arriver rapidement à les maîtriser vu que cette saga en comptera beaucoup... Je compte sur ta critique toujours juste pour m'aider dans ce projet! Et pour la taille de Daren... J'ai pas poussé la réflexion jusque là, mais tu peux l'interprété à ta manière si tu le désire, c'est au goût du lecteur après tout! Pour la blague... huhu...

Bon gant, en effet, c'est court! o.o Mais apprécier, donc merci! ahah

thom.h au final, Fanfiction avait un bug qui empêchait de lire les commentaires mais également les MP pour tous les auteurs, donc voilà... Sinon merci pour la longue review, je suis contente que tu sois satisfait des quelques capacités de Nachael et Freyja révélé ici... Mais crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparé à plus tard dans l'arc! J'ai une affection assez particulière pour Ulfric, il est peut-être un type imbu de son peuple et assez xénophobe, il reste quand même un homme amoureux de son pays et de ses traditions... Ce qui n'est pas toujours une bonne chose, tu le découvriras par toi-même au fil de mon récit. Je compte bien mettre beaucoup d'énergie sur ce personnage très particulier. Quand au lien entre Alduin et Nachael, héhé... Évidement que les infos sur sa nature sera donner au compte goutte, et pas toujours bien visible! Je te laisse les chasser, avec un peu de chance tu découvriras la vérité avant la chute officiel! Bisou à toi et à la prochaine!

Thiram, merci de ton compliment, je me sens un peu gênée... Ce n'est qu'un prologue à une longue histoire, déjà la qualifier de pépite c'est pas quelque chose que j'attendais maintenant... Merci quand même et à la prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 8-**

Une fois à l'intérieur du donjon, la clameur des combats de l'extérieur me semblait assourdie par les murs de pierre. À droite, il y avait une sorte de grillage avec une porte, sans doute fermée à clé, et de l'autre côté une sorte de barrière en bois.

-Et maintenant? Demanda l'impérial, en regardant un peu autour de lui, vaguement nerveux.

-Maintenant, les hommes se tournent, que je puisse enfin enfiler quelque chose de décent! S'écria Freyja en s'emparant du sac sur mon épaule, se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce.

Je dus avoir l'air assez menaçant pour que tous se tournent, et qu'aucun ne se tourne alors qu'on entendait du bruit de tissu derrière nous. Finalement, Freyja revient vers nous, à nouveau habillée de sa robe de mage, sans le moindre grain de peau de visible, sauf pour ses mains et son visage.

Ce qui était étrangement rassurant à mes yeux.

-Bien, maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda la mage en regardant autour d'elle.

-Déjà, on peut dire qu'il faut partir d'ici avant que ce dragon nous fasse tomber toute la ville sur le crâne, fit Ralof en se dirigeant vers la grille.

Il vérifia la serrure et grimaça.

-C'est verrouillé, et j'imagine que personne n'a de crochets...? Ou alors la clé?

-Je crois que c'est le capitaine qui possède la clé, commenta l'impérial.

-Charmant. Et où est cette femme si délicieuse? Demandais-je avec ironie.

-Sans doute aux côtés du général Tulius à organiser les défenses, me dit l'homme après un regard dans ma direction.

Sympa. Donc la clé est inaccessible. Je regarda alors ma chère amie et lui demandai :

-Tu pourrais faire fondre les barreaux de ce foutu grillage qui nous empêche d'avancer?

-Je ne fais pas confiance à cette magicienne! S'écria la seule sombrage féminine, l'air très furieuse. Nous pouvons défoncer à main nue cette grille! Pas besoin de la sale magie!

-Dit cela à celui qui est encore en vie grâce à la magicienne, répliqua pour la première fois Daren.

Cela eut le bénéfice de faire taire la dame. Daren se tourna ensuite vers Freyja et dit avec un calme presque placide :

-Je connais de bons sorts de destruction, dans la branche du feu. En lançant un sort de Glace juste après celui de Feu, les changements brusques de températures pourront sans doute briser cette grille plus facilement que de juste essayer de la faire fondre.

Freyja hocha la tête et l'elfe prépara un premier sort. De son côté, Freyja faisait pareil. Je remarquai alors dans un coin Ralof qui murmurait quelque chose en regardant un cadavre, de Sombrage également. Peut-être avait-il attendu ici que des secours arrivent et avait été prit par ceux qui avaient verrouillés la grille?

Le Jarl Ulfric restait silencieux, regardant partout d'un air calme. Les deux autres Sombrage discutaient à voix basse et l'Impérial semblait vraiment nerveux. Je me dirigeai vers lui.

-Vous savez, on ne vous tuera pas une fois sortit d'ici. Je crois que le Jarl Ulfric vous laissera partir, si vous nous aider bien évidement.

L'impérial me regarda. Je remarquai qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que mon père, ils étaient noirs. Sans doute avons-nous un vague lien de parenté quelque part. La famille Draconis est très étendue après tout, j'ai plusieurs cousins à divers degrés à partir du deuxième.

-Je me nomme Hadvar, simple légionnaire sous les ordres du centurion Artax, se présenta-t-il poliment.

-Nachael, Rougegarde et mercenaire, dis-je simplement.

-Mercenaire? Mais votre père... N'était-il pas devenu marchand après avoir quitté la légion pour vivre avec votre mère? Demanda Hadvar, surpris.

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'un simple légionnaire comme lui connaisse mon père. Il était une véritable légende parmi la légion. Je vis qu'à quelques mètres de nous, le Jarl Ulfric semblait très intéressé par notre conversation, même s'il ne le montrait pas explicitement.

-Mon père est en effet devenu marchand, avec ma mère. Mais ni ma mère, ni lui ont oublié leur passé de guerriers. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, ils m'ont formé pour que je devienne un maitre stratège et un guerrier du Shehai, en plus d'avoir une base dans la magie, une grande connaissance dans les langues et la culture, bref... Ils ont fait de moi un mercenaire. Et vu les derniers jours... Je les en remercie profondément.

Hadvar ne dit rien et me laissa à mes états d'âmes. J'avais, après tout, perdu mes parents et ne l'avais apprit que de la bouche d'un homme qui n'avait aucune pitié pour ma meilleure amie ou moi, le fils de son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes, finalement, la grille fut ouverte. Le plafond vibra un peu et une couche de poussière tomba, indiquant qu'il était l'heure de partir, le plus vite possible de préférence.

Nous partîmes donc tous dans les donjons d'Helgen, Ralof et Hadvar ouvrant la voie puisqu'ils connaissaient apparemment très bien ces cachots.

Le périple fut long et laborieux, car dans une réserve nous croisâmes une bande de légionnaire et un capitaine qui visiblement en voulait à Hadvar pour être un "traître" à leur cause. Nous dûmes nous défendre et Hadvar ne demanda qu'une chose : Que personne ne soit tué.

Daren fut le plus efficace en lançant des sorts d'illusions trompant les sens de nos ennemis, pendant que nous pûmes les assommer au passage. À mon grand malheur, nous tombâmes sur un nid de Givrépeires, créatures que je détestais par dessus tout, ainsi qu'un ours. Les ours m'ont maudit quand j'étais petit, ce n'est pas possible... C'est toute une histoire, ces bêtes-là...! Freyja l'affaiblit d'une boule de feu et courut se cacher ensuite derrière moi, les sombrages encore debout l'achevant.

-J'ai un peu peur des ours... Me confia Freyja.

Nous sortîmes tous et attendirent quelques instants. Le dragon passait non loin de nous, très haut dans le ciel. Je le regardais s'éloigner avec un étrange sentiment dans ma poitrine, quelque chose... J'ignorais quoi. Mais c'est comme si une main était entrée dans ma poitrine et écrasait impitoyablement l'intérieur de mon torse.

... Changeons de sujet, ce que je viens de penser me fait vachement peur tout d'un coup.

-Bien, je crois qu'on s'en est bien sortit, sourit Ralof. Ma soeur tient la scierie de Rivebois, je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera de nous fournir du matériel avant de reprendre la route pour Vendaume.

Hadvar restait silencieux, Daren restant à ses côtés. Finalement, Ulfric accepta l'arrêt à Rivebois et ouvrit la marche avec Ralof. Les deux autres sombrages les suivaient de près, Freyja et moi fermions la marche. Hadvar et Daren étaient devant nous et discutaient à voix basse. Nous marchons ainsi durant un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'Impérial pointe quelque chose sur la montagne devant nous. Je levai la tête et vis au loin des ruines immenses, sans doute un vieux temple.

-Ce sont les ruines du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, expliqua Hadvar. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mon oncle vivait dans son ombre, quand j'étais petit, ces ruines me filaient des cauchemars affreux.

Je senti la main de Freyja se poser sur la mienne. Elle fixe le tertre, avec une grande surprise. Vu qu'elle vient du passé, peut-être en sait-elle plus sur ces ruines. Je serrais sa main très doucement et elle me chuchota, à mi-voix :

-Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils étaient nommés, avant... Les gens ont oubliés.

C'est les conséquences du temps, je crois bien. Les gens oublient, répètent leurs erreurs, et ceux immortels se moquent des autres. C'est triste, en un sens. Mais n'étant pas historien, je ne dois pas vraiment tout saisir de l'effet du temps sur l'histoire.

Nous commençâmes à descendre, et je vis alors à un croisement de la route trois menhirs avec quelque chose de graver dessus, ainsi qu'un trou au sommet de la pierre.

-Voici les pierres gardiennes. Trois des treize anciennes pierres qui parsèment le visage de Bordeciel, présenta Ralof, sans doute à moi, Daren et Hadvar, qui ne sont pas Nordique.

Des pierres gardiennes? C'est plutôt bizarre en fait, comme surnom. En quoi une pierre peut garder quelque chose? Je veux dire, on n'a qu'à le démolir ou le contourner pour éviter ce "gardien", non...? Décidément, je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre la logique des Nordiques.

Le jarl Ulfric passa sans s'arrêter, et les deux sombrages encore anonyme le suivirent sans faire d'histoire. Ralof eut un temps d'arrêt et Daren regarda avec intérêt les pierres. Freyja se détacha alors de moi et s'avança sans crainte dans l'espèce de cercle que formaient les menhirs.

Elle posa sa main sur la pierre du milieu et celui-ci sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur. La lumière fit apparaître une sorte de constellation sur la pierre, une boule de lumière bleutée dans le cercle et enfin... Un rayon de lumière s'élança vers le ciel, transperçant les nuages. Une partie de cette lumière se déposa alors sur la poitrine de Freyja, qui recula avec un petit sourire.

-Mage, hein? Je ne vous jugerai pas, fit Ralof, d'un air ennuyé.

Ah. La constellation sur la pierre était en effet celle du mage, je la reconnaissais. Freyja revint vers moi, et m'expliqua gentiment en voyant mon air un peu perdu :

-Les pierres gardiennes possèdent un pouvoir mystérieux. J'ai choisi la pierre du mage, ainsi que sa bénédiction. Celle-ci me permettra d'être plus efficace dans la magie, pour mes potions, j'apprendrai plus facilement mes sorts et ma magie se verra accrue.

-Oh! Et tu sais pour les deux autres? Demandais-je.

Il me semblait soudainement que ces pierres avaient plus d'importance que les autres cailloux. Daren semblait également intéressé. Brave gars.

-La pierre à gauche semble être celle du voleur. Si je me souviens bien, sa bénédiction aide les voleurs à la discrétion, les actions de furtivité sont plus accessible et facile à exécuter, le pas devient plus léger, l'arc est également une compétence qui peut être améliorée plus facilement. Ceux sous le signe du voleur sont également un peu plus charismatiques, sans pour autant égaler les Brétons, évidement.

Daren sembla satisfait des paroles de Freyja. Il s'approcha de la pierre décrite et posa sa main dessus. Encore une fois, la pierre s'illumina et le même schéma se fit, à la différence que la constellation qui apparue sur la pierre fut celle du voleur et non celle du mage.

-Vous volez donc? Soupira Hadvar.

Les préjugés vont bas, dans ce pays. Quoi que… Je peux les comprendre. Je n'ai aucun talent en magie et la vie d'un voleur manque de... Combat direct. Mais Freyja me sourit.

-Je crois que tu préféreras la troisième pierre. Il s'agit de celle du guerrier.

Je souris, en effet, j'aimais soudainement beaucoup cette pierre! J'allais poser ma main dessus sans hésitation, pendant que Freyja m'expliquait :

-La pierre du guerrier est la plus utilisée des Nordiques. Mais c'est aussi l'une des plus simple. Ta force et ta vitesse de combats sont facilement plus augmentées, et ton endurance également. Le forgeage est désormais à ta portée et dans une certaine mesure, l'enchantement, mais je préfère garder cette branche pour moi. Tu es plus efficace avec des armures lourdes, mais ça... Je crois bien que ce n'est pas trop ton style, n'est-ce pas?

Je lui souris. Et lorsque le petit rayon lumineux se déposa contre moi, je frissonnais.

Mais soudainement, quelque chose se bloqua. Freyja perdit son sourire et je grimaçais de douleur. Mais ni mon amie ni l'elfe n'avait semblé avoir mal, lorsqu'ils ont reçu le rayon, alors pourquoi...?

Puis soudainement, la catastrophe. Ce fut comme si quelque chose explosait à l'intérieur de moi. Je faillis tomber par terre mais m'aidai d'une main sur la pierre pour éviter la chute. La douleur, ce poison brûlant, coulait dans mes veines et semblait s'être transformé en lave. Je serrais des dents et cru un instant que j'allais vomir. Mais rien.

En voyant les sombrages s'éloigner, je ravalai mes plaintes et me redressai du mieux que je pouvais, faisant comme si de rien était. Freyja me fixait soupçonneusement, mais ne dit rien. Je sentis également le regard rougeoyant de l'elfe dans mon dos. Je notais à peine les mots que me lancèrent Ralof et Hadvar, qui n'avaient eux visiblement rien remarqué et je ne fis qu'hocher la tête, sans vraiment parler.

Si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais vomir. J'en suis certain. Pourquoi la "bénédiction" de cette pierre me fait autant souffrir? Serais-ce parce que je ne suis pas nordique? Non, cette hypothèse est stupide, vu que Daren, qui est un elfe noir, a pu prendre sa bénédiction sans aucune difficulté. Le problème vient donc soit de moi, soit de la pierre en elle-même. Sans doute. Je demanderai à Freyja lorsque nous serons seuls à seuls.

Nous marchâmes un long moment, à peine nous fûmes ralentis par une attaque de loups que Ralof et Hadvar nous en débarrassèrent sans aucune hésitation. Je vis Freyja ramasser quelques plantes sur son chemin, et Daren qui m'observait toujours.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise générale lorsque, arrivés aux portes de Rivebois, nous vîmes ma jument et le cheval de l'elfe nous attendre! Ma belle est trop intelligente, j'ai bien fait de la garder auprès de moi... Et la monture de l'elfe n'est pas un âne bâté non plus!

Ils ont tous les deux obéis à l'ordre que j'ai lancé lorsque nous avons du les laisser derrière nous, alors que les Impériaux nous emmenaient. "Restez à distance et attendez nous au village" était à peu près ce que je leur ai lancés. Qui a dit que les chevaux étaient des animaux stupides?

Daren sourit pour la première fois alors, mais sembla remarquer quelque chose qui le lui fit perdre. Ralof partit alors du côté de la scierie pour rencontrer sa soeur, suivit d'Ulfric et des deux Sombrages et Hadvar nous invita à venir chez son oncle, qui était le forgeron du village.

-Hadvar! S'écria justement le bonhomme en nous voyant arriver.

-Mon oncle, ces personnes m'ont sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, pouvons-nous leur faire une place chez vous, le temps qu'ils se reposent un peu? Demanda poliment l'Impérial.

-Bien sûr. Je reconnais le Rougegarde et sa copine, Orgnar a dit du bien de vous, fit le forgeron en nous regardant, Freyja et moi.

Mon amie sourit et nous pûmes entrer dans la large maison. Nous nous assîmes tous à table et une femme avec un visage agréable, qui se présenta comme étant Sigrid, la femme d'Alvor, le forgeron. Le couple avait également une petite fille, Dorthe, très mignonne, à l'image de sa mère. Je me retins cependant de faire la remarque, Alvor me semblait assez belliqueux pour un Nordique et surtout, il est plus large que moi.

Le feu dans l'âtre chauffait la pièce mais je ne pus l'apprécier correctement à cause de la lave qui semblait avoir remplacée mon sang, cependant le repas était délicieux. Mais le simple fait de m'assoir me semblait être une épreuve complètement sadique et difficile pour moi, tant j'avais mal partout. Et pourtant, je n'avais aucunes blessures! Freyja mangea plus que moi et prit une partie de mon assiette mais aucun des occupants de la maison n'y fit un commentaire. Sans doute avaient-ils entendu parler de l'appétit d'ogre de mon amie. Daren mangea également beaucoup de viande, sans doute était-il carnivore ce gars... Je ne sais presque rien en fait des Dunmers, ils sont si... Mystérieux à mes yeux.

Hadvar raconta notre périple à travers Helgen, mais je remarquai, à travers la douleur persistante, qu'il ne mentionna pas une fois les Sombrages. Aucun d'entre nous ne le fit, de toute manière.

En espérant que Ralof et sa soeur réussissent à les cacher convenablement...

Le repas fut finalement conclu par Alvor, qui se tourna vers moi :

-Vos amis et vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous, autant de temps que vous le voulez. Venez également me rejoindre à la forge demain, je vous ferai une armure. Hors de question que vous partez sans une protection.

Je hochais la tête en remerciement. Puis Freyja bailla et sembla presque s'évanouir de fatigue contre mon épaule.

-Je vais l'allonger. Où pouvons-nous dormir? Demandais-je poliment.

-Il y a une chambre inutilisée, avec des lits en bas. Prenez tout le repos qu'il vous faut, me dit Sigrid en indiquant les escaliers plus loin.

-Merci.

Je pris Freyja dans mes bras et la soulevai sans aucun effort, puis quittai la table. Daren me suivit en silence alors que la petite Dorthe nous souhaitait bonne nuit. Je descendis prudemment et vit au fond de la salle une porte. Daren me l'ouvrit et en effet, il s'agissait d'une chambre, avec deux lits doubles. Je déposa délicatement Freyja sur l'un d'entre eux et trébuchai en me redressant. Même tête me tournait. Je vais vomir...

-Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Daren, peux-tu fermer la porte s'il te plaît? Et retire l'illusion sur Nachael... D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'ils s'épuisent aussi facilement... Fit soudainement la voix de Freyja.

Je la regardai se redresser sur le lit tandis que Daren ferma et verrouilla la porte. Freyja agita un peu la main et une brume d'un indigo pâle alla se poser sur le bois pour ensuite s'étendre sur tout le mur.

-Personne ne nous entendra ici, sourit Freyja.

Daren déposa alors des sacs que je n'avais jusque là même pas vus sur une commode qu'il rapprocha ensuite. Freyja se leva et me fit asseoir d'autorité sur le lit.

-La réaction de la pierre à ton touché n'était pas normale. Daren, j'imagine que c'est toi qui avait lancé l'illusion qui a masqué sa douleur aux autres?

L'elfe sourit mystérieusement. Mais de quelles illusions, ils parlaient? Mon amie commença à sortir bien des choses des sacs sur la commode pendant que Daren alla plus loin, sans doute pour se changer vu la saleté incrustée dans ses vêtements.

Puis je remarquais une chose.

La taille fine de l'elfe. Plus fine que fine. Ses bras minces. Ses hanches arquées. Ses épaules étroites. Et ses... Oh par tous les bordels de Tamriel!

-Tu es une fille?! M'écriais-je en regardant Daren, plus précisément les petits seins de Daren, qui étaient maintenant à l'air libre.

L'elfe me jeta un regard agacé. Et une petite tape sur mon crâne de la part de Freyja me résolu à regarder ailleurs.

Daren était une femme... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué... Bon, oui j'avoue, j'avais vu qu'il... Enfin, qu'elle était plus petite et mince qu'un mâle, mais à croire que c'était une femme, avec une voix aussi grave et des manières si... Masculines, je m'étais dit qu'il... Qu'elle était juste plus petite que la moyenne!

Freyja me força à enlever mes vêtements et je me retrouvais en pagne devant les deux femmes, avec un peu de rouge aux joues. Mais merde, je ne suis plus un puceau pourtant! Alors pourquoi je réagissais comme ça en étant presque à poil devant ces deux très belles femmes? Je devrais jubiler, au contraire, par tous les Daedras!

-Intéressant, fit Daren en se rapprochant.

Elle ne portait plus qu'une tunique courte et était pieds nus. Bien loin de la tenue très couverte de Freyja...! Je remarquai alors que Daren avait relâché ses cheveux, ils étaient très longs, au moins autant que ceux de Freyja. Ils avaient l'air doux.

Daren me fit un petit sourire complice mais secoua la tête.

-Désoler mon mignon, mais je préfère les hommes plus vieux et plus matures, fit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Merde. Bon... Au moins je peux me rincer l'oeil. Daren était très belle. Freyja aussi! Je crois d'ailleurs que mon amie blonde à de plus gros seins que Daren... En fait, je suis vraiment un putain de chanceux, presque à poil avec deux magnifiques femmes à mes petits soins!

Si seulement la douleur pouvait partir... Ce serait parfait...

-Nachael, reste concentré! Fit furieusement Freyja en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux.

Je sursautai et lui obéis. Toujours suivre les ordres d'une mage! Même si c'est notre amie, c'est dangereux quand c'est contrarié ces bêtes-là.

-Je disais donc, reprit-elle, que la bénédiction de la pierre t'a rejeté. Hors, cela n'arrive que lorsque l'on a déjà une bénédiction d'une autre pierre. Cependant, je ne ressens pas l'énergie d'une pierre en toi.

-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir approché un menhir avant aujourd'hui, dis-je.

Daren pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle semblait intriguée à propos de quelque chose, visiblement sur Freyja puisqu'elle la regardait. Oh... A-t-elle devinée pour son âge?! Ah merde! C'est un secret après tout et Daren, on ne la connait pas...! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Freyja ne l'avait pas encore assommée avec un sort de sommeil ou un truc du genre?

-Ton charme de traduction est très précis, fit l'elfe noire.

Freyja la regarda.

-C'est un problème pour toi?

-Non. Mais je connais les utilisateurs de charmes. Tu devrais être plus prudente, quand tu les utilises, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te découvre aussi facilement.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Daren serait déjà un tas de cendre par terre. Freyja semble à la fois en colère et indignée.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Dunmer, siffla-t-elle.

-J'attend de voir, Nordique, répliqua Daren avec un petit sourire.

Ouh là, là... J'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage entre deux smilodons sur le point de se battre pour un morceau de viande... L'atmosphère est soudainement électrique et j'ai un peu peur pour ma peau là...

Hey, je suis un guerrier, d'accord, mais merde! Ce sont deux mages! Des mages, c'est dangereux quand c'est fâché! Particulièrement des femmes! Vous avez jamais entendu parler de la reine-louve Potéma?!

Enfin, je crois qu'elles m'ont un peu oublié avec tout ça... Je dis presque timidement :

-Je vais mourir?

Les deux filles me lancèrent un regard hautain, exaspérés et presque... De pitié. Hé! Ce n'est pas gentil ça!

-Bah quoi, je m'inquiète par tous les Divins! M'écriais-je.

-On ne meurt pas d'un rejet d'une bénédiction, me dit Daren avec exaspération.

-Ce serait stupide de penser le contraire, fit Freyja avec un air ennuyé.

-Hé! Sois gentil avec ton meilleur ami! Protestai-je.

-C'est ça. En attendant, je veux te prendre un peu de sang pour voir si c'est en lien avec ton ADN... J'espère qu'à Blancherive il y a une bibliothèque ou au moins un laboratoire d'alchimie pour faire mes recherches, soupira Freyja.

-J'ai jamais visité Blancherive, alors je l'ignore, fit Daren en haussant les épaules.

Freyja me trancha une veine pour récolter mon sang dans un flacon, pour ensuite lancer quelques sorts de guérison. Mais évidement... La plaie ne se referma pas.

-Je ne suis pas très douée avec l'école de guérison, soupira Freyja.

Daren ne dit rien, mais elle sourit légèrement. Mais de toute manière, je n'ai jamais vu de Dunmer guérisseur... De ce que je sais, ils sont trop... Portés vers la branche Destruction, vu leur talent inné sur la manipulation du feu. On banda ma plaie normalement et Freyja étiqueta le flacon de mon nom, fouilla un moment à l'intérieur de son sac puis me tendit une petite fiole.

-Bois ça. C'est un calmant, tu pourras dormir tranquillement comme ça.

-Et pour la douleur? Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour ça? Demandais-je, presque désespéré à l'idée de subir cette foutue douleur 24h/24.

-Où as-tu mal? Demanda Daren en s'approchant.

Une lueur doré dansait entre ses doigts. Ah, j'ai rien dit alors... Une Dunmer guérisseuse ça existe. Je lui décrivit l'espèce de chaleur douloureuse qui me traversait les veines, particulièrement dans la poitrine et le dos. Elle passa ses mains lumineuse aux endroits indiqués, avant de finalement le faire sur tout mon corps.

Daren semblait perplexe.

-Es-tu certain d'avoir mal? Je ne détecte rien...

-Bordel, je peux quand même pas l'imaginer cette douleur! M'écriais-je.

-Parfois cela arrive. Expliqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà vu un cas comme ça durant mes années d'apprentissage. Le professeur à appeler ce phénomène des douleurs fantômes... Elles sont causées par la peur de la vraie douleur, ainsi que le souvenir d'anciennes blessures.

-Heu... Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'avoir mal... Quant aux blessures, je sais plus... Dis-je.

Daren soupira et éteignit ses mains. Freyja lui jeta un oeil et lui demanda, l'air méfiante :

-Tu as fait l'école de guérison?

-Les quatre premières années. Mais on m'a renvoyée au début de la cinquième. J'ai fait l'erreur de m'intéresser à la combinaison des écoles de conjuration et de guérison.

Freyja eut un mouvement de recul, l'air pâle. Daren soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne parle pas de nécromancie, Nordique. Je sais particulièrement que tout ça est vraiment mauvais, autant pour ma propre vie que pour les vivants. Na, mais je cherchais un moyen d'améliorer les capacités humaines et elfiques en se basant sur les invocations de l'école de conjuration. Et à partir de là, trouver de nouveaux remèdes et sorts et améliorer ceux déjà connus. Si on regarde la base de toutes les écoles de magies, elles ont toutes des points communs. Certains sont encore en conjectures, d'autre carrément que des axiomes, mais au moins j'ai pu établir quelques théorèmes et assertions.

-Attend, tu parles des grandes théories d'Alaric le fou? Demanda Freyja, qui visiblement comprenait ce que disait Daren. Celui qui disait que la magie ne devait pas être divisée en différentes écoles, mais unifiée en une force surpuissante?

-Oui. Je sais que les mages ont, depuis son époque, démontré que la magie n'était pas toujours de la même influence ni de la même force... Mais Alaric n'avait pas tort sur certaines théories. J'ai fait mes propres expérimentations, et pour le moment, elles donnent raison à Alaric.

-Incroyable... Souffla mon amie. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment... Suivit l'évolution de la magie...

Normal que Freyja dise cela, elle a dormi un millénaire ou presque! En tout cas, je comprenais rien du tout. Autant de ce que les deux filles disaient depuis un moment, que de leur nouvelle complicité, alors que j'ai clairement senti de l'hostilité entre eux au début! Mais bon... Du jargon mage, moi le guerrier, je décroche. Je regardais la fiole et la but sans hésitation. Je m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller. Dingue, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'une potion soit aussi efficace pour moi!

* * *

Et voici la chute : "Les nordiques dégagèrent le chemin et quatre se barrèrent ensuite, l'Impérial invita le reste chez lui et le Rougegarde fut dénudé par l'elfe noire et la nordique... Pauvre de lui!"

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 30 Mai 2016 (Promis!)**


	10. Chapter 9

Neuvième chapitre, à temps cette fois! Je suis bien contente, j'ai l'impression que de plus en plus de gens viennent lire ma fiction et ça me fait plaisir! Pour info, j'ai presque 200 vues sur toute la fiction alors qu'elle ne fait que commencer! Et sur un fandom pas si énorme que ça en plus, c'est trop génial~

Bref, parlons peu parlons bien! Adlyne, merci de ton commentaire, toujours présent fidèle au poste! Pour Daren, j'suis contente que la révélation ne soit pas trop "je le savais" ou un truc du genre...! C'est un début de réponse que tu as pour la pierre et pour l'explication... Désoler. Je voulais un élément quand même proche du jeu originel. En fait, l'explication à la "jeu vidéo" c'était surtout parce que ces trois pierres sont les plus connues, les plus utilisés et donc avec le plus d'info... Même pour Freyja. Mais bon, peut-être que ça passe un peu moins bien pour toi et j'en suis désolée. Bisou quand même!

Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 9-**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, enfin je crois que c'est le matin et vis que le second lit était utilisé par Daren et Freyja. Elles étaient toutes les deux vêtues de tunique longue et blanche, sans doute leur chemise de nuit, avaient d'innombrables papiers autour d'elles, un flacon d'encre ouvert entre elles et Daren tenait encore une plume dans sa main.

Je pris et rebouchais le flacon d'encre et retirais délicatement la plume des mains de Daren, sans oser toucher aux autres choses. Les nombreuses colères de mon père quand je voulais ranger son bordel organisé, je m'en souviens encore...

Je grimaçais. Son souvenir était douloureux. Aussi douloureux que celle qui parcourait mon corps. Ou pas, selon Daren je suis peut-être fou. Vu mes dernières journées, je le suis sans doute! Au point de m'imaginer souffrant! Comme si la culpabilité ne suffisait pas!

Je m'habillais de mes habits habituels, laissant mon petit manteau là où il était, C'est-à-dire sous la tête de Freyja (de toute manière il est fichu, déchiré comme il est.) et accrocha par habitude mon sabre à ma taille. Je pris également un sac, encore une fois une habitude, où à l'intérieur se trouvait une cape, deux potions de soin de Freyja, deux de résistances au froid et un silex pour allumer un feu.

Je sortis ensuite de la chambre, fermai la porte derrière moi et montai l'escalier. Pas le moment que la gamine vienne déranger les papiers des demoiselles... Je montais au premier étage et saluais Sigrid qui remuait une cuillère de bois dans une large marmite.

-Ah, enfin! S'écria la dame en me voyant. Vous avez dormi deux jours entiers, vos amies commençaient à être inquiètes!

... Quoi?

-J'ai dormi autant de temps...? Demandais-je, surpris.

-En effet. Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi dur sur l'oreiller! Enfin... Allez prendre un peu l'air, avec tout le bazar d'hier soir, les rues doivent être calmes même s'il est presque midi.

-Le bazar d'hier soir? Répétais-je. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Le magasin général de Lucan Valerius, il a été cambriolé durant la nuit, me raconta-t-elle. Des voleurs sont entrés durant la nuit et ont foutu le bordel partout. Camilla a passé la matinée à répéter que presque rien n'a été volé, mais franchement je me méfie. Je crois qu'il faudra qu'on passe par les champs et la chasse de Faendal pour la nourriture pendant quelques jours.

Une vraie commère... Je la saluai poliment et sorti dehors. L'air était frais, mais pas trop, une chance. Le soleil était lumineux et il n'y avait presque aucun nuage dans le ciel. Une très belle journée en perspective.

Je fis quelques pas dans la rue et m'étirai. Puis je regardais autour de moi. En effet, même l'alcoolique de service n'était pas de sortie. Je marchais tranquillement, et vis cependant Alvor à la forge, en train de discuter avec un elfe, un Bosmer je crois bien.

-Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé! Me salua Alvor lorsque je m'approchai. Vos amies ont veillé sur vous jour et nuit.

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Je dérange?

-Je passais simplement quelques marchés avec Alvor, dit calmement l'elfe. Je lui fournis en fourrure et en peaux de daim pour les prochains jours, vu la hausse de commande en viande que j'ai eu depuis ce matin.

-J'ai entendu parler de ça. Des voleurs au magasin hier soir ont foutu le bordel, c'est ça? Dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je vois que Sigrid ne s'est pas empêché de commérer encore... Soupira Alvor.

Dur, j'imagine d'être le mari d'une femme aussi bavarde. L'elfe hocha la tête en réponse.

-Mais les voleurs ont seulement volé un objet précieux pour Lucan. Une commande spéciale, qu'ils devaient livrer dans la semaine apparemment... Cela lui a prit un an pour la trouver.

-Dit donc, pour en savoir autant, tu as du beaucoup parler avec Camilla, Faendal? Fit Alvor avec un demi sourire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange à ce que je parle avec Camilla Valerius, rétorqua l'elfe. C'est une femme charmante, intelligente et d'une belle ouverture d'esprit.

Et lui, il a l'air très intéressé par Camilla. C'était en un sens plutôt un bon choix, mais c'était un peu... Juste, en terme d'âge et de longévité? Quoi que, peut-être Faendal approche de la fin de sa vie, je l'ignore. Il s'éloigna après quelques saluts et Alvor me lança alors :

-Je vous ai promis une armure, non? J'ai quelques modèles déjà créés, sinon je peux vous la fabriquer en deux jours.

-Je vais déjà regarder votre stock, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Dis-je simplement.

Il me sortis d'un coffre caché sous la forge quelques pièces d'armures, ma foi très belles et efficaces. Mais je gémi intérieurement. Des armures de fer ou d'acier, il y en avait même une armure à bandes.

Mais c'était tous des armures lourde... J'étais plus habitué à des armures légères, voir même simplement du tissu...

-Vous avez des armures légères? Demandais-je néanmoins par espoir.

-Hum... J'ai une armure d'écailles. Et je pourrai vous en faire une de cuir si vous me donnez deux jours.

Je regardais l'armure d'écaille. Elle était très intéressante, cependant encore trop lourde. Et les accessoires étaient d'un démodé... Ah... À moins que...

-... Si je vous dirai d'innover, vous le prendrez comment? Demandais-je, prudent.

-Dites-moi ce que vous avez en tête, on verra après, me répondit Alvor.

-L'armure d'écaille est parfaite, mais encore trop lourde. Et une armure de cuir a le bon poids, mais pas assez de protection pour ma fonction de guerrier...

-Vous pensez à une sorte de mixage des deux armures? Ce serait peut-être possible... Le torse, les épaulettes, les gantelets et les jambières pourraient être renforcés d'écailles.

-Sans pour autant gêner. Et la doublure de cuir m'empêcherait d'être en contact avec la matière.

Alvor hocha la tête, d'accord avec moi. Je voyais presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tant il réfléchissait. Finalement, il me tendit la main.

-Dans deux jours, avant le coucher du soleil, vous aurez votre armure, me dit-il.

Je souris et lui allais tout de suite à sa forge, avec l'armure d'écaille et une d'acier. Oh? Il aurait une meilleure idée que celle de base que j'ai donné? J'espère qu'il retiendra par contre le fait que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les armures lourdes...

Bon, je n'ai visiblement plus rien à faire ici... Autant aller voir Lucan tiens! Si c'est une affaire de voleur et que ceux-ci ne sont pas trop loin, on pourrait s'arranger, lui et moi... Huhuhu...

Mais alors que je me dirigeai vers le magasin général, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit et la si jolie Camilla en sortit comme une furie. Je dus me décaler d'un pas pour éviter d'être frapper de plein fouet par la dame.

-Tout va bien Camilla? Demandais-je en la voyant trébucher et les cheveux un peu emmêlés.

Je croyais pourtant les impériaux si propres sur eux...? À un point qu'ils ne supportaient pas la moindre tache dans leur maison ou sur eux-mêmes?

-Qui... Ah, Nachael! Bonjour. Tu viens acheter au magasin?

Elle avait un visage rempli d'espoir en me disant cela.

-J'ai entendu parler du vol et je venais voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose... Mais je crois me souvenir que ton frère me hait maintenant, souriais-je.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Mais vu la crise que l'on traverse depuis le vol, je crois qu'il serait prêt à tout pour retrouver ce qui a été volé!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement?

Camilla soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-On nous a volé une impressionnante décoration en or massif, en forme de griffe de dragon. C'est un acheteur très important qui est passé par le mage de la cours de Fortdhiver qui l'a expressément demandé. Et Lucan, en recevant cette commande, l'a utilisé comme phrase d'accroche auprès des clients voyageurs. Résultat, tout le monde savait que Lucan devait recevoir un bien très précieux dans l'année...

-Et les voleurs en ont entendu parler, terminais-je pour elle. Et le village, en entendant parler de ça, ne fait plus confiance à Lucan.

Camilla hocha la tête. Elle semblait vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf. Je proposai alors:

-Et si je retrouvais la griffe?

-Ça n'arrangerait que la moitié du problème. Lucan a perdu plus précieux que cette maudite griffe... La confiance du village. Ça fait des années que nous sommes établis ici, et maintenant, il faut soit tout recommencer, soit... Partir.

Voilà pourquoi Camilla était aussi bouleversée. Elle avait visiblement prit ses marques dans ce village, partir serait... Vraiment douloureux. Elle passa une main sur son visage et frotta un peu ses yeux, sans doute pour s'empêcher de pleurer. La pauvre... Je lui dis :

-Je vais aller parler avec ton frère... On essayera de trouver une solution, tu verras.

Elle me sourit pauvrement et je sentis alors un regard noir sur ma nuque. Je tourna la tête et vit plus loin sur la route un homme blond habillé de bleu et de jaune me regarder furieusement.

-... Heu, pourquoi ce type veut me tuer mentalement et visuellement, Camilla?

Camilla soupira et me répondit sans prendre la peine de regarder.

-J'imagine que c'est Sven. Il est très gentil et j'aime beaucoup ses chansons, mais il est si possessif avec moi... Il prétend que je suis déjà sienne et... Mon frère ne semble pas trop contre non plus. Il a déjà tenté de provoquer en duel Faendal, par pure jalousie!

Dur la vie d'une belle femme célibataire...

-Un prétendant très possessif donc, concluais-je.

Sven commença alors à s'approcher, les poings serrés, sans doute prêt à me frapper pour restaurer son honneur de mâle et marquer son territoire comme un imbécile sans cervelle. Ce n'était pas le premier que je croisais et la majorité du temps, ils pensaient avoir raison, sauf que le truc c'était que toutes les filles que j'ai connues dans un lit étaient célibataires. Quant aux autres, j'étais tout simplement galant avec eux. Mais franchement, depuis que je suis ici je n'ai rien fait, je suis resté sage et innocent! Et ce n'est pas les tentations qui manquent dans mon entourage!

Le Sven donc attendit d'être à trois pas de moi pour ensuite prendre son élan pour me frapper. Sauf que je vis tout son mouvement.

Je fis un pas sur le côté, entrainant Camilla avec moi dans une parodie de pas de dance en la faisant tournoyer. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais ne semblait pas avoir peur. Sven, tout dans son mouvement, ne put se stopper et perdit l'équilibre. Il se retint sur un des poteaux de bois du magasin et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

-Et bien, j'évite que vous frapper la dame. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire purement hypocrite. Vous êtes un rustre d'ainsi vouloir lui faire du mal pour avoir parler avec un ami.

-C'est vous que je visais, imbécile!

Je soupirai et me tournai vers Camilla, faussement désolé :

-Je regrette mon amie, mais notre amicale et agréable conversation devra s'arrêter ici. Ce jeune rustre à visiblement envie d'une rousse et je vais de ce pas lui donner.

Camilla avait du mal à éclater de rire. Elle couvrait son sourire de sa main et ses épaules tressaillaient parfois, elle était adorable. Mais je ne vais sans doute jamais embrasser ces belles épaules, ou les caresser. Camilla a, après tout, un prétendant des plus respectables. Et je parle de Faendal ici, pas de l'autre barbare.

Les Bosmers m'ont toujours attiré le respect. Tant par leur grâce et leur maîtrise à l'arc, tout deux innés et naturels chez eux, que par leur facilité à communiquer avec la nature et le monde autour d'eux. Faculté, que j'ai au début énormément jalousé, puis que j'aie apprise à respecter. Sans doute que je le respecte autant, parce que c'est un Bosmer qui a aidé ma mère à me mettre au monde le jour de ma naissance et que c'est également un Bosmer qui m'a sauvé la vie, lorsque je me suis perdu dans la forêt pendant trois jours quand j'étais petit...

Bref, si je dois choisir pour Camilla quel soupirant prendre, je lui conseillerai Faendal sans aucune hésitation. Je n'ai que peu vu de Bosmers réellement détestables, et l'elfe que j'ai vu plus tôt ne m'a pas du tout paru de cette envergure. Surtout quand on le comparait à ce charmant individu barde.

-Espèce de... Commença le pauvre Sven en se redressant, mais je ne le laissais pas finir.

Je le pris par le col et commençais à le tirer loin de Camilla. Puis je souris à la dame :

-Allez donc prendre un peu de repos à la scierie, ma gente dame. Vous avez visiblement besoin d'un peu de détente.

-J'y vais de ce pas alors, sourit Camilla en partant.

Ah, j'adore faire sourire les femmes. Elles sont toujours plus belles avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Et parallèlement, je hais les gens qui s'amusent à détruire ce sourire, ou pire, qui tentent de se l'approprier pour eux uniquement. Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de jouer les chevaliers servants avec les filles, toujours.

Il me suffit d'un sourire et je craque. Il est beau le terrible guerrier sans peur ni loi!

Je traine donc Sven jusqu'à l'entrée est du village et finalement le lâche. Il se redresse et me regarde furieusement.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes loin de la dame, dit-moi franchement ce que tu veux, dis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Lâchez Camilla Valerius et arrêter de tournez autour d'elle, Rougegarde!

-Et pourquoi ça? Camilla est une très bonne amie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter de lui parler pour satisfaire votre jalousie malsaine. Vous comptez enfermer Camilla dans une tour également? Ne plus la laisser voir personne?

-Elle est déjà mienne, vous n'avez rien à faire avec elle! Aucun homme ne peut être ami avec une femme, c'est insensé et stupide! S'écria-t-il finalement.

-Étrange que vous me dites cela... Pourtant Camilla m'a affirmé que vous n'étiez qu'un barde dont elle appréciait les chansons, rien de plus. Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités sans même consulter la principale intéressée.

Le visage du barde semblait rougir de colère, jusqu'à tourner au violet presque. Il se précipita à nouveau sur moi et j'évitais encore une fois son coup. J'avais beau venir en aide à Camilla, ce n'est pas bon de frapper un autre en son nom. Je ne vais certainement pas me mettre au même niveau que cet imbécile de barde.

De plus, techniquement, ce serait d'avantage Faendal qui aurait le droit de frapper Sven au nom de Camilla, pas moi.

Je n'aime pas trop les bardes. Toujours trop sûr d'eux, avec une touche hautaine qui fait que je suis toujours exaspéré d'eux, en à peine quelques minutes. Sven continuait à vouloir me frapper et moi à éviter ses coups, jusqu'à ce que, comme un imbécile, il se jette carrément sur moi.

Alors que mon dos était collé à la pierre de la petite montagne qui plombait la région est de Rivebois. Lorsque je m'écartais, il se heurta lui-même contre la paroi de pierre et s'auto-assomma. Un vrai imbécile qui ne sait pas se battre.

Pris de pitié je le soulevais et le conduisis, toujours en le trainant par le col, jusqu'à l'auberge, vu que j'ignore où il habite. Orgnar haussa un sourcil en me voyant entrer avec Sven en mode K.O., mais je lui expliqua la situation et il indiqua un banc où l'allonger.

-Vous êtes certain de ne pas l'avoir frappé? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, il s'est jeté sur moi et je l'ai évité. Il n'a pas remarqué la pierre derrière moi et donc...

-Hrm. Fit-il.

Je compris que ça voulait dire que je pouvais y aller. Je sortis donc de l'auberge, saluai Embry qui me rota en pleine face en retournement de politesse et alla se chercher une autre bière à l'intérieur. Charmant cet homme, vraiment! J'en suis béat!

Bordeciel, patrie des belles femmes et des hommes modèles! Faudrait que j'envois ça à...

Oh... C'est vrai... Je n'ai plus personne à envoyer de lettre. C'est fini.

Je regardais la route qui descendait au sud et me mordit la lèvre. Mes parents... Leurs cadavres sont-ils toujours là-bas? Pourrais-je aller les chercher et tenter de les enterrer quelques parts non loin d'ici? Mais et si les charognards avaient déjà commencé à les dévorer...? Ou pire, si l'empire était toujours là-bas?

Je passai une main sur mon visage. Et soudainement une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais persuader que c'était Sven... Mais en fait, il s'agissait de Faendal.

-J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait. Pour Camilla, dit-il calmement.

-C'est une amie, dis-je simplement.

-J'ai cru le comprendre. Elle m'a parlé de vous, vous lui avez fait forte impression.

Il ne semblait pas aussi hostile que Sven, mais je sentais néanmoins une légère menace de l'elfe à mon encontre.

-Je ne la vois qu'uniquement en tant qu'amie. Le jour où je prendrai femme, ne m'en voulez pas mais je préférerais une dame Rougegarde forte et sûre d'elle plutôt qu'une jeune Impériale qui ne peut pas vraiment se défendre seule... N'y voyez pas une insulte à Camilla, c'est ainsi après tout que les Impériaux élèvent leurs filles.

Faendal hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. Il lâcha ensuite mon épaule et marcha à mes côtés. Je devinais que Camilla n'était pas le seul sujet dont il voulait me parler. Et j'eus raison :

-J'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez partir à la recherche des voleurs? Me demanda-t-il.

-En effet. Par amitié pour Camilla, je ne vous le cacherais pas, mais également pour l'intérêt que pourrait ensuite me donner Lucan.

-Des paroles dignes d'un mercenaire.

Je ne sentais pas d'insultes dans ces paroles. Je le pris donc comme un compliment et sourit. Je m'arrêtais ensuite face au magasin de Lucan.

-Attendez-moi avant de partir à la chasse au voleur. Je vous suivrai. En remerciement d'avoir éloigner Sven de Camilla à ma place. Dit-il finalement, avant de partir.

Je hochais simplement la tête et entrais dans le magasin. La première chose que je remarquais, en entrant, était que Camilla était de retour chez elle et qu'elle négociait visiblement avec Lucan et celui-ci était contre son idée.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose! Dit-elle avec colère.

-J'ai dit non! Pas d'aventure, pas de mise en scène, et pas de chasse aux voleurs!

-Et bien alors? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Je vous écoute!

-Je ne reviendrai pas là dessus!

Je vois. Camilla a du tenter de convaincre Lucan de la laisser faire pour les voleurs, et donc par extension moi. Mais il n'a pas l'air emballé par l'idée. Je m'avançai donc et il sembla pâlir quand il me vit.

-J'ai entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé. Je pourrai retrouver la griffe pour vous. Dis-je calmement.

-Et m'extorquer encore de la marchandise?! Hors de question! S'écria Lucan.

Courageux le bonhomme, vu qu'à ma dernière visite je l'avais quasiment menacer de mort. Mais je secouai la tête.

-Je prendrai ce dont vous avez prévu de donner au premier voyageur qui semblait armé.

Lucan me regarda avec stupéfaction. Visiblement, j'avais visé juste. Vu la perte de confiance et sa réaction quand il a eu sa fameuse grosse commande, il n'allait pas s'embarrasser à demander l'aide aux habitants de Rivebois ou à la garde et il miserait donc sur un pur étranger en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Et j'imagine qu'il avait également prévu de minimiser l'importance de la griffe, juste pour être "certain" que celle-ci allait lui revenir au final. Un plan stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Un Breton ferait mieux comme plan d'attaque. Mais bon...

-Je vais recevoir de l'or pour mon dernier chargement, 600 septimes. Il est à vous, si vous me rapportez cette griffe. Dit finalement Lucan.

Je hochai la tête, satisfait de la tournure des événements. Camilla sourit également, et Lucan lui lança :

-Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de sortir, n'est-ce pas?

-Hum... Je crois que votre nouveau partenaire à besoin d'un guide.

-Qu... Rah mais... Bon! D'accord! Mais jusqu'aux limites de la ville!

Camilla gloussa discrètement derrière sa main et sortit, m'indiquant de la suivre, ce que je fis. Une fois dehors, elle me pointa les ruines.

-Hod, le mari de Gerdur, a vu les voleurs partir vers le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Voulez-vous que j'attende que vous vous prépariez en conséquence? Que vous preniez une armure chez Alvor ou quelque chose du genre.

-Ça ira. Souriais-je. J'ai mon arme.

Je montrais mon sabre, qui était toujours accroché à ma ceinture. Elle hocha la tête et commença à marcher. Je la suivis encore, discutant avec elle de tout et de rien. Elle me confia qu'elle souhaitait que tout ce passe bien pour son frère (Moi qui croyais que Lucan était son père...) mais que, malgré tout, elle rêvait parfois de devenir aventurière.

-J'aimerais découvrir ce pays et ces mystères de mes propres yeux, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'ai tenté de me mettre à l'épée, mais peine perdue, je suis trop maladroite. Je peux me défendre à la dague et la magie est assez facile d'accès, mais j'en ai un peu peur. Je veux me battre avec des armes, pas de la magie. De toute manière, je suis trop vieille maintenant pour aller dans une école de magie en Cyrodil ou à l'académie de Fortdhiver.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois trop vieille pour quoi que ce soit, lui dis-je. Et si tu veux apprendre à maitriser l'épée, retient bien une chose... C'est qu'il ne faut pas abandonner après le premier essai. Moi-même, j'ai été nul durant les premiers mois d'apprentissage. J'ai même faillit couper la jambe de ma mère une fois!

-Vraiment? C'est étonnant, je croyais que l'art du combat était plutôt inné, en fait. S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il est vrai que le maniement des armes est étonnamment inné pour certaine race, par exemple les Nordiques ou les Orques, mais pour la plupart des gens, se battre à l'épée correctement est le résultat d'un long et rigoureux apprentissage.

Camilla hocha la tête. Sincèrement, je ne la voyais pas se battre à l'épée comme une Berserker, mais si elle voulait tenter sa chance dans cette voie, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. À la sortie de la ville, nous nous approchâmes du pont, je remarquais que Faendal m'attendait. Impressionnant, quand même. Je ne l'ai même pas prévenu que je comptais partir maintenant et il est déjà prêt. Il porte des vêtements de forestier avec une sacoche en bandoulière sur sa taille, une dague de fer est accrochée à sa ceinture et un arc de chasse avec un carquois de flèches d'acier est accroché sur son dos.

-Faendal... Vous comptez suivre Nachael au Tertre...? Demanda doucement Camilla, plus si souriante que cela.

-J'ai fait une promesse à votre ami. Nous serons vite de retour, ne vous inquiétez pas ma dame. Répondit Faendal gentiment.

Elle lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Ils étaient mignons ensembles. Je fis semblant de regarder la route pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais je n'entendis rien. Mais bordel, Faendal, embrasse-là! Elle est toute à toi, non mais!

Ces elfes et leurs politesses trop grandes... Je vais commencer à croire que cette politesse est en fait un balais dans le cul! Ils sont tous une bande de coincer en fait!

Finalement, Camilla nous salua tous les deux, visiblement inquiète pour nous et je lui souris.

-Si tu pouvais rassurer Freyja et Daren, lorsqu'elles se réveilleront et constateront que je suis parti. Nous serons de retour demain matin, ou vers midi, c'est promis.

Camilla hocha la tête et Faendal me suivit alors que je m'engageai sur le pont. Nous marchâmes silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Camilla ne soit plus qu'un point au loin qui retournait vers le village et je levais la tête. Ça allait être compliqué, quand même. Il faisait vraiment froid en altitude et j'ai seulement une cape dans ma sacoche. Par chance, les potions de résistance au froid nous permettront, à moi et Faendal, de ne pas crever geler si une tempête de neige se lance pendant notre escalade en altitude.

En espérant que le tertre soit sous terre et non pas uniquement à l'air libre! Je vais mourir de froid sinon!

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 6 Juin 2016 (Promis!)**


	11. Chapter 10

Dixième chapitre un peu plus tôt que les autre (En terme d'heure) parce que j'en ai envie, voilà! Et puis, j'ai un petit message à annoncer! La semaine prochaine, vous aurez le droit au premier chapitre bonus de la saga! Vi vi, un chapy bonus pour vos petits yeux! Et pour aujourd'hui, une baston un peu plus épique que d'habitude, j'espère que je l'ai bien décrite!

Adlyne, comme d'habitude, ton commentaire m'a fait bien sourire! Donc heu non, j'ai pas fait un Faendal crétin, bien que je l'apprécie moyennement dans le jeu. Mais en fait, c'est surtout parce que dans le jeu justement, j'apprécie moyennement les bardes. Donc heu... Et pis Nachael a un caractère qui s'accorde mal avec les Nordiques en général, ceux bien traditionaliste hein! Et oui, la quête de la griffe d'or... Et le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées... Elle aura beaucoup plus d'impact que vous ne le connaissez!

FID merci de ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir! Tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre, niark.

Bisou à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le premier bonus, le chapitre 10.5!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 10-**

Nous venions juste de faire la rencontre plus ou moins fatale d'un loup. La rencontre fatale fut pour la pauvre bête, Faendal n'eut aucune pitié à l'abattre d'une flèche rapide.

-Je me demande qui gagnerai dans un concours d'arc, entre toi et Daren, commentais-je en regardant le loup maintenant mort.

-Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais vu votre amie se battre, répondit Faendal.

-En fait, j'ignore totalement son mode de combat! Je sais que Freyja est une mage, et moi-même je suis un adepte du Shehai... J'ai vu Daren tirer à l'arc sur un cheval en pleine course mais aussi manipuler la magie, alors c'est plus flou pour elle.

-La plupart des mages en Bordeciel possèdent également des aptitudes en combats martiaux. Me révéla Faendal.

Je le regardai dépecer avec habileté et vitesse le loup et jeter la carcasse au loin. Il fit rouler la fourrure dépecée dans la neige, et la mit ensuite dans sa sacoche. Sans effort.

-Enchantement d'encombrement, dit-il en voyant sans doute mon air incrédule. Tous les chasseurs, les voyageurs et les mercenaires connaissent cet enchantement. Quasiment tous les sacs de voyage en sont pourvus également.

-... Impressionnant, je ne connaissais pas, dis-je simplement.

-Il est assez récent et a été découvert à Fortdhiver, donc peut-être qu'ailleurs qu'en Bordeciel, il n'est pas encore bien connu. Je propose de transporter ce que l'on trouvera durant cette quête, étant le seul guerrier au corps à corps, vous ne devez pas vous ralentir d'un sac trop lourd, proposa Faendal.

J'acceptai et nous continuâmes notre route. Puis soudainement, je vis une sorte de poste de surveillance. Mais un seul garde. Méfiant, je m'accroupis contre la paroi de roche et regarda la tour. Faendal m'avait suivi dans mon mouvement et regardait également.

-... Je vois un homme à l'entrée, sans doute un nordique vu qu'il ne porte qu'une armure de peau par cette température, dit-il.

Il frissonnait et moi également. Je sortis de mon sac les deux flacons de potions contre le froid de Freyja et en tendis une à Faendal.

-Je sais pas combien de temps ça fera effet mais au moins on arrêtera de trembler comme deux vieilles grand-mères, dis-je en avalant le produit.

Une intense chaleur coula littéralement dans ma gorge, réchauffant mon corps et stoppant les légers tremblements qui me prenaient depuis quelques minutes. Décidément, les potions de Freyja sont rudement efficaces, même sur moi! Faendal en fit de même et ferma un instant les yeux de soulagement. Pour lui non plus, cela ne devait pas être facile de vivre dans un tel pays. Je viens du désert et lui d'une forêt tempérée, aucun de nous n'a été préparé à un hiver infernal et constant!

Faendal me redonna ensuite le flacon et je les rangeai dans sa sacoche. Il prépara ensuite son arc et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il jeta un autre regard vers la tour.

-Bandits. Identifiais-je. Et un autre fait des aller-retour depuis la tour jusqu'à l'homme. Lorsqu'il verra son compagnon mort, il se dirigera vers nous. Et j'imagine qu'il y en a au moins un autre dans la tour en elle-même.

Je hochai la tête et posai une main sur mon sabre. Faendal encocha une flèche et visa. Je focalisai pour ma part mon attention sur l'autre homme. La flèche partit et se planta dans le cou du premier homme, qui s'écroula dans un râle d'agonie. L'autre homme sortit immédiatement son épée et fonça vers Faendal, qui pour tirer avait du se redresser. Mais je bondis également et interceptai le type.

Je parai le premier coup et l'évitai en me baissant donnant un coup de bouclier. Profitant du fait d'être plus petit je donnai un coup de pied dans les jambes du gars, qui trébucha. Je fis chanter ma lame tant elle fila vite et trancha sans pitié le ventre du bandit. Il s'écroula en hurlant de douleur et je le fis taire en enfonçant ma lame dans son coeur. Il mourut ainsi, le regard vers le ciel. Je fouillai son cadavre, pendant que Faendal encochait une autre flèche et regardait en direction de la tour. La mort du bonhomme n'avait pas été discrète et ça allait nous retomber dessus.

Je trouvais quelques pièces dans une pochette que je pris sans scrupule et une bière. Je la laissais là, une bière à demi figée dans la glace ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

-Nachael, fit Faendal.

Je me redressai et vis qu'un troisième larron sortait de la tour. Oh merde.

Un Orque. En armure de fer, avec une masse d'acier dans une main et une épée d'acier dans l'autre. Un bouclier était dans son dos et il fonçait vers nous, le regard un peu fou.

Je rectifie. Un Orque en mode Rage du Berserker. Double merde. En mode Rage, les Orques sont de véritable machine à tuer. Faendal recula aussitôt de quelques pas et lâcha sa flèche. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, mon gars...

Et comme je l'avais prédit, la flèche se planta dans un bras nu, mais ne ralentit nullement l'Orque dans sa course, il fonçait toujours vers nous à pleine vitesse. Je réfléchis rapidement. L'esquive n'est pas une option pour moi, je ne veux pas voir le résultat d'un clash Orque Rageur vs Faendal. Je restai donc sur place et parai du mieux que je pus le premier coup de sa lame d'acier puis évitai de justesse la masse très dangereuse qui me frôla. Le souffle puant et chaud de l'Orque me balayait le visage et je reçu un coup de tête.

Un peu sonné je trébuchai et du ma survie qu'au réflexe de Faendal d'envoyer une autre flèche, cette fois en visant la tête. La flèche ripa contre le métal et partit au loin, alors que l'Orque ralentit un peu, comme hésitant. Faendal n'en attendit pas plus et encocha une deuxième flèche.

La flèche se coinça dans la fente du casque de fer, déstabilisant cette fois complètement l'Orque. En mode Rage certes, mais pas non plus complètement idiot, il allait avoir des problèmes s'il laissait la flèche là. Mais il n'allait pas l'enlever, je le savais. Pas idiot, mais quand même en mode rage. Je repris mon équilibre et donnant un violent coup de sabre vers le bras déjà transpercé d'une flèche, qu'il n'avait également pas retirée ou même cassée.

Je tranchai à demi le membre et l'Orque hurla. Il recula d'un pas trébuchant et j'en profitai pour redonner un coup. Le bras fut tranché et l'orque hurla de douleur. Malheureusement je fut repoussé par son épée, qui trancha mon ventre. Par chance, il ne m'ouvrit pas l'estomac comme moi avec son copain il y a quelques minutes, mais ça faisait MAL! Le souffle coupé, je reculai alors que le bras qui tenait la masse tombait par terre. Je tenais mon ventre et sentait un liquide chaud couler sur ma main. Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

L'Orque leva haut son dernier bras intact et l'abaissa vers moi, mais je me déplaçai sur le côté pour éviter le coup.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais prêt du bord de la route, vers la falaise. Je glissai sur une plaque de glace, me sentis tomber et m'accrocha de justesse à un jeune arbre qui plia sous mon poids, sans casser heureusement. Mon sabre était retombé plus loin, en équilibre au dessus du vide. L'Orque s'approcha et leva à nouveau son épée. Il semblait moins fou, et respirait fortement. L'amputation net de son bras a dû le calmer un minimum et diminuer son mode Rage.

Mais alors qu'il allait abattre son arme et me précipiter dans vide, il fut rejeté sur le côté. Faendal, qui s'était glissé derrière lui avait récupéré la masse et lui avait donné un coup sur la tête.

-Vérifie s'il a eu son compte! Je m'écriai alors qu'il voulu venir me porter de l'aide.

Par chance il m'obéit et alla vérifier. Tout devait aller bien puisqu'il revenu vite, et me tendit une main. Je la pris au moment même que l'arbre céda. Cela manqua de peu que je l'entraine dans ma chute, mais Faendal tenu bon et réussi à me remonter. Dieu merci je ne portais ni armure ni sac lourd, cela aurait été notre perte.

-Tout va bien?

-Après une potion de soin pour ça (Je montrai mon ventre toujours saignant d'un geste de la main) et j'irai mieux. Fis-je en soufflant.

C'est ce que je fis, bénissant au passage Freyja et ses talents d'alchimiste. C'est officiel, elle est ma nouvelle déesse. Je grimaçai lorsque la magie dans la potion alla stopper l'hémorragie. Faendal fouilla dans son sac sans fond (Ou presque) et sortit des bandages et un petit pot en terre cuite.

-On va soigner tout ça et fouiller la tour après, dit-il.

Le pot contenait une crème odorante, sans doute artisanale. Il l'étala sur mon ventre, et je frissonnai un peu sous la fraicheur du produit. Il banda ensuite mon ventre et je bénis le fait de ne plus sentir la douleur de la plaie. Combiné à celle qui était, selon Daren, une douleur fantôme, ça aurait fait un beau bordel.

Je regardai ensuite l'épée d'acier et la masse un instant. J'attrapai les deux armes, allai chercher mon sabre et retournai vers l'Orque. Celui-ci ne respirait plus, visiblement Faendal lui a défoncé le crâne.

-T'es dangereux avec une masse! M'écriais-je, en le tutoyant naturellement.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre sous la main pour te sauver la peau, répliqua Faendal en utilisant le tutoiement tout aussi naturellement.

Nous nous sourîmes, et j'eu la conviction d'avoir un nouvel ami. C'est que ça rapproche, les combats à mort comme celui-là. Je remis mon sabre dans son fourreau et regarda l'Orque. Comme je l'avais cru, il avait deux ceintures pour ses deux armes. Je les lui prit sans hésitation et enfila celle pour l'épée d'acier. Je tendis celle pour la masse à Faendal et fixa un instant le bouclier... Non, mieux vaut également le donner à l'elfe. Je ne suis pas doué avec un bouclier alourdissant mon bras, je préfère avoir une arme dans chaque main, même si ça m'empêche de parer.

-Mieux vaut qu'on se prépare mieux à ce qui nous attend au Tertre, dis-je alors que Faendal passa la masse d'acier à sa taille.

-Je comprends. C'était une dure leçon, cette bataille, me confirma mon nouvel ami.

Il alla récupérer les flèches les plus intactes, et fouilla l'autre homme. Il trouva un sachet de viande séché, qu'il récupéra et une pierre précieuse. Nous allâmes ensuite dans la tour, la montant sans hésitation en chopant au passage une bourse d'or que je laissais à Faendal pour la peine et nous trouvâmes un coffre.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une autre bourse qui me revient, un livre de sort (Furie), un collier en or et un lingot d'acier. Tout alla dans la sacoche de Faendal, qui ne sentit même pas le rajout du poids.

-Il m'en faut un, dis-je alors qu'on reprenait la route.

-Au magasin général à Blancherive, il y en a de plusieurs tailles, m'informa Faendal.

Je me promis d'aller y faire un tour le plus vite possible. Nous dûmes mettre nos capes lorsque le vent se leva, les potions faisaient effets mais ce n'était qu'une sorte d'illusion. Nous avions la sensation d'avoir chaud, mais nos corps ressentaient néanmoins les effets néfastes du froid. Si on ne faisait pas attention, nous risquions de geler littéralement sur place. Ce serait con comme fin, après avoir survécu à un orque en mode Rage du Berserker...

Finalement, après un dernier tournant, je vis enfin les ruines du Tertre des chutes tourmentées. Faendal fut cette fois le premier à s'accroupir.

-Il y a une sentinelle. Je vais essayer d'avoir les autres également à l'arc, inutile que tu perds ton énergie quand on peut l'éviter.

-Je te fais confiance sur ce coup, lui dis-je.

Faendal encocha une flèche et regarda la sentinelle. Il banda son arc, leva un peu la pointe et lâcha après quelques secondes. La flèche partit dans un petit bruit, et malgré le vent, je vis la silhouette de la sentinelle trébucher et tomber, pour s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Pas de doute, celui-là est bien mort.

Faendal marcha le premier tout en encochant une autre flèche. Je le suivais, une main sur la poignée de l'épée d'acier. Un cri se fit entendre et Faendal lâcha une autre flèche. Un autre type tomba et son corps maintenant sans vie (Une flèche en pleine tête, ça ne pardonne pas) dévala les marches. Les autres durent comprendre qu'il y avait un problème car ils restèrent cachés. Malin, mais c'est un peu trop tard les gars. Je n'ai jamais vu de meilleur archer qu'un Bosmer, et ce peu importe l'environnement.

Pourtant mon ami n'en resta pas là. Nous grimpâmes les marches et il encocha une autre flèche. Je dus me baisser pour éviter une flèche, venant sans doute de l'adversaire. J'allais me planquer derrière une colonne et Faendal se déplaça vite. Très vite. Il retient son souffle, sembla voir quelque chose et fit un mouvement curieux de la tête.

Il tira avant que je ne puisse localiser les ennemis et un type s'effondra plus loin, également de derrière une colonne. Alors là... Comment est-ce qu'il a fait? J'ai rien compris du tout! Je remarquai que plus personne ne semblait vouloir nous sauter à la gorge et j'allais vers Faendal.

-C'était quoi, ça?

-Ça? Répéta-t-il.

-Mais tu sais bien! Ce dernier truc que t'as fait! Comment t'as pu toucher ce type caché avec une simple flèche, là d'où tu étais?

-Secret d'archer. Si tu en serais un confirmé, tu connaitrais ce secret, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Je râlais un peu mais n'insistais pas. Après tout, j'ai moi aussi des trucs que j'appelle "Secret de bretteur"...

-Je peux juste te dire qu'il s'agit de la technique de l'Oeil de Lynx, me dit-il.

-En tout cas, c'est vraiment incroyable. On les a tous eu donc?

-Je crois bien. Je n'entend plus aucun mouvement à part les notre.

-Alors bon travail, l'elfe!

Il secoua la tête, semblant exaspéré par mon enthousiasme et je remarquai d'autres marches plus loin, qui menaient à de larges portes noires avec des sortes de gravures dessus.

-S'il n'y avait que trois bandits dehors, le reste doit être à l'intérieur, me dit-il en remarquant lui aussi les portes.

-Alors il va y avoir de la casse, fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je montai en premier les marches, Faendal récupérant une seule flèche, les deux autres étant restées avec les cadavres tombants, elles avaient sans doute été brisées.

-Il me reste huit flèches, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je hochais la tête et ouvrit lentement le battant lourd d'une des portes. Il s'ouvrit dans un son grave et grinçant, et une bouffée d'air sentant légèrement la fumée me souffla au visage.

-Cette porte a déjà été ouverte et ils ont leur campement dans l'entrée. Va falloir un retour du terrible Faendal à la masse écrasante, dis-je.

-Ton humour est nul, répliqua Faendal, en sortant par contre sa masse.

Il était peut-être nul mon humour, mais je trouvais réellement comique de voir Faendal se battre avec une masse. C'est que je suis habitué à voir des elfes au corps à corps avec des dagues ou des épées, pas des masses dignes des "barbares" humains!

Deux gardes nous attendaient, un blond et une femme, tous deux nordiques. Ils discutaient vaguement d'un type appeler "Arvel" ou quelque chose du genre... Avant de finalement nous entendre approcher. La femme voulut sortir son arc mais Faendal se précipita vers elle avec sa masse avant. Elle dut donc sortir sa dague pour se défendre. Quand à moi, j'évitai avec énormément de justesse les coups puissants et mortels du marteau de guerre du mec. À force de jouer ainsi, il se fatigua et je transperçai la poitrine de l'homme de mon épée d'acier. Je retirai l'arme vivement et tournai sur moi-même, pour lui trancher la gorge d'un mouvement fluide sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Je le laissa agoniser par terre et remarquai les cadavres d'un troisième et quatrième type, plus loin. Disputes internes?

Nous trouvâmes un coffre et Faendal put le crocheter, avec quelques minutes d'essais. À l'intérieur se trouvèrent une autre bourse, un grenat et un carquois de flèches d'acier. Faendal s'empressa de prendre les flèches et je glissai la bourse et le grenat dans mon propre sac. Nous ne fouillâmes pas les cadavres et retirâmes nos capes.

-L'endroit grouille de cadavres de ragnards, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, fit Faendal avec une grimace.

-Autant que peut l'être une ruine abandonnée depuis des siècles, rajoutais-je.

Nous prîmes chacun une torche éteinte sur les murs et les allumèrent avec le feu qui ronflait doucement dans la pièce. Puis, ainsi préparé, nous commençâmes l'exploration des ruines du Tertre des chutes tourmentées.

* * *

-Voilà, vous savez tout... Soupira Camilla.

Elle profita de la fin de son récit pour boire une gorgée du verre d'eau devant elle. De l'autre côté de la table, les deux femmes semblaient à la fois agacées et furieuses. Des paumes frappèrent un peu violement la table, faisant sursautée la jeune Impériale.

-Alors là, c'est le comble! Nachael est un véritable idiot! Hurla presque celle qui avait frappée la table, la jolie Daren.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord. C'était stupide de partir seul là-bas, soupira Freyja en massant ses tempes de deux doigts.

-Il n'est pas seul... Protesta doucement Camilla en reposant son verre.

L'elfe noire leva les yeux vers le plafond avec une moue profonde sur le visage.

-Ah oui, il a emmené ton fiancé avec lui. Un archer dans un donjon aux passages étroits et sombres, comme c'est utile!

Camilla s'assombrit un peu. Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir laisser Faendal et Nachael partir ensembles au Tertre des chutes tourmentées. Puis, elle réalisa que Daren avait appelé Faendal son fiancé. Elle rougit brutalement et secoua ses mains en signe de dénégation.

-Non, non, nous ne sommes pas...!

-N'essais pas de le nier. Vous êtes très proche vous deux, assez pour qu'on vous sache amoureux l'un de l'autre, sourit Freyja.

-Bref, vous êtes en amour tous les deux, c'est mignon et tout, mais revenons au sujet principal! Deux imbéciles de mâles sont partis avec presque rien à l'assaut d'un donjon à eux deux seul! S'écria Daren.

Freyja perdit également son sourire et soupira. Puis elle se leva et alla vers l'escalier.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda doucement Camilla en la suivant du regard.

-D'après toi? Je vais me préparer. On a deux hommes à aller raisonner. Vas te préparer toi aussi Camilla, tu nous serviras de guide. Daren, j'imagine que tu passeras par la forge...?

L'elfe noire hocha la tête et sortit. Freyja descendit et Camilla resta un instant interdite, se demandant _pourquoi_ au final elle avait tout avoué à ces deux là. Ah oui... Elles étaient les amies de Nachael...

Soudainement, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne chose que Nachael aille de telles amies.

Une heure plus tard, trois femmes traversaient le pont, guidées par une impériale vêtues de vêtement d'hiver, une robe lourde et épaisse d'un brun doux, une cape avec l'intérieur en fourrure avec un capuchon et des moufles de fourrure également. Elle portait des bottes et des protège-bras en cuir et deux dagues à sa taille. Les deux autres étaient vêtues pour la blonde de vêtements de mage et pour l'autre de son armure de cuir sombre, recouvrant l'intégralité de son corps sauf son visage. Freyja portait également un capuchon et des gants au main, alors que Daren resta la tête à l'air libre. Toutes les trois avaient des havre-sacs à une ganse et la silhouette la plus grande avait également un arc de chasse sur le dos avec un carquois de flèches de fer.

Camilla avait son aventure, après tout. Restait qu'à espérer qu'elle y survive, finalement... Et qu'à son retour, son frère ne soit pas trop en colère.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 13 Juin 2016**


	12. Chapter 10,5 Bonus

Chapitre Bonus! Très court par rapport aux autres, il s'agit ici de la première partie de l'enfance de Nachael! Bien évidement, ce ne seront pas tous les chapitres bonus qui parleront de son enfance, parfois il sera question d'autre chose, de passés de d'autres personnages, mais je le jure, chacun de ses bonus apporterons des éléments très important sur la trame principale! Parfois même, les bonus apporteront des réponses qui ne sont pas dans les chapitres normaux! Donc s'il vous plait, ne les sautez pas! Allez, bisou à tous, surtout à toi Adlyne! Ton retard n'est pas bien grave et merci de ta critique sur le combat du chapitre précédent, je vais tenter de m'améliorer sur les écrits de combats! (C'est après tout mon point faible... Arg.)

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir le Chibi-Nachael!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 10.5-**

 **Bonus 1 : L'enfance de Nachael, partie I**

Un hurlement perçant ébranla le calme de la nuit, en ce 12 HautZénith de l'année 184 de la quatrième ère. Ils étaient le douzième jour du mois, puisqu'il était passé minuit. Mais ça, la jeune femme allongée sur le dos dans le fond de la charrette s'en fichait totalement. Que son enfant naisse le 11 ou le 12, peu importe, tant qu'il sorte!

Et au diable toutes les belles coutumes de son peuple qui laissaient entendre qu'une femme Rougegarde ne disait aucun mot durant son accouchement! Elle avait mal, bordel, et il allait sortir ce bébé, qu'il veuille ou non!

-Mon amour, prend le temps de respirer s'il te plait... On arrive bientôt, alors fait attention à toi! Dit son mari, qui conduisait la charrette du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Ferme-là et fait avancer plus vite cette maudite charrette! Lui hurla dessus la femme.

Ils arrivent bientôt, ouais c'est ça! Elle était enceinte, pas aveugle! Ils étaient surtout perdus au beau milieu d'une forêt, oui! Quelle idée, ils avaient eu de ne pas rester en ville, il y a deux jours alors qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher! Mais elle aurait voulu que son bébé naisse hors de Cyrodil, plutôt sur une frontière, pour qu'il ne soit jamais rattaché à aucun pays en particulier à cause de sa naissance...

Ce que son mari et elle avaient dû subir comme difficultés lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se fréquenter. Une rougegarde et un Impérial... Personne n'y croyait!

Et pourtant, là voilà presque quatre ans plus tard, à tenter d'accoucher leur enfant avec énormément de difficultés. Son mari l'avait légèrement examinée tout à l'heure, avec les maigres connaissances en magie guérisseuse qu'il avait et c'est là qu'il avait commencé à paniquer. Le cordon ombilical était enroulé autour du bébé et en plus, il était à l'envers. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Alors, elle faisait tout pour retenir son petit dans son ventre. Tout en mourant d'envie qu'il sorte enfin. Mais s'il sortait maintenant, il allait mourir étouffé.

Ses joues se trempèrent de larmes et elle voulu un instant être une puissante magicienne, plutôt que la meilleure guerrière de son clan. Ainsi, elle aurait pu sauver son bébé, qui n'allait sans doute jamais voir le jour.

Son poing se sera, et elle sentit un doux tissu sous ses doigts. Elle regarda et vit la petite tunique bleu pâle qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour son enfant. Son premier vêtement... Et il n'allait peut-être jamais voir le jour...

Une autre violente contraction la fit hurler à nouveau de douleur. Son autre bras était crispé sur son ventre proéminent, tentant de retenir le bébé encore un peu dans son ventre. Mais c'était inutile. Elle sentait l'enfant glisser vers... La sortie.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? Demanda soudainement une voix calme, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la voix de son mari. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec stupeur l'elfe qui était soudainement apparu à ses côtés. Elle entendit son mari juré et stopper brutalement le chariot.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous?! Éloignez-vous de ma femme!

L'elfe leva les mains vers les airs et dit, toujours d'une voix calme :

-Je suis guérisseur. J'ai entendu les cris de votre femme et sentit l'odeur du sang. Elle est en train d'accoucher, vous n'aurez jamais le temps d'arriver en ville. Je peux vous aider à mettre au monde votre enfant.

-Pourquoi je vous croirai, vous? Demanda son homme, toujours méfiant. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas plutôt un bandit et que vous allez l'égorgée quand j'aurai le dos tourné?

-Si c'était le cas, je l'aurai déjà fait, dit simplement l'elfe.

Elle décida que c'était suffisant pour lui faire confiance.

-Lerexus, ça ira... S'il vous plait, sauvez mon bébé... Il... Il est à l'envers et son cordon est...

-Je m'en occupe madame, dit l'elfe doucement.

Il se glissa vers le bas ventre de la femme et examina l'ouverture. Lerexus voulu lui hurler de s'éloigner de là mais elle lui sourit doucement. Elle avait confiance.

-Je vais devoir le faire tourner avant tout. Mordez dans quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas vous casser la voix, madame, dit l'elfe.

Lerexus lui donna un bout de bois entouré de cuir, qu'elle reconnu être une ancienne gaine d'épée et elle le mordit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose entrer en elle. Douloureusement. En même temps, l'homme posait une main lumineuse sur son ventre. Son mari descendit et vint se poster à côté d'elle, lui prenant sa main pour l'encourager et lui montrer qu'il était là avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'elfe retira sa main pleine de sang et semblait satisfait, autant que pouvait l'être un visage placide.

-Il est du bon côté. À la prochaine contraction, poussez madame.

-Et le cordon? Demanda Lerexus.

-Il faut que votre enfant sorte, sinon il va s'étouffer et mourir, ou alors devenir un simple d'esprit.

Lerexus avala difficilement sa salive. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur le font, lui murmurant des encouragements à mi-voix. Elle l'écoutait et lorsque la contraction commença, elle poussa le plus possible, tout en serrant avec force la main de son mari. Les contractions se rapprochaient, et l'elfe surveillait l'arrivé du petit avec attention. Il épongeait le sang, préparait un endroit où mettre le cordon ombilical lorsqu'il sortira et apposait ses mains lumineuses sur le ventre et le bas-ventre de la femme.

-Je vois la tête, continuez à pousser madame, dit finalement l'elfe.

Lerexus ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de fierté et d'espoir en lui. Son enfant continuait à se battre et si tout allait bien, il allait naître dans quelques minutes. Sa femme était forte, son enfant ne pouvait que l'être aussi!

À la prochaine contraction, elle prit plus d'élan, mais la douleur fut si forte qu'elle serra avec autant de force la main de son mari.

Et brisa celle-ci en un craquement sonore. C'est avec quelques jurons à demi étouffés de Lerexus que l'elfe vit la petite tête foncée sortir lentement. Il la prit délicatement et déroula avec énormément de patience le cordon ombilical, qui était enroulé trois fois autour de son petit cou fragile. Il demanda à la mère d'arrêter de pousser et une fois que cela fut fait, elle put recommencer à pousser.

Le petit sortit après une autre demi-heure de travail, enroulé de partout dans le cordon ombilical, à croire qu'il c'était amuser à jouer avec durant les neuf mois de la grossesse de sa mère. Finalement, il put couper le cordon ombilical et sourit en entendant la mère le réclamer.

Il lava l'enfant avec de l'eau et un peu de savon, l'habilla d'une tunique que lui avait tendu le père et l'enroula ensuite dans une petite couverture. Il passa une main lumineuse sur son petit corps, et excepter une énergie un peu sauvage en lui, sans doute d'origine magique, il ne détecta rien de dangereux. Le petit était en bonne santé. Il le tendit ensuite au père en disant :

-Félicitation, c'est un garçon.

Le père prit son fils nouveau né dans ses bras avec beaucoup de délicatesse, faisant attention à sa main brisée et l'approcha de sa femme. Le nouveau-né avait la même teinte de peau que sa mère, ainsi qu'une petite touffe de cheveux noirs avec un léger reflet rougeâtre. Il était minuscule, un peu mouillé, et avait visiblement du tonus vu les hurlements qu'il poussait.

-Elone, regarde, c'est notre fils... Tu l'as fait. Il est magnifique, il est ton portrait tout craché.

Elone prit son petit garçon dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement son front encore un peu trempé. Le petit se calma presque instantanément, remua un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Les nouveaux parents furent surpris de voir des yeux bleu ciel. Aucun des deux n'avaient les yeux bleus pourtant...

-C'est normal, tous les bébés humains naissent avec les yeux bleus, expliqua l'elfe, qui se lavait les mains. Mais vu la légère teinte caramel qui entoure la pupille, il aura les yeux ambré ou une couleur un peu plus claire.

Après cela, il plaça les restes du cordon ombilical avec les serviettes souillées dans un grand sac qu'il allait brûler plus tard. Il passa une main lumineuse sur celle brisée de Lerexus, et répara les quelques os fracturés en quelques secondes, sous le regard semi impressionné de l'ancien centurion.

Il était rare de voir un guérisseur aussi doué, surtout un Bosmer.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? Demanda soudainement Elone.

-... Nacha, dit l'elfe.

-Nacha... Répéta-t-elle.

Elle se redressa lentement en position assise, son petit dans ses bras et soutenue par son mari. Elle caressa doucement le front de son petit et sourit.

-Alors... Il s'appellera Nachael. Je sais que êl en elfique veut dire étoile, n'est-ce pas? [1]

Nacha regarda la femme avec une certaine surprise. Peu d'humains pouvaient assez bien connaître les anciennes langues elfiques pour le mentionner dans une conversation avec un elfe sans rougir.

-En effet, approuva-t-il. Et j'imagine que c'est pour souligner le fait qu'il est né durant la nuit?

Elone hocha la tête. L'elfe posa sa main sur la tête du bébé, Nachael, et chuchota une prière de son peuple. Les deux parents le laissèrent faire, intrigués de la tournure des événements.

-Cette prière est le souhait que je pose à Y'ffre pour qu'il protège votre fils des méfaits de la magie. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Merci, Nacha, dit soudainement Lerexus. Pour tout. Pour la vie de mon fils, celle de ma femme et cette prière. Ce n'est peut-être pas grandes choses, mais je vous promets que tout elfe des bois sera maintenant le bienvenu dans notre famille. Je vous en fais la promesse.

-C'est en effet futile comme promesse, mais je suis heureux que de vous l'entendre dire. Les humains oublient souvent, mais quand ils parlent, ils peuvent être sincère et ouvert à ce qui les entoure. Dit simplement Nacha, avant de partir en silence, comme il était venu, mais cette fois avec le sac où était le cordon ombilical et les serviettes souillés.

Elone sourit et embrassa à nouveau son fils. Lerexus la coucha confortablement et les couvrit de draps et de couvertures en fourrure, elle et Nachael, pour qu'ils puissent tout deux dormir durant la nuit. Elone s'endormit presque immédiatement, tandis que Nachael, qui n'avait plus crier ou pleurer depuis son premier contact avec ses parents, restait tranquille dans les bras de sa mère.

Le bébé presque aveugle et plus faible qu'un agneau avait le visage tourné vers l'immense ciel rempli d'étoiles brillantes. La lune était dans son dernier quartier et était en partit caché par un nuage solitaire. Quelque chose semblait attirer son regard dans le ciel, mais en petit être sans force qu'il était, le bébé ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux et bailla un peu. Il remua légèrement, cligna des yeux entre une ou deux fois, toujours plus faiblement, puis finalement tomba endormi.

Étant pour l'une endormit et l'autre lui tournant le dos, aucun des parents ne vit la petite lueur dans le ciel s'illuminer légèrement, puis se détacher et lentement descendre vers le bébé. La lueur se déposa avec douceur sur la poitrine fragile et fondit doucement, sans jamais troubler le sommeil du poupon.

À l'intérieur du bébé, l'énergie sauvage et magique qu'avait ressentit Nacha plus tôt se calma peu à peu, semblant... Accepter la nouvelle présence. Les deux énergies se collèrent, s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent également. Il était de toute manière trop tôt pour eux.

Mais tout allait bien. Ils avaient du temps. Mais ils devaient néanmoins faire vite, avant que la roue ne se tourne définitivement vers eux.

* * *

[1] Êl est un terme Quenya de Tolkien, qui signifie en effet étoile. Merci internet de cette petite précision!

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 20 Juin 2016**


	13. Chapter 11

Voilà voilà, chapitre onze, avec des cris, de la baston, de l'ennuis, un psychopathe en devenir, un début de révélation et un secret (Pas si secret que ça en fait) Dévoilé!

Je publie le chapitre plus tôt, comme toujours merci à Adlyne pour ton commentaire, mais j'ai envie de te dire... Ne t'arrête pas tout de suite aux conclusions pour les énergies... Huhuhu... Je te jure que c'est de la bombe, beaucoup plus originale qu'un simple : C'est l'énergie du Dovahkiin. Mais en même temps, tu te rapproche de la vérité...

Ah, j'ai pas envie de spoiler... Bon aller! Bisou à toi, à tous les autres lecteurs et bonne lecture à tous! Oh, en passant j'ai essayer une nouvelle manière de différencier les changements de points de vue de l'histoire, vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Dois-je le mettre de manière plus claire? Préciser de qui est le point de vue? Ou le laisser ainsi? J'espère avoir des remarques et des critiques constructives, je m'améliore tous les jours grâce à vos commentaires!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 11-**

-Douze. Comptais-je en pointant un énième petit cadavre puant et répugnant dans un coin de couloir.

-C'est charmant de voir à quel point ces ruines sont dangereuses, fit Faendal en passant le douzième cadavre.

-J'espère que vous plaisantez, mon cher ami. Cet endroit est aussi difficile à traverser que la chambre de ce cher Sven lorsqu'il est saoul! Ironisai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pourrait avoir plus drôle comme blague, mais merde quoi! On s'ennui comme des ragnards crevés dans ce donjon! Ah, treize.

En passant, oui je suis actuellement dans la passionnante activité qu'est de compter le nombre de cadavre de ragnards que nous passons depuis le début. C'est à la fois frustrant et... Ennuyeux. Vivement qu'on tombe sur un bandit, une Givrépeire, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on ait de l'action, par tous les divins!

Un peu de poussière tomba du plafond et Faendal tourna le coin. Puis s'immobilisa.

-Y'a quelqu'un? Demandais-je avec espoir.

Mon sang bouillant réclame du sang qui coule de mes ennemis, que voulez-vous!

-Un ennemi. Il s'approche d'un genre de mécanisme, dans une salle assez espacé, me décrivit-il.

J'avançai moi aussi, pour voir le type actionner un levier. Puis un claquement se fit entendre et des dizaines de pointes sortirent des murs pour se planter dans le corps du gars, le tuant net, sans doute par empoisonnement et...

Et...

MERDE!

-Na mais c'est pas vrai?! Il ne vient quand même pas juste de se tuer comme un imbécile?! M'écriais-je, furieux, en m'avançant vers la salle.

Faendal me suivit sans commentaires. Tant mieux, je lui aurai hurlé dessus sinon. Je m'approchai du cadavre et constatait qu'il était vraiment mort. Mais merde quoi! Et mon combat? Au moins on a trouvé le responsable de la mort des treize ragnards... Mais quand même?!

-Attend avant d'actionner le levier, à moins que tu ne veuilles devenir comme lui? Me dit Faendal.

-Na... Pas vraiment. Mais le prochain, on se jette sur lui. Grognais-je.

Nous examinâmes la salle et remarquâmes bien vite un système simple de symboles. Il y avait six plaques avec lesdits symboles dans la salle, deux au dessus de la grille devant nous, un par terre mais vu les traces, il devait à l'origine être lui aussi dans les airs et trois autres à notre gauche.

Les symboles à gauche semblent pouvoir bouger. Je fis rapidement le lien avec ceux en l'air et m'approcha des pierres.

Elles étaient lourdes et dure à déplacer. Faendal vint m'aider et nous pûmes à deux faire correspondre les symboles du sol avec ceux du mur. Serpent, serpent, poisson.

Faendal tira le levier et la grille s'ouvrit. Miracle! Nous avançâmes et je vis sur la table une intéressante potion de soin. Je la pris, et fouilla le coffre, pendant que Faendal regardait le livre.

-C'est le deuxième tome d'une série que Camilla aime beaucoup... Commenta Faendal, très surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait là? Demandais-je.

-Je l'ignore... Et le coffre?

-Une armure de fer, des bottes de peau et un grenat, dis-je en sortant le tout.

Faendal réussit à tout mettre dans sa sacoche... Je sais que je me répète, mais il m'en faut vraiment une! Alors que j'allais me tourner pour retourner dans la salle, j'entendis un discret grattement venant de ma droite.

Je tournai la tête. Des escaliers de bois en colimaçon descendaient dans les profondeurs... Et je vis trois ragnards en sortir.

... Des ennemis!

Sans même prévenir Faendal, je sortis mon épée d'acier et me jetai contre les petites bestioles. Et je les massacrai. Avec beaucoup de violence. Une gerbe de sang par là, écraser la tête d'un autre par ici, une nouvelle tapisserie d'entrailles au fond de la salle, le tout avec un sourire démentiel et un léger rire de fou.

J'en ai marre d'être inactif! Il faut que je me défoule une bonne fois pour toute! Sinon, c'est l'elfe qui va s'en ramasser! Banzaï!

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, quelques minutes plus tard, le sol et les murs étaient tapissés de sang et d'entrailles, Faendal me regardait comme si j'étais fou et mes bottes étaient également tâchées. Ainsi que mes mains et mon épée. Beurk.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je à Faendal.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'avoir traumatisé? Si?

-... Rappel-moi de ne jamais te garder trop longtemps loin des combats. Me dit finalement l'elfe, en secoua la tête d'un air découragé.

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent et nous reprîmes notre chemin, sans s'embêter de chercher à fermer la grille derrière nous.

Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous pourchassait, pas vrai?

* * *

-Dès que je le trouve, je lui enflamme les sourcils. Marmonna Daren en constatant l'énorme quantité de sang séché et glacé sur les pierres.

-Vous... Vous croyez que c'est... Le leur? Demanda faiblement Camilla en n'arrêtant pas de fixer les tâches écarlates.

-Non. Une telle quantité de sang coulé est presque fatale. Ce n'est pas le leur, sinon on verrait leur corps non loin, déclara Freyja.

La nordique était sûre d'elle. Le tableau était affreux, mais au moins porteur d'une bonne nouvelle. Leurs deux amis bourrins étaient encore en vie. Ou du moins, ils l'étaient après s'être battus ici. Et ce fut un combat violent, vu les traces. Un type transpercé d'une flèche, un autre tailladé de partout, et un troisième avec un bras en moins et le crâne complètement défoncé.

C'était affreux à voir. Freyja était habitué de voir de tels tableaux, l'époque d'où elle venait était loin d'être une période de paix et de joie, quand à Daren... C'était peut-être préjugé de penser cela, mais elle était une elfe noire. Elle avait déjà vu bien pire que cela dans sa vie.

C'était pour Camilla que ce moment était très dur à passer. Elle n'avait jamais vu de cadavre de sa vie, et avait passé la majorité de son enfance et de son adolescence enfermer à la maison par ses parents et depuis qu'elle était ici elle était surprotégée par son frère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la dureté du monde.

La pauvre Impériale prit une minute pour marcher un peu, retenant à grande peine son envie de vomir et regardant partout sauf les corps morts. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de nous suivre, dit doucement Freyja.

-Je sais... Soupira-t-elle. Mais... Si je veux me prouver à moi-même que je peux devenir une aventurière... Alors je me dois d'avancer et de surmonter ma terreur face à ces cadavres... Juste... Laissez-moi encore quelques secondes, s'il vous plait. Je vais bientôt m'en remettre, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tiens. C'est une boisson sucrée, j'en conserve toujours une fiole sur moi. Dit alors Daren en tendant un petit flacon de verre contenant un liquide blanc.

Camilla le prit et en but quelque gorgée. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise face à la saveur très sucrée du breuvage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Eau, sucre de canne, miel et lait, le tout brassé et chauffé pendant quelques minutes. Il y a également un petit mélange calmant que je rajoute à la fin.

Camilla hocha la tête. Le calmant était efficace en tout cas. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'impériale redonna la fiole à Daren et les trois femmes reprirent la route, toujours guidées par Camilla, qui s'étonnait de ne toujours pas avoir rencontré de loups ou d'autres créatures de ce genre.

Après une quinzaine de minutes à marcher dans la neige, alors que le froid s'installait au fur et à mesure que la journée se finissait, Camilla finit par lever le bras en désignant les impressionnantes ruines qui se dressaient devant elles.

-Voilà! C'est l'entrée du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Nachael et Faendal sont sans aucun doute à l'intérieur à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu es déjà aller dans les ruines? Demanda Freyja, par curiosité.

-Une fois seulement, quand j'étais plus jeune, par orgueil, raconta Camilla. Mon frère m'a toujours pratiquement traitée comme une gamine facilement effrayée et incapable de faire quelque chose d'utile dans la vie excepter le balai dans son magasin. Par esprit de contradiction et de défi, je suis montée jusqu'au Tertre et j'ai été cherché ce collier.

Camilla sortit la petite amulette de sa robe et la montra aux deux filles. Il s'agissait d'une chaine en argent, dont le pendentif était une plaque en métal gravée d'étranges dessins presque impossible à distinguer. Freyja et Daren en furent réellement fascinées.

-Tu l'as toujours portée sur toi après cela? Demanda Daren, surprise.

-Toujours. Sourit timidement l'impériale. Quand je le regarde, je me rappelle que je ne suis pas qu'une simple Impériale un peu naïve. Mais que je suis capable de bien plus, quand je m'en donne les moyens. C'est après ce petit périple que j'ai décidé de devenir un jour aventurière.

Camilla rougissait un peu. Son rêve lui paraissait un peu enfantin, et ses raisons légèrement synonyme de gamineries, mais en même temps... Elle était sincère. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, vivre des aventures à travers Bordeciel, explorer cette contrée si mystérieuse et dangereuse, y vivre des sensations fortes et découvrir tous ces secrets.

-Allons-y alors, sourit Freyja gentiment.

Les trois femmes commencèrent à monter les marches vers les grandes portes du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, silencieuse en constatant la majesté des lieux. Freyja se risqua cependant à noter que la plupart des fresques qu'elle avait connues dans le passé n'étaient plus là. Les murs qui racontaient l'histoire de celui qui était enterré ici...

Tout avait disparu. Si un voyageur ordinaire venait ici, il ne saurait pas à qui appartient ce tombeau. Mais pourtant, ce tombeau avait toute son importance! Lorsque les filles montèrent les escaliers qui menaient vers les doubles grandes portes noires, Freyja se sentit un peu... Découragée.

Les portes indiquaient la présence d'un héritier du nord, de part les dragons s'élevant au dessus de vagues, indiquant l'image de Drakkars venant de loin. Il y avait sur les côtés des fresques très grossières de dragons, crachant quelque chose... Sans doute le légendaire Thu'um.

Elle en avait évidement entendu parler, étant une Nordique de naissance, même de mille ans plus tôt. De plus, elle avait eu la chance d'échanger quelques mots avec un des Grises-barbes, dans le passé, lorsqu'elle était en mission avec ses... Camarades.

Donc elle savait que si ce tombeau vénérait le Thu'um des dragons... Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait plus qu'une Griffe d'or volée à trouver au fond de ce tombeau... Ou Tertre, vu les termes d'aujourd'hui. Mais malheureusement, plus personne ne devait savoir qui était enterré ici...

Cependant... Quelque chose titillait l'intuition de Freyja. Et elle avait apprit à suivre son intuition, en toute circonstance. Quelque chose allait mal se passer si Nachael découvrait le secret de ce tombeau sans elle. Elle ne voulait pas... Ou elle ne pouvait pas?

Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le malaise intérieur de Freyja s'accentua. Et elle eut un doute. Était-ce vraiment à cause de ce que la porte révélait qu'elle voulait rejoindre au plus vite Nachael? Le Thu'um n'était, après tout, pas dangereux, lorsque l'on était un simple mortel. Sauf si un dragon ou un grise-barbe vous Criait dessus, évidement. Mais sinon...

Alors pourquoi cet empressement, au fond d'elle, de vite rejoindre Nachael? Son cher ami... Qui la protégeait depuis la toute première rencontre... Il était si gentil... Et très fort! Elle l'avait bien vu en constatant l'amas de cadavre qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir comme ça.

Elle savait mieux que quiconque que Nachael était fort. Mais... Elle voulait néanmoins le rejoindre, au plus vite.

Le son ténu de ses larmes, le soir suivant la mort de ses parents, la hantait encore.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur du grand hall, Freyja ne porta pas attention aux nombreuses fresques et gravures sur les murs, ni aux cadavres refroidissants un peu partout dans la salle. Non, elle prit plutôt une torche sur le mur, l'alluma grâce au feu qui mourrait lentement au fond du hall et ensuite se tourna vers les deux autres filles.

-Dépêchons-nous. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Daren hocha la tête. Elle aussi sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout ici. Même Camilla, qui n'avait aucun don en magie, pouvait le sentir... Cette atmosphère lourde et malfaisante, qui lui donnait envie de courir loin d'ici... Sensation que la jeune Impériale n'avait pas sentit lors de sa première visite. Quelque chose avait changé, depuis lors. Et ce changement n'était pas du tout bénéfique.

Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec la griffe d'or? Ou alors... Les vivants qui avaient pénétrés dans le Tertre?

C'est d'un pas bien plus rapide qu'avant que les trois filles s'enfoncent dans les profondeurs du tombeau, guidées par Camilla et la lumière de la torche de Freyja.

* * *

J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir. Complètement. Je veux dire... Revoyons notre chemin jusqu'à présent.

Nous avons parcouru encore quelques mètres après être descendus, trouvant un parchemin et une fiole que je compte bien donner à Freyja en sortant d'ici... Avant de remarquer la quantité impressionnante de toiles d'araignées autour de nous.

Puis Faendal m'a dit avoir entendu des cris étouffés d'appels au secours. Visiblement, on avait trouvé notre bonhomme d'Arvel, le fameux type que les deux bandits d'en haut parlaient avant d'être tués. Un véritable barrage de toiles nous bloquait le chemin, révélant la présence d'un nid de Givrépeire pas loin. Génial, de la baston! C'est ce que je m'étais dit...

Mais je pensais à ce moment là à de petites Givrépeires... Pas...

PAS CET ESPÈCE DE MUTANT DE DEUX MÈTRES DE HAUT QUI VEUX VISIBLEMENT M'AVOIR POUR SON PETIT DÉJEUNER!

Y'a une arnaque à quelque part, c'est pas possible! Bon Nachael, voit le bon côté des choses! De la baston, t'en a! Sauf que l'arc de Faendal est inutile ici, l'araignée est si rapide qu'on pourrait tuer par erreur le pauvre type au fond de la salle qui nous hurle de le sauver.

Et mon épée d'acier s'est coincé dans une des pattes du monstre. Je n'ai donc que mon sabre. Sauf que j'ai toujours mon ventre à moitié ouvert, même si je ne sens plus la douleur je crois que la plaie s'est à nouveau ouverte... Je ne peux pas m'amuser à faire des galipettes partout dans la salle. Et Faendal est tout juste débutant avec sa masse.

Donc...

Disons qu'on patauge un peu, là. Évitant les jets de venins qui font fondre un peu la pierre quand on réussit à l'éviter, ou alors à grignoter très douloureusement la chair sous le tissu recouvrant mon bras.

Je porte toujours mes vêtements d'hiver et Faendal à toujours ses vêtements de forestier. Face à du venin légèrement acide, nous ne tiendrons pas trois secondes et demi avant de fondre! Donc j'attire l'attention du monstre sur moi le plus possible et laisse Faendal essayer de viser avec son arc. Il a déjà réussi à tirer deux flèches, mais elles ne ralentissent même pas la créature! Je cours partout essayant de lui faire mal avec mon sabre, mais peine perdu... Et vu le léger liquide un peu chaud que je sens venir tremper mon pantalon, je dois être en train de pisser du sang. Littéralement.

Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez chiante et pleine de pression à son goût, l'elfe noir au fond de la salle accrochée à la toile n'arrête pas de hurler des ordres ; qu'on tue la sale bête, qu'on le sauve, ce genre de truc.

Donc... Galère.

Je plonge pour éviter un autre jet et hurle à l'autre con à l'autre bout de la salle :

-FERMEZ-LÀ OU JE LA LAISSE VOUS BOUFFER À MA PLACE!

Un couinement résonne et Faendal ricane.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi l'elfe. Lui sifflais-je.

-Je note! En attendant, tu montes un plan ou pas, Nachael? Parce que tu es vraiment en mauvais état...

-Je l'avais remarqué, merci!

Je me relève et vois que la bête charge. Et merde quoi, je commence à en avoir marre! Alors que j'évite péniblement la masse grouillante et trop rapide à mon goût, je lance à Faendal :

-T'as un sort de feu en réserve? Na parce que je crois que c'est le seul truc à faire!

-Je n'ai apprit aucun sort de Destruction.

Merde. Double, triple, quadruple merde. C'était ma dernière chance. C'est alors que le malheur parfais arrive. Je trébuche et tombe lamentablement face première. Sauf qu'en atterrissant, je grimace. Mon ventre. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'ouvre en deux sous le choc.

Le reste est plutôt flou... J'entends nettement Faendal s'exclamer, je le vois bondir vers moi avec sa masse dans la main, alors qu'une des huit pattes de l'araignée se pose sur mon dos avec lourdeur...

Puis un éclair glacé traverse la pièce et frappe violement la Givrépeire géante. Celle-ci recule, sans doute à cause du choc et on s'empresse de me tirer un peu plus loin. J'entends le commentaire de Faendal, comme quoi je serai lourd... N'importe quoi! C'est juste que je n'ai pas le même sac magique que lui!

Une paume illuminée se pose sur mon torse mais rien n'y fait, le saignement n'arrête pas. Je reconnais Freyja à ses longs cheveux dorés et je réussi à dire en combattant la douleur mentale et physique :

-Je... Je suis immunisé contre la magie... Depuis ma naissance... Désoler... Il faudra une médecine... Plus simple.

-D'accord, maintenant arrête de parler. Répondit-elle aussitôt. Camilla, aide-moi à le soulever et Faendal, va aider Daren, on s'occupe de lui !

-Entendu. Fit la voix de Faendal.

Je sentis deux paires de mains me redresser en position assise et un goulot de fiole se poser sur mes lèvres. Je bois la potion et sens les effets de guérison calmer la douleur. Ma vision revint à la normale et j'entendis le soupir de soulagement de Camilla, qui me maintenait à moitié contre elle.

D'ailleurs je sentais très bien sa... Contre mon dos... Wa, Faendal, espèce de chanceux! C'est pas donné à tout le monde de trouver une Impériale bien formée, surtout sur ce niveau-là! (Petit classement intérieur : Les races dont les femmes sont pulpeuses, au niveau des hanches et de la poitrine sont, en ordre croissant : Bosmer, Argonienne, Impériale, Haute-elfe, Dunmer, Khajiit, Brétonne, Orque, Rougegarde et Nordique!)

Bref donc, Faendal est un putain de chanceux. Et je suis jaloux. Un jour, moi aussi je trouverais la femme parfaite pour moi! Que ce soit physiquement, ou mentalement!

-Tiens, prend également ceci. Fit Freyja en me tendant une petite fiole bleutée.

-Merci. Souriais-je en la prenant.

Tiens? Freyja devrait retirer des couches, elle est un peu rose. Finalement le monstre s'effondre et je me redresse, avec l'aide de Camilla et Freyja. Ouah, le monde tourne un peu là... Je tangue sur place mais alors que je redresse mon visage, un poing ganté fonce vers moi.

Daren, l'auteur du coup, me frappe de toutes ses forces la joue, à un point que je trébuche et cogne mon dos contre le mur de pierre, avant de retourner sur le sol.

-Espèce d'imbécile fini! Hurle-t-elle. T'as pas idée de la stupidité de ton acte? Vous avez faillit mourir tous les deux, tout ça parce que monsieur ne voulait pas nous attendre!

-Je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait à ce point... Fis-je.

Je tente de me rassoir, mais un poids s'ajoute sur mes cuisses et des mains attrapèrent mon collet pour me redresser de force. Daren s'est assise sur moi et darta son regard rubis aux teintes colériques dans mes yeux avant de me dire sèchement :

-La prochaine fois, pense davantage. Un archer et un maitre du Shehai dans un donjon aux passages étroits? Alors que leurs points forts à tous les deux sont les combats sur des zones étendues? Il te faut alors au moins un homme en armure lourde et un mage, pour pallier toutes les faiblesses!

-Oui... Pardon Daren. Souriais-je doucement.

Daren soupira et me lâcha, mais je restai redressé. Elle se releva et j'en fit de même, voyant alors le regard émeraude de Freyja sur moi. Si clair, comme si elle allait... Oh.

-Freyja... Je suis... Commençais-je.

-Ne t'excuse pas. M'interrompit-elle.

Je me tus donc et Freyja soupira en posant sa main ouverte sur son front. Elle semblait réfléchir et je vis du coin de l'oeil Faendal très proche de Camilla, avec leurs deux mains liés ensemble. Ils ne se parlent pas et Daren inspecte le cadavre du monstre. L'autre dans sa toile est toujours silencieux et nous regarde tous de manière très apeurée.

Je profite donc de ce petit moment pour poser mes mains sur les épaules de Freyja et profitant du fait que j'étais dos aux autres, je la pris contre moi. Elle ne tenta pas d'éviter mon étreinte et je remarquai alors à quel point elle était vraiment petite.

Freyja tremble. Et ses mains s'accroche à mes vêtements avec force. Je lui soufflai :

-Je ne m'excuserais pas... Mais je promets de ne plus jamais faire une chose aussi stupide.

-... Si tu meurs, je serai toute seule au monde. Et je ne veux pas... Nous sommes... Amis, pas vrai? Alors... Ne fais plus jamais route seule. Promet-le moi également.

-C'est promis. Tu es mon amie, après tout.

Je sens alors Freyja sursauter dans mes bras. Elle lève lentement la tête et me regarde avec surprise. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus, car un grand cri nous fait tous les deux sursauter.

Daren a libéré l'autre elfe noir, qui maintenant part en courant après l'avoir attaqué! Le salopard, je vais le massacrer...!

* * *

Freyja ne voulait pas croire ce que sa tête tentait de lui faire comprendre. Lorsqu'elle, Daren et Camilla avaient entendu les bruits et les hurlements d'un combat, elles avaient eu peur et avaient accélérées le pas. La découverte de la Givrépeire géante avait fait hurler d'effrois Camilla.

Mais ce fut la vision de Nachael allonger par terre dans une petite flaque de sang avec une patte du monstre sur son dos qui fit réagir Freyja le plus fortement. Son ami... Si précieux ami... Il était en danger!

Le premier sort, stalactite, fut lancé par un réflexe pur. Les suivants furent lancés avec plus de haine qu'avant, Freyja voulant par dessus tout que ce monstre géant s'éloigne de Nachael! Mais elle se calma lorsque Faendal tira Nachael jusqu'à elle.

Elle tenta de le guérir et son aveu comme quoi il était immunisé depuis la naissance à la magie l'a surprise. C'était donc ça... C'était peut-être la raison du pourquoi la bénédiction l'avait rejeté! Elle lui fit boire une potion de soin et une autre plus personnelle qui aidait les tissus de peau à se régénérer plus rapidement que jamais.

Une fois la Givrépeire enfin à terre, Daren le disputa allègrement alors que Camilla s'était éloignée pour se rapprocher de Faendal. Ce fait l'avait fait doucement sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Nachael s'excuser à Daren pour son geste stupide.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et songea qu'il ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Il était à peine sortit de l'adolescence... Et il était si grand... Même sans armure, l'aura naturelle qui l'entourait montrait bien qu'il était un guerrier. Elle réprima une envie de pleurer lorsque Nachael se tourna finalement vers elle.

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose et s'approcha d'elle. Il commença à s'excuser, mais elle l'interrompt. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Elle avait eu si peur... C'était affreux... Elle en tremblait encore.

Tout cela pour la ramener à ce moment précis. Nachael l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il était bien plus large qu'elle et sa peau avait la même chaleur que le soleil du désert d'où son peuple était issu. Cette chaleur la réconfortait agréablement, à un tel point qu'elle ne put que laisser enfin aller ses larmes alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

Freyja lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais agir ainsi... Car si Nachael disparaissait, elle-même n'aurait plus rien pour la retenir dans ce monde. Pas même sa mission.

Que Nachael soit celui qui l'avait sauvée de la glace et du temps était forcément un signe. Un signe qu'ils étaient tous les deux reliés par quelque chose de fort, puissant... Sans doute par le destin lui-même.

Alors s'il disparaissait... Elle ne saurait le supporter.

-C'est promis, lui dit-il doucement. Tu es mon amie après tout.

Son amie... Son... Amie? Elle se figea soudainement alors que ces deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Son amie.

Mais... Une amie ne se comporte pas comme... Comme elle le faisait depuis quelques temps, non? Une amie...

Freyja releva la tête et regarda le visage de Nachael. Une amie trouverait peut-être son visage beau. Une amie rêvasserait peut-être de passer sa main dans ces cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils ne le semblaient. Mais une amie...

Une amie, une véritable amie, ne voudrait pas embrasser cette bouche. Une amie ne voudrait pas marquer ce corps contre elle comme le sien. Une amie n'aurait pas envie que le temps s'arrête, alors que les bras chaud de Nachael l'enlaçaient toujours.

Non... Une amie ne ferait pas ça.

Elle voulu parler, dire quelque chose, mais un cri de surprise de la part de Daren fit tomber la légère atmosphère qui s'était installé autour d'eux. Nachael la relâcha et se tourna vers le fuyard en jurant.

Freyja chassa alors ses pensées étranges de sa tête. Elle allait y réfléchir plus tard. À la place, elle se précipita vers Daren et vérifia à l'aide d'un sort de base qu'elle n'avait rien. Et par chance, ce fut le cas.

À peine une seconde plus tard, tout le monde s'était mit à courir derrière le fuyard pour le rattraper.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 27 Juin 2016**


	14. Chapter 12

Chapitre douze! Dans ce chapitre, je pose les bases d'une petite théorie perso de l'univers de Skyrim à savoir : Pourquoi les Draugrs viennent toujours nous attaquer quand on rentre dans leurs tombeau. Sinon encore un peu de baston, en équipe cette fois mais pas très détaillé, parce que LE combat... Le vrai combat, il est pour le prochain chapitre. Cependant on a ici un petit retournement de situation, où on s'éloigne du jeu originel, bien que je reste quand même proche de celui-ci... C'est ma fiction, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser, na?

thom.h, ce n'est pas grave que tu n'as pas commenter depuis un moment, vu la longue de ton présent commentaire, t'es tout pardonné! :) J'adore créer des liens très lentement entre les gens, pas toujours évident, pas toujours joyeux, mais je crois que c'est un de mes points fort en fait. La psychologie des personnages, qui peu à peu se rapproche les uns les autres. Enfin, tu m'en dira des nouvelles! Pour Nachael... J'ai une explication. Une très bonne explication. Tu auras un combat de Shehai dans le prochain chapitre, qui j'espère répondra à certaine de tes questions, mais garde quand même ceci en tête :

Jusqu'à tout récemment, Nachael était un jeune marchand qui voyageait avec ses parents. Ça ne fait que quelques jours à peine qu'ils sont morts, que Nachael est tout seul. Non pas que je veux dire que c'est encore le deuil qui ralentit ses mouvements! Mais il n'est pas un aventurier, c'est un fils de marchand! Il a beau avoir été entraîner par ses parents, la théorie et les entraînements ne sont rien face à la réalité. Voilà voilà... J'espère que cette explication apaisera un peu tes craintes... Et t'inquiète, Nachael ne va pas rester "level 1" toute sa vie, ahah!

Bisou à toi! Et voui, Nachael est violent quand même. Mais mettons ça sur le coup de l'adrénaline du premier donjon qu'il se fait, huhu.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 12-**

Je vais le massacrer, cette espèce de lâche qui préfère fuir plutôt que se battre. Fuir après avoir attaqué Daren en plus de ça! D'ailleurs, il faut que je demande à cette elfette comment il a fait pour l'avoir, parce que c'est vraiment bizarre pour le coup.

Nous traversâmes une salle assez sinistre avant qu'il ne s'engage dans un couloir. J'entendis Freyja jurer dans la salle et je ralentis pour constater qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant l'étrange autel…J'en fis de même et tous firent le même mouvement d'arrêt.

-On regardera plus tard, Nordique, grogna Daren.

-C'est une malédiction. Dit-elle, ce qui interrompit les protestations de Daren.

Camilla, Faendal et moi regardâmes les deux mages lire les inscriptions sur les murs de pierres et détailler les nombreux artefacts à demi brisés sur l'autel.

-"Quiconque ose pénétrer dans ce... Tombeau?" Commença à traduire Daren en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est un tombeau...? Articula Camilla, soudainement plus pâle.

C'est vrai que les nordiques respectent plus que tout, leurs morts. Pénétrer dans un antique tombeau, même avec une bonne raison, était très mal vu pour eux. Et tous étaient au courant du pourquoi de cette peur respectueuse...

Car il n'était pas rare que les morts en Bordeciel se réveillent si leur sommeil éternel était dérangé. Et qu'ils étaient tous sauf amicaux...

-"...Dans ce tombeau armé d'avarice et de mal devra faire face à l'amertume tristesse de ces reposants." Continua Freyja.

-Des Draugrs. Compris-je.

-"Aucun pardon ne sera accepté"... Traduisit Daren, lentement.

-"Et de la dernière salle surgira la colère de notre capitaine." Finit Freyja. C'est une malédiction assez banale en fait. Si quelqu'un entre dans ce tombeau avec de mauvaises intentions à leur yeux, comme par exemple prendre ce qui est enterré ici, ou peut-être même juste pour explorer... Les Draugrs n'hésiteront pas à attaquer.

Et alors qu'elle dit cette dernière phrase, un hurlement perçant s'éleva depuis le couloir où s'était enfuit Arvel. Daren grimaça.

-Il faut qu'on y aille...

-Pourquoi? Demanda faiblement Camilla.

-Parce qu'il a la griffe d'or sur lui et que plus loin dans le tombeau, il y a un secret sur les nordiques qu'il comptait bien dévoiler au grand jour. Quelque chose à propos de la puissance, selon ces mots. Expliqua l'elfe noire.

-Et si nous ne prenons que la griffe pour ensuite faire demi-tour, nous risquons de libérer les Draugrs. Ce serait très dangereux, ils pourraient attaquer Rivebois! Conclu Freyja.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais déjà entendu parler de petits villages détruits par une attaque de Draugrs ou pire encore, des démons de l'Oblivion. Rivebois n'a même pas un mur de bois pour se protéger un minimum...

-Comment faire pour résorber cette malédiction? Demandais-je aux mages.

-On a deux solutions, répondit Daren. Où bien on passe une semaine ici, deux peut-être vu que nous ne sommes que deux mages, à invoquer un rituel pour stopper cette malédiction manuellement...

Arg.

-Je prends la deuxième solution. Soupirais-je.

Daren me fit un sourire en coin.

-Ou alors on massacre tous les Draugrs pour que la malédiction se stoppe d'elle-même. Et pour ça, il faut avancer.

Camilla soupira doucement et passa une main sur son front. La pauvre, elle n'avait rien encore de l'aventurière qu'elle voulait devenir et pourtant elle se retrouvait déjà en plein dans une aventure... Et pas des plus incroyables.

Un grattement suspect venant du couloir me fit aussitôt mettre en garde. Camilla sursauta et alla immédiatement se mettre derrière moi tandis que Faendal encocha une flèche et visa le couloir sombre. Freyja prépara un sort de glace et Daren un sort de feu. Pour ne pas trop être démunie sans doute, Camilla sortit également une dague de son fourreau (J'ai entendu le bruit) mais au moins elle reste soigneusement derrière moi.

Le premier Draugr reçut sur la tronche une boule de feu et une flèche. Il s'écrasa rapidement par terre et le deuxième sortit en piétinant sans aucune pitié son camarade. Un jet de glace de Freyja ralentit ses mouvements et je n'eus aucun mal à le décapiter proprement.

Un troisième tenta de me planter une flèche dans le torse, mais je réussi à éviter le bout de bois volant et Faendal le tua (pour la deuxième fois techniquement) d'une flèche en pleine tête.

Plus aucun mouvement. Je regardai dans le couloir, mais plus rien ne bougeait.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller. Dis-je alors.

Je gardai cependant mon sabre en main, pour pouvoir agir plus rapidement si on nous attaquait soudainement. Daren fouilla sans aucuns scrupules les cadavres alors que Camilla restait soigneusement entre Faendal et moi, pour ne déranger personne.

-Camilla, les Draugrs ont-ils réagi à ta présence la première fois? Demanda soudainement Freyja.

Attendez... Camilla est déjà venu ici? Avant nous, je veux dire? Vu le regard surpris de Faendal, il l'ignorait, tout comme moi. Ça en fait des secrets de couple ça...

-Non, ils n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt lorsque je suis venu ici il y a quelques années, répondit Camilla. Et je suis pourtant descendue assez profondément je crois, je ne comprend pas...

-Alors ça veux dire que c'est Arvel et sa bande qui ont déclenché la malédiction, conclu mon amie. Mais vu que nous sommes également dans le tombeau, les Draugrs ne feront pas de différences. Ils nous attaqueront dès qu'ils nous détecteront.

-Bon alors les filles, pas que je suis sexiste mais restez en arrière, dis-je alors. Camilla pourra nous guider sans crainte de se faire attaquer par surprise tandis que Freyja et Daren, vous pourrez préparer vos sorts tranquillement. Faendal, je te conseille de sortir ta masse, j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide au corps à corps.

Tout le monde m'écouta sans protester à mon grand soulagement et nous avançâmes. Le cadavre d'Arvel fut pillé par une Daren assez en rogne contre le type, dénichant la griffe d'or qui fut portée par Faendal et son sac magique, ainsi qu'une bourse d'or, un journal et quelques objets de valeurs. Daren empocha le tout avec un petit sourire satisfait, sans que personne ne songe à protester. Je remarquai au même moment le bandage sur son bras, signe que la blessure que lui a fait ce con était encore là... Et pour la peine je dis discrètement à Daren de le dénuder pour mieux l'humilier. L'elfette se fit un plaisir de m'obéir.

Notre progression fut souvent interrompu par une attaque de Draugrs surexcités ou de pièges qui selon Camilla n'étaient pas non plus actif à son premier passage. C'était assez étrange mais nous continuâmes sans perdre le rythme. Daren s'amusa à crocheter les quelques coffres que l'ont rencontra au passage et désactiva les pièges aisément, pendant que Freyja notait dans un cahier artisanal tout ce qu'elle voyait. Camilla nous guidait tous et Faendal ne fut jamais aussi efficace qu'avec sa masse pour dégager le chemin.

C'était quand même une sensation étrange, de prendre ainsi les commandes. Pas que je me sentais mal à l'aise! Non au contraire... Bien au contraire... C'était quasiment naturel pour moi. J'élaborais en quelques ordres des tactiques de combats lorsque plus de trois Draugrs assez inventif nous attaquaient et toujours les autres m'obéissaient sans une protestation. Par deux fois Camilla acheva un Draugr encore "vivant" à terre et elle nous évita de nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe impressionnant qu'était ce tombeau au moins une demi douzaine de fois. Daren était extrêmement efficace en ce qui concernait les tactiques qui demandaient plus de finesse, comme l'assassinat en silence de Draugr encore endormi. Faendal alternait merveilleusement bien entre son arc et la masse, tuant à distance un archer Draugr puis écrasant la tête d'un autre, trop proche de sa fiancé à son goût! Quant à Freyja, elle lançait soit des sorts de combat à distance, soit elle utilisait des sorts d'altérations qui tantôt donnaient plus de vitesse à Daren, tantôt accordaient une plus grande force dans les coups de Faendal. Évidement, sur moi, ils ne fonctionnaient pas, mais je compensais très bien cela.

Le style Shehai que j'utilise après tout, est un style basé sur la vitesse et la précision. Même si, comme l'avait prédit Daren, c'était un peu compliqué pour moi de l'utiliser dans les couloirs étroits, au moins j'étais efficace.

Oui, parce que, depuis le début de l'aventure, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment secouru par Faendal ou les filles... Et c'est pas bon pour mon orgueil personnel, ça! Donc je tente de rattraper le coup en étant le plus efficace possible. Mais bon, j'ai quand même une bonne équipe derrière moi!

Et une équipe d'enfer, sans se cacher! Et la formation en stratégie que m'a donné père durant toutes ses années fut rudement efficace, je pouvais presque prédire le mouvement des Draugrs avant qu'ils nous attaquent. Ce qui fut très utile lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à une dizaine de Draugr en même temps.

Puis finalement, nous arrivâmes une salle assez grande, où un pont en arc le traversait dans les airs, qu'on pouvait aller prendre en allant au fond de la salle. Une demi douzaine de Draugr nous attendait, mais Daren et Faendal firent très rapidement le ménage à coup d'arc et de flèches. Et je ne pu déterminer qui des deux étaient le meilleur archer, tant ils furent mortellement précis dans leurs mouvements.

-C'est dans cette salle que j'ai pris mon collier, expliqua Camilla.

-Tu es descendu assez loin, sans même rencontrer un seul Draugr... C'est impressionnant, sourit Freyja.

Camilla rougit et baissa un peu la tête.

-Oh, vous avez établi que la malédiction ne s'était pas activé lorsque je suis venu la première fois, donc excepter quelques ragnards, je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Personnellement, à ta place j'aurai eu très peur de descendre dans un tertre abandonné et peut-être hanté, perdu au sommet d'une montagne couverte de neige, le tout absolument toute seule, fit Daren en croisant les bras derrière son crâne. Surtout si tu étais jeune...

En effet, une petite fille qui descend tout ce qu'on vient de traverser toute seule juste pour se prouver qu'elle voulait et pouvait devenir une aventurière... C'était vraiment impressionnant. Je souris à Camilla, qui me rendit la pareille.

-Donc à partir d'ici, j'imagine qu'on essaie de se débrouiller? Demanda Faendal en regardant la salle.

-Déjà avançons, si nous trouvons une intersection, on avisera, décidais-je.

Nous montâmes l'espèce d'escalier de bois et traversèrent le pont de pierre en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur l'huile et risquer de se briser un os trois mètres plus bas. Plus loin il y avait un couloir étroit, mais quand même facile à suivre. Il nous mena devant une large porte double en bois, que j'ouvris prudemment... Et qui donnait sur un court couloir, dont les murs et le plafond avaient été sculptés avec grand art, et au bout...

-C'est bon, on a trouvé la porte de la griffe! Dis-je aux autres qui attendaient.

-Sauf que cette salle n'est vraiment pas ordinaire, commenta Freyja.

Nous la regardâmes tous. Elle-même fixait les fresques gravées sur les murs. Daren regarda elle aussi, mais ne sembla rien voir d'exceptionnel.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? Demanda Camilla.

Ces trois-là sont devenues amies à ce que je vois. Comme quoi, les aventures bizarroïdes n'approchent pas que les mecs en terme d'amitié sincère! Freyja s'expliqua en montrant une des gravures, représentant un homme portant une sorte de robe de mage, entouré de volutes gravures, sans doute représentant de la magie avec un étrange masque sur le visage...

-Cette fresque représente un prêtre dragon. Les trois autres sont des divins... Dibella, Julianos et Arkay. En d'autres termes... Les dragons. La passion. La connaissance. Et la mort. Tous sont représentés ici. Et mit ensemble, avec cette fresque de prêtre dragon... J'ai peur d'en découvrir le résultat... Derrière cette porte.

-Tu crois que c'est un avertissement? Demandais-je.

-Non. Fit-elle en secouant un peu la tête. Plutôt... Comme une prophétie. Il faut, après avoir stopper la malédiction, que je revienne ici avec du matériel. Tout ici m'a l'air affreusement important.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça tient debout, fit Daren. On dirait l'ébauche d'une prophétie, qui vient sans doute du temps où les types enterrés ici étaient encore vivants.

Freyja sembla pensive, mais hocha la tête. Elle provient du passé, plus d'un millénaire... Elle en sait sans doute plus que ce qu'elle dit, mais comme je suis le seul au courant, elle ne peut pas en parler librement. Quoi que peut-être Daren en a deviné une partie...

-La malédiction... Et si... Elle s'était déclenchée à cause de ce dragon noir...? Réalisa soudainement Freyja à mi-voix. On peut l'expliquer avec la porte de la griffe de dragon et la fresque du prêtre dragon...!

Si c'était le cas, alors on était vraiment dans la merde, parce que je ne pense pas que ce donjon soit le seul pourvu d'une telle malédiction dans ce pays de fou. En plus d'un retour hypothétique des dragons, les gens du pays devront faire face à une armée de Draugr revenue d'entre les morts et avide de sang...

-Freyja, cette porte peut-elle être ouverte de l'intérieur? Demandais-je soudainement à mon amie.

-Non, pas du tout. La seule manière d'ouvrir cette porte est de posséder la griffe correspondante, que nous avons.

C'est sa réponse qui me décida.

-Bien. Alors reprenons nos forces en nous accordant une petite pause ici. On a quasiment vider tout le Tertre, reste plus que cette chambre qui ne peut pas être ouverte par ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Ma décision fut approuvée par tous, et ce fut avec un plus grand calme que nous nous installâmes sommairement pour un peu de repos. Camilla distribua à tous de quoi manger, une pomme et un peu de viande séchée avec de l'eau froide. Freyja repassa en revue toutes nos blessures, administrant des soins à tous, puis but une potion de restauration de magie avant de s'assoir à côté de moi.

Camilla et Faendal s'étaient un peu éloignés et Daren était allongée par terre, la tête sur son sac et avait fermé les yeux, sans doute dans l'idée de faire une petite sieste. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus calme maintenant que la majorité de la malédiction avait été résorbée. Je réussi à calmer son sang encore bouillonnant des précédents combats et remarquai que la douleur mentale que la pierre gardienne m'avait donné était un peu moins forte. Un peu seulement. Mais malgré tout, j'étais calme... Et je crois que tout le monde le sentait également. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant que Freyja me parle d'une voix basse :

-Comment vas-tu...?

Je la regardai et lui souris doucement.

-Mon corps me fait un peu mal, mais ce n'est rien. Tu fais des merveilles avec un immunisé comme moi, Freyja!

Elle rougit un peu et détourna le regard.

-Tu es plus compliqué à gérer que les autres, c'est vrai... Mais ça passe malgré tout. Mes sorts d'altération ne marchent pas, là dedans... Il faudra que tu comptes sur ta propre force.

Une lueur douloureuse passa dans ses yeux et je posai une main sur son épaule, de manière amicale, avant de lui dire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai promis de ne plus faire l'imbécile... Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de rompre ma promesse.

Elle me sourit faiblement, avant de se rapprocher et d'appuyer sa tête contre mon épaule doucement. Elle semble si fatiguée... Je la laisse faire et elle ferme doucement les yeux, sa tête s'alourdissant lentement pour ensuite que ses épaules se relâchent en même temps que sa respiration se ralentit. Freyja s'est endormit, comme à l'auberge, sans aucun préavis.

Roh, j'suis un peu jaloux là... Moi il faut que je me dépense au maximum de mes capacités pour m'endormir aussi rapidement! Je la déplaçai légèrement pour qu'elle soit plus confortable et levai le regard. Camilla et Faendal s'étaient également endormis, la tête de mademoiselle sur le torse de son fiancé, lui-même l'entourant de ses bras, tous deux enroulés dans une chaude couverture... Ah, qu'ils sont mignons ces deux-là. Mon sourire s'étira un peu plus. J'ai le premier tour de garde on dirait bien... Ils peuvent bien dormir quelques heures, tout le monde s'est bien battu jusqu'ici.

Un peu plus de deux heures s'écroulèrent durant lesquelles je ne me lassai pas d'observer les fresques de la salle ou le visage de mes compagnons endormis. Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle situation, entouré de compagnons. Avant, il y avait que mes parents et moi, parfois quelques gens qui nous accompagnaient un bout de chemin, mais c'était très rare. Peu de gens acceptaient de partager la route avec un couple aussi hétéroclite que mes parents de leur vivant et mon existence mettait bon nombre d'entres eux mal à l'aise.

Je dois dire cependant que je comprends un peu mieux ce que mon père me disait durant ses cours de stratégie... Que le poids du leader était l'un des fardeaux les plus lourds à porter.

Freyja, Daren, Faendal, Camilla... Ils sont sous ma responsabilité. Leur vie, leur avenir, tout se joue ici, un jeu mortel et c'est moi qui possède la majorité des cartes. Une erreur de ma part pourrait mettre fin à tout ça. Le rêve d'aventure de Camilla, la romance tranquille de Faendal, le mystère de Daren, le réveil à la vie à cette époque pour Freyja...

Ma propre vie, que mes parents ont préserver au sacrifice de la leur. Mon poing se serra à cette pensée. Hors de question... Hors de question que quiconque meurt ici!

Je laissai passer encore quelques heures, peut-être trois ou quatre, puis réveilla doucement Freyja et les autres. Nous mangeâmes tous quelque chose pour ensuite ranger les quelques effets qu'on avait sorti et je repris mon rôle de leader :

-Il faudra être prudent à l'intérieur de la chambre, plus que d'habitude. La salle doit être immense, Faendal et Daren, passez en mode archer. Freyja, lance tout de suite tes trucs qui nous donnent de la force et de la vitesse et prépare ensuite tes sorts de glace. Camilla, reste avec elle et soit prête à soigner quelqu'un si on se blesse. J'éloignerais l'ennemi de vous tous jusqu'à ce qu'il soit abattu. Daren, si tu le peux, fait jouer de tes dagues s'il le faut. Mais Faendal, tu reste à l'arc, je ne veux pas te voir avec une masse proche de ce qui nous attend là-dedans!

-Tu crois que ce sera encore plus dangereux dans la chambre? Fit Camilla, pâle.

-La malédiction disait qu'un capitaine nous attendait ici. Et crois-moi, les Nordiques ne sous-estime jamais leur capitaine de navire... Dit Daren sinistrement. Ce sont souvent des monstres au combat, parfois même plus que des navigateurs de génie.

La pauvre Impériale hocha la tête en silence, encore un peu plus pâle qu'avant et Freyja ouvrit la porte avec la griffe d'or. Le mécanisme d'ouverture fut très facile pour elle à déchiffrer et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Daren et Faendal prirent leur arc et encochèrent une première flèche. Camilla avait une dague dans chaque main et Freyja avait déjà les paumes luisantes de l'habituelle brume glacé. Je tirai mon sabre et j'avançai le premier.

La salle... Était immense. La beauté naturelle du lieu nous laissa tous bouche bée et Faendal laissa même échapper un commentaire :

-Ouah... Avez-vous vu ça...? C'est...

Il en perdit même ses mots.

-Impressionnant. Fini Camilla, tout aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

Même Freyja semblait muette d'admiration. Je remarquai alors une sorte de mur au fond et fronçai des sourcils. Quelque chose... Un étrange son en venait...

-Est-ce que vous entendez...? Demanda soudainement Daren à côté de moi.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à ma hauteur. Tous la regardèrent et elle précisa :

-Des chants... Étouffés...

-Il n'y a rien, dame. Fit Faendal.

Mais pourtant...

-Mais je les entends moi aussi. Dis-je alors. On ne peut pas imaginer à deux des chants de... Nordiques? On dirait un vieux langage...

-L'ancien parlé de Skyrim, fit Daren, fascinée.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle s'était mise à avancer. Je voulu l'arrêter, mais remarquai que moi aussi, je marchais sans aucune prudence vers le mur. Les chants semblaient plus forts dans cette direction... Puis j'entrevis quelque chose, une brume écarlate, comme une sorte de... De magie qui flotterais dans les airs, dans ma direction. Une partie cependant se détachait et allait vers Daren. Je n'entendais plus rien... Rien d'autre que ces chants...

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahrin,  
Wah dein Vokul mafaeraak ahst vall !  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal !

Le mur se révèle alors à moi. Et des centaines de mots me sautent aux yeux.

Feu. Furie. Paix. Esprit. Allégeance. Ciel. Main. Glace. Terreur. Vie. Mort.

Mais un seul brille plus que les autres.

Force.

Force... Non, Fus...

 _Fus..._

 **Fus!**

Le mot entre en moi, me prend à la gorge, tourbillonne dans ma poitrine. Je sais. Je sais que je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la bouche et qu'il sortira, crachant sa puissance au monde, car il est Force, il pousse et je...

-NACHAEL, ATTENTION!

Je sursaute et c'est par réflexe que je saute sur le côté évitant par le fait même une lame rouillée et nacrée d'étincelles de glace, qui a failli me fendre le crâne en deux. L'être qui se dresse devant moi est... Grand. Il est maigre comme un clou, sa chair est décomposée depuis des centaines d'années sans doute, il porte une vieille armure à moitié détruite et un vieux casque à corne, indiquant qu'il s'agissait bien de son vivant d'un nordique et d'un capitaine de drakkar.

Il tourne son regard bleu phosphorescent vers moi et crache quelques mots dans l'ancien parlé que je ne comprends pas. Il relève sa large épée et la brandit vers moi. Sans le quitter des yeux je demande :

-Freyja, que dit-il?

Et merde pour la discrétion! Je me suis encore fait avoir, avoir été hypnotisé par un truc incompréhensible alors que Freyja... Que tous mes amis sont en danger! Même si j'ignore si Daren est mon amie ou pas... Elle est trop... Elle?

-Il... Il te provoque en duel! Il veut t'écraser et nous avec! Dit-elle. Mais Nachael, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'était comme avec le dragon noir! On avait beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas et tu restais figé sur ce mur et…

-Je sais! Criais-je, l'interrompant du même coup. Les gars, désolé pour ça mais là, on a un truc mort ressuscité à re-tuer! On fait comme j'ai dit!

Je tirai ensuite mon sabre et le prend à deux mains, dédaignant mon autre lame, trop faible pour ce truc. Mon sang bouillonne à nouveau, la douleur quasiment devenue habituelle me fait tourner la tête, mon ventre me fait encore un peu mal et Fus pousse dans ma gorge. Mais je souris. Un putain de gros sourire de psychopathe m'étire les lèvres, je le sais pertinemment.

Parce que je l'ai enfin, mon foutu combat.

* * *

Et voilà! Ahah! La grande surprise et le retournement de situation de ce chapitre! Il y non pas un, mais deux Dovahkiin...! Ou pas? Pourquoi est-ce que Nachael c'est avancer vers le mur? Pourquoi Daren en a-t-elle fait de même? J'attend vos théories avec impatience!

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 4 Juillet 2016**


	15. Chapter 13

Treizième chapitre... Le chapitre maudit... ou pas! Je suis moyennement satisfaite du combat cependant, en le relisant, je sens qu'il manque un petit quelque chose... Je sais pas trop quoi, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous contentera, cher lecteur(s?)! Donc... De la baston! Des cris! Un retournement de situation horrible! Et... Le début d'une autre quête, que j'ai beaucoup apprécier! Voili, c'est avec ce chapitre que ce termine ce petit arc du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées!

thom.h ton hypothèse est intéressante. Des souvenirs du passé, d'une vie antérieur, ça me plait, ça me parle! Reste à savoir si c'est cela ou pas~ Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te spoiler. :) Sinon j'espère que le combat t'as plu, si oui j'attend ton commentaire/critique, sinon j'attends quand mêmes ton commentaire/critique. héhé... Et promis, deux Dovahkiin, deux personnalités différentes, deux chemins différents! J'espère que tu adoreras tout cela, en temps et en heure, pour le moment, bonne lecture!

Bisou à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 13-**

Choc. Tremblement. Sourire des deux côtés, même si pour lui, il n'a plus de lèvres pour sourire depuis des siècles. Une flèche traverse la salle et se plante dans le cou du Draugr, mais il n'en faiblit pas d'avantage. Un pas sur le côté, suivit d'un chantement de l'arme. Trop rapide, le Draugr se fait trancher quelques vertèbres asséchés par le temps sans qu'il n'ait put tenter de l'éviter. Mes pas sont léger, fluides et mes coups rapides, précis. Le sabre est léger dans ma main et les deux enchantements de froids se frappent et grésillent l'un sur l'autre. Il m'assène un autre coup, que je pare en tenant mon sabre à deux mains.

Il est coriace cette espèce de monstre...! Mais je préfère ça. Le combat contre l'orque en mode Rage ne m'a pas suffit. Le terrain était vachement dangereux et Faendal était présent. En plus l'orque, c'est épuisé trop rapidement à mon goût.

Tous les Draugrs qui ont suivi la Givrépeire... Tout ça avait été beaucoup trop facile et en plus, j'ai pas vraiment participer à tous ces combats, vu que j'avais tous mes alliés avec moi.

Là, je suis seul face à ce monstre. Certes, j'ai l'appuis des autres, mais ils restent loin. Alors je peux enfin jouir de cet art, l'art du Shehai. Évidement, ce n'est pas ma technique que j'utilise, mais celle de mère... Vous êtes perdu? C'est normal.

Pour être un maitre du Shehai, un véritable maitre, il faut réussir à s'approprier cet art pour soi-même. C'est ma mère qui m'a enseigner les techniques, les prises, les pas et les coups que j'utilise actuellement. Il n'y a rien de moi là dedans. J'utilise le sabre qu'elle m'a acheter, un vieux sabre rempli d'expérience de combat et ses propres techniques.

L'art que j'utilise actuellement est l'art de ma mère, l'art du Shehai d'Elone. Ce n'est pas l'art de Nachael. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien et la mort de mère est encore trop frais dans mon esprit pour que j'ose commencer à oublier ce qu'elle m'a enseigner, au profil de ma propre technique. C'est la seule chose qui me rattache encore à elle, voyez-vous?

Je sens un léger courant d'air frais et m'éloigne d'un bond alors qu'une autre stalactite de glace se plante dans le dos du grand Draugr, ralentissant ses mouvements. Une flèche d'acier transperce une de ses cuisses et au lieu de se casser, elle reste coincée. Le Draugr grogne et tourne son visage vers mes amis, qui sont de l'autre côté de l'espèce de trou qu'a formé le ruisseau naturel de la grotte avec les années. Il fait mine d'aller les attaquer, mais j'attire à nouveau son attention en donnant un coup de sabre dans la nuque, tranchant quelques tendons.

Mais peine perdue, ça change rien. Il tourne son visage vers moi et m'attaque à nouveau. Je pare son épée et grimace. Putain, pas maintenant...

Avez-vous déjà fait de l'escalade? Et pas une petite colline de rien du tout hein, je parle d'une véritable montagne, avec ses rebords dentelés ou gelés, ses prises plus ou moins sûres, et ses parois à la verticale ou presque. Les premiers mètres, ça va, à peine vous êtes essoufflés et vous continuez... Sauf que plus l'escalade est longue, plus votre propre poids commence à faire chauffer vos muscles. Ceux-ci se contractent et se raidissent, votre coeur bat à la chamade et envoie par conséquent votre sang beaucoup plus vite dans votre corps, vous essoufflant toujours un peu plus... Le poids pèse sur vos bras et vos jambes, les prises semblent plus glissantes, votre tête commence à tourner, l'adrénaline vous fouette le corps mais ce n'est plus suffisant, il ne faut plus compter que sur la résistance de vos muscles.

J'ai comme la mauvaise impression que j'en suis là, présentement. Mes muscles surchauffent, mes bras me semblent plus lourds, les nombreux coups parés de cette foutue lame à deux mains ont engourdi mes mains, la douleur de mes plaies recommence à me faire chier, Fus hurle en moi, alors que je fais tout pour le retenir, j'ai pas envie que ce truc sors de moi, j'ai pas confiance et surtout, je fatigue.

Je fatigue trop vite pour être plus précis et si je fatigue trop vite, je ne pourrai pas empêcher le Draugr d'aller attaquer mes amis. Freyja, qui n'est qu'une mage. Camilla, qui n'a aucune compétence martiale. Faendal, qui débute depuis aujourd'hui en corps à corps. Daren, archère et magicienne. La seule arme au corps à corps qu'elle pourrait avoir, c'est la masse de Faendal ou les dagues de Camilla.

Ils se feront massacrés si je me fais avoir ici.

Et c'est cette unique pensée qui me motive à aller au delà de mon corps, qui me donne suffisamment d'adrénaline pour relever à chaque fois mes bras trop sollicités, à me dresser sur mes jambes qui commencent à trembler sous la fatigue et à ignorer la douleur de mon corps. On s'en sortira tous en vie. Je ferai tout pour ça.

Le Draugr m'assène de coups, que je pare ou que j'évite et je tente de lui en donner tout autant, en même temps de toujours rester en mouvement, mais je suis beaucoup moins rapide qu'au début. Je trébuche soudainement, tombe par terre, mais je roule sur moi-même et me redresse maladroitement plus loin. Le Draugr avait profité de ma chute pour donner un puissant coup vers l'endroit où j'étais tombé... Sa lame avait fendu la pierre. L'enchantement de froid à légèrement givré le sol, en des spirales d'éclat bleuté transparent. Ce type n'est pas sensé être mort...? Comment cela ce pouvait qu'il soit aussi fort, alors que ces muscles sont sans aucun doute aussi décédé que le reste de son corps?

Décidément... Faudra que Freyja fasse plein de recherches ici, pour comprendre le truc.

Je respire par la bouche, difficilement et ma vue se trouble un peu. J'entends alors des pas rapides et je vois la tête d'une masse frapper les côtes du Draugr.

Non...

-Faendal, imbécile, va-t-en de là! Tu vas te faire tuer! Hurlais-je à mon ami alors que celui-ci évita souplement l'attaque du Draugr.

-C'est toi qui va être massacré si on te laisse continuer! Répliqua sur le même ton l'elfe. Par ici le mort!

Merde... Je ne suis pas assez fort... Allez Nachael, debout...! Des petits pas légers s'approchèrent alors de moi. Camilla. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là...?! C'est trop dangereux, et...

Elle ouvre alors un flacon que je reconnais être une des potions de restauration de vigueur de Freyja. Elle posa le goulot sur mes lèvres et je bus le liquide salvateur en quelques gorgées. La fatigue s'éloigna et ma vision fut à nouveau nette. Elle me tendit ensuite une autre potion, de soin cette fois.

Je la but de la même manière et me remit vite sur pied. Je vis alors que Freyja et Daren s'étaient également rapprochées et positionnées entre Camilla et le Draugr. Mais Faendal semblait avoir du mal et ce truc... Il est invincible ou quoi...?

Non. Personne n'est invincible, pas même un mort. Mère me l'avait durement appris, durant mes premières années d'apprentissage du Shehai. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait le tuer?

Le trancher en morceau serait une solution radicale, mais vu la vitesse qu'il a malgré les pics de glace qui le traverse, en plus de ma propre fatigue musculaire, même la potion m'aide un minimum, ça risque d'être compliqué. La magie du feu ne semble pas vraiment l'affecter et si elle pouvait l'emprisonner dans la glace, je crois que Freyja l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Les flèches ne seraient quasiment à rien et Faendal était trop novice pour l'écraser à la masse...

L'écraser...

Ah! Mais oui! Je leva la tête et regarda au dessus de moi. Oui... Oui!

-Camilla, j'ai un plan. Dis-je alors avec un sourire presque sadique.

L'impérial me regarda avec espoir et hocha la tête.

-Dis-moi. Je ferai tout ce que je peux.

-Freyja, Daren et toi, montez l'escalier à côté du mur. Il y a de gros rochers proche du rebord... Attendez que moi et Faendal attirons le Draugr en dessous et à mon signal... Poussez le rocher. Être écrasé par un truc d'une tonne ou deux devrait le calmer définitivement.

-Je... Ça risque d'être un peu lourd... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux! Dit Camilla avec détermination.

Elle se releva et fit signe aux filles, qui la suivirent dans les escaliers. Je l'entendis leur exposer mon plan alors que moi, reprenant mon sabre en main, je fonçai aider Faendal.

Celui-ci était vraiment en difficulté. Contrairement à moi, il ne pouvait pas parer les attaques et se contentait d'esquiver, de plus en plus de justesse, les attaques de ce mastodonte mort-vivant.

-Hey, par ici! M'écriais-je soudainement en donnant un solide coup dans le dos du Draugr.

Je l'entendis parler dans son ancien langage et il se retourna, tout en tranchant l'air de son épée large. J'évitai en me penchant vers l'arrière l'attaque et me redressai pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas, entraînant le truc avec moi.

Il me suit et je vis Faendal boire une potion d'un flacon vert, comme moi avant lui. Si le mort-vivant est inépuisable, nous ne le sommes pas! Particulièrement Faendal, qui est un chasseur, pas un guerrier! La patience et la discrétion, ça va, mais l'endurance d'un combat c'est rien pour lui.

Je recommence ma danse mortelle avec l'autre, mais cette fois avec une vraie idée derrière la tête. Je l'attire vers l'endroit où j'étais et dès que je commence à m'épuiser, Faendal apparaît avec sa masse et l'attire ailleurs. Il a du comprendre d'ailleurs le plan. Un coup d'oeil vers le haut de la salle m'apprend que les filles ont réussi à détacher une pierre de la paroi, sans doute avec l'aide de la magie et ont déjà commencé à le pousser.

Le combat entre moi et Draugr reprend de plus belle. Il est de plus en plus proche de l'emplacement, où s'écroulent déjà quelques filets de poussières et de petits rochers. Sauf que... Ça dérape.

Faendal s'approche de lui par la droite. Je jette un bref coup d'oeil vers lui, prêt à lui laisser la place, mon souffle est trop saccadé. Sauf que le Draugr suit mon regard. Lève son épée en même temps. Faendal à tourner la tête vers moi quand j'ai fait de même, il ne le voit pas faire. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui hurler de reculer, de fuir, mais trop tard.

L'épée s'abat. Et transperce son ventre. Le temps semble se figer. C'est presque au ralentit que je vois la douleur traverser le visage de Faendal alors qu'un filet de sang coule du coin de ses lèvres. Un éclat de rage s'allume alors dans ses yeux.

Il prend à deux mains la lame qui le traverse, et recule, très brutalement. Le Draugr lâche son arme, de surprise sans doute. Faendal s'écroule ensuite par terre, inconscient. Et j'entends Camilla hurler d'horreur.

La rage m'envahit. Faendal est mon compagnon d'arme. Il a accepté de me suivre parce que je l'avais aidé dans ses amours avec sa douce. J'ai gardé Sven loin et j'ai envoyé Camilla lui parler. Il m'a suivi pour ça. On a combattu ensemble l'orque en mode rage et cette foutue Givrépeire géante. C'est mon ami. Il m'a fait confiance depuis le début de ce merdier.

Je n'aurai pas du l'emmener avec moi. Je n'aurai pas du...

Il va mourir à cause de moi. Comme mes parents. Je m'étais promis que personne ne mourrait ici, alors que je suis là et pourtant... Et Camilla... Elle va vivre le même déchirement... La perte... Être vivante alors que lui est... Non... Non!

Je me jette sur le Draugr maintenant désarmé, ce que Faendal a permit et je l'assène de coups violents, brutaux, totalement éloignés de la finesse caractéristique du Shehai de ma mère. La colère m'aveugle. L'adrénaline de ce retournement de situation guide mes mouvements. La peur qu'un autre de mes amis passe au fil de son épée me pousse à bouger plus vite. Des éclats d'acier s'envole, l'un d'eux tranche ma joue, mais je m'en fou complètement. La vision du corps immobile de Faendal, couvert de sang et transpercé par cette lame, allume en moi un véritable volcan de rage, pire que quand j'ai entendu cet enfoiré d'assassin menacer de tuer ma mère, pire que quand j'ai vu un oiseau innocent se faire bouffer vivant par un ours, pire que quand j'ai réalisé que Tulius m'accusait de la mort de mes parents... Pire que tout!

C'est animé de cette rage que j'ouvre la bouche, et du plus profond de mon âme, pousse un unique Cri :

- **FUS!**

L'air autour de moi vibre, en accord avec le Mot. Mon Cri frappe le corps devant moi, Fus s'infiltre dans sa chair morte et force le Draugr à reculer. Pas comme je l'espérais... Fus est seul au combat. Ce n'est pas normal. Je le sens. Il devrait être accompagné. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. Le Draugr ne fait que reculer de quelques pas, alors qu'il devrait voler au loin et s'écraser contre la paroi, les membres brisés et le torse en miette. Malheureusement, il ne fait que reculer, à peine étourdit par mon cri.

Mais juste assez.

Un rocher énorme, au moins d'une tonne et demi, tombe soudainement et l'écrase.

Sous l'impact, j'entends chacun de ses os se briser. Le rocher fend un peu lorsqu'il heurte avec force le sol. Il n'écrase que la moitié de son corps, mais c'est suffisant. Le Draugr remue un peu, puis s'immobilise. Définitivement. Malgré moi, un sourire de sadisme satisfait étire mes lèvres.

Puis, je quitte l'espèce de transe dans laquelle la colère et Fus m'a mis pour ensuite reprendre pied, entièrement, dans la réalité.

Et je réalise que Faendal ne bouge plus lui aussi. Je fonce vers lui et hurle :

-Freyja! Vite!

Mon amie blonde est rapidement à mes côtés, les paumes lumineuses de cette lueur légèrement rosée. La concentration masque ses traits et elle me demande d'une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu :

-Retire lentement la lame. Daren, viens m'aider. L'enchantement de froid attaque ses cellules, il faut le stopper.

L'elfette noire s'agenouille à côté de moi et passe une main lumineuse, d'une lueur d'or, à côté de la plaie. Comme demander, je retire très lentement l'épée du ventre de Faendal. Le sang coule et un très léger grognement passe les lèvres de mon ami. Au moins, ça veut dire qu'il est vivant. Freyja demanda ensuite :

-Camilla, prend le baume dans le petit pot en argile brun dans mon sac, il est étiqueté. Il faut que tu en mettes une couche très épaisse sur la plaie, pour stopper l'hémorragie.

J'enlève toute la lame et Camilla pose immédiatement le baume sur la plaie. Je m'éloigne, sachant que je ne sers à rien et pose la lame. Je regarde ensuite la salle. Il y a un immense coffre à côté d'un tombeau d'où est sans doute sortit le Draugr avant le combat, et ledit zombie commence à... Se désintégrer.

Tout d'abord je m'en fou, je le laisse comme ça mais quand même... C'est un mort, un mort vachement respecté de son vivant pour avoir un tombeau pareil. Je me déplace donc jusqu'au truc dans l'idée de repousser le rocher et aller replacer le corps dans son tombeau.

Sauf qu'en arrivant, j'ai à peine le temps de poser une main sur le rocher que le Draugr tombe complètement en poussière. Merde! Ah...

Un bout de pierre dépasse le tas de cendre qu'est devenu le Draugr. On dirait une plaque en pierre très lourde. Je la prend et la soulève. Un des côtés est gravé de ce que je dirai être une carte. Une carte de quoi cependant, je l'ignore. Je la mets de côté, pour que ce truc supra trop puissant le garde, c'est que cela devait être quelque chose d'important. Je vais regarder le coffre pendant que les filles continuent leurs soins sur Faendal.

Je sais que je passe pour un type cruel et sans aucune considération pour mon ami en agissant comme ça, mais au moins ça m'occupe l'esprit. Je sais que m'énerver, tourner en rond et déranger les filles, ça ne sert à rien dans un moment pareil.

Le coffre contient plusieurs bourses, quelques pierres précieuses, une pièce d'armure, une hache d'acier et un gros cristal. C'est d'ailleurs ce truc qui attire mon regard. On ne dirait pas trop une pierre précieuse, mais ce cristal à un éclat presque... Surnaturel.

Je n'ose pas le toucher immédiatement et regarde en direction des filles. Freyja et Daren sont trop occuper pour venir vérifier le cristal. Bon... Si c'est une malédiction, ça devrait aller. Je suis insensible à la magie après tout!

Je pris le cristal entre mes mains. Rien ne se passa. Puis soudainement, une voix me susurra à l'oreille :

-Une nouvelle main touche le cristal.

Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi, mais les filles ne semblent pas entendre la voix. Je suis donc le seul...?

-Écoute. Entend-moi et obéis-moi. D'immondes ténèbres ont envahi mon temple. Tu dois dissiper ces ténèbres.

Oh joie. Je venais à peine de sortir vivant d'un donjon qu'on voulait m'envoyer ailleurs...? J'ai dit que je voulais devenir mercenaire mais là... Attendez. Mais pourquoi utiliser un cristal pour demander de l'aise pour nettoyer un temple... Son temple...?

C'est un des neuf divins qui est en train de me parler?!

-Rapporte mon cristal au mont Primortis. Et je ferai de toi, l'instrument de ma lumière purificatrice.

Elle veut que je me balade à travers le pays avec son cristal aussi gros que ma tête...? Et le mont Primortis... Ça ne me dit absolument rien. J'espère que c'est au moins situé à Bordeciel ce temple!

Soudainement, le cristal dans mes mains s'illumina de l'intérieur et rétréci. Oui, il rétréci! Jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un oeuf de caille. Ah ouais quand même... C'est plus pratique. Je mis le cristal dans une bourse que j'attachai solidement à ma ceinture, décidant du même coup de faire ce que la dame demandait... Plus tard.

Juste histoire de faire deux trois recherches avant d'officiellement accepter.

Je fis ensuite le tour de la salle, trouvant deux coffres, cachés derrières des cascades et ramenant le butin vers le premier coffre. Camilla vint m'aider, ayant fini sa tâche et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, visiblement elle avait elle aussi besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Après avoir trier le butin pour tous, elle fit elle aussi le tour de la pièce, revenue avec une petite potion que je n'avais pas remarqué et me proposa d'aller vérifier le chemin de la sortie.

J'accepte et nous partîmes tous les deux jusqu'en haut de ces fameux escaliers, où un passage dans la pierre nous attendait. Je le pris en premier, Camilla me suivant de prêt, mais aucun ennemi nous attendait.

Le passage avait une sorte de fermeture, dont le mécanisme d'ouverture était de notre côté. Camilla l'activa et un pan du mur disparu dans le plafond, me surprenant beaucoup. Ce genre de mécanisme n'était utilisé que depuis une vingtaine d'année, au bas mot! Que faisait une telle porte ici? Ou alors, nos illustres ancêtres avaient découvert ce genre de technologie bien avant nous, et ce savoir aurait été perdu jusqu'à tout récemment...? Ça me semble un peu fou...

Rah! Nachael, reprend-toi, bordel! C'est pas toi le cerveau de la bande, même si tu n'es pas non plus le plus con! On réfléchira sur tout ça plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment! T'as un pote qui est peut-être en train de mourir derrière, un sacré mystère à éclaircir concernant un mur, une carte gravée sur une lourde tablette en pierre et un cristal rétrécissant! Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu dois t'assurer que tes camarades puissent sortir d'ici en sécurité!

Le passage conduit bel et bien à une sortie. Plutôt à une sorte de pièce où se trouve un autel assez lugubre, un coffre que ni moi ni Camilla n'avons envie d'ouvrir et une ouverture qui mène à l'extérieur. Sauf que la sortie s'ouvre sur un précipice, très à pic, ça va être compliquer de descendre avec Faendal, blessé comme il est.

-Retournons à l'intérieur. Dis-je à Camilla.

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot. Son regard était lointain, j'espère qu'elle n'agit pas comme moi lorsque mes parents sont... Ah. En fait, elle doit sans doute le faire. Je pose alors ma main sur son épaule. Elle sursaute à mon contact et me regarde :

-Il n'est pas mort. Dis-je calmement. Freyja est la meilleure guérisseuse que je connais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Camilla me sourit doucement.

-J'ignore pourquoi mais... Je crois en vous. En toi, Freyja, Daren... Et en Faendal. C'est juste que...

Elle semblait avoir besoin de parler. Elle s'assit sur le coffre de la pièce menant à l'extérieur, tandis que je restai debout en appuyant mon dos contre le mur.

-Ce combat contre le Draugr... Toi et Faendal avez passé si proche de mourir que je... J'ai eu si peur... Et j'étais si en colère... En colère contre moi-même. Parce que je ne pouvais pas aller vous aider, tous les deux. Je devais rester en arrière à cause de... Ma faiblesse. Je rêve depuis toute petite d'être une aventurière mais... Est-ce que ce monde violent est vraiment ma place? Je commence à en douter.

Je vois. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle de nous voir tous les deux combattre ce truc énormissime... Elle avait la tête baissée et n'osait plus rien dire. C'est vrai que quand on la voit... À première vue, elle n'a visiblement rien à faire dans une aventure de guerrier. Mais si on suit cette logique, Freyja et Daren non plus, ne devraient pas se battre ainsi. Ma mère non plus et si on va en plus dans les extrêmes, il faut avouer que Faendal est ridicule avec sa petite masse.

Mais je sais qu'il faut aussi voir au delà de l'apparence, pour savoir si quelqu'un est fait ou pas pour combattre. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir la carrure énorme et musclée, avec une armure d'acier et une hache bien tranchante pour avoir ce qu'il faut pour partir à l'exploration d'un donjon.

Il en faut aussi beaucoup dans la tête. Avoir des camarades sur qui compter. Être en confiance avec soi-même. C'est ce que Papa m'a appris, quand j'étais petit. Avoir une allure d'aventurier ne suffisait jamais. Et je crois que j'ai compris maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Parce que si Faendal et les filles n'auraient pas été là, je serais sans aucun doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Si tu abandonnes ton rêve, personne ne pourra le réalisé à ta place. Dis-je alors.

Camilla sursauta et redressa son visage, me regardant avec stupeur. Je continuai avec un léger sourire, répétant ce que mon père m'avait dit il y a des années quand je lui avais dit qu'un jour, je voulais être mercenaire et partir à l'aventure :

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir dire si oui ou non, tu peux devenir forte. Mais tu sais, la force ne fait pas tout pour être un aventurier. Il te faut des camarades, en qui tu as confiance. Il te faut aussi avoir confiance en toi-même. Si tu doutes de tes propres capacités, jamais tu n'arriveras à faire quoi que ce soit. La vie... Que ce soit en tant que simple marchand, comme aventurier, comme fermier ou en étant Jarl d'une Châtellerie... Elle n'est jamais simple. Elle n'est jamais facile. Tout le monde peut avoir peur à un moment, se mettre à douter de soi-même... Et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que notre place est ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le monde qui décide de comment tu dois vivre, Camilla... C'est toi qui dois prendre ta place dans ce monde. Et personne... Personne d'autre que toi ne peux le faire.

Le regard de mon amie était brillant. Une perle transparente roula alors sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et ses larmes coulèrent plus librement. J'avançai une main et essuyai doucement les ruisseaux salés du pouce. Elle resta un moment comme ça et moi également, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes sèchent.

Elle essuya les dernières traces et inspira profondément. Elle se leva et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, ces yeux brûlaient de détermination.

-Je le ferai. Dit-elle, tout simplement.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire en réponse. Je la préfère comme ça, la petite Camilla.

-Allons retrouver les autres maintenant. Décidais-je.

Camilla accepta et je grimpai sur la corniche qui menait au passage et aidai ensuite mon amie Impériale à en faire de même. Nous retournâmes à la chambre principale, où je vis que les filles étaient beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant. Quand à Faendal, il est couvert de bandage au niveau du torse et il ne porte plus qu'une espèce de haillon comme chemise forestière... Le soulagement me prit.

Il est vivant.

On ne bande pas les plaies d'un mort.

Et le sourire rassurant de Freyja à l'adresse de Camilla vaut tous les longs discours. Camilla se précipite aux côtés de Faendal et sourit de soulagement, elle a sans doute senti sa respiration. Je m'approche à mon tour et... Ah non en fait, il est réveillé!

-Hey.

C'est tout ce que je pus lui dire en remarquant ses yeux ouverts. Il me fait un sourire en coin, mais se concentre ensuite entièrement sur Camilla. Je le laisse en paix et va plutôt vers Daren et Freyja, qui ont trouvé la tablette de pierre.

-Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

-Une carte, ça s'est évident. Répondit Daren. Une carte de Bordeciel, plus précisément. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle conduit. Et ce symbole en dessous de la carte...

-Cette... "carte" sort du Draugr. Peut-être elle a un lien avec le mur? Proposais-je.

-Sans doute, mais j'ignore en quoi. Fit Daren.

Freyja ne disait rien du tout. Elle était pensive, les yeux fixés sur le symbole de la carte. Personnellement, cela me semble être une tête de démon de l'Oblivion, mais vraiment mal gravée. Ou alors c'est peut-être un blason...? Une signature? Rah!

Je déteste réfléchir sur des trucs comme ça.

Je vais donc du côté du mur, celui qui a réussi à m'hypnotiser au point que j'ai failli crever avec une lame dans le dos. Fus est toujours tourbillonnant en moi, comme s'il était... Nerveux? Je regarde le mur, les mots se suivent sans vraiment de logique. Aucun ne brillent, pas même Force comme il y a quelques minutes, c'est étrange... D'ailleurs, comment je sais que Force est Fus...? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en massant un peu mon crâne douloureux et me tourne vers les filles pour leur demander leur avis...

Puis Fus se déchaîne. Il devient soudainement violent, frappe ma gorge, tente de forcer la sortie à travers ma bouche, à ma grande horreur. Quelque chose de violent au fond de moi hurle de rage et je plaque avec réflexe ma main contre ma bouche. Ça ne suffit pas. Je sens ma poitrine et ma gorge s'étirer, le sang bat dans mes tempes à une telle vitesse qu'il me donne presque la migraine. Fus hurle, hurle encore et encore, ordonnant, exigeant, réclamant...

Du sang. De la mort. Justice. Justice? Mais qui... Qu/

Freyja... Fus vise... Freyja! Ou Daren? Dans tous les cas, il vise l'une des deux!

Je recule aussitôt et tourne dos aux autres. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Fus veux me pousser à tuer Freyja, ou Daren? Je ne suis pas un meurtrier! Elles sont mes amies, des amies fiables et fidèles, que j'ai juré de protéger! Et Fus est entré en moi, il doit donc faire partie de moi...! Alors pourquoi veut-il les attaquer? Fus d'ailleurs, n'est-il pas également entrer en Daren? Pourquoi vouloir...? Leur sang chaud entre mes doigts... Non!

Merde... Calme-toi... Calme-toi... Calme-toi...

Mon coeur bat plus rapidement que jamais. Fus se débat dans ma poitrine, hurle son mécontentement et la douleur dans mon corps est presque décuplée. Pourquoi Fus semble-t-il avoir un quelconque lien avec... Cette douleur...? Serait-ils liés...? Et Daren? Oh par les divins, Daren éprouve-t-elle la même difficulté que moi avec Fus...? Un coup d'oeil vers elle m'indique que non, du moins en apparence.

Combattre Fus me donne une migraine affreuse, mais je réussi à assez prendre le dessus pour reprendre une posture moins suspecte. Tant mieux, parce que Faendal me fixe bizarrement. Et que c'est putain de flippant son regard!

Finalement, je réussi à tempérer suffisamment Fus pour qu'on puisse préparer nos effets pour repartir de la grotte. Le butin qui était dans le coffre est maintenant mit dans le sac de Faendal et c'est avec beaucoup de précaution que Faendal est hissé sur mon dos. Faute d'avoir un brancard, même primitif, mieux vaut que je le transporte moi-même.

Nous sortîmes du donjon, Daren ouvrant la marche, Camilla derrière elle et Freyja derrière moi, surveillant l'état de Faendal.

La descente de la falaise à pic fut étonnamment simple en fait. Freyja et Daren ont chacune lancé un même sort de légèreté sur Faendal, réduisant considérablement son poids, et je pus ainsi descendre sans avoir peur de l'échapper accidentellement. Je le fis d'un bras et Daren me suivit de très prêt durant la descente, agile comme elle était elle fut capable de m'aider à ne pas du tout bouger mon ami elfique jusqu'à ce que j'ai les deux pieds sur la terre ferme. Elle remonta ensuite et fit la même chose pour aider Camilla et Freyja pour la descente. Endurante, la demoiselle!

Puis nous partîmes à pied vers Rivebois. La route fut assez courte, nous ne croisâmes que quelques loups, que Daren se fit un plaisir d'épingler de quelques flèches et passâmes devant la vieille cabane d'une alchimiste, à qui Freyja vendit quelques potions en échange d'une de soin très puissante, pour la faire boire à Faendal. Cela lui redonna plus de force et nous donna à tous un petit regain d'énergie. Nous croisâmes également un jeune apprenti cuisinier du nom de Balbus qui fouillait apparemment Bordeciel à la recherche d'ingrédients pour je ne sais quel cuisinier célèbre. Personnellement, je m'en fou pas mal, je l'ai totalement ignoré et j'ai continuer mon chemin vers Rivebois. Faut dire que Faendal, ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'un lit et de soin, pas d'une balade sur mon dos!

Cependant, les ennuis nous attendaient encore... Enfin, ils attendaient plutôt Camilla, sous la forme de son cher frère trop protecteur, qui nous attendait à l'entrée du village. Et vu son air très colérique, on allait assister à nouvelle dispute entre Camilla et Lucan!

* * *

Voilà, ici se fini le petit arc du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées. Le prochain petit arc aventure ne sera qu'au prochain grand Arc que la saga du Tigre-Dragon, ce qui techniquement est dans peu de temps! Je vous laisse sur cela, salut à tous!

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 11 Juillet 2016**

 **(Il se peut que je ne puisse publier ce jour-là, je risque d'aller dans le vieux village familial pour fêter le centième anniversaire de son existence avec toute la famille, si c'est le cas alors se sera le 12 ou le 13 que je publierai!)**


	16. Chapter 14

Voilà, désoler du retard, mais la fête à vraiment été super et en même temps j'ai (enfin) trouver un boulot sympa donc... Le chapitre sort aujourd'hui seulement. J'espère que vous êtes en forme!

Ici un petit chapitre transitoire, tranquille... Le calme de Rivebois m'a toujours un peu étonné dans le jeu. Je veux dire, ces gens n'ont aucune protection face aux dragons, ils vivent dans l'ombre d'un Tertre hanté, c'est le tout premier village qu'on rencontre après Helgen... Et le contraste entre la ville détruite et Rivebois est justement vraiment déroutant. J'espère être arrivé à transmettre ce même calme un peu illusoire dans ma fic, vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

Le retour d'Adlyne! Je m'inquiétais un peu, mais ça à l'air d'aller xD C'est pas grave pour ton oubli, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre également! Et pour Merida... Idem :) Je connais les paroles par coeur tant j'ai fais la quête des dizaines de fois xD

thom.h merci de ton indication! Je crois que c'est en effet l'élément qui me manque dans mes bastons! Merci infiniment! Pour le contenu du coffre, huhuhu... Et pour Fus, rien de très incroyable, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il voulait sortir, répondre à la colère de Nachael... Merci pour ta super critique, à la prochaine! (J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines hypothèses, notamment un qui

Et bonne lecture à tous!

Oh, petit message à tous! À partir de maintenant, je publierais le Mardi en après-midi, puisque mon nouveau travail me fait travailler toute la journée du lundi, et qu'après, comme je suis trop crevée... Bref. Donc la publication se fera les mardis maintenant!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 14-**

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête de sortir du village comme ça! S'écria Lucan, le visage rouge d'une colère contenue pour éviter de hurler devant tout le monde. Petite idiote, tu aurais pu te faire tuer n'importe quand!

-Et comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine forme! Répliqua sèchement Camilla. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enfermer dans le village par lâcheté!

Et ça hurle encore, Lucan étant au milieu de la route, il m'empêche de passer, ainsi que Freyja et Daren. Cette dernière semble d'ailleurs assez amusée de la situation, tandis que mon amie blonde semble beaucoup plus... Ennuyée. Pauvre elle.

Cependant, avec tout ce bazar, Faendal est encore sur mon dos alors qu'il devrait déjà être dans son lit! Puis finalement, Camilla hurle, coupant la parole à Lucan :

-De toute manière, je compte bien partir d'ici avec Nachael et les autres, pour devenir une aventurière!

Le visage de Lucan passe du rouge au blanc, puis au vert avant de prendre une étrange couleur violette. L'homme se tourne ensuite vers moi et ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour m'insulter ou quelque chose du genre, mais Camilla lui coupe à nouveau la parole en disant :

-Et tu n'as aucun droit de me l'interdire! Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis très longtemps!

-Je refuse que tu partes d'ici! Si tu oses partir avec ce sale Rougegarde et son harem, j'enverrai la garde à ta recherche! Et tu peux être certaine que tu reviendras, les pieds en avant s'il le faut!

Et là, je vois rouge. Menacer Camilla d'être poursuivie parce qu'elle décide de vivre son rêve, de peut-être la tuer... M'insulter à demi mot... Et surtout insulté gravement Daren et Freyja sur leur amitié avec moi...

Je vais le tuer.

Sans que personne ne s'y attend, mon bras part tout seul, retenant maintenant Faendal d'un seul bras. L'autre attrape Lucan par le col de sa chemise et le soulève de terre, mettant grandement en avant ma plus haute taille et ma plus grande force. Fus hurle, débat en moi, mon sang bouillonne et je dis froidement :

-Qu'as-tu dit sur mes camarades...? Ose le répéter pour voir...

Lucan est blanc d'effroi, il ne dit plus un mot et la terreur le fait trembler de toute part. Je serre ma poigne sur son col et il a du mal à respirer. Mais je m'en fou. S'il crève, tant pis pour lui. Il n'a aucun droit d'insulter et de menacer mes amies.

Soudainement une petite main froide se pose sur mon poignet et la voix calme de Freyja traverse la légère barrière mentale qu'a crée ma colère :

-Nachael. Lâche-le.

... Je fais ce qu'elle demande après quelques secondes d'attente. Il mériterait que je le castre, ce type, mais je sens qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Lucan tombe par terre et j'aperçois alors Camilla, également blanche, qui me regarde. Je lis une certaine peur dans ses yeux. Daren, à ses côtés, semble étrangement méfiante.

J'imagine que ma réaction a du vraiment les déroutées, elles ne m'ont jamais vraiment vu en colère... Sauf justement contre le Draugr, que j'ai limite haché menu avant de Crier.

Je ne me mets pas vraiment facilement en colère... Mais je suis dangereux lorsque je perds le contrôle de mes émotions. Freyja s'adresse alors à Lucan, toujours d'un ton calme:

-Lucan, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous rentrions tous à la maison pour nous calmer. Vous avez raison d'avoir eu peur pour votre soeur, qui était partie sans vous avertir. Je m'en excuse, car j'ai voulu rejoindre Nachael qui était déjà parti au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, également sans m'en avertir. Vous et Camilla devez avoir une discussion, mais après que nous nous soyons occupés de Faendal, qui est gravement blessé.

Merde... Faendal! J'ai failli l'oublier!

... Alors qu'il est sur mon dos... J'suis con en fait.

Finalement, nous allâmes tous chez Faendal, où je le déposai enfin sur son lit et Freyja changea ses bandages et prépara quelques cataplasmes. Je la laissai faire et sortis de la maison en massant ma gorge. Fus est vraiment violent, je me demande si c'est la même chose pour Daren...

Je me dirigeai vers elle et après m'être assuré que nous étions seuls, je lui demandai:

-Est-ce que ça va...? Avec l'étrange Cri en toi je veux dire...

Daren me regarda curieusement en haussant un sourcil.

-Quel cri? Demanda-t-elle.

-... Mais je veux parler de Fus!

Je réussi à temps à empêcher le Cri de sortir, avant de continuer :

-Le Cri que nous avons intégré en nous dans le Tertre, tu te souviens?

-Ah! Ça! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal, je l'ai juste... Intégré comme tu dis et voilà.

Mais... Alors en fait, ça ne lui fait rien? Fus ne tente rien contre elle? Mon amie elfette me demanda le pourquoi de ses questions. Je lui décrivis la violence de Fus en moi, à quel point il semblait vivant et désireux de détruire et de tuer... Daren fut très surprise de mes mots.

-Tu as dit que tu étais immunisé à la magie... Fit-elle en réfléchissant. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce mot...

-Un Cri. Rectifiais-je. C'est un mot de Cri. J'ignore en quoi mais...

-C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression que ce qui nous est arrivé dans le Tertre cache quelque chose de bien pire, au final, qu'un simple apprentissage express d'une nouvelle langue. Il est vrai que... Fus tourbillonne en moi. Mais si je devais lui donner un qualificatif plus explicite, je dirai qu'il est endormi, pas comme toi visiblement...

Je hochai la tête un peu difficilement. J'avais étrangement de la nausée et ma tête tournait. Sans doute était-ce à cause de toutes les conneries en moi, ma blessure au ventre, ma fatigue, Fus et la douleur fantôme... En plus je n'ai pas dormi depuis un bon moment... Je crois que j'ai besoin de sommeil. Je voulu faire un pas, quand soudainement, la fureur de Fus resurgit, plus fort que jamais. Je grimaça, me plia en deux et posa une main sur ma bouche en espérant le contenir, mais rien à faire. Fus hurle, pousse, se débat et je sens qu'il va sortir...! Daren, fuit, il va t'attaquer, Fus va t'attaquer, JE vais t'attaquer...! Mais alors que Fus poussa une nouvelle fois dans ma gorge, brûlant pratiquement ma chair sous ma peau, quelque chose sembla soudainement se briser dans ma tête. Le soudain silence en moi me choqua, mais très vite la fatigue retomba sur moi, comme si je venais de courir des centaines de kilomètres sans arrêt. Mes membres devinrent lourd, une ombre s'approchait de ma conscience, j'eu tout juste le temps de dire faiblement à Daren :

-Ça c'est cassé... Le silence...

Et à peine ces mots sortirent de ma bouche, qu'un voile noir recouvrit mon regard et obscurcit mon ouïe.

* * *

C'est avec surprise et une certaine peur que Daren vit son camarade de combat soudainement s'évanouir, tombant tête première vers elle. Elle le rattrapa de justesse et garda son calme. Ce crétin était épuisé, c'était évident quand on repensait à l'enfer qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle le souleva à demi, grognant un peu à cause de son poids qui n'était pas du tout un poids plume et le traina jusqu'à la maison d'Alvor et de sa femme.

-Oh, votre ami va bien? Il est blessé? Demanda Sigrid en voyant l'elfe noire approcher avec son fardeau.

Daren ne rectifia pas ce que venait de dire la femme. Nachael... N'était pas son ami. Du moins, pas comme le voyait les gens ordinaires. Daren était simplement intrigué par cet homme, cette étrange force qui semblait l'habité et aussi à cause qu'il avait "rêver" de lui ou plutôt, avait deviner son existence avant même de l'avoir connu. Du reste, elle s'en foutait qu'il vive ou qu'il meurs.

... Alors pourquoi prenait-elle soin de lui, comme ça...? Non en fait c'était débile de se poser la question. Si elle faisait tout ça, c'était bien parce qu'il avait lui aussi réagit à cet étrange mur, à ces chants de l'ancien monde et à ce... Cri, comme il l'avait dit.

Daren avait une étrange impression, concernant ce mur. Elle détestait ça...

-Non, juste très épuisé. Répondit-elle froidement. Vous voulez bien m'aider à l'emmener à la chambre au sous-sol? J'ai peur de l'échapper dans les escaliers.

-Oui bien sur! Accepta Sigrid.

Les deux femmes emmenèrent Nachael jusqu'à son lit et Daren s'occupa de lui, lui retirant ses vêtements superflus et changeant ses bandages.

-C'est ton amoureux? Demanda soudainement une voix fluette dans son dos.

Daren tourna la tête. La petite Dorthe était au pied du lit et regardait l'elfe s'occuper de son ami.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon amoureux. Répondit-elle en comprenant que la petite parlait de Nachael.

-C'est l'amoureux de ton amie blonde alors?

Vu les petits regards que la Nordique jetait à ce crétin, c'était sans doute le cas. Mais ledit crétin ne semblait pas vraiment... Attaché à sa Nordique, donc...

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est impoli de poser ce genre de questions, tu sais?

-Pardon. Fit Dorthe. Mais j'étais curieuse. C'est rare que des gens viennent par ici, d'habitude ce sont des troupes impériales ou des Sombrages qui ne font que passer... Les voyageurs et les aventuriers sont rares!

Daren resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Elle détestait les gamins qui posaient des questions. Et cette gamine semblait certes un peu curieuse, mais avec le genre de mère qu'elle avait, l'elfette noire se doutait que la gamine ne la lâcherait pas avec ses questions tant qu'elle n'aura pas ses réponses. Une plaie vivante.

-Attend dehors, que je finisse de m'occuper de ce crétin ambulant. Dit-elle sèchement.

Dorthe hocha la tête et sortit, tandis que Daren finissait de poser les derniers bandages. Le crétin en question avait trop forcé sur ses muscles et ceux-ci étaient non seulement très tendu, mais en plus de ça ils avaient rouvert encore une fois sa blessure au ventre. Celle-ci ne saignait pas trop, mais il y avait un risque d'infection. Finalement, Daren dévêtit Nachael complètement, sans même être gêner de le voir à poil et lui enfila un pantalon de toile bien léger. Ça devrait au moins le couvrir un peu, l'automne était déjà bien entamé, il faisait facilement froid. Elle changea tous ses bandages, posant des baumes sur les plaies, puis s'attarda sur son énergie.

Ce type avait dit être immuniser à la magie. Et Daren le croyais, l'autre jour quand il avait tenter de prendre une bénédiction de la pierre du Guerrier, cette même bénédiction l'avait violement repoussée. De plus, les illusions que Daren lui avait envoyer se brisaient aussi vite qu'elle les posaient, c'était très étrange.

La Nordique avait fini par découvrir qu'il y avait une étrange énergie dans le sang de Nachael, qui repoussait les ondes magiques.

Pas les mots mystérieux venant d'un mur, visiblement.

Daren souffla et s'assit sur une chaise, se massant les tempes un instant. Ça commençait à faire pas mal d'information, quand même. Pas au point de l'épuiser, loin de là évidement. Elle avait dormit six heures et à peine combattu ce grand Draugr. Mais il lui fallait des informations sur Nachael, sur sa manière de combattre, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas jointe au combat au corps à corps.

Elle avait maintenant toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait. Restait à comprendre et "deviner" le reste. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui chuchota quelques mots, qui la firent frissonner de fureur.

«Le silence dans la nuit sera bientôt briser par les hurlements des morts par millier... Et seul le Tigre-Dragon pourra hurler plus fort, depuis le mur jusqu'au miroir, petite ombre Criante...»

Non, elle détestait cette voix. Ces murmures. Mais au moins, un nouvel élément s'ajoutait à ce puzzle qu'était le mystère de ce mur. Tigre-Dragon.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, encore?! Et petite ombre Criante... Avec un C majuscule, elle le devinait aisément... C'était elle, pas vrai? Vu ce qu'avait révélé Nachael sur ce foutu mur et cette étrange énergie qui s'en était dégager pour ensuite plonger en elle.

Daren avait un peu mentit à Nachael. Cette énergie se débattait furieusement en elle. Et ça l'effrayait. Parce que c'était une énergie _vivante_ qui avait élue domicile dans son corps, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors là, pas du tout!

Il fallait qu'elle aille à Blancherive, et espéré trouver une bibliothèque ou une librairie, quelque chose pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Après avoir inspirer profondément pour se calmer les nerfs, Daren sortit finalement de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle vit alors que la petite Dorthe l'attendait sagement sur une chaise à côté du large comptoir de la pièce. Merde.

-Il ne va pas mourir? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-... Non. Répondit Daren.

Daren voulut partir, mais la petite lui attrapa la main, les yeux brillants de curiosité et visiblement une question sur le bord des lèvres. Étant donné qu'il n'était pas très poli pour un invité d'attaquer l'enfant de son hôte, Daren resta de marbre et se mit à espérer le réveil prochain de Nachael ou l'arrivé de n'importe qui d'autre... Même de la Nordique!

Elle détestait les enfants!

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le premier truc qui me vint à l'esprit fut que je dois très rapidement me laver. Ce n'est pas possible de puer à ce point! C'est presque une infection!

La deuxième chose fut que c'était... Étrangement calme autour de moi. Je ne compris pas vraiment d'où me venait cette impression, c'était bizarre. Bon... Tant pis.

Je me redresse sur le lit et observe autour de moi. Beurk, le lit est trempé de sueur... Hors de question que je m'y allonge de nouveau! Je me levai donc, grimaçant en sentant ma peau collante et chaude.

Cette fois, j'étais seul dans la pièce. Sauf qu'il y avait une grande bassine d'eau sur la commode plus loin, avec un pain de savon que je reconnu être le mien et quelques petites serviettes. L'eau est froide, mais je m'en fou, je veux me laver! Alors s'il faut que je plonge dans la mer des fantômes, au nord de Bordeciel, pour me laver, soit! Je vais le faire! Et merde pour le danger!

Je me lavai donc, intégralement cette fois et mis des vêtements assez frais pour ne pas davantage me dégouter. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, je trouvai à ma grande surprise Freyja et Daren en pleine conversation avec la petite Dorthe. Enfin...

-Pourquoi vous êtes des magiciennes? Demande la petite.

-La magie est un art très complexe tu sais... Répondit Daren, visiblement agacée vu son ton glacial.

-Et puis, la magie peut très souvent te sauver la vie, plus qu'une armure. Expliqua Freyja, tout aussi... Sèche que l'elfette noire.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la petite, pas du tout perturbée par le ton que prenait mes amies devant elle.

-Parce qu'un sort de guérison peut t'éviter une blessure mortelle.

-Mais les armures aussi! Protesta Dorthe.

Les pauvres. Elles en n'ont pas fini avec cette gamine. Je fais exprès de faire un peu de bruit en refermant la porte et aussitôt j'ai deux mages qui me sautent dessus, abandonnant sans remords la petite derrière elles.

-Ah, Nachael, tu es enfin réveillé! S'écria Daren.

-Vite, il faut que tu prennes l'air, avant de t'évanouir à nouveau! Enchérit Freyja.

Et les deux furies me tirèrent vers l'extérieur sans me laisser la moindre chance de parler. Ah là là... Qu'est-ce qu'elles seraient sans moi? Nous sortîmes de la maison et je pus enfin demander :

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi cette fois?

-Oh, à peine quelques heures. Répondit Daren en me lâchant le bras. La Nordique dit que Faendal est complètement hors de danger. Et si tu te demandes pour Camilla et son crétin de frère, c'est la guerre froide entre eux.

-Génial... Soupirais-je. Bon, j'ai une prime à aller chercher et un marchand à voir et vous deux?

-Des potions à préparer, on a vidé mes réserves dans le Tertre. Répondit Freyja.

Tiens, elle ne m'a pas lâcher le bras elle... Je le repris en douceur et mon amie eut un instant un étrange regard, puis rougis avant de reculer d'un pas. Par contre, elle doit vraiment avoir la peau fragile pour prendre aussi facilement du soleil, alors que celui-ci est partiellement caché par des nuages...

-Quant à moi des gardes ont déposé un avis de recherche à l'auberge, y'a quelques bandits à mâter dans une mine pas loin, je vais m'en charger. M'annonça Daren.

-Tu auras besoin d'aide? Demandais-je.

-Non, pas tellement. Par contre, j'ai pensé à un truc pendant ton sommeil, faudra qu'on en parle plus tard. Je vais prendre le contrat de prime et tâter un peu le terrain à la mine, toi vas faire tes trucs, je t'attends à l'auberge dans une quinzaine de minute, ça marche?

J'acceptai et nous nous séparâmes tous les trois. Je me dirigeai donc d'abord chez Faendal, histoire d'aller chercher la griffe d'or et prendre un peu des nouvelles de mon ami. Celui-ci dormait, mais il avait déjà un peu plus de couleur et il respirait normalement. Je ne vis nulle part Camilla, elle est peut-être au magasin? Je pris le sac magique de Faendal et sortit avec. Il y avait certes la griffe d'or à remettre, mais également le matos qu'on a trouvé dans le Tertre à vendre. Faendal m'avait déjà indiqué, quand nous étions dans le Tertre, ce qu'il désirait conserver et quel part d'argent il voudrait prendre.

Et comme j'ai une mémoire de mage, c'est-à-dire quasiment parfaite, je vais pouvoir m'en occuper maintenant.

Une fois entrée dans le magasin, pas un bruit ne me vient, sauf le salut un peu ronchon de Lucan. Camilla n'est donc pas ici non plus? Le marchand m'envoya un regard noir, bien qu'il pâlit un peu, mais je l'ignorai et m'approchai du comptoir. Je fouillas un peu dans le sac et fini par déposer la griffe d'or sur le comptoir.

-Voilà. Désolé de l'attente, le Tertre m'a épuisé. Dis-je.

-Merci pour ça. Fit Lucan du bout des lèvres, visiblement pas heureux de devoir me remercier.

Il fouilla dans son comptoir et sortit finalement trois larges bourses qu'il me tendit. Je ne pris pas la peine de les compter, lui comme moi savons que s'il en manquait, je pouvais très bien revenir avec de bien plus mauvaises intentions.

-Vous accepterez de troquer et acheter ce que moi et Faendal avons trouvé au Tertre?

Il faut quand même que je demande, si cet homme est trop rancunier, je n'aurai d'autres choix que d'aller à Blancherive ou à la forge pour me débarrasser d'une partie de ce merdier.

-Voyons ce que vous avez avant d'établir une entente. Me répondit-il.

Ah. En fait, c'est un vrai marchand. Quand bien même, il me déteste (Et je ne crois pas me tromper vu le regard qu'il me jette) il ne résiste pas à la tentation de faire une bonne affaire. Même quand son commerce est peut-être sur le point de couler. Pas mal. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai soudainement un peu de respect pour lui. Du moins, au niveau professionnel. Parce que le reste... Voilà quoi.

Cela me prit dix bonnes minutes à déposer tout ce que Lucan pouvait accepter. Cette fois-ci, il fut beaucoup moins radin au niveau des prix de rachat ou du troc proposé. Je ressortis du magasin avec un sac un peu plus léger, la bourse agréablement lourde et avec une nouvelle gemme d'enchantement pour Freyja, une dague en acier pour Daren et une épée de fer, la seule du magasin.

L'épée de fer est destinée à Camilla, mais je n'ai rien dit. Si elle n'est ni au chevet de Faendal, ni dans le magasin, alors je devine qu'elle doit essayer de s'entraîner toute seule quelque part.

Puis je me dirigeai vers l'auberge pour enfin savoir ce que Daren avait à me proposer... Et je ne fus pas déçu.

-Donc tu me dis qu'on pourrait créer un groupe de mercenaire, spécialisé dans l'infiltration? Demandais-je.

Oui, un groupe de mercenaire. Un peu comme les Compagnons, mais en plus libre. Les Compagnons étant surtout spécialisés en des contrats de règlements de compte ou de "nettoyage" de donjon, ce qui n'était peut-être pas préférable pour nous en se moment.

-Plus ou moins, fit Daren. Plutôt un groupe où il y aurait des spécialisations en tout. Pour le moment, il n'y a que toi, moi et la Nordique...

-Freyja, la corrigeais-je en la coupant.

Elle m'ignora et continua :

-Mais au fil du temps, avec un bon passif de missions à succès et une bonne réputation, d'autre gens pourraient venir chez nous.

-Et tu penses qu'on s'établirait dans une châtellerie? Fis-je.

-Non, pour le moment, je pensais à un groupe indépendant et surtout nomade. Les Compagnons étant établis à Blancherive, il est évident que cette châtellerie est privilégié lors des prises de contrat. M'expliqua Daren. Un groupe indépendant et surtout nomade pourra se permettre de prendre contrat à peu près n'importe où, sans crainte d'une prise de position vis-à-vis la guerre civile.

Je la regardai, assez surpris. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à tout cela... C'était impressionnant. Mais je vis une petite faille dans son explication.

-Cependant, il nous faut quand même accepter l'autorité d'un être supérieur au chef du groupe, sinon on ne vaudra pas mieux que des bandits.

-Hum... Alors disons qu'on acceptera que l'autorité du Haut-roi. Suggéra Daren.

-C'est intéressant, mais il n'y a pas de Haut-roi en ce moment, dis-je.

C'est mon imagination ou... Daren rougit? Elle détourne le regard et reste silencieuse. Dans ma tête quelques trucs s'additionnent ensembles et finalement je me penche vers elle et lui dit à voix basse :

-Pour toi il y a déjà un Haut-roi, pas vrai?

Daren hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Elle est donc partisane du côté Sombrage de la guerre civile, je crois bien. Nous discutâmes encore un peu, Daren suggérant que je sois le chef du groupe, ce que j'ai refusé pour le moment. Je ne me sens pas l'envie de diriger des hommes à nouveau, je n'ai que 17 ans et ce qui s'est passé au Tertre... M'a servi de leçon. Je ne suis qu'une bouse en stratégie, face à des adversaires réellement puissant. Et je suis faible. Vraiment. Les Draugrs étaient facile à défaire, certes, mais j'ai eu l'aide de tout le monde. Et leur capitaine avait été un cauchemar... Et ils étaient tous morts, contrôler par une malédiction vieille de quelques siècles. Que se passerait-il si on se retrouvait face à une bande de bandits, bien vivant, avec leurs réflexe, leurs instinct et tout? Je ne saurai pas quoi faire et ça m'effraie un peu de le réaliser maintenant.

Il faut que je crée mon propre art du Shehai, que je me fasse un peu de couille et que je gagne en force. Daren, Freyja et Faendal ne seront pas toujours derrière moi pour me sauver les fesses face à trop de danger. Il faut que je devienne plus fort.

Daren prit quand même la peine de me montrer le petit contrat qu'elle avait accepté. Il y avait environ une dizaine de bandits à aller éliminer dans une mine pas loin et la récompense était d'une centaine de septime, ce qui me semblait assez honnête. Je lui offris ensuite la dague que je lui avait prise chez Lucan, elle prit son sac et son arc de chasse pour finalement partir à sa mission.

Freyja surveillait ses potions à la table d'alchimie plus loin, vu son regard concentré, je risque de la déranger si je vais la voir. Je sortis donc et partit à la recherche de Camilla pour lui donner l'épée de fer. Je la trouvai de l'autre côté de la rivière, proche d'une vieille souche d'arbre couverte de Mora Tapella. Elle avait une branche plus ou moins taillée dans les mains, était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une tunique mi-longue tous les deux d'un brun et jaune doux et donnait des coups dans le vide.

-Camilla, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut tenir une épée. Souriais-je.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Nachael... Désoler, je voulais m'entraîner un peu mais visiblement, c'est une catastrophe, pas vrai? Fit-elle en baissant sa branche taillée.

Je m'approchai et la lui retirai. Je lui fis prendre plutôt l'épée de fer, avec une poigne correcte cette fois.

-Nous n'apprenons rien avec un bout de bois, c'est ce que ma mère me disait toujours. La peur de la lame te fera faire des erreurs, mais plus vite tu t'y habitueras, plus vite tu seras efficace. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-C'est votre mère qui vous donc a appris à vous battre? Réalisa Camilla.

-Oui et elle était la meilleure dans son domaine.

-... Était...? Elle est...?

-Morte depuis peu de temps. Un imposant groupe de bandits nous a tendu une embuscade, Freyja et moi avons fuit le combat avant qu'il ne débute... Mon père ne voulait pas que je perde la vie là-bas. Avouais-je doucement.

Camilla posa une main sur mon biceps, l'air désolée. Une petite pointe de douleur traversa mon âme au souvenir encore très récent de mes parents, mais je réussi à le réprimer un peu mieux qu'au début et me concentrai sur Camilla.

Je me mis devant elle et sortis ma propre lame d'acier, laissant mon sabre dans son fourreau.

-Essaie de m'attaquer, pour voir tes réflexes. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Camilla me rendit mon sourire, reprit sa propre lame à deux mains et fonça vers moi pour donner un premier coup d'épée.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 19 Juillet 2016**


	17. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15! Je vous annonce donc de suite qu'il reste 5 chapitres et 1 chapitre bonus avant la fin du premier arc de la Saga du Tigre-Dragon! L'écriture du deuxième avance bien, mais n'espérez pas son commencement avant septembre ou octobre au moins... Désoler pour ça!

Sinon, dans ce chapitre il y a des révélations magique assez important! Un indice sur de prochaines aventures, quelques retrouvailles, puis le début de la prochaine mission, si je puis dire ainsi! Cependant, notre petit groupe ne quitte pas Rivebois avant le prochain chapitre, je vous avertis!

Adlyne, je comprends ton point de vue et je te rassure, Camilla ne deviendra pas une guerrière intrépide qui suivra Nachael, Daren et Freyja dans leurs aventures Skyrimesque. Non, non, elle reste, et restera la jeune femme douce et un peu fragile qu'elle est présentement. Avec comme bonus qu'elle sait manier un peu les armes. Mais rien de plus, sincèrement. Quand à la tournure bizarre des événements... Héhé. Disons que j'adore ce genre de tournure d'histoire. Fus est vivant, en quelque sorte, et Daren... Reste un mystère sur patte. J'espère cependant que tu vas aimer ce qui suivra dans les prochains arc et la fin de celui-ci!

Bisou à toi et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 15-**

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, Freyja s'occupant des soins pour Faendal, qui se remettait lentement de son empalement au ventre. Solide l'elfe... Vraiment solide. Mon amie était également retournée au Tertre, en la compagnie de Daren, pour prendre des notes et des croquis sur les écrits et les dessins qui étaient sur les murs menant à la chambre funéraire. Elle avait également prit un très fidèle dessin copiant l'étrange mur d'où venait Fus. Depuis, elle travaillait durement à la traduction des mots sur le mur, leurs significations et la compréhension de l'étrange prophétie que nous avions découverte. Cependant, Freyja était... Bizarre depuis le Tertre. Bizarre dans le sens où elle avait des réactions vraiment étranges, face à des situations pas si étranges que ça en fait...

Par exemple, il y a quelques jours! Pour aider Faendal durant sa convalescence, j'ai décidé de travailler à sa place à la scierie. Cependant, parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud à couper du bois et travailler durement pendant toute la journée, je fini très souvent torse-nu. Freyja, la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, à sembler étrangement furieuse et m'a balancé ma chemise au visage! Puis, elle est partie et ne m'a plus regardé dans les yeux jusqu'au lendemain. Je jurais qu'elle a même rougis lorsque finalement elle m'a à nouveau regardé dans les yeux! Sauf que ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, j'ai sans doute rêvé...

Daren quant à elle avait complété le contrat de la mine, libérant celle-ci et permettant à Alvor d'avoir à nouveau accès à ses ressources pour fabriquer mon armure, celle-ci étant si complexe qu'il m'avait demandé de patienter un peu plus longtemps avant de la réclamer. De son côté, Daren a ensuite commencé à chasser à la place de Faendal, autant pour nous faciliter un peu la vie côté nourriture (Elle garde une part pour le groupe avant de donner le reste de la viande à Orgnar et Lucan) que pour garder la main avec son arc, selon elle. Mais personnellement, je crois qu'il y a une idée de solidarité elfique là dedans...

Pas que cela me dérange tout ça, Freyja et ses comportements bizarres, Daren et sa solidarité avec Faendal, la longueur de l'attente de mon armure, tout ça... Vu que j'avais fait de l'entrainement de Camilla, ma propre priorité pour le moment.

En effet, Camilla se révéla avoir un certain don en escrime (Enfin, plutôt moyen pour le coup... Mais c'était mieux que rien) et également en magie, mais pas comme une mercenaire ordinaire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras et bien que je tentai d'y remédier, j'ai du me rendre vite compte de la vérité... Camilla n'était pas comme moi ou ma mère. Là où nous étions à la fois rapide, agile, puissant et pourtant précis, elle n'était encore que comme une enfant avec un hochet dans les mains. Mais bon, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle s'est sérieusement mise à l'épée, quand même. Cependant, elle était rapide. Je misai donc là dessus. Sa petite lame de fer chantait dans l'air en concert avec ma propre lame, arrivant parfois à percer ma défense et me mettre une petite coupure supplémentaire sur mes bras ou mes épaules. Mais Camilla avait beaucoup plus de petites blessures de ce genre. Elle était une amie certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'allais l'épargner en entrainement, j'ai été très clair là-dessus avec elle.

Lucan était toujours contre le fait qu'elle devienne une aventurière, mais après avoir assister à un de nos entrainement, il admit à mi-voix que Camilla pouvait apprendre à se défendre. Il y avait au moins ça...

J'ai également fait à nouveau une rencontre, ou plutôt des retrouvailles. Ralof, que je n'avais plus vu depuis la fuite d'Helgen, était réapparu au village après presque trois semaines de disparition. N'ayant pas pu faire correctement connaissance plus tôt, il m'invita à boire avec les hommes du village à l'auberge, invitation que je n'eus pas le coeur à refuser. Une soirée arrosée entre hommes, avec des blagues salaces, récits de combats burlesques et une bonne baston entre Ralof, Sven, moi et Alvor (Ce dernier nous mit une raclée d'enfer soit dit en passant.) plus tard, le nordique et moi fûmes amis.

Sans doute le fait que j'étais très respectueux d'Ulfric Sombrage et moins de Tulius a beaucoup aidé à cette amitié. D'ailleurs, de nombreuse fois Ralof m'invita à venir avec lui à Vendaume, pour au moins vivre un véritable festin de roi, digne des plus grands nordiques, selon lui. En gros, refaire la soirée, mais en version fois mille, avec comme invité d'honneur Ulfric Sombrage en personne et ses hommes. Ça pourrait être sympa... Mais j'ai d'autres projets en ce moment.

La seule chose chez moi qui semblait rebuté un peu Ralof était mon amitié (ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche) avec Daren. Non pas parce qu'elle était une fille ou une magicienne... Mais parce qu'elle était une elfe noire.

Je lui fis calmement comprendre qu'à mes yeux, la race d'une personne ne déterminait nullement sa personnalité ou son niveau de loyauté en amitié. Après tout, n'étais-je pas moi-même un Rougegarde? Un de ceux qu'on qualifiait bien souvent d'assassins, de voleurs, de menteurs, au même titre que les Khajiits et les elfes noirs? C'était bien navrant de constater la fermeture d'esprit de certains hommes face à la différence raciale. Mais bon... Je n'étais pas le père ou le frère de Ralof, je n'avais donc pas mon mot à dire sur ses croyances culturelles... En conséquence de cela, je lui demandais de respecter les miennes. Ce qu'il accepta, en arguant qu'il n'allait cependant jamais accepter la moindre amitié avec Daren.

Si ça lui fait plaisir...

De toute manière, je n'avais aucune crainte pour Daren. Lorsque Ralof à tenter il y a quelques jours de l'intimider, elle a illuminé sa paume de sa magie naturelle de flamme avant de calmement demander à mon pote nordique s'il désirait avoir de la descendance un jour... Inutile de préciser la peur qu'a eue Ralof à ces mots! Pauvre gars, je compatis... Personnellement, je me souviens encore de l'humiliation du cadavre de l'autre bandit elfe noir au Tertre, juste parce qu'il avait assommé Daren pour s'enfuir...

Cependant, bien que tout semblait assez simple maintenant, il fallait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, quelque chose vienne troubler ce petit instant de paix dans ma vie et celle de mes amis. Ce quelque chose arriva en la personne de Gerdur, soeur cadette de Ralof...

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Nachael? Demanda soudainement une voix féminine dans mon dos alors que je m'acharnais contre cette bûche récalcitrante.

Faendal étant encore coincé dans son lit pour au moins une semaine, je m'étais proposé de faire une partie de son travail à sa place. Dont la coupe de bois de chauffage pour le village en entier. Travail semblant simple, dit comme ça, mais c'est qu'il faut couper du matin au soir ces conneries et ces bûches ne semblaient jamais se terminer! Dès que je crois avoir bientôt fini une cordée de bois de chauffage, Hod arrivait avec un grand sourire, et assez de troncs et de bûches pour au moins trois cordées de plus! Un enfer, je vous dis!

Je me redressai, essuyai mon front et une partie de mon torse avec un linge accroché à ma ceinture et me tournai vers mon interlocutrice. Qui semblait fixer un point sur mon torse... Ouais, je travaille torse nu, ça fait moins de lessive à Sigrid comme ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dit... Mais d'après le regard de Gerdur et celui de la femme d'Alvor que j'aperçois plus loin, de l'autre côté du petit ruisseau qui traverse le village, je crois que je me suis fait avoir... Quoi, c'est si étrange que ça de voir un mec musclé à moitié à poil en train de forcer pour couper du bois et... Oh... J'suis con.

En fait là, on ne me dévisage pas, on me matte. Sympa. C'est flatteur. Mais légèrement dangereux quand même... Les maris de ces dames sont quand même un peu plus hauts et forts que moi... Mon cul se souvient encore de la force du coup de pied d'Alvor, le soir de la beuverie avec Ralof, alors qu'on foutait la pagaille dans l'auberge tout en humiliant Sven le plus possible... Mon nouveau pote n'aimant que moyennement le barde hautain et stupide. C'est Alvor qui eut la mission de nous jeter dehors... Ce qu'il a fait avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, je vous le jure!

Je vais donc prendre une chemise et me la met sur le dos, attrapant une lueur déçue dans le regard de Gerdur une seconde, avant de reprendre.

-Nachael donc?

-Oui. C'est pour quoi? Demandais-je après avoir lacé le haut de ma chemise. (J'ai entendu parler de chemise à boutons, mais ça doit être l'horreur à porter! Je préfère largement les chemises à lacet!)

-J'aurai besoin de vos services... Fit la dame. D'après Ralof, mon frère, vous étiez avec lui durant la fuite d'Helgen?

-En effet... Ce serait quel genre de service?

-Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent, au sujet du retour des dragons... Et plusieurs de mes concitoyens affirment avoir vu un dragon survoler le Tertre... Il faut que le Jarl Balgruf soit mis au courant de cette situation!

-Et vous voudriez que je sois le messager, devinais-je.

Gerdur se mordit la lèvre.

-Nous avons déjà envoyé quelqu'un, Bernior... C'est un cousin. Mais cela fait maintenant quelques semaines et nous n'avons aucunes nouvelles... J'ai ouïs dire que vous vouliez partir à Blancherive pour tenter de rejoindre les Compagnons, alors si vous pouviez essayer de savoir si Bernior va bien...!

Je voyais largement son inquiétude pour son cousin. En effet, Ralof m'a déjà parlé de ce mec, mais selon lui, il se perdait facilement sur la route et devait avoir confondu Aubétoile avec Blancherive... J'attachai ma hache de bucheron à la taille, la lame enveloppée dans du tissu et attrapai mon tas de bois fraîchement coupé.

-Dès que j'aurai mon armure et l'accord de mes compagnons, nous partons.

-Oh, merci infiniment! Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, n'hésitez pas! Sourit Gerdur, visiblement soulagée.

C'est sur que vu la dangerosité des routes ces derniers temps, entre le retour hypothétique des dragons et les bandits qui semblent se multiplier comme des lapins, on s'inquiète facilement pour les membres de sa famille... J'ai bien vu le gamin, ce fameux cousin, partir un peu après notre arrivé à Rivebois. Un type que je pouvais facilement briser un bras d'une main, partit sans armure, juste une épée de fer et sans cheval... Le mec est sans doute mort, mais je crois que ce serait impoli de le dire comme ça.

-Hum... Pourriez-vous aller prévenir mon amie Freyja? Elle doit être à l'auberge ou chez Faendal, vous n'aurez pas à chercher longtemps. Dites-lui de me retrouver en face de la scierie, à côté du grand sapin.

-Bien sur. Fit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

J'emmenai mon barda jusqu'en haut de la scierie, où m'attendait Hod, également en plein travail. Je déposai les petits bois sur un tas et les alignai, avant de les attacher avec une corde.

-Bien mon p'tit gars! (Hod était le seul du village à m'appeler ainsi, à cause de mon âge.) La suite c'sera ici, y'm'faut d'l'aide pour bouger c'tas d'bois mort!

Il me désigna une pile de troncs d'arbre.

-Excuse-moi Hod, mais il faut que je file. Dis-je. J'ai accepté une mission de votre femme et il faut que j'en discute avec mes camarades...

-Ah, l'message pour l'Jarl! C'bon p'tit gars, tu peux filer, y'a pas d'soucis! J'peux m'débrouiller 'vec ces bébés! J'espère juste qu'l'elfe va bientôt s'remettre, j'peux pas tout gérer seul!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hod, Freyja est la meilleure en guérison. Le rassurais-je avant de descendre. Et merci pour le travail! N'oublie pas le salaire pour Faendal!

Je filai ensuite, jusqu'au sapin où m'attendait... Daren. Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit déjà au courant ne m'étonne pas? Elle doit avoir été une espionne dans une autre vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement!

-Donc, on joue les messagers pour la dame du village? Fit-elle en me regardant.

-Gerdur ne possède pas le village, uniquement la scierie... La corrigeais-je.

Mais Daren m'ignora, jouant avec un poignard distraitement, le lançant dans les airs avant de le rattraper avec deux doigts, de plus en plus rapidement, sans jamais se blesser. Finalement, Freyja arriva, vêtue de la robe bleue que je lui avais achetée le premier jour que nous avons passé à Rivebois.

-Tu voulais me voir? Demanda Freyja doucement, en s'approchant.

Je détectai une étrange lueur déçue en voyant Daren, mais cette lueur disparue bien vite.

-Oui... Gerdur m'a proposé que nous ayons avertir le Jarl Balgruf à Blancherive du danger à propos des dragons ici... Personnellement, je crois qu'il serait quand même judicieux d'avoir quelques gardes ici, au moins pour prévenir les bandits, vu qu'il n'y a plus de danger avec les Draugrs...

-Cela fait presque trois semaines qu'on est ici et il n'y a eu aucun incident impliquant un dragon dans les alentours, fit remarquer Daren.

-Mais les rumeurs des attaques de dragons sont bien réelles. Argumenta Freyja. Nous n'avons pas rêvé de ce dragon noir à Helgen après tout! Et ce mur dans le Tertre... J'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un mur de Dragon!

-Un mur de Dragon? Répétais-je, perdu.

Daren et Freyja soupirèrent en me regardant avec... Pitié? Hey, j'suis un guerrier, pas un érudit!

-Un mur de Dragon est tout simplement la preuve matérielle qu'à une époque, il y a des millénaires, les Dragons et les humains se sont alliés et que les Dragons ont partagé leur connaissance avec nous, mortels fragiles à leurs yeux. M'expliqua Daren.

-Et s'il y en a un dans le Tertre, et que le dragon noir l'a survolé, cela pourrait expliquer le réveil des Draugrs et leur agressivité! Raisonna Freyja.

C'est vrai que c'est logique... Heu... Non en fait pas du tout, à part que les murs de Dragon on le mot "dragon" dedans, je ne vois pas le lien!

-En quoi le survol d'un dragon au dessus d'un Tertre contenant un mur de Dragon aurait un lien avec les Draugrs?

-Mais qu'il est con. Grogna Daren en plaquant sa main contre son front.

Freyja se contenta de soupirer lourdement, accentuant mon malaise. J'ai dit une connerie là, pas vrai? Mais merde quoi, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un foutu érudit! Oui, j'ai étudié l'histoire avec papa, mais pas à ce point! (Et puis c'était surtout des récits de guerres et de batailles.)

-Je peux avoir une explication compréhensive, ou pas? Grognais-je.

-Les dragons possèdent une magie qui leur est propre, bien différente de celle qu'utilisent les elfes et les humains. M'expliqua finalement Freyja. Elle est fondamentalement la même que la notre, mais ils l'utilisent d'une manière si différente de nous qu'en fait, ce n'est plus la même magie. Les murs quant à eux sont imprégnés de cette même magie, mélangés à celle plus simple des humains, ce qui, à l'approche d'une source brute de magie dragonière, explique un dérèglement de la magie standard humaine dans les alentours, ce qui explique l'agressivité des Draugrs.

-... J'ai rien compris. Sauf que ça a rendu les Draugrs fou. Soupirai-je.

Mon cerveau me faisait mal... Et cette fois je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas en lien avec cette foutue douleur fantôme dans mon corps!

-Les dragons ont une magie différente de Freyja ou moi et le mur de Dragon est créé avec cette magie donc quand un dragon passe proche d'un mur de Dragon, ils résonnent ensembles, comme des aimants et ça rend les Draugrs fous. Résuma Daren.

-... C'est un peu plus clair mais... C'est quoi des aimants? Fis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

SBAFF !

Mais aieuh! Daren m'a frappé sur le crâne! Mais pourquoi, j'ai rien fait moi!

-C'est parce que tu es un crétin! Siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

Gloup. Okay... Je me tais. Freyja soupira et massa ses tempes, tandis que Daren fit craquer ses jointures en me regardant l'air de dire "si tu ose encore dire une connerie, je te fais voler.". Je vous jure que c'est ce que son regard me dit! Elle me fait flipper!

-Donc les murs de Dragon et les dragons ont un lien magique ensemble et ça rend les Draugrs complètement tarés. Résumais-je. Et pour en revenir à la conversation initiale, Gerdur à demander à ce qu'on prévienne le Jarl Balgruf que Rivebois est sacrément en danger, vu la proximité d'Helgen et du Tertre... Et même si on l'a vidé, on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver si une bande de bandits viennent ici...

Freyja approuva silencieusement mes paroles, tandis que Daren rangea son poignard.

-Alors, on prépare nos bagages et on file à Blancherive?

-Pas maintenant. Décidais-je. Freyja et moi avions prévu au départ de ne rester que peu de temps ici, puis d'aller d'abord à Jorrvaskr pour intégrer les Compagnons et si Freyja le désire, je la conduirai à l'académie de Fortdhiver. Tu n'es pas obligée de nous suivre, Daren... Je sais que tu as songée à ce qu'on forme une petite guilde de mercenaire à nous trois mais... Crois-tu réellement que ça marchera?

-Nous sommes tous encore jeunes... De ce que j'ai compris, Nachael n'est même pas encore officiellement un homme dans son pays et moi je suis devenue une femme que depuis deux ans. De plus, le Tertre était la première expérience "aventurière" que j'ai vécu... Fit doucement Freyja. Peut-être... Peut-être cela pourrait être un projet pour plus tard? Lorsque nous aurons l'âge, et surtout l'expérience nécessaire pour former une guilde de mercenaire?

-Ça me tue de le dire mais... La Nordique a raison sur ce point. Soupira Daren. Je suis peut-être plus vieille que vous, mais en âge humain je reste dans le même bain que vous deux. Mais vous n'abandonnez pas l'idée de la guilde, pas vrai? Je... J'aimerais vraiment qu'on le tente...

Je souris en voyant Daren rougir légèrement à ces mots. Elle était quasiment mignonne, ainsi. Freyja et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'approuver tous les deux les dires de Daren. Pour le moment, il était trop tôt pour songer à former une guilde de mercenaire à nous trois. Nous étions des gamins, ignorants et pratiquement novices dans le métier. De plus, nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques semaines à peine.

Après quelques paroles échangées, nous prîmes la décision d'aller tous les trois à Blancherive. Daren voulait voir si les Compagnons et Jorrvaskr étaient un endroit fait pour elle, mais elle me confia qu'elle songeait à peut-être tenter sa chance ailleurs, pendant un certain temps, avant la construction officielle de notre future guilde.

Freyja quant à elle me dit qu'elle ne comptait pas aller à l'académie maintenant. Je devinais que c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas encore à l'aise avec sa nouvelle époque, elle était littéralement seule au monde, elle n'avait que moi en fait. Je la rassurai en lui promettant qu'on allait rester ensemble aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Daren ricana à mes mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire, alors que Freyja eut un petit sourire et un regard... Étrangement rêveur. Bizarre cette fille...

Je demandai cependant aux filles d'attendre que je puisse enfin avoir mon armure et que je complète l'apprentissage théorique des bases de l'escrime à Camilla. Elle n'avait que deux semaines d'entrainement avec moi, c'était peu... Très peu. Mais je ne suis même pas un très bon professeur, je n'avais presque pas d'expérience dans le domaine et la technique de Camilla était trop en finesse fragile pour moi, qui était légèrement plus... Inventif et puissant dans mes techniques.

Ils nous fallut quatre jours de préparation en conséquence. J'expliquai la situation à Camilla, qui me promit de continuer son entrainement sans faillir et de s'expliquer calmement avec son frère au sujet de ses rêves d'avenir. Je lui expliquai mon projet de devenir Compagnon, peut-être avec Freyja et Daren et donc que je resterai à Blancherive un long moment. Elle me promit de vite me rejoindre, ce que je trouvai assez drôle à entendre.

-Avec Faendal au moins? Je ne peux pas me passer de mon pote elfique maintenant! Souriais-je.

-Oui... Il... Il m'a dit que si je désirais quitter Rivebois pour devenir aventurière, il... Il me suivrait sans hésitation. Fit-elle en rougissant.

-Vous ferez un très beau couple, tous les deux. Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments. Lui dis-je doucement.

Durant nos pauses à l'entrainement, elle m'avait avoué que si Faendal lui faisait la cours et avait été plutôt explicite dans ses sentiments, elle ne le lui avait jamais avouer de vive-voix sa réciprocité. Camilla me dit en soupirant :

-Je crois qu'il s'en doute en fait... Mais je vais le faire. Je... Je l'aime énormément et... Je suis peut-être un peu trop rapide et trop jeune pour dire cela mais je veux vivre ma vie avec lui! Même s'il est... Un elfe et qu'il vivra plus longtemps que moi...

-Courage. Il t'aime également et je suis particulièrement bien placé pour savoir que l'âge ne compte pas en amour.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Camilla.

-Mon père avait vingt-cinq ans lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère pour la première fois et il en est tombé fou amoureux... Elle-même n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque.

-Quatorze ans? Mais c'est si jeune!

-Chez les Rougegarde, une jeune fille est comme une adulte un an après le début de son cycle menstruel. Quant aux garçons, c'est lorsqu'ils gagnent leur premier duel, généralement autour de leur quinzième et seizième année.

-Mais alors... Réalisa Camilla. Tu es déjà un adulte, pour les tiens?

Je souris, très fier. En fait, selon les traditions Rougegarde, je devrais normalement être un homme depuis mes deux ans... Mais maman a trouvé que c'était beaucoup trop tôt et a donc demander au conseil à ce que je sois considéré comme un homme à partir de mes quatorze ans. Les vieux sages ont acceptés sa demande et voilà quoi... Mais mon grand-père était vraiment fier de moi. Selon lui, je suis le premier homme de notre lignée qui a vaincu quelqu'un à un âge aussi jeune. J'étais, et suis toujours, la fierté de la famille. La plume cérémonielle que je garde dans mon sac sur ma selle en est la preuve matérielle. Cependant je ne la sors plus depuis la mort de mes parents... Personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissent la signification de cette plume de faucon noire, ornée à la pointe de perles d'or et de fins fils d'acier tressés. Le noir, l'or et l'acier sont les couleurs de ma famille, soit dit en passant. Mais je résumai pour Camilla :

-Je suis un adulte depuis un moment, en effet. Même si je n'ai que dix-sept ans, selon les coutumes de mon peuple je suis en droit de prendre femme et d'avoir des enfants. Un fils pour l'honneur, une fille pour la bénédiction et un cadet pour la chance. Cependant comme je suis né en Cyrodil, je suis encore un enfant.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une race serait aussi différente des autres... Je sais que chez les Nordiques ils deviennent des hommes à seize ans et qu'avoir un fils ainé est un bon signe de virilité chez l'homme de la maison... Tandis qu'une fille ainée est le signe que la force vient de la femme du couple. M'expliqua Camilla.

-Et chez les Impériaux? Demandais-je, curieux. Père ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé de ça... Il disait souvent que c'était mieux que je sois élevé selon les coutumes Rougegarde.

-Les hommes et les femmes sont adulte à dix-huit ans, comme tu le sais. Mais le mariage est convenable seulement à partir de vingt ans. Si un enfant nait avant un mariage, il est considéré comme une erreur par la famille, contrairement aux autres coutumes. Un fils est une qualité pour une maison noble, tandis que les femmes sont... Moins appréciée. Une s'est acceptable, pour les mariages arrangés, mais plus... C'est très ennuyeux car il faut leur trouver à toutes un bon mariage et les partis intéressants sont rares. C'est souvent la guerre entre soeur, à Cyrodil. Soupira Camilla.

Des mariages arrangés, l'avantage du sexe masculin, une majorité élevée et un seuil d'âge minimum pour la bienséance d'un mariage... C'est du n'importe quoi en fait!

-Mais au moins les enfants forts comme faibles sont acceptés. Rajouta Camilla. Ici, en Bordeciel... Si on a le malheur de concevoir un petit trop frêle et mince... Même si c'est une fille, la famille est vue comme une bande de faibles sans aucune valeur, même si le chef de la maison est un chef de clan respecté et reconnu... Les nordiques ont peur d'avoir des enfants mages, tu comprends?

Hein...? Des enfants mages... Ce n'est pas la vieille croyance du continent, il y a des siècles, où les gens croyaient qu'en fonction de l'apparence de leur enfant, ils pouvaient déterminer si celui-ci deviendrait un mage, un guerrier ou autre chose? Mais c'est complètement...

-Des enfants mages? Protestais-je. Tu veux dire cette stupide croyance que les gens naissent en étant guerrier, mage, voleur ou n'importe quoi d'autre? Mais c'est complètement dépassé! Ne me dit pas qu'on y croit encore dans ce pays?

-Certaines vieilles familles restent traditionnelles... Soupira Camilla.

Alors ça... Je suis estomaqué par autant de connerie. Camilla et moi parlâmes encore un peu, discutant beaucoup des traditions et des coutumes de beaucoup de pays. Camilla fut surprise de savoir que les Khajiits avaient la même croyance que les Rougegardes pour les naissances d'enfants.

Je complétai son entrainement théorique en trois jours, à mon grand soulagement et après cela, alla voir Faendal. Il pouvait désormais se redresser en position assise sur son lit, sans risquer une hémorragie mais devait attendre encore au moins deux semaines avant de pouvoir se lever, et un mois avant d'à nouveau aller gambader dans la forêt. Je lui annonçai notre décision d'aller à Blancherive et Faendal me promit de venir nous visiter dès qu'il serait à nouveau sur pied.

En sortant de chez lui, j'éprouvai alors un étrange sentiment de nostalgie. Je m'étais fait des amis ici et j'allais les quitter pour aller plus loin sur la route de ma vie. C'était une expérience que je n'avais plus vécu depuis quelques années maintenant... Durant mon enfance, je me rappelle que mes parents arrêtaient souvent dans des villes pour quelques mois, assez de temps donc pour que je me fasse quelques amis. Partir après les avoir connus me rendait toujours très triste, parfois même je me mettais à détester mes parents pour oser être nomades...

-Nachael, Alvor a fini ton armure! S'écria Freyja qui venait dans ma direction.

-Génial! Souriais-je en me précipitant à sa suite.

Mais aujourd'hui, je crois que je les comprends un peu... J'ai beau être attaché à Rivebois et ses habitants... L'attrait de la route et la perspective de nouvelles découvertes et aventures, de nouvelles rencontres et la possibilité de progresser dans la voie du Shehai... Tout cela faisait bouillonner mon sang d'impatience. J'ai hâte de reprendre la route.

Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je n'allais plus jamais revoir Faendal et Camilla, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 26 Juillet 2016**


	18. Chapter 16

Seizième chapitre, bonjour à tous! Je n'ai personnellement rien à dire de particulier sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est ceci : Une nouvelle armure, de nouveaux personnages, et une nouvelle relation! Aah... J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions face à la fin de ce chapitre... Vraiment hâte. Bisou à tous!

Pour les détails que tu as lus, je me suis relu et en effet, j'ai un peu exagéré sur les points de suspension et les onomatopée, je m'en excuse sincèrement! J'espère m,être rattrapée dans ce chapitre-ci! Sinon, je compte sur toi pour m'indiquer mes bourdes! Sinon pour Nach, ben, un p'tit peu de fan service pour les demoiselles, ça fait toujours plaisir, na? Et pour les raccords de verbes, j'ai trouver le problème et je me suis empressée de le corriger, j'espère que j'ai trouvée toutes les coquilles de ce genre dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture à toi et j'attend tes impressions et/ou tes théories sur la fin du chapitre...!

Bonne lecture à tous le monde, on se voit la semaine prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 16 -**

Mon arrivé à la forge fut presque en fanfare. Entre moi qui courais pour arriver plus vite, Freyja qui me suivait au même rythme, Daren qui nous avait rejoint entre temps, Camilla qui s'était approchée pour mieux voir... Alvor eut la surprise de voir quatre jeunes entrer dans sa forge alors qu'il n'en avait appelés qu'un seul.

-Heu... Les filles, je ne veux pas être impoli, mais il s'agit quand même de mon armure, non? Fis-je en me tournant vers mes... Amies, je peux le dire je pense.

-Pff, et qu'on rate le petit spectacle? Fit Daren en croisant ses bras.

-Quel spectacle? Ironisais-je. Je vais juste mettre une armure.

-Armure que tu attends depuis des semaines! Sourit Freyja.

-Allez Alvor, montrez-nous votre dernière création! Supplia Camilla, impatiente, comme toujours.

Brave petite. Je me tournai vers le forgeron qui secoua la tête de désappointement, puis il posa un lourd coffre sur une large table de bois. Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit... Une merveille.

D'abord, commençons par les bottes, hautes jusqu'à mi-mollet, en cuir avec un revêtement en écaille d'acier sombre sur le devant. Il y avait des attaches en bande avec des boucles en cuivre et Freyja sourit en observant les bottes. Je la regardai et elle me dit:

-Enchantements de protection contre le froid. Très bien ficelés, d'ailleurs.

Oh... Des bottes enchantées donc, génial... Alvor posa les bottes sur la table et sortit ensuite des gantelets. Créer dans le même style que les bottes, ils devait couvrir l'avant-bras en entier, également en cuir avec des plaquettes d'acier sur le dessus et le dos de la main. Quelques éclats noirâtres recouvraient le dessus des doigts, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient plus fins que le reste. De l'acier aussi fin, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée...? Encore une fois il y avait des attaches en bande avec des boucles de cuivre. Je regardai à nouveau Freyja.

-Enchantement de protection contre le froid encore une fois.

Alvor sortit ensuite une ceinture en cuir avec une doublure en plaquettes d'acier disposées comme des écailles (Enchantement contre le froid comme le reste) et puis finalement le plastron...

Par tous les divins...! Je m'approchai pour mieux le voir. Elle devait recouvrer tout mon torse, avec des épaulettes amovibles, qui donc ne me gênerais pas dans un duel à main nue, en cuir avec un par dessus en écaille d'acier assombrit par je cru au premier abord le feu de la forge mais en détaillant de plus près... Oh bordel de...

-De l'ébonite...? Vous en avez utilisé pour mon armure...? Soufflais-je.

Les armures d'ébonites sont affreusement chères, ou pouvait facilement perdre beaucoup d'argent pour une simple pièce d'armure ou une arme en ébonite... Et le matériel nécessaire à la construction de ladite armure l'était encore plus. En plus d'être littéralement rarissime! Léger, plus solide que le diamant, aussi rare que précieux... J'eus un instant de doute et regardai plus attentivement mes autres pièces d'armure. Par tous les/

-Vous avez mis de l'ébonite dans toutes les pièces de mon armure...?! M'écriais-je finalement en regardant Alvor.

Entre les petites plaquettes fines d'acier, je décelai maintenant les petits éclats d'ébonites, assez étendus pour donner une parfaite protection sans trop être lourde et c'était ce qui donnait cet aspect argenté-sombre à l'armure... Et avec les boucles de cuivres dorées, je ne sais pas si Alvor s'en rend compte, mais cette armure, elle... Elle est aux couleurs de ma famille.

L'ébène du père. L'argenté de la mère. Le doré du premier né.

Père. Mère. C'est comme s'ils étaient représentés par cette armure... Mon pote forgeron ria et posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu mérites amplement cette armure, petit. Dit-il. Tes amis ont fait le récit des événements au Tertre et tu as sauvé Hadvar, mon neveu. Et je sais que tu désires devenir un grand mercenaire... Alors voilà ma modeste contribution à ton projet.

J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux, combattant pour que mon trouble ne soit pas affiché sur mon visage, et une fois une partie de mon trouble apaisé, je m'exclamai en direction d'Alvor :

-Modeste...?! Bon sang, mais ça va vous ruiner cette armure! Laissez-moi la payer, je ne peux pas la prendre gratuitement, c'est pas possible...!

Alvor secoua la tête et déposa l'armure sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'enfiler, le jeune? Histoire de voir si elle te va! Au passage, le plastron est également avec un double enchantement, résistance au froid et un petit enchantement spécial, cadeau de ton amie la magicienne.

Un cadeau de Freyja...? Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers elle et vis ses joues rougies de gêne. Elle attrapa son médaillon et le tripota un peu, avant de finalement dire :

-J'ai essayé de faire plus que de l'enchanter contre le froid... Alors j'ai tenté un enchantement de protection niveau maître. J'ai fait quelques essais avant d'arriver à ce résultat final... Pour résumé, ton armure est quasiment indestructible, tant j'ai touché à tous les enchantements de protection possibles pour ensuite les mixer ensembles. Le feu ne le fera jamais fondre... Même les crocs d'un smilodon ne pourraient pas l'entaillée... Elle ne peut pas être bossée ou détruite, peu importe le moyen... Ah, et la rouille ne la touchera jamais. Il n'y a que ton plastron qui est enchanté de cette manière cependant. Expliqua-t-elle. Les seules choses qui pourraient peut-être abîmer ton armure, ce serait ton propre sabre ou les crocs d'un dragon.

Bordel, je suis peut-être nul en maitrise de la magie, mais je ne suis pas non plus un imbécile. Pour enchanter toutes les pièces de mon armure, en plus d'en créer un, Freyja à du y passer ses nuits entières à plancher sur ça. En plus de la traduction de l'espèce de prophétie trouvée au Tertre, les potions qu'elle confectionne régulièrement pour les gens du village, elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir...

C'est à ce moment précis que je vis son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, les cernes bleutés sous ses yeux et son air fatigué, malgré son sourire. Putain, et moi de mon côté, qu'est-ce que je faisais? Je faisais mumuse avec mes muscles devants les femmes mariées du village...

Freyja est vraiment mon amie. Je ne dois jamais, jamais en douter.

-Freyja, ne le prend pas mal, mais je crois que je t'aime! Souriais-je en la prenant dans mes bras en remerciement.

Je sentis son visage brûler et la relâchai donc, étouffant un rire trop bruyant. Bordel, j'ai une armure digne d'un Haut-roi! Digne de Talos lui-même! Et elle est à moi! Ahah! J'suis trop content!

Je me précipitai vers les pièces d'armure en bénissant le fait que je ne portais aujourd'hui qu'une chemise lacé et un pantalon de toile. Alvor m'aida à enfiler mon armure, m'expliquant comment attacher solidement les boucles pour que tout tienne. Les bottes étaient légères comme tout, les gantelets encore plus et le reste... Quand j'enfilai la pièce principale de mon armure, je ne pus étouffer un sentiment de fierté venir me prendre par les tripes. L'armure était légère, près du corps et me donnait un sentiment de protection et de sécurité que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis la mort de mes parents. Aucune pièce de mon armure ne semblait vouloir déranger mes mouvements, pas même quand je m'étirai et m'accroupis. Elle suivait chaque mouvement de mes muscles comme une armure de cuir et pourtant, quand je demandai à Alvor de me donner un coup pour tester sa solidité...

Je n'eu pas du tout mal lorsque le forgeron se donna à coeur joie de me donner un violent coup de marteau de guerre dans le ventre. Je dus reculer à cause de la pression exercer, mais l'armure n'eut même pas une égratignure. Trop... Génial! L'armure n'avait pas de casque, mais je me contentai de nouer un bandeau sur mon front pour retenir les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient régulièrement sur mon front.

-Alvor, je vous en supplie, acceptez au moins un peu d'argent en échange de cette merveille...! Dis-je en le regardant.

-Faites plutôt de la publicité pour mon travail, ça m'aidera à faire des affaires. Répliqua Alvor.

-... Si un jour vous avez besoin d'une lame, pour n'importe quoi, ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous aider. Finis-je par dire.

L'homme blond me regarda un long moment, avant d'hocher la tête en acceptant mon offre. Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main solide, puis Alvor me jeta hors de sa forge, arguant qu'il avait du travail.

Je sortis dans la rue en m'amusant à ouvrir et fermer le poing, couvert de mon gantelet. Les plaquettes ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit et ne gênaient pas du tout mon mouvement, aussi dérisoire soit-il. Alvor est un génie. Il vient d'énormément monter dans mon estime et mon respect ce mec!

-Bon, maintenant que Nachael à son nouveau jouet, il nous reste quoi dans nos préparations? Grogna Daren en regardant Freyja.

-Hey! M'écriais-je.

-J'ai quelques dernières potions à concocter et un copiage de la plaque en pierre qu'on a trouvé dans le Tertre. Ce truc est cependant trop lourd pour qu'on l'emporte avec nous... Répondit mon amie en m'ignorant totalement.

Je me sens seul... Vraiment. Pourquoi Faendal n'est pas là, histoire de venir me soutenir en tant que mec face à ces femmes...? Je suis en infériorité numérique là, c'est dangereux pour ma pomme!

-On pourrait le laisser à Camilla, elle en prendrait soin. Suggéra Daren.

Faendal compte également pour du beurre périmé apparemment. Au final, sa présence n'aurait peut-être rien changé...

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Sourit justement l'Impériale.

-Excellent, ça fait un truc de moins à penser. À part ça, il nous reste à faire nos sacs, manger un morceau, sceller nos chevaux et on pourra partir. Lista Freyja.

-Je peux en placer une? Fis-je piteusement.

Les filles me regardèrent. Un long moment. Puis dirent toutes les trois d'un même ton de voix avec le même foutu sourire malicieux qui leur va à toutes les trois vraiment bien :

-Non.

Arg. C'est cruel. Si c'est comme ça, je boude! Même si c'est un comportement de gamin d'agir ainsi! Tiens, je vais aller voir ma jument, elle au moins me comprend!

Je suis réduit à aller parler à un cheval pour être un tant sois peu respecter là... Je suis descendu un peu bas dans la chaîne alimentaire, je trouve... Cruel destin d'avoir mit sur ma route trois femmes complètement sadiques et avec une capacité de se défendre qui est tout bonnement injuste!

Bon, on met une pause sur mon moment mélodramatique et je reprends mes esprits. Je fis un grand sourire lumineux à mes amies et leur dit :

-Alors ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous occuper des derniers préparatifs, vu que je n'ai rien à dire! On se retrouve plus tard!

Et je filai sous les cris de colère de Daren, visiblement pas contente d'avoir à sa charge la consigne de faire les sacs de tout le monde! Moi aussi je peux être une plaie quand je veux, héhé! J'arrivai dans la minuscule écurie derrière l'auberge, où ma jument et l'étalon noir de Daren nous attendaient. Leurs selles étaient posées à côté, je commençai donc tout de suite à les préparer en les brossant et en leur donnant un peu d'eau et de nourriture.

Cela me prit une petite demi heure pour sceller les deux chevaux, puis j'entrai dans l'auberge. Camilla aidait Freyja à préparer et étiqueter les derniers flacons de potions, nos sacs à moi, Daren et Freyja posés à côté d'elles.

-Je vais les attacher aux selles et je t'attends devant, Freyja. Dis-je en prenant les sacs.

-Daren est partie mettre la plaque en pierre chez Faendal, elle nous retrouve à l'entrée du village. Me dit simplement Freyja, avant de se tourner vers Camilla. Je peux te laisser le nettoyage de la table d'alchimie?

-Oui bien sur. Accepta Camilla.

Je sortis à ces mots. Ça sonnait maintenant incroyablement... Vrai. Nous allons partir de Rivebois. Et cette fois pour de vrai. Après la petite mission que nous avait donné Gerdur, je compte bien aller faire un tour chez les Compagnons. De ce que j'en sais, ils acceptent des contrats de mercenariat de toutes les châtelleries, pourvu que ça en vaut la peine du côté de la récompense.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement avare, mais j'aimerais avoir une bourse un peu plus lourde, la prochaine fois que Freyja aura très faim. Par chance, grâce à la récompense de la griffe d'or de Lucan, j'ai pu tout régler.

Les deux chevaux sont rapidement amenés devant l'auberge. Daren vient nous rejoindre et Camilla profite de notre départ pour sortir et nous saluer. Elle me promet ensuite à mi-voix de réussir à convaincre son frère et de vite nous rattraper. Brave petite.

Petite qui est quand même plus vieille que moi... Merde, j'avais oublié ce détail!

Après quelques au revoir de tout le village, moins Faendal car il n'avait pas le droit de se déplacer de son lit pour encore un bon moment, nous prîmes enfin la route.

Daren chevauchait son étalon noir et conversait avec Freyja, qui était assise derrière moi comme lors de notre première rencontre et discutions. Les deux femmes échangeaient leurs connaissances sur la magie et le monde, entrecoupé parfois de petites insultes qui me faisaient songer à un duel entre coq, version humanoïde féminin.

La route était longue, très longue, nous suivions la rivière qui traversait Rivebois, séparant la scierie de tout le reste, tandis que la route serpentait à ses côtés. Un loup tenta de nous attaquer à un moment, mais une flèche de Daren le fit rapidement taire. Finalement, peut-être que Faendal à de quoi craindre son honneur d'archer avec Daren... J'adorerais voir un concours d'arc entre eux! Faendal à la masse écrasante vs Daren aux milles mystères! J'ai pas pu clairement déterminer tout ça dans le Tertre.

Il me sembla que cela faisait quelques heures que nous chevauchions lors que finalement j'entendis une légère exclamation de surprise de la part de Freyja. Un coup d'oeil vers elle m'indiqua qu'elle était fascinée par un point lointain...

Je suivis son regard et en restais moi aussi sans voix. Blancherive, avec ses hauts murs et sa forteresse en haut d'une colline, venait d'apparaitre devant nous. Une impressionnante ville entourée de fermes, de terres agricoles et... Cet immense bâtiment là, ce ne serait pas Jorrvaskr?

Cette ville est indéniablement magnifique, ainsi positionnée au centre des plaines, cela force une certaine humilité. Bon, personnellement je préfère une belle ville blanche et doré Rougegarde au milieu du désert et bordée de palmier avec un soleil étouffant au dessus de soi, mais bon. Je ne risque pas de trouver un désert ici... Ou alors ce sera un désert de glace.

Ce que je n'apprécie que moyennement.

Descendre la rivière jusqu'à la route principal nous prîmes, malgré le fait qu'on aille enfin aperçue Blancherive, au moins une bonne heure. Une fois arrivé sur ladite route, ils ne nous restaient plus qu'à remonter jusqu'aux portes de Blancherive. Nous passâmes devant une hydromellerie, mais Daren refusa qu'on s'y arrête.

-Pourquoi ça? Demandais-je.

-L'établissement à une mauvaise réputation. Problème d'hygiène, boissons de mauvaises qualités, mauvaises rencontres... Mieux vaut l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée, c'est meilleur marché et plus fiable. Nous expliqua Daren.

Nous la suivîmes sans aucune protestation, moi étant un étranger du pays et Freyja une quasi inconnue ici, vu sa venue du passé. Dans ce sens, c'est une chance que Daren soit avec nous finalement... Plus qu'une alliée, elle est notre guide dans ce pays!

Puis un bruit sourd fit trembler la terre. J'observai rapidement autour de moi, mais rien en vue... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par tous les... OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!

Un géant cours dans notre direction, poursuivit par des guerriers en armure...! Soit je suis fou, (Ce qui est très probable) soit on est dans une grosse merde de mammouth jusqu'au cou!

Je descendis prestement de ma jument et attrapai mon sabre. Le géant a arrêté sa course et donne un coup de pied à un des guerriers, qui vole sur quelques mètres et se ramasse par terre plus loin. Je crois avoir entendu un crac, merde...

-Freyja, va voir le mec qui pratique le vol plané, s'il n'aurait pas besoin de soin! Daren, c'est quand tu veux les flèches mortelles! M'écriais-je aussitôt.

C'est pas mon genre de me mêler d'un combat qui ne me regarde pas, mais on risque nous aussi notre peau dans cette connerie! Un autre combattant vola dans ma direction, mais je réussi à le rattraper... Ah non, à la rattraper. Une gamine de mon âge portant une armure semi légère et une épée de fer me jeta un drôle de regard et s'éloigna de moi.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide pour calmer ce gros tas? Fis-je en fixant le géant déchaîné.

-Les Compagnons n'ont pas besoin de l'aide de gueux! S'écria la fille.

Charmante... Attendez, les Compagnons?! Je n'eus pas le temps de préciser mes pensées qu'un cri féminin s'éleva :

-RIA, ATTENTION!

Le géant abattit sa massue dans un coup puissant vers moi et la dénommée Ria, nous évitâmes chacun le coup en sautant sur le côté. Le visage démesuré se tourna vers la petite, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil alors qu'elle levait son arme dans l'intention manifeste de se défendre un minimum. Deux flèches se plantèrent dans le dos du géant, attirant son attention vers une femme, visiblement une chasseresse... Bien roulé la dame... Putain la paire de...

La terre trembla à nouveau proche de moi, me ramenant dans le présent et loin du paradis visuel et je me précipitai vers le géant. Au même moment, un éclat noir apparu à mes côtés et c'est d'un même mouvement synchronisé que Daren et moi tranchèrent les jambes du géant. Moi avec mon sabre, elle avec sa dague d'acier. Le géant trébucha, grogna, fit jouer sa massue mais ne toucha plus personne. Puis il s'effondra et vive comme l'éclair, la chasseresse bondit sur le dos du géant et lui trancha la nuque et le coeur avec son épée.

-Nachael, arrête de la mâter, ça fait gamin pré pubère. Me souffla Daren.

-Hum... Mais tu dois avouer qu'elle a de ses arguments...! Souriais-je en rangeant ma lame après l'avoir essuyé.

-Je préfère les hommes. Me répondit simplement Daren en faisant de même.

-Vous là. Dit soudainement la bombe/ Hum/ la chasseresse en s'approchant. Bien jouer. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir affronter un géant et l'avoir vaincu aussi facilement.

-J'imagine que vous l'avez beaucoup affaiblie avant notre arrivé. Répondit Daren, regardant autour d'elle. Y'avais pas un homme avec vous...?

-Farkas est tombé plus loin, nous signala la petite Ria.

-Ah, c'est le mec qui pratiquait l'art subtil et gracieux du vol plané! Me souvenais-je. C'est bon, Freyja va le réparer en moins de deux!

La chasseresse me jeta un drôle de regard à mes mots, mais vu qu'elle me semble être une nordique, j'imagine qu'elle n'aimera pas beaucoup Freyja... J'allai vers mon amie, qui était en train d'aider un homme à se redresser.

-Vous allez bien Farkas? Demanda Ria en se précipitant vers l'homme.

-Mouais... La mage m'a recollé les os en deux minutes... Grogna le gars en s'appuyant sur la fille.

Elle sembla chanceler un moment, mais resta droite. L'autre femme ne fit aucun commentaire sur Freyja, mais me dit :

-Je crois que vous ferez un bon frère d'arme.

Je lui souris.

-Je comptais justement entrer chez les Compagnons.

Elle me rendit mon sourire en coin.

-Allez voir Kodlak à Jorrvaskr, si vous voulez entrer dans notre petite famille. Ce vieillard à un don pour juger les gens.

-J'y veillerai. Dis-je simplement.

-Vous aussi êtes la bienvenue. Rajouta la chasseresse avant de s'éloigner, suivit par Farkas toujours soutenu par Ria.

Évidement, aucun mot ou regard ne fut envoyer à Freyja, qui ne dit rien elle non plus. Nos deux chevaux s'approchèrent alors et ma jument souffla dans mes cheveux tandis que je lui caressai le cou.

-Franchement, ils manquent énormément de politesse ces gens. Grogna Freyja. Nachael, tu ne vas pas sérieusement... Les rejoindre?

-Tu sais, je préfère ne pas juger des gens sur leur croyance envers la magie, même si je dois avouer qu'ils étaient en effet d'une politesse égalant un orque en mode Berserker. Répondis-je.

Freyja regrimpa sur ma jument et Daren monta sur son étalon. Je décidai de rester à terre, l'adrénaline du petit combat n'a pas encore totalement disparu, je vais être infernal si je ne marche pas un peu...

Mère aurait adoré cette chasseresse cependant. J'arrive à sourire en pensant un peu à elle, même si j'ai toujours une douleur au coeur en songeant qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés. Père aurait reprit l'homme, Farkas, et l'aurait sommée d'être plus poli avec Freyja, d'être plus gentleman...

Quelque chose du genre. Par contre, je me demande à quoi ressemble ce Kodlak...? Si cette femme me l'a recommandé pour entrer dans les Compagnons, c'est qu'il doit être en quelque sorte leur chef, pas vrai? Ça doit être un grand guerrier... Un vieillard, d'après la chasseresse, qui a un don pour juger les gens... Un homme, guerrier et sage... C'est rare de nos jours de trouver pareil personnage. Je me sentirais vraiment honoré de pouvoir lui parler...

Nous arrivâmes finalement aux portes de Blancherive. Il y avait l'écurie, où nos chevaux furent déposés avec la promesse du maitre d'écurie de bien s'occuper de nos bêtes. Je pris sur mes épaules nos quelques sacs, Daren fit de même sans se plaindre et Freyja mena la marche cette fois.

Il y avait un convois à côté de la herse, un convois de Khajiits visiblement. Les chats humanoïdes nous saluèrent poliment et Freyja échangea quelques mots avec le chef de la caravane. Mais vu que nos sac étaient lourds et chargés, elle coupa très vite court à sa discutions. Nous passâmes la herse, les contrôles de garde et le pont-levis, avant d'être arrêtés aux portes de la ville.

-Halte! La ville est fermée! Seul les affaires officielles sont autorisées! S'écria un garde, visiblement nerveux vu qu'il me regardait souvent.

Mon armure doit lui foutre la trouille. Ou alors c'est ma couleur de peau, les Rougegardes sont peu légions ici... Ou alors c'est ma carrure qui n'aide pas. Dans tous les cas, je lui fais un petit sourire et réplique :

-Nous sommes ici pour porter un message au Jarl Balgruf le Grand, de la part de Gerdur de Rivebois. C'est au sujet de la menace des dragons.

-Oh... Dans ce cas entrez. Sembla se raisonner le garde pour ensuite retourner à son poste.

La protection de cette ville laisse légèrement à désirer... Mais bon, qui serait assez stupide pour attaquer la ville qui accueille en son sein le siège des Compagnons, guerriers réputés à travers toute la province...? Excepté des crétins ou des suicidaires, j'entends.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la ville, et immédiatement je remarquai l'impressionnante forge à notre droite.

-Tu prévois déjà tes arrières. Ricana Daren en me voyant faire.

-Et toi, j'imagine que tu vas préférer le magasin d'archerie juste en face? Répliquais-je en lui désignant la haute bâtisse à notre gauche.

-Personnellement, je préfère chercher l'auberge, si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop. Dit Freyja en ouvrant la marche. On ne va pas aller porter le message au Jarl encombré comme des mules!

-À vos ordres, chef! Dis-je joyeusement.

Nous avançâmes, alors que j'entendis une conversation entre un homme vêtu comme un impérial et la forgeronne. Visiblement, le type passait une commande pour les armées impériales. J'eus envie un instant d'empêcher la commande, mais un regard de Freyja m'arrêta. Pas le moment de se faire remarquer dans une ville visiblement à l'occupation Impériale.

Finalement, nous trouvâmes l'auberge, au bout de l'avenue principale, dans le petit marché. Des boutiques et des stands entouraient un puits et à gauche des escaliers montaient vers un quartier plus en hauteur. Visiblement malgré l'heure de plus en plus tardive, les marchands avaient encore de quoi vendre... Soudainement, je captai une conversation dans mon dos :

-Les pommes vertes que vous m'avez vendues l'autre jour étaient délicieuses, Carlotta.

-N'est-ce pas? J'économise toujours un peu pour pouvoir m'en offrir quelques unes lorsque les marchands me les importent du sud.

Le reste de la conversation se perdit un peu. Je tournai la tête et captai un regard doux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Des yeux bruns un peu cernés, un visage légèrement poussiéreux, des cheveux coupés courts de la même teinte que le soleil se couchant au loin, un petit nez légèrement rougis, quelques petites tâches de rousseurs sur des joues également rougies par le froid, des lèvres un peu gercées mais également... Attirantes.

Une tête et demi de moins que moi je crois, portant une robe bleu fendue en dessous de ses genoux, un corset en cuir usé, une dague de fer à sa taille et un panier à son bras, contenant visiblement quelques fleurs et des aliments. Elle était de profil à moi, me laissant la chance, sans doute sans le savoir, de profiter de ses courbes tout à fait appétissantes. Certes pas plus ample que la chasseuse dehors où que Freyja, en fait elle était assez petite mais... Elle était juste...

Magnifique. Juste magnifique. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que Freyja semblait me parler. J'étais complètement fasciné par elle... Cette femme, complètement... Tous les mots de la terre ne me semblent suffisant à la décrire.

À un tel point que j'oubliai complètement le corps attrayant de la chasseresse, l'attachement que j'avais pour Daren et Freyja et compris brusquement pourquoi Faendal avait ce visage un peu stupide quand Camilla était en sa présence.

Parce qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement que de regarder cette personne qui nous fascine tellement, sans savoir pourquoi...

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 2 Août 2016**


	19. Chapter 17

Dix-septième chapitre, on s'approche de la fin du premier arc! Encore trois chapitres, puis le bonus et... Il vous faudra patienter environs un mois pour avoir la suite, désoler!

Sinon, sur le chapitre en lui-même, une énorme mise au point. Avec ici mon propre point de vue de l'amour et je demande à tous de ne pas trop juger un certain personnage sur une certaine décision (Ben oui, j'spoile pas moi! Z'avez qu'à lire le chap' pour comprendre, na!) car c'est quelque chose que j'ai décider sur ce personnage depuis sa création, il y a des mois. Sinon un peu de remise en question, une grosse révélation (J'ai hâte de voir combien d'entre vous saurons ce qu'est un /"\Spoil, censuré!/*\ ! huhuhu...

Adlyne, chère Adlyne... Je crois qu'on se complète, parce que j'adore les passages à description! :D Sinon pour l'armure de Nach, personnellement, je la vois comme une armure d'ébonite, point. C'est simplement sa composition, qui fait qu'elle n'est pas entièrement dans ce matériau (Que objectivement parlant, je vois comme le minerais le plus solide du jeu, si on oublie l'armure daedra et les écailles de dragons) mais surtout dans de l'acier, renforcer d'éclat d'ébonite, qui fait qu'elle est beaucoup moins solide que prévu. Nachy doit faire attention..! Quand à Ysolda... C'est Ysolda. J'ai pas vraiment eu de coup de foudre pour cette femme, le NPG du jeu que je préfère est Muiri, la pauvre âme en peine et vengeresse qu'on croise quand on est dans la Confrérie Noire... Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas envoyer Nachael chez les assassins juste pour lui faire rencontrer Muiri. Donc c'est tombé sur Ysolda au final!

Pour toutes tes autres questions, je t'invite à lire ce chapitre pour avoir tes réponses, bisou à toi et bonne lecture.

Idem pour tous les autres, lecteurs anonymes qui refusent de lâcher un coms en partant, même un "cool", "j'aime" ou même "C'est nul"! Tant qu'on me donne son avis sur mes écrits! Bisou à vous quand même.

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 17-**

Ce fut une claque derrière mon crâne qui me ramena sur terre. J'étouffai un juron et tournai la tête vers Daren, qui me regarda avec agacement. Oups?

-T'as fini de baver comme un idiot, histoire qu'on puisse aller prendre une chambre, enfin? Fit-elle avec une lueur légèrement... Dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Hum... C'est bon...

Je risquai un dernier coup d'oeil derrière moi, la femme en bleu était en train de s'éloigner. Dommage, j'aurai voulu lui demander son nom... Ah, mais je suis con! Elle doit sans doute vivre ici, je vais la recroiser, sans aucun doute! Je vais donc à l'auberge avec Daren et Freyja. L'intérieur est spacieux, il y a beaucoup de clients, un large feu ronronne au milieu de la pièce et la barman sert des boissons avec un large sourire. Il y a un barde qui a entamé une chanson populaire et quelques clients chantent le refrain avec lui. Je laisse un sourire de contentement traverser mon visage. Voilà le genre d'ambiance sympathique qu'on apprécie réellement! Manque plus qu'une bagarre générale pour me faire la soirée!

Freyja se dirigea vers le comptoir et réussi tant bien que mal à parler avec l'aubergiste. Elles parlèrent un moment, puis la femme appela une serveuse, (tiens, une Rougegarde...) et celle-ci nous conduit à nos chambres.

-J'ai pris une chambre pour trois, ça nous reviendra moins cher et nous n'aurons qu'à installer un paravent la nuit. Expliqua Freyja alors qu'on découvrait notre nouveau logis temporaire.

-Tu as pu l'avoir pour combien de nuit? Demandais-je en fixant le lit de draps qui allait accueillir les filles durant la nuit.

-Neuf septimes la nuit, plus quatre pour les repas du matin et du soir. Dit Freyja.

Treize septimes par jour donc... J'ai beau avoir la somme que m'a remis Lucan suite aux aventures dans le Tertre, on ne tiendra pas un mois. Va falloir que je me fasse quelques contrats de mercenariat dans le coin, histoire de renflouer un peu ma caisse personnelle. J'ai beau vouloir intégrer les Compagnons, je ne suis pas non plus totalement naïf. Je sais bien qu'au début je serai payé d'une misère, surtout que je n'ai encore aucune réputation ici et ils ne nous donneraient pas de chambres séparées pour les filles et moi. Il me faudra sans doute rester à l'auberge.

Nous déposâmes nos sacs et Daren alla tester le lit. Vu son visage très satisfait, il doit être confortable. Je vais me contenter du sol pour ma part, visiblement... Je m'assis par terre et appuyai mon dos contre le lit, retirant tranquillement mes gantelets d'armure.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est posé... Nachael, qu'est-ce que c'était, dehors? T'as eu un arrêt mental? Fit Daren en rampant jusqu'au bord du lit, à mes côtés.

-... Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire? Demandais-je en la regardant avec ironie.

-Bah, on est camarade, depuis le temps... Et je sens que tu as besoin de conseils féminins, vu ce qui t'a arrêté... Sourit l'elfette malicieusement.

Je grognai. Putain, j'étais vraiment si peu discret que ça...? Après quelques secondes d'attentes, je fini par dire :

-Je l'ai juste trouvé belle... Pas de quoi en faire un procès.

-Belle, hein? Fit Daren. Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'il s'agit de la première fois que je t'entend dire qu'une femme est belle.

-On se connaît depuis à peine un mois, comment tu peux en être aussi certaine?!

-Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai participé à tes petites soirées de beuveries avec les autres hommes de Rivebois. Fit avec un petit sourire Daren. Je sais que tu trouves Camilla très courageuse, que Sigrid t'énerve, que moi-même et Freyja sommes de très bonne compagnie, je sais que la chasseresse de tout à l'heure était bien roulée à tes yeux, mais jamais je n'ai entendu l'adjectif "belle".

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Daren m'interrompit :

-Tu as remarqué quoi en premier chez cette fille? Parce que perso, elle est vraiment quelconque... Une petite nordique rousse au visage sale.

-Il n'est pas sale, son visage, fis-je rapidement. Et elle n'est pas non plus vraiment petite... Ses cheveux me semblaient plus carmin que roux... Et la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est ses yeux... Elle a les yeux bruns, peut-être même noisettes ou marrons... Ils étaient cernés, mais je n'ai pas du tout vu de la fatigue chez elle.

Daren me regarda. Très longtemps. Freyja aussi, assise sur une chaise en face de moi.

-Mec... C'est pas vrai... Monsieur se vante d'être un vrai tombeur de ces dames, pour ensuite avoir un coup de foudre amoureux pour une inconnue!

Et à ces mots, Daren éclata de rire en se roulant sur le lit. Aux mots coup de foudre, je sentis une chaleur monter à mon visage et je protestai en me redressant :

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre...! Et surtout pas amoureux...!

-Ah, pourtant tu ne m'as fait aucune remarque sur ses seins, son visage ou sa bouche! Juste ses yeux, ses cheveux et sa taille!

-Et peut-être que ça m'excite, les yeux et la taille? Grognais-je.

Daren me regarda d'un air qui signifiait clairement «Te fou pas de ma gueule non plus» et je grognai en retour. Hors de question de la laisser affirmer, même une seule seconde, qu'elle me connaît si bien la petite elfe. Elle ne dit plus rien et je profitais du fait d'être debout pour enlever mon armure en entier, sauf les bottes.

-Hey, tu sais que c'est vraiment bizarre que tu te dézappes comme ça alors que tu viens d'avoir un coup de foudre amoureux pour une autre femme? Fit soudainement Daren, me regardant sans aucune pudeur.

-Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est que tu me regardes faire sans honte! Répliquais-je.

Daren ricana, puis voulu sans doute lancer un autre argument, mais elle fronça des sourcils et demanda plutôt :

-Où est la Nordique?

-Freyja...? Fis-je, en remarquant moi aussi son absence.

Depuis quand était-elle partie...?

* * *

Freyja ne se comprenait plus du tout. Pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment de haine en elle, maintenant? Non en fait, elle savait pourquoi. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi ça se manifestait que maintenant. Pourquoi...

Pourquoi réalisait-elle qu'elle appréciait plus Nachael qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée en ce moment précis?

Pourquoi maintenant, alors que le regard de son ami s'était arrêté sur une autre, et s'y était attardé très longuement... Avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui n'était pas un simple intérêt physique... Ou même une certaine amitié... Non. C'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Lorsque Daren avait charrié Nachael sur son soi-disant coup de foudre pour la femme à la robe bleue et en l'entendant décrire ladite femme, Freyja avait senti quelque chose tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait mal.

Elle était donc sortie discrètement de la chambre et alla par la suite dehors. Le ciel était presque entièrement sombre, il n'y avait plus qu'une fine ligne rose-orangé pour témoigner de la présence du soleil au loin. Elle ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et partit marcher un peu dans la ville. Les boutiques fermaient et la plupart des habitants se dirigeaient vers l'auberge, sans doute y avait-il une quelconque fête ce soir. Nachael sera content, lui qui adore ces genres d'ambiance... Quoi qu'il préférait les combats, elle en était certaine.

Elle était aussi certaine que la belle inconnue de Nachael serait présente se soir. Freyja le devinait assez bien et en conséquence, décida de ne pas retourner tout de suite à l'auberge. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle marcha jusqu'à se retrouver au pied d'un grand arbre mort. Il y avait des bancs au pied de celui-ci et Freyja s'assit sur l'un d'entre eux. L'air était frais, l'hiver approchait visiblement et il n'y avait presque pas de nuages cette nuit pour lui cacher les étoiles. Les constellations étaient les mêmes qu'à son époque.

Son époque... À quoi cela lui servait de traverser les âges, pour ensuite avoir le coeur brisé par son sauveur...? Celui qui l'a libérée de sa cage temporelle? À quoi cela servait...?

Elle médita sur ses questions un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement à sa gauche ne lui fasse tourner la tête. Il s'agissait de Daren, qui vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-T'en fait, une tête. Dit l'elfe noire.

-... À être aussi perspicace, on va te prendre pour une voyante. Répliqua Freyja.

-Relax la petite voyageuse temporelle, j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire!

Freyja sursauta au surnom et regarda craintivement son acolyte magicienne. En scannant le regard de la blonde, Daren sut qu'elle avait visé juste.

-J'avais donc bien deviné. Tu viens du passé, n'est-ce pas?

-... De la deuxième ère. Avoua Freyja en baissant le regard.

Elle n'avait su garder son secret qu'un petit mois, avant qu'on l'éventre. Elle était vraiment nulle... Daren soupira :

-Alors t'es vraiment une vieille... T'inquiète, si j'ai deviné c'est parce que j'ai compris que t'étais une utilisatrice de charmes, et il n'y a qu'un seul ordre de magicien qui utilise les charmes... Tu es une Psijique, n'est-ce pas?

Psijique. Un très ancien ordre de mages, aux pouvoirs incommensurables et qui visiblement, avait traversé les âges avec elle, en tant que légende. Freyja serra les poings mais hocha la tête. Daren sentit son souffle se couper un instant sous le choc de la révélation. La petite copinette de ce crétin de Rougegarde était donc une des membres de cet ordre mythique... On disait qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui disparu, si ça se trouvait Freyja était la dernière représentante de son ordre...

-Comment t'as fait pour voyager dans le temps? Demanda Daren, curieuse.

-... Mon ordre a pressenti qu'un grand malheur allait arriver durant la quatrième ère. Ce malheur... J'ignore ce que c'est exactement, mais il est présage de mort et de destruction. On m'a choisie car j'étais l'une des plus puissantes d'entre nous et que je suis la dernière descendante d'une famille de mages d'ombre. Je ne possède évidement pas ces pouvoirs, étant une Psijique, mais je porte en moi le don, que je transmettrai à un de mes enfants ou un de mes apprentis lorsque le moment sera venue.

-Ta mission est donc d'empêcher ce fameux malheur d'arriver et de transmettre ton don des ombres, c'est bien cela? Résuma Daren.

Freyja hocha la tête.

-Nachael n'a donc rien à voir avec tout cela. Comprit l'elfette.

Freyja hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, plus lentement.

-Je... C'est idiot mais... Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il soit... Enfin...

-Le futur père de ce fameux héritier qu'il te faut?

-Oui... Chuchota Freyja, avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus cassé. Mais franchement, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu as vu le regard qu'il a eu en voyant cette femme...? Il n'a jamais regardé personne d'autre comme ça, alors qu'il est littéralement entouré de femmes...!

-Tu peux essayer de tenter malgré tout ta chance, tu sais... Tenta de la consoler Daren.

-Non. Non, je... Je dois me concentrer sur ma mission. Ce malheur qui menace notre monde, je dois le découvrir et l'éradiquer. Nachael... Je pressens qu'il aura un rôle à jouer dans tout ça, mais pas celui que j'espérais au premier abord. Un rôle beaucoup plus... Hum... Radical.

Daren comprit que Freyja avait décidé de renier ce qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver pour Nachael, avant que cela n'aille trop loin. En ce moment, elle était sans doute déçue, malheureuse et le coeur brisé, mais ce n'était pas non plus la grande déchirure. Tout comme elle, Freyja connaissait le Rougegarde que depuis un mois à peine... Et tous les poèmes du monde auront beau dire, un mois n'est pas suffisant pour tomber complètement amoureux.

Même Nachael, avec son coup de foudre, n'ira pas bien loin s'il n'entretient pas ce qu'il ressent en ce moment même. Daren le savait très bien. Les liens amoureux... Étaient très durs à prendre, à entretenir et à garder. C'était presque aussi difficile que l'amitié. Daren avait expérimenté les deux.

Personnellement, c'était les liens familiaux qui avaient le plus de mal à rester entier, selon elle. Mais elle, elle était à part. Sa famille n'était pas vraiment un exemple de famille à suivre.

-T'as besoin de cette nuit pour te remettre les idées en place? Fit-elle avec une étrange douceur dans la voix.

Mais putain, elle avait une fille de seize ans (Et un millénaire) au coeur brisé peut-être au bord des larmes sur les bras! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas être comme d'habitude, froide et cassante! C'était un peu elle, l'adulte dans ce bordel! Et largement...

Finalement, les deux filles discutèrent un peu avant de rentrer à l'auberge. À l'intérieur la fête était toujours de mise mais Nachael n'était pas en vue... Freyja le chercha un peu du regard, inquiète, mais Daren lui montra la chambre à l'étage. La jeune mage ne comprit qu'en montant.

Nachael était assis par terre, dos contre le mur, en face de la porte avec une main sur son sabre et... Dormait. Visiblement, il était claqué de sa journée. Le paravent était déjà installé et sur le lit les deux chemises de nuit des filles les attendaient, avec chacune une petite chope de lait chaud.

-... Il n'est peut-être finalement pas amoureux de toi, mais il t'aime. Dit Daren en prenant sa chope de lait chaud pour la boire tranquillement.

Freyja regarda un long moment son ami, qui visiblement les avait toutes les deux attendues et s'apprêtait à sortir les chercher si elles n'avaient pas été présentes à son réveil. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir fui comme une enfant, alors que Nachael ne lui devait rien. Il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme un ami...!

Puis les paroles de Daren firent leur chemin dans son cerveau.

«Il n'est pas amoureux de toi, mais il t'aime.»

Oui, ça avait du sens. Nachael l'appréciait, l'aimait, ou l'admirait pour ses talents de magicienne, qu'en savait-elle... Mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Peut-être la voyait-il comme une amie chère, ou une petite soeur à protéger... En tout cas, Daren devait avoir raison. Il l'aimait. Elle s'efforcerait de l'aimer de la même manière alors.

C'était peut-être encore plus précieux pour lui de cette manière... Elle s'accroupit devant Nachael et le regarda un moment. Il dormait profondément. Il était vraiment craquant comme garçon... Non, jeune homme. Il avait dix-sept ans après tout. Il était, selon les lois de son pays, un homme. Freyja sourit doucement et posa très délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Juste une petite faiblesse, pour ne pas avoir de regrets après. Elle se recula après le petit baiser de quelques secondes et chuchota :

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour être ta meilleure amie, maintenant. Alors pardonne-moi ma petite faiblesse.

Freyja se redressa ensuite et alla rejoindre Daren derrière le paravent.

Elle ne vit pas Nachael ouvrit les yeux et sourire doucement, et ne l'entendit pas répondre en un murmure :

-T'es toute pardonnée, idiote.

* * *

Arg, le sol n'est décidément pas un lit des plus confortable! Je veux un lit de plumes et de draps de soie, avec les plus belles filles du continent pour me réchauffer le corps! Je me redresse en grimaçant et fit craquer mon dos en m'étirant. C'est l'Oblivion dans mon dos, tant il me fait souffrir.

Le souvenir du baiser voler de Freyja me revient dans un flash et je restais un instant pensif. Freyja était restée quelques heures hier soir dehors, Daren avait été la retrouver et elle m'avait interdit de venir les retrouver. Et franchement, maintenant je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi.

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je peux comprendre pourquoi Freyja m'a embrassé dans mon "sommeil" hier soir. Mais je suis soulagé qu'elle a décidé de rester mon amie plutôt que d'essayer de devenir ma compagne.

Freyja est jolie, intelligente, drôle, elle sait se battre et sait pour mes parents. Je sais que je peux me fier sur elle et qu'elle se fie sur moi. Je connais son secret et elle connait ma souffrance personnelle. Mais franchement...

Je ne me vois pas finir mes jours avec elle. En fait, je ne veux pas finir mes jours avec une mage... Ou une guerrière, ou une voleuse, une assassine, une mercenaire ou autre chose. Je suis un peu vieux jeux de ce côté-là... Je rêve plus d'une femme qui tiendrait la maison pendant que je voyagerais partout dans le pays.

C'est peut-être macho comme façon de pensée, mais c'est ce que je pense préférer comme style de vie de famille. Vivre sur la route avec sa famille n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut vraiment apprécier, au final. Personnellement, me battre au côté de ma femme contre des bandits, ça me donnerait tellement la trouille... J'aurai tout le temps peur pour elle, même si elle se révèlerait être la femme la plus forte du monde.

Et puis merde, j'ai dix-sept ans! J'ai encore le temps avant de penser à me marier! Okay, à Lenclume j'aurai déjà une femme et un bébé de quelques mois, mais merde quoi! J'y peux rien si j'ai été élevé à la fois comme Rougegarde et comme Impérial, où ils n'ont des enfants qu'après leur 25 ans ou presque!

Je profitais du fait que les filles étaient encore couchées pour me changer rapidement et enfiler mes bottes et ma ceinture de mon armure, laissant le reste de mon armure dans la chambre. Je glissai mon sabre à ma ceinture et me couvris de mon nouveau manteau-poncho en laine serrée noir, histoire de pas trop avoir froid dehors. Je remis mon bandeau, c'est agréable de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux au final.

Je descendis ensuite l'escalier vers le premier étage et salua l'aubergiste, Hulda.

-Vous avez réussi à vous lever malgré tout ce que vous avez ingurgité hier soir, Nachael? Me demanda Hulda, surprise.

-L'alcool ne me fait jamais trop longtemps effet. Souriais-je.

-Je vois cela... Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?

-Des renseignements... Est-ce que vous savez s'il y aurait des primes de mercenariat qui n'intéresseraient pas les Compagnons et que je pourrais prendre?

-Hum... Réfléchit-elle. Je crois qu'il y a quelques contrats que les gardes me laissent pour les voyageurs dans mes vieux livres, mais il faudrait que j'aille vérifier, cela fait un moment que je les ai, vous voyez? La plupart des gens se fient aux Compagnons pour ce genre de chose.

-Bon, alors je vais vous laisser chercher... Dis-je, avant de me souvenir d'un truc. Ah, est-ce que le Jarl reçoit aujourd'hui? J'ai un message à lui faire parvenir de Rivebois, vous comprenez?

-Pour ça, il accepte de rencontrer le peuple durant les premières heures après l'ouverture du marché, généralement avant le repas du midi. Dans l'après-midi c'est plus difficile de le voir, puisqu'il doit gérer tout son domaine et avec la guerre civile qui menace le pays, il a beaucoup à faire... Sans parler de ces rumeurs de dragons...

-Je vois. Je vais y aller maintenant alors, pour ne pas trop retenir le Jarl. Souriais-je. Si mes deux amies descendent et me demande, dites-leur bien que je suis à Fort-Dragon et pas perdu dans un Tertre avec un archer! Elles comprendront.

Hulda me regarda, un peu stupéfaite de mon message, mais accepta. Je sortis ensuite.

Le matin était plutôt frais et le marché avait déjà commencé. L'air sentait plutôt bon, je descendis et resserrai un peu mon manteau sur moi. Putain qu'il fait froid tôt dans ce pays... On est juste en début de Soufflegivre, par tous les divins!

Un rapide tour du regard de la place m'indique que ma belle inconnue n'est pas présente. Dommage... J'aimerais vraiment savoir son prénom... Autant Freyja côté romantique m'indiffère, autant ma jolie inconnue m'intrigue beaucoup. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle... Et ce n'est pas parce que Daren m'a lancé hier soir à la figure que j'ai eu un coup de foudre amoureux! Faut pas déconner non plus!

Depuis quand on tombe amoureux à dix-sept ans de toute manière?

En grimpant les escaliers en direction de Fort-Dragon, je remarque que le quartier plus haut est plus... Noble disons-nous que celui du marché. Les maisons sont plus grandes, ils ont des petits jardins et même un petit enclos à vache...?! Puis je croise un couple de Rougegarde en dispute. Respectant les traditions de mon peuple d'origine, j'ignore et n'écoute pas les reproches que la femme donne à son mari, par respect pour celui-ci.

Il y a un autel de Talos plus loin, le culte n'était-il pas interdit...? Devant celui-ci, il y a un adorateur qui hurle aux passants des messages de Talos, soi-disant qu'il était son prophète... Il n'y a pas grand monde qui l'écoute, je crois bien, il doit faire parti du décors.

Ce qui m'intrigue davantage, c'est la petite fillette en robe verte recroquevillée sur un banc à côté de la statue de l'idole. Elle tremble, le visage enfouit entre ses bras et semble complètement gelée...

Je voulu faire un pas dans sa direction, mais soudainement deux paires de mains m'attrapèrent les bras et me tirèrent vers l'escalier menant à la demeure du Jarl. Daren et Freyja ont apprises à se lever plus tôt on dirait bien...

-Toi, on t'a dit de nous attendre la prochaine fois! Grogna Daren dans ma direction.

-Mais...! Je vais juste voir le Jarl! Protestais-je, alors que la silhouette de la petite disparue derrière un pli du mur de pierre.

-Oui, en prenant tout ton temps et en prenant la direction de Jorrvaskr, bien évidement, c'est un raccourci connu de tous! Ironisa Freyja.

Arg. Elles sont cruelles. Nous montâmes donc jusqu'aux grandes portes de Fort-Dragon, et j'entrai le premier sans frapper, étant donner la petite urgence que faisait les filles pour entrer. Y'a pas que moi qui a froid, au final, ah!

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 9 Août 2016**


	20. Chapter 18

Chapitre dix-huit, plus petit que ces précédents mais quand même, il est là! Et avec lui, l'apparition d'un petit personnage qui aura son importance dans tout le reste de la saga! Je ne vous le cacherait pas, j'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de surprise sur la manière dont elle va apparaître et comment sa relation avec Nachael sera... Ce que j'espère cependant que vous apprécierez, c'est plutôt ce qui en découlera par la suite! Car avec ce personnage vint beaucoup de responsabilité! Et une nouvelle facette de Nachael.

Adlyne, je suis sincèrement désoler si la tournure de la relation entre Freyja et Nachael ne t'as pas intéressée plus que ça. Tout ne peut pas toujours plaire après tout... J'espère que tu continuera néanmoins à lire ma fiction, c'est le plus important! (pour moi, héhé...) J'espère que cette suite te plaira un peu plus, bien qu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'action maintenant. Pour tout te dire, il n'y aura plus de scène de combat jusqu'au prochain Arc, (Si on oublie le chapitre bonus) mais néanmoins il y aura quelques révélations et autres petites surprises qui j'espère te plairont bien.

Bonne journée à tout le monde et bonne lecture! Bisou!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 18-**

Les lourdes portes de bois se refermèrent donc derrière nous et aussitôt une étrange chaleur me baigna. Les filles avaient lâché mes bras et je remarquai que Freyja portait sa robe verte et que Daren avait renoncé à son armure pour la journée. Cependant, je reconnu la dague d'acier à sa taille et je sens que Freyja n'est pas non plus venue les mains vides.

Sa sacoche à potion me semble bien lourde. Et je parierai qu'elle a caché sa petite dague quelque part dans les replis de sa robe. D'ailleurs, je me demande à quoi lui sert cette dague... Je veux dire, elle ne l'utilise jamais! Même dans le Tertre, Freyja n'a jamais sorti sa dague... Bizarre.

Alors que nous approchions de l'immense feu au milieu de la pièce, je vis une elfe noire en armure de cuir tirer son épée et venir vers nous. Génial, connaissant Daren, cette nouvelle femme ne doit pas être plus commode!

-Que signifie cette interruption? Le Jarl ne reçoit aucun visiteur. Dit-elle avec un air menaçant.

-Nous venons de Rivebois, nous avons un message de Gerdur pour le Jarl. Dit Daren, sans doute celle qui avait le moins de chance de se faire trouer par l'épée de la dame.

-En tant qu'Huscarl, ma tâche est de protéger le Jarl et ses gens de toute menace. Maintenant, expliquez-moi.

-C'est en lien avec Helgen. Glissa soudainement Freyja.

-Vous savez pour Helgen...? Le Jarl va vous recevoir en privé. Dit finalement l'elfe après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle rangea son arme et nous indiqua des sièges plus loin pour attendre. Quelques gens étaient déjà en pleine conversation avec le Jarl, qui semblait à moitié exaspéré d'eux. Pauvres gens...

Au bout de quelques minutes, les derniers plaignants partirent et l'elfe noire, sa huscarl, je crois bien, alla lui dire quelques mots à l'oreille. Aussitôt, le regard du Jarl se posa sur nous, cette fois-ci visiblement intéressé. Nous nous approchâmes de l'espèce de trône où était à demi allongé le Jarl et celui-ci nous demanda :

-Alors c'est vrai... Vous venez d'Helgen? J'ai entendu certaines choses... Que c'est-il vraiment passé là-bas? Les rumeurs du dragon étaient-ils vrais?

-Le dragon nous a attaqué alors que nous allions être exécutés. Dis-je sobrement.

-Hé bien, vous n'avez pas peur d'avouer vos crimes devant moi. Ironisa le Jarl. Mais les condamnés à mort de l'empire ne m'intéressent pas. J'imagine que ce n'était pas uniquement pour nous parler d'Helgen que vous êtes tous les trois apparus devant moi?

-Gerdur craint une attaque de dragon, depuis des semaines, ces bêtes rôdent dans le pays et les rumeurs de leurs attaques meurtrières sont de plus en plus plausibles... L'informais-je.

-Hum... Gerdur est quelqu'un de fiable... Marmonna le Jarl.

-Mon seigneur, nous devrions envoyer des troupes sur le champs à Rivebois. Avança alors la Huscarl.

S'en suivit alors un étrange débat, où au final le Jarl prit la décision en hurlant contre ce que je crois bien être son chambellant. Pauvre gars, il avait un point de vue intéressant sur la question. En effet, si le Jarl avance des troupes à Rivebois, la châtellerie d'Épervine pourrait sembler être la cible d'une hypothétique attaque. Mais pour arriver à ce raisonnement, il faut prendre alors en compte que la châtellerie de Blancherive serait en fait du côté Sombrage... Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi faire commander des armes pour l'armée Impériale?

C'est réellement étrange. Puis soudainement le Jarl tourna son visage vers nous :

-Beau travail. Vous êtes venu ici de votre propre initiative et vous avez rendu un grand service à Blancherive... Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Par contre, il oublie facilement que c'est Gerdur qui nous a envoyé... Le Jarl tenta de nous proposer une pièce de son armurerie en échange du service, mais nous refusâmes tous les trois. Pas le temps pour les pots de vins.

-Vous pourriez faire autre chose pour moi. Une tâche qui sied peut-être à vos talents... Particuliers. Venez, allons voir Farengar, le sorcier de ma cours. Il fait des recherches sur une affaire en lien avec ces dragons et ces... Rumeurs de dragons.

Et maintenant, il se fait des idées sur nos "talents" et veux nous engager... On a descendu dans la hiérarchie, ce n'est pas possible autrement... Le Jarl nous demanda finalement de le suivre pour aller retrouver ce fameux Farengar. Je n'aime pas le ton légèrement ironique qu'a pris le Jarl en parlant des dragons comme si en fait, il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est retrouvé presque nez à nez avec un dragon noir légèrement psychopathe et meurtrier...

Néanmoins, nous le suivîmes jusque dans une salle voisine, plus petite et à l'atmosphère indéniablement magique.

-Farengar, je crois avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait aider à la réalisation de votre projet concernant le dragon. Expliquez-lui tout ça dans le détail.

-Bien mon Jarl. S'inclina le sorcier alors que le Jarl sortit de la pièce.

Ce type devait être aussi âgé que le Jarl, sinon plus. Les quelques mèches grisonnantes qui s'échappaient de sa capuche lui indiquaient un âge relativement avancé, ses traits tirés me prouvaient qu'il avait un passé dur en matière de travail. Freyja à mes côtés semble plutôt humble devant lui, vu qu'elle ne dit pas un mot et se met légèrement derrière moi.

-Alors comme ça le Jarl vous croit capable de m'aider? Oh, il devait sans doute penser à mes recherches en matière de dragon.

Alors là... Dès le départ, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ce gars. Humble et calme devant son Jarl, mais dès que celui-ci a le dos tourné, il devient hautain et suffisant... Déplaisant personnage. Il me semble que le sorcier ignore mon air un peu agacé et enchéri, toujours sur le même ton :

-Oui, j'aurais bien besoin qu'on aille me chercher quelques choses... Continua-t-il. Enfin, quand je dis aller chercher, il s'agit plutôt d'aller explorer de dangereuses ruines à la recherche d'une tablette ancienne qui pourrait aussi bien se trouver ailleurs...

Dangereuses ruines? Tablette ancienne dont l'emplacement n'est pas totalement confirmée? Mais il se fout de notre gueule le gars...!

-Et vous ne pouviez pas aller la chercher vous-même, cette tablette, accompagnés de quelques gardes? Il vous faut l'aide de mercenaires inconnus...?

L'homme me fusille du regard, que je rends avec la même intensité. Il ne répond pas directement à mon commentaire et me lance plutôt :

-Pour un soi-disant mercenaire dans votre genre, vous n'avez pas besoin de toutes les explications, visiblement. Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser les détails à votre amie mage juste derrière vous. Il s'agit d'une Pierre de Dragon et cette tablette se trouve au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentés, sans doute enterrée dans la chambre principale. C'est une relique ancestrale très importante pour mes recherches et un élément essentiel pour la lutte contre les dragons.

-Vous compter la balancer sur leur gueule? Marmonnais-je.

Le sorcier m'ignore à nouveau. Le sale... La main de Freyja se crispa alors dans mon dos. Oui Freyja... Évidement que j'ai reconnu à cette description la mystérieuse tablette en pierre récolté après le combat contre le grand Draugr. Cependant, hors de question de donner à ce crétin pompeux ce qu'il veut aussi facilement. Daren s'avance, et je ris intérieurement de la future souffrance de ce crétin de mage.

-Donc, il s'agit d'une relique importante et primordiale, dans la chambre principale d'un donjon nordique qui sera sans aucun doute très dangereux, entre les Draugrs, les pièges et autres difficultés du genre. Avança Daren.

-En effet. Évidement vous serez récompensés à la hauteur de vos efforts. 500 pièces d'or et la possibilité de vous procurer une maison dans l'enceinte de la ville.

Les cinq cent pièces d'or, je m'en fou complètement. Cependant, l'idée de pouvoir acheter une maison à Blancherive, qui est quand même la capitale du commerce et des échanges, est très intéressante. Mais paradoxalement, j'imagine que ladite maison ne doit pas être donnée. Et que les 500 pièces d'or de la récompense n'y changeraient rien.

-La possibilité d'acquérir une maison, vous dites...? La possibilité de rêver d'acquérir une maison que l'on ne pourra, au final, jamais se payer nous-mêmes, vous voulez dire. . En plus d'un ridicule montant d'argent aucunement équivalent au travail que l'on va devoir fournir, commenta sèchement Daren.

-Écoutez, je ne suis que le mage de la cours, je ne peux pas changer...

-Mais si vous pouvez, fit doucement Daren, mais avec un air très... Sournois. Dangereux. Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes en charge de cette enquête. Mais, si on peut négocier un peu...

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je négocierais avec vous? Grogna le mage, visiblement vraiment pas content de la tournure de la discussion. Je peux très bien signaler au Jarl que vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité pour moi.

-Et nous irons dans le Tertre pour prendre la tablette et la vendre au plus offrant. Ronronna Daren, très souriante à la manière "je-souris-et-tu-pisse-dans-ton-froc".

Limite s'il n'y a pas une aura de feu qui l'entoure. Quoi que peut-être que si en fait... Le mage est maintenant blême et doit réaliser à quel point nous ne somme pas des crétins, ou du moins Daren. Combiné à Freyja qui n'est pas la première innocente venu et moi-même, fils de marchand avant d'être un mercenaire... Il devait se casser les dents sur nous ce petit crétin en robe violette!

Finalement, il rougit de colère et marmonna :

-Quel sera votre prix...?

-Pouvoir acquérir une maison au quart du prix initial, un bon montant d'argent, un accès illimité à votre bibliothèque et l'achat gratuit de deux sorts. Sourit largement Daren.

Je cru sur le coup que le mage allait tuer Daren. Sérieusement. Il la fusilla du regard, une étrange aura recouvrit ses mains et un air dangereux l'entourait. Mais Daren resta parfaitement calme, souriante, nullement inquiète pour sa santé. Elle a un sang froid épatant cette fille...! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme... À sa place, j'aurai déjà assommé le mec, au minimum!

-Évidement le montant d'argent sera évaluer selon le temps et la qualité de notre travail. Et nos propres exigences, vous ne voudriez pas avoir mauvaise réputation auprès des autres châtelleries ou qu'une mauvaise impression atteigne les oreilles de votre Jarl. Fit doucement Daren.

-La maison sera à la moitié du prix, pas moins! Et ma bibliothèque vous reste fermée, je ne suis pas un libraire! Répliqua vertement le mage.

-Le tiers et nous pourrons moi et ma collègue mage consulter vos documents sous votre surveillance. Dit finalement Daren. Et je choisis personnellement les sortilèges que nous vous prendrons, totalement gratuitement évidement. Et en échange, vous aurez votre tablette d'ici demain avant le coucher du soleil.

-Bon... Très bien. Et ce sera seulement 800 pièces d'or, je ne donnerai pas une piécette de plus! Accepta finalement le mage.

Daren réclama un contrat, signé et lut par nous tous et par le Jarl, qui accepta celui-ci sans trop de surprise, nous n'étions visiblement pas le premier groupe de mercenaire qu'il employait... Après quelques petites recherches, Daren trouva deux sorts apparemment intéressants, autant pour elle que pour Freyja. Le premier sort était un sort de Destruction de la branche du feu, Mur de feu que ça s'appelle. Une technique redoutable, dangereuse et surtout mortelle, autant pour les ennemis que pour l'utilisateur si elle est mal exécutée. Quant à Freyja, elle se retrouva avec un sort en Illusion appeler Rallier, quelque chose qui peut apparemment être utile pour Freyja, qui n'est pas une mage de combat mais une mage de soutient et une guérisseuse.

J'ai rien compris à ce que je viens de dire, je ne fais que rapporter les infos que Daren me donne. Ah... Mage de soutien signifie apparemment que c'est un mage qui t'aide à booster tes capacités pour faciliter les chances de victoire du groupe. Pas mal!

Ça serait toujours utile qu'elle puisse nous aider de loin sans avoir à se mettre en danger, finalement. Contrairement à ce que je croyais durant notre petit périple au seins du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, Daren sait se battre au corps à corps (J'ai encore des bleus de notre dernier petit duel "amical"...) et moi je suis un immunisé en plus d'être un bon escrimeur, mais Freyja... Elle ne sait pas se battre. Et c'est une novice à la branche de destruction, elle me l'a avoué quelques jours après le Tertre. Finalement, nous ressortîmes de Fort-dragon en nous retenant à grande peine de rire. Et il y a de quoi!

Daren vient tout juste d'accomplir l'exploit que de rouler complètement le mage de la cours de Blancherive. Quelques heures aller-retour à Rivebois, histoire d'aller prendre la Pierre de Dragon, la ramener tranquille et la donner demain en fin d'après-midi pour ensuite réclamer notre dût.

-Je savais qu'on n'avait pas traversé ce putain de Tertre pour rien! Souriais-je largement en commençant à descendre les marches.

-Hum... Par contre, si cette Pierre de Dragon est si importante... Je me demande si le donner à cet homme est une bonne idée... Dit soudainement Freyja.

Je m'arrêta et regarda les filles. Daren avait la même expression pensive et méfiante.

-On en parlera plus tard à l'auberge. Dis-je alors. C'est un peu imprudent de parler de ça ici de toute manière.

Les filles acceptèrent et nous descendîmes les marches jusqu'à l'arbre mort au milieu de la petite cours du quartier noble de la ville, j'ai bien l'impression. L'adorateur de Talos hurle ses sermons, et soudainement je repense dans un flash à la petite fillette en robe verte de tout à l'heure. Elle n'est plus sur son banc, mais à côté de l'adorateur et parle avec une vieille dame. Elle tend la main et je ne vois que la rougeur du froid sur sa peau, les tremblements de sa main, la maigreur de ses doigts et son poignet si fin...

Aussi fin que celui de Freyja, il y a un mois quand je l'ai sortie de son sommeil millénaire.

Cette fois, j'ignore et évite que Daren et Freyja ne m'arrêtent et marche vers la place de l'adorateur. J'entends juste au dernier moment la vieille dame dire d'un ton sec :

-Non petite, il est hors de question que je donne la moindre pièce d'or à une pauvresse comme toi. Rentre chez toi et arrête d'embêter les honnêtes adultes!

-Je... Excusez-moi madame... Fit doucement la petite en reculant.

La vieille part ensuite et la petite relève la tête au bout de quelques secondes, regardant partout. Elle me voit, m'observe quelques secondes puis finalement s'approche.

-Une petite pièce monsieur? Dit-elle le plus poliment possible en tendant sa main vers moi.

Putain... Maintenant qu'elle est face à moi, proche et... Elle est si petite... Minuscule, elle ne m'arrive même pas à la taille... Je lui donne facilement quatre ans, voir cinq vu sa manière de parler... Sa robe est certes épaisse, mais trop grande pour cette fillette... Ou alors c'est elle qui a maigrie... Elle n'a même pas une écharpe ou des gants, avec le froid qui s'installe peu à peu... Je détache mon manteau de laine et m'accroupis devant elle pour être à sa hauteur. Mon manteau se retrouve ensuite sur ses épaules et je passe doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, petite? Demandais-je doucement.

La fillette me regarde avec surprise et... Espoir? Elle semble fondre dans mon manteau et ses mains disparaissent en dessous. Finalement, elle répond avec une petite voix, le nez sous le tissu également :

-Lucia.

-Moi c'est Nachael. Excuse-moi de te demander ça ainsi Lucia, mais que fais-tu à la rue à ton âge...? Tu n'es pas trop petite pour partir de la maison?

-J'ai six ans monsieur Nachael, je ne suis pas petite! Protesta-t-elle aussitôt, m'arrachant un mince sourire.

Six ans avec un physique d'un enfant de quatre ans. Bordel.

-Oh, excuse-moi... Mais six ans, c'est quand même jeune, tu sais. Dis-je doucement.

-Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que je suis ici, depuis que maman... Depuis qu'elle est morte. Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont jetée dehors après avoir reprit notre ferme. C'est Brenuin qui s'est occupé de moi depuis. Il m'a demandée de mendier un peu d'argent, parce que l'hiver approche et... Et je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Oh merde... Elle commence à pleurer... Putain, mère et père ont fait de moi un guerrier au coeur de femme, c'est pas possible autrement... Oh merde, j'ai fais une remarque vachement déplacer là... Désoler les filles! Rah, faut que j'arrête de trop penser, je pars n'importe comment après!

Doucement, je rapproche Lucia de moi et lui essuie ses larmes. Son nez coule et rougit, ses yeux sont également rouges et noyés de larmes, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil vers ma droite, Daren me tend un mouchoir avec un air qui veux clairement dire : Ne compte pas sur moi pour la consoler.

T'inquiète ma belle, celle-là je m'en occupe. Heu...

J'suis pas pédophile, hein...!

-Viens là... Mouche-toi avec ça, tu verras tout ira bien... Dis-je doucement à Lucia, qui fit ce que je lui demandais avec docilité. Brave fille.

-Pardon je... Sanglota Lucia. Elle me manque tellement et je... Je veux pas rester ici... Il fait froid et... J'ai tout le temps faim et... Le temple ne veux pas que j'entre parce que je ne suis pas malade et... Jorrvaskr me fait trop peur... Et... Je veux juste être emmenée à l'orphelinat, je pourrais avoir un nouveau papa et une nouvelle... Maman et... Et...

Et elle craque à nouveau, pauvre petite... Je sens qu'un certain couple cruel va finir planté au bout de mon sabre dans peu de temps... Des passants se sont arrêtés sur leur chemin pour regarder la scène, mais ils repartent vite avec les regards noirs des filles. Lucia est maintenant contre moi, je sens nettement ses tremblements de froid et ceux de sa détresse. Elle est complètement perdue... Seule... Orpheline...

Comme moi. Laissée seule dans un pays froid et hostile, abandonnée par la seule famille qui lui reste, devant mendier à des imbéciles qui lui tournent le dos pour des stupidités et...

Je prends ma décision.

-Pas besoin de t'emmener à l'orphelinat, Lucia. Dis-je alors.

La petite sursaute, redresse son visage et me regarde, interrogatrice. J'entends Freyja dans mon dos qui semble me poser une question, mais je l'ignore. Je ne regarde que le petit visage rougit de Lucia, encadré par ses cheveux blonds sales et ses yeux bleus si ternes... Non, décidément, je sais que je fais le bon choix, malgré la connerie que c'est en fait... C'est le bon choix.

-Parce que je t'adopte maintenant, ma petite Lucia. Si tu es d'accord... J'aimerais être ton nouveau père.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 16 Août 2016**


	21. Chapter 19

Dix-neuvième chapitre! Oui bon, depuis le temps vous devez l'avoir compris... C'est l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain est le dernier puis il y a le deuxième bonus. Ah là là, encore deux semaines... Puis le deuxième Arc, Folgesvenner, suivra dans le courant d'Octobre! (Oui parce que je retourne à l'école moi et j'aimerais avoir une quinzaine de chapitre d'avance pour publier. Donc voili voilou~

Adlyne, chère Adlyne... Daren est juste la meilleure, ahah! Quand à la réaction des filles, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Je suis désoler si ma qualité d'écriture baisse, je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'améliorer, me relire plus souvent et rester dans le personnage de Nachael le plus possible. Certes c'était par soucis du détail que je "retranscrivais" toutes les pensées de Nachael ainsi que quelques remarques un peu futiles, mais si ça ne plait pas... Alors je ferai attention à en mettre moins et des plus subtils. Merci pour tes encouragements et si un jour ta fiction sors, j'irai lire et commenter avec plaisir!

Bisou à tous, bonne lecture et bonne journée/soirée/nuit!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 19-**

Le choc de ma proposition figea Lucia. Je ne fis que lui sourire avec confiance et la laissa digérer ma demande quelques instants. Après quelques minutes de silence, Lucia me regarde droit dans les yeux :

-Mais... Êtes vous certain de vouloir... Je veux dire...

-Je ne te le proposerais pas si je n'en étais pas certain. Souriais-je doucement.

-Je... Vous avez une maison...? J'aurai une... Maman?

Maligne quand même la petite, elle n'accepte pas immédiatement et pose des questions. Ça me plaît.

-Pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une chambre à l'auberge et je suis visiblement nul avec les femmes, vu qu'une petite damoiselle hésite devant moi.

Lucia rit un peu et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-Alors je... Oui... Je veux que vous soyez mon papa! Merci monsieur! Sourit Lucia, lumineuse.

-Appelle-moi papa au moins... Sinon je vais passer pour un pervers... Marmonnais-je.

-Alors papa. Rectifia Lucia.

Intelligente, maligne et adorable. C'est normal que je me sente aussi... Fier? Ça doit être le nouveau rôle paternel qui rentre plus tôt que prévu dans ma tête. Ou pas, juste le fait que je trouve cette petite adorable. En voyant qu'elle tremblait encore un peu de froid, je pris Lucia dans mes bras et la soulevai de terre. En tournant des talons pour retourner à l'auberge avec ma nouvelle fille, je vis que Daren et Freyja me regardait avec un air vraiment choqué.

-Les filles... Vous allez vraiment/ Commençais-je, mais Daren me coupa.

-Tu as dix-sept ans, Nachael, tu ne peux pas adopter.

Son ton était sec mais néanmoins très sérieux. Je pris donc sa remarque comme un conseil et non un reproche.

-En quoi mon âge compte-t-il dans mon désir de protéger et élever une petite fille? Répliquais-je sans méchanceté.

Après tout, je sais que j'ai dix-sept ans... Que je suis orphelin depuis un mois et des poussières. Que je n'ai ni travail, ni femme, encore moins de logement où vivre. Techniquement, j'ai seulement onze ans de plus que Lucia, je devrais l'adopter en tant que petite soeur mais... Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie d'être grand frère. Je regardai alors la petite :

-Mais si ça peux créer des conflits... Il faut vraiment que tu m'appelles papa, Lucia. C'est ta mission de ne pas me faire passer pour ton frère! Lui dis-je avec sérieux.

Lucia me fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Pas de problème. Mais je veux un gâteau en échange.

-T'es une petite maligne toi... On verra avec Hulda, la patronne de l'auberge. Fis-je.

-Nachael, écoute-moi sérieusement. Fit Daren, visiblement agacée. Tu as envie d'être père, grand bien te fasse! Mais est-ce que tu as seulement pensé au fait que tu veuille devenir Compagnon très bientôt? Que tu partiras en mission toutes les semaines, laissant ta fille seule derrière? Elle a peut-être six ans, mais tu n'as personne derrière toi à qui laisser la petite lors de tes missions. Il faudra que tu l'éduque, autant en comportement devant les autres que pour cultiver son intelligence. Elle grandira un jour, deviendra une adolescente, puis une femme. Toutes tes actions devront prendre en compte cette fillette, si tu l'adopte. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à assumer TOUTES les conséquences de ta décision?

Je resta un moment silencieux. Merde, Daren à parfaitement raison. Lucia s'accrocha un peu plus à mon cou et je la serra fort contre moi. Il y a dix minutes, elle n'était qu'une pure inconnue pour moi mais déjà... Déjà, j'ai un fort sentiment de protection envers Lucia. N'est-ce donc pas suffisant?

-Je prendrai les conséquences comme elles viendront, Daren. Répondis-je simplement.

Daren me regarda un long moment, avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules. Visiblement, je l'agace. Et je comprend pas en quoi, vu que du peu que je sais sur Daren, elle pourrait avoir le même âge que moi.

Du coup, qu'en sait-elle du rôle des parents auprès des enfants?

Finalement mon amie à la peau de carbone tourna des talons et prit Freyja, qui était resté silencieuse tout le long de la conversation, par le bras et la traina à sa suite, partant en direction de l'auberge. Lucia me regarda également en silence mais je lui souris pour la rassurer, avant de descendre moi aussi vers le marché. Une fois sur place, je regardais autour de moi à la recherche d'un étal qui vendrait des vêtements pour enfant mais hélas, rien ne me fut indiqué, évidement. De la viande, des bijoux, des légumes... Ah, un magasin général!

-Lucia...? Demanda soudainement une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retournai et... Mais... C'est celle que j'ai vue hier...! Elle portait encore sa robe bleue et la poussière qui maculait son visage hier n'était plus présente aujourd'hui. Cependant ses joues sont rougies, sans doute par le froid. Elle semble surprise de me voir avec Lucia dans mes bras tenta maladroitement de parler :

-Ah... Heu...

Je n'ose dire quelque chose, j'ai l'impression que je me ferais passer pour un crétin si j'ouvre la bouche... Heureusement Lucia me sauve la vie :

-Tu avais raison Ysolda! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très gentil qui m'a adoptée!

-Oh... Oh! Vous l'avez adoptée! Merci! Me dit-elle en souriant.

Il y a une fossette sur sa joue gauche qui se forme quand elle sourit comme ça. C'est fou comme chaque détail venant d'elle me saute aux yeux... Tellement que ça me gène. Je détourne donc le regard de celui de ma charmante inconnue, Ysolda si j'ai bien compris, lui souris également et répond, heureusement avec calme :

-Ne me remerciez pas... J'ai d'avantage suivi mon instinct pour prendre cette décision que de vraiment y réfléchir à tout ce que ça implique. Mais je ne regrette pas. Bien qu'à la réflexion, je n'ai même pas une chambre personnelle à lui offrir.

-Pas grave! Je dormirai avec mon papa! Sourit largement Lucia.

-Je pressens un certain problème à ce niveau-là quand tu seras une adolescente... Fis-je d'un air ironique.

-C'est dans super longtemps! Mais heu... Il fait froid, papa...

À ces mots, je jura en Yoku et fila très vite à l'intérieur du magasin. J'entendis des petits pas me suivre rapidement et la porte du magasin se fermer derrière moi.

-Bienvenu monsieur, mesdames! S'écria aussitôt le marchand, un Breton j'ai bien l'impression. Vous trouverez tout ce que vous cherchez ici, à l'épicerie Belethor. Si vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, demandez-moi, je l'aurai peut-être en réserve.

-Merci Belethor. Dit alors la voix d'Ysolda à côté de moi. Ce serait pour habiller cette petite, en fait...

Je déposai Lucia par terre, qui frissonna un peu en retirant mon manteau et me le remit. Le marchand, Belethor si je comprends bien, sort de derrière son comptoir pour filer dans sa réserve. C'est vrai que je ne vois pas de vêtements pour enfants ici... Lucia va regarder les bougies en argent plus loin et je regarde Ysolda.

-Vous appréciez Lucia, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je doucement.

-Je l'aurai adoptée quand j'aurai eu plus d'argent pour pouvoir nous faire vivre ensemble, si vous n'aviez pas été là. M'avoua-t-elle. Heu... Est-ce que je pourrais savoir... Votre nom?

Je lui souris et lui pris doucement la main pour la baiser galamment, en m'inclinant d'un mouvement fluide que père avait passé des années à m'enseigner. Lorsque je me redressai, le visage d'Ysolda était entièrement rouge, à nouveau.

-Je me nomme Nachael Draconis, mademoiselle... Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me vouvoyer, je suis sans aucun doute plus jeune que vous.

-Nachael, je... Vous me paraissez pourtant avoir au dessus de la vingtaine... S'étonna Ysolda en reprenant sa main.

-Ce n'est, malheureusement pour moi, qu'une impression.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Belethor revienne avec quelques vêtements pour enfant. Lucia regarda avec moi chaque morceau et après avoir un peu discuté avec le vendeur, je lui demandai de se choisir deux petites robes et un petit manteau. Je prévois l'hiver rude...

-Ça fera quarante septimes en tout. M'annonça Belethor.

Une chance, je suis encore assez aisé niveau argent... Mais il va falloir que je prenne au plus vite quelques contrats de mercenariat, je vais être à sec sinon. Lucia se changea dans une petite cabine à côté et sortit en moins de deux. Elle portait toujours sa robe verte, car je ne voulais pas salir ses nouvelles robes maintenant, avec une petite cape mi-longue épaisse, d'un brun pâle avec un collet en fourrure blanche. Le petit manteau était venu avec des gants et un bonnet en laine, qu'elle avait également enfilés.

Et elle était... Trop mignonne! Je lui fis savoir et Lucia rit en rougissant.

-Bien, maintenant direction l'auberge! Décidais-je, sous les exclamations de joie de ma fille.

-Vous... Tu vas la nourrir, maintenant? Me demanda Ysolda en nous suivant à l'extérieur.

-Oui... Mais aussi pour voir les contrats de mercenariat. Je vais avoir besoin d'argent, autant pour la chambre d'hôtel que pour les repas. Lui dis-je.

-Si je peux t'aider... Tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

-Je t'en remercie, Ysolda.

Son prénom sonne un peu musical quand il sort d'entre mes lèvres. J'aime beaucoup la sensation. Ysolda nous salua, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Lucia puis retourna du côté des étals, sans doute pour travailler. Mon regard s'attarda un instant sur son dos et ses hanches s'éloignant. Belle Ysolda, très belle... Je suis content d'enfin savoir son prénom.

* * *

Le mois de Soufflegivre passa à une lenteur presque exaspérante, à mes yeux du moins. Grâce à la récompense du Jarl pour la découverte de la Pierre de Dragon au Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, nous pûmes être un peu plus à l'aise avec notre chambre à l'auberge. Les filles dormaient toutes les trois dans le large lit tandis que j'occupais le sol, avec d'épaisses couvertures par pitié pour mon pauvre dos.

Les premières nuits furent assez épiques, puisque Lucia refusait de monter dans le lit et voulait dormir avec moi. Au début c'était systématique, mais Daren fit savoir à un moment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle prenne une telle habitude à son âge. Lucia commença donc à dormir avec les filles, mais il n'était pas rare qu'au milieu de la nuit je me réveille parce que Lucia s'était encore échappée du lit et venait se blottir contre moi. Je dois dire que c'était quand même agréable de sentir son petit corps chaud contre moi. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

D'ailleurs, Daren semblait toujours méfiante face à ma décision d'adopter Lucia, mais peu à peu semblait accepter l'idée. Je surpris quelques fois la terrible elfette noire en train d'apprendre à Lucia à lire quelques mots dans un livre de contes pour enfant, ou comment écrire quelques lettres. Ces moments furent d'ailleurs gravé dans mon esprit, en prévision d'une future négociation avec Daren.

Cependant, si Daren semblait prendre peu à peu l'habitude de Lucia, Freyja quand à elle... C'était un peu le contraire.

Vers le milieu de Soufflegivre, j'eus une discussion assez longue avec mon amie à ce propos. Freyja n'avait jamais montrer de désaccord quand à l'adoption de Lucia, mais ne semblait pas non plus ravie de cela. En fait, elle faisait pratiquement comme si ma petite fille n'existait pas, ce qui me surprenait grandement.

De tous, j'aurai pourtant cru que Freyja aurait été celle qui aurait le plus approuvé l'adoption de ma petite orpheline... Mais lorsque je discuta avec elle sur ce propos, elle me démontra à quel point j'avais tord sur mes préavis sur elle.

Selon Freyja, si j'avais adopté Lucia, ce n'était pas pour son bien à elle, mais pour le mien, chose qui m'énerva aussitôt. Parce que selon elle, j'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu mes parents, pour que je puisse avoir au plus vite une nouvelle famille, parce que c'était l'impulsion d'un orphelin qui souffrait encore, bref elle m'exposa un tas d'arguments qui à la fois me blessa et trouva néanmoins un certain sens.

Ce qui, pendant un instant, me fit douter de ma décision d'adopter Lucia. Mais il m'avait ensuite fallu lever la tête un instant, et observer Lucia assise sur un haut banc du comptoir d'Hulda, en pleine discussion joyeuse avec la serveuse Saadia pour décider que non, il était hors de question que je la laisse.

Le doute resta néanmoins en moi, mais moins fort. J'avais décider d'adopter Lucia et je savais que j'étais assez fort pour prendre soin d'elle. Hé, c'est moi qui a battu un Draugr enragé dans le Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas une fillette de 6 ans qui allait me faire peur!

Bon, il est vrai que Lucia m'aide à oublier que je suis orphelin maintenant... Cependant, il y a une différence majeure entre elle et moi. J'ai dix-sept ans. À Lenclume, je serais déjà marié et père d'un bébé, avec un autre enfant en route. Lucia est dans la même situation que moi certes, mais elle a que six ans. Et si moi j'avais Freyja à mes côtés et plus tard Daren, Camilla et Faendal, Lucia est restée toute seule. C'est donc, je pense bien, plus pour son bien à elle plutôt que le mien que je l'ai adoptée aussi rapidement.

Même si j'avoue que c'était très impulsif comme décision, cela reste ma décision.

J'expliqua tout cela à mon amie, qui à son tour parue fortement agacée. Freyja et moi discutâmes un long moment là dessus, jusqu'à ce que cela dégénèrent en une énorme et violente dispute. Qui s'allongea par la suite en une longue période de froid entre nous deux, où Daren jouait en quelque sorte les tampons entre nous.

Pendant de longues journée, je cru avoir perdu une précieuse amie. J'avais d'ailleurs imaginé qu'à la première occasion, ma chère amie du passée allait partir pour Fortdhiver sans hésitation... Mais ce fut finalement Lucia qui régla le problème, en allant directement parler à Freyja.

Ou plutôt, en lui demandant une bonne centaine de fois de jouer avec elle. Freyja refusa, à chaque fois, mais du craquer à un moment puisqu'elle fini par sortir avec ma petite fille dehors, jouer un moment.

J'ignore ce qui ce passa entre ces deux-là, mais lorsqu'elles revinrent de leur moments de jeux, Lucia et Freyja étaient très complices, très souriantes et mon amie vint me voir. Je cru un instant que c'était pour s'excuser, mais au contraire encore une fois, elle demanda plutôt à ce que ce soit moi qui s'excuse ainsi.

Je refusa une première fois et Freyja lança alors la première insulte. Piqué dans mon orgueil, je répliqua aussitôt et elle enchérit, et ainsi de suite pendant presque une heure où je m'engueula avec mon amie du passée, jusqu'à ce que nous éclations tous les deux de rire.

Ce fut cette journée là que Freyja et moi passâmes à une nouvelle étape de notre amitié. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle me lance un "crétin" ou "ignorant sans cervelle" quand je laissais une remarque un peu stupide m'échapper. Je répliquais toujours par un "Canaille" ou "Petite peste à grand estomac" ce qui faisait rire Lucia et rougir Freyja d'embarras.

Daren nous trouvais tous les deux puérils, mais il faut dire qu'elle était la pire de nous trois. Sauf que ses remarques pouvaient parfois être blessantes, ce dont elle s'excusait généralement assez vite.

Le temps passa et la routine fut quand même très vite facile à vivre pour moi ou pour les filles. Lorsque j'acceptais un contrat à l'extérieur de la ville, je confiais toujours Lucia à Freyja et Ysolda, qui entretemps était devenue une très bonne compagne de promenade dans les rues de Blancherive où nous discutions très souvent de tout et de rien et Daren me suivait dans mes petites péripéties. Entre l'exploration d'une grotte où se terraient quelques bandits (Et un chien...!) et la découverte d'un cimetière en ruine hanté par des squelettes... J'avais de quoi raconter de belles histoires à ma petite princesse en rentrant.

Mais outre les contrats en extérieur, j'aidais également les habitants de Blancherive dans diverses corvées. Je bottais le cul d'un autre crétin de barde qui embêtait Carlotta, une amie d'Ysolda, j'aidais celle-ci à trouver une défense de mammouth pour l'aider à conclure un contrat de ventre avec les caravanes Khajiit, il y eu aussi le prêtre d'Arkay qui avait perdu son collier dans les catacombes sous-terrain, évidement hantées et un gamin qui était embêté par une fillette...

Et entre deux missions, j'aidais aussi Adrianne, la forgeronne, dans son travail. En fait, elle forgeait les lames et moi je faisais fondre le fer et l'acier qui devait en être les compositions. Lucia faisait de son mieux pour m'aider, en transportant les seaux d'eau pour refroidir les lames chauffées à blanc, nettoyant les instruments avec moi à la fin de la journée ou livrant les armes avec le mari d'Adrianne, Ulfberth Ours-Guerrier. Un grand et gros colosse qui me dominait d'une demi tête à peu près. Ils sont tous géant dans ce pays...

C'était un travail rentable, qui nous permettais à tous d'économiser en vue d'acheter la fameuse maison proposé, que Daren avait réussi à négocier à 5000 pièces d'or au lieu de 15500. Une bonne affaire, mais avec la paye de la chambre qui augmentais au fils des semaines, les repas, l'entretiens des armes de Daren et les ingrédients de Freyja pour ses potions, cela risquait de prendre un sacré bout de temps.

Dans ce but, Freyja trouva très rapidement un petit travail comme assistante au Chaudron d'Arcadia, une boutique d'alchimiste et Lucia l'aidait aussi à faire ses livraisons. Ma petite fille passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps avec sa "tatie Freyja", qui lui rendait un peu maladroitement son affection. Daren quand à elle se contentait de faire avec moi toutes les petites missions du coin, bien que la majorité étaient effectués par les Compagnons.

Daren justement, semblait faire des recherches. Il n'était pas rare qu'en la cherchant dans la ville je la trouvais chez le sorcier de la cours, le nez plongé dans un livre ou chez Belethor, en train de troquer un livre pour un autre, en plus d'une compensation monétaire. Les rares fois où je pouvais lire un fragment des livres qu'elle dévorait, c'était toujours des choses très étranges. Une fois s'était un livre sur une légende à propos de rossignols, après c'était un documentaire à propos de la chronologie de la troisième ère et si je me souviens bien, le dernier en date parlait des légendes sur un des princes Daedras, Shéogorath pour être plus précis.

Carrément bizarre. Mais Daren semblait trouver un lien entre tous ces écrits, je la laissais donc faire. De plus, elle apprenait régulièrement à Lucia à lire ces livres, bien que le contenu de certains me dérangeaient légèrement (Par exemple les histoires sur Shéogorath, je refusa à Daren qu'elle lise ceci à ma fille.) cela faisait donc d'une pierre deux coups.

L'hiver s'installait rapidement, et avec lui nos économies flambaient légèrement en potion de médicaments pour Daren et Freyja, vu la petite violence de la première épidémie de rhume qui traversa la ville. À un point que je songea un bref instant à tout laisser tomber pour l'achat de Douce Brise et à prendre une hache pour bâtir moi-même une maison au sud-est du pays, il paraît qu'il y a des sources d'eau chaude là-bas! Mais aussi beaucoup de Trolls... Mauvais pour Lucia. Merde.

J'eus aussi le plaisir d'avoir d'autres longues discutions avec Ysolda, entre les contrats et mes temps de travail à la forge, j'appris à connaître ma charmante inconnue. Également orpheline et plus âgée que moi de trois ans (Arg...) elle désirait devenir marchande, comme ses parents. Elle pensait reprendre l'auberge d'Hulda lorsque celle-ci se décidera à prendre sa retraite. Hulda était plutôt âgée et voulait voyager un peu avant que sa santé ne l'en empêche. Ysolda avait voyagé un peu partout, en Bordeciel et à Cyrodil, mais jamais plus loin. Elle préférait nettement s'occuper de son foyer et de gérer son futur commerce que de voyager à travers le pays.

Non, elle préférait nettement les récits des voyageurs et d'imaginer ce qu'on lui racontait plutôt que d'aller voir elle-même. Ysolda était une rêveuse, pas une aventurière. Ce petit fait... Me fit étrangement plaisir à savoir.

Non pas que j'abhorre le rêve de Camilla, mais je sens que si Ysolda me demanderait gentiment de la suivre dans un donjon rempli de Draugr seul à seul avec elle... Je refuserait à grands cris. Hors de question que ma charmante inconnue ne pose un seul pied au abords d'un quelconque donjon ou Tertre abandonné!

Sombreciel commença à peine lorsque la première neige tomba. Les rues furent très rapidement couvertes d'une fine couche de neige et une seconde épidémie de rhume fit le tour de la ville. Arcadia fit fortune, notamment avec moi qui prenait un remède à chaque fois que le nez de ma princesse coulait... Pour ma part, à ma grande surprise, je ne tombais malade qu'une seule fois, mais pas suffisamment pour m'empêcher d'aller travailler! Et puis, travailler à la fonderie en plein hiver, c'est le pied!

Freyja profita également de cette seconde petite épidémie pour vendre ses services en tant que guérisseuse. La plupart des habitants de Blancherive se contentait d'aller au temple de Kynareth, qui faisait face à Jorrvaskr, mais quelques femmes de la ville ne faisaient pas confiance à ces, je cite : «Femmes gloussantes et stupides qui font quelques étincelles en prétendant être des guérisseuses.» Il parait qu'elles ont mauvaise réputation depuis un moment, car leur arbre fétiche se mourrait et qu'une d'entre elle n'a pas réussi à faire accoucher une femme correctement, entraînant la mort de l'enfant et de la mère... Elle a tenté de soulager la douleur pour la mère et à la place cette petite novice a... Refermé l'ouverture par où passe l'enfant...

La magie mal maitrisée est définitivement plus dangereuse que la branche de destruction contrôlée. Freyja est passée dans le temple et est revenue avec un air très sombre et colérique, visiblement elle partage l'avis du peuple sur ce coup-là.

Parfois, le Jarl envoyait un garde à l'auberge pour moi, me demandant quelques petits services en échange de belles récompenses, mais l'argent repart très vite chez moi. J'ai trois bouches à nourrir en plus de la mienne, plus une enfant malade à m'occuper et une chambre à louer. Même si Freyja à son propre travail et que Daren et moi nous remplissons des contrats, ce n'est pas assez rentable...

Ah mais... J'y pense, j'imagine que je peux rejoindre les Compagnons maintenant. Je veux dire, je ne suis plus un "inconnu" ou un "étranger" de la châtellerie, le Jarl m'a souvent demandé de l'aide et j'ai effectué quelques travaux en extérieur qui m'ont valu une petite réputation en ville. Cela aura peut-être plus d'impact sur mon rôle au sein de l'organisation!

Ce fut donc le 13 Sombreciel 201 de la quatrième ère que je décidais de rejoindre les Compagnons, officiellement.

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 22 Août 2016**


	22. Chapter 20

Dernier chapitre du premier Arc de la saga du Tigre-Dragon... Et ça ne fait pourtant que commencer! Ici, beaucoup de questions voient le jour, des personnages font leur apparition (C'est l'un des derniers qui sera important pour l'histoire, je vous assure...) et d'autres partent... Une révélation un peu choc, un premier pan du passé de Daren révélé et une vision du passé! J'ai hâte que vous lisez tout ça pour ensuite commenter, j'ai tellement hâte!

Adlyne, merci de ton commentaire. Tu as été ma lectrice la plus fidèle et j'en suis très heureuse. As-tu apprécier ce premier arc? Des points négatifs, positifs à me communiquer pour le deuxième Arc? Des attentes, des déceptions? J'attends ton commentaire! Le facteur Lucia est un facteur très important pour le développement de nos trois zozo, Nachael principalement, mais également Daren et Freyja. Quand au backround de l'univers, il est très important pour moi. L'histoire se porte sur le développement de Nachael Draconis, en tant que Dovahkiin, mais aussi en tant qu'étranger sur une terre qu'il ne connait pas. Et accessoirement accompagné d'une mage venue du passée et d'une mystérieuse elfe noire. Merci de ta review encore, bisou et à la prochaine!

Alors sinon... Comme annoncer au dernier chapitre, celui-ci est le dernier. Suivra le deuxième chapitre Bonus, qui se passera alors que Nachael est âgé de deux ans puis... L'attente. Promis, je vais me dépêcher d'écrire le deuxième Arc, et de commencer à vous publiez tout cela... Mais rappelez-vous que j'ai de l'école et un travail, pas toujours facile de concilier tout ça avec l'écriture d'une Fanfiction, même si celle-ci me tiens énormément à coeur!

Je vous donc bonne journée à tous, en espérant que vous appréciez d'avoir ce nouveau chapitre le Lundi au lieu du Mardi (J'ai fait l'erreur d'annoncer la suite pour le 22 alors que c'était un lundi, mais je tient néanmoins mes promesses!) et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième bonus de la Saga du Tigre-Dragon!

Bisou à tous et bonne lecture!

P.S.: J'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre (Et préparer) En écoutant le deuxième opening de Nanatsu no Taizai, Man With a Mission. Excellente ambiance pour lire également x) On pourrait voir cet opening comme la "preview" du second Arc? ... Naaaa. Bref!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 20-**

-Et voilà. Concluais-je.

La pièce était silencieuse. Freyja réfléchissait, assise sur une chaise, tandis que Lucia était assise contre moi, sur le lit. Daren était debout appuyée dos au mur plus loin. Aucune des trois ne disait une seule chose sur ce que je venais de décider. En un sens, seul Lucia pouvait vraiment protester ma décision, étant ma fille, mais Freyja avait également son mot à dire. Quant à Daren, c'est tout simplement impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit en fait...

-Donc tu vas rentrer chez les Compagnons pour l'argent que tu peux aller y faire...? Fit Daren en haussant un sourcil. Et naturellement parce que tu brûles d'envie d'y entrer, pas vrai?

-Vrai. Souriais-je. Mais c'est aussi parce que je veux que Lucia connaisse le bonheur d'avoir un véritable foyer, et pas qu'une chambre à l'auberge.

-Un endroit rempli de guerriers sans cervelle, ce serait un bon foyer pour une petite fille, crétin? Demanda soudainement Freyja.

Arg. Elle peut être bien cruelle quand elle veut. Je grimaçai légèrement mais répondis néanmoins:

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est mieux qu'une auberge où la moitié des clients me détestent, p'tite peste.

-Cervelle ramolli.

-Ogre qui s'ignore.

-STOP! S'écria immédiatement Daren en nous voyant faire. Ne commencez pas, vous deux!

Il faut dire que j'ai humilié pas mal de ces "guerriers invincibles" aux cours de quelques batailles à mains nues après une soirée de beuverie générale. Je m'y suis fait quelques amis, mais aussi beaucoup d'ennemis, puisqu'il était rare que j'en sorte perdant. Que voulez-vous, je suis trop fort!

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas attendre d'avoir un peu plus d'économie pour ensuite acheter Douce Brise? Proposa Freyja.

À croire qu'elle ne veut vraiment pas que je me retrouve chez les Compagnons... Quoi que... Elle n'est pas trop à l'aise avec tout ce qui est combat, même si elle se défend très bien... Il est vrai que si je vais chez les Compagnons, elle n'aura pratiquement pas d'autre choix que de me suivre là-bas.

-Tu crois sincèrement qu'on pourra ramasser suffisamment d'argent pour se payer cette maison en plus des meubles, de la nourriture et de la décoration d'intérieur? Lui demandais-je finalement.

Freyja baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Lucia leva son visage vers moi et sourit :

-Papa est le meilleur, alors tu trouveras une solution pour la maison, c'est certain!

-À vrai dire, je commençais à songer à la construire moi-même, cette maison... Un jour. Fis-je avec un demi sourire.

-Une maison dans les bois, génial! Sourit Lucia, excitée à l'idée.

-Sauf qu'il faut les matériaux et l'accord du Jarl de la châtellerie pour le faire. Fit remarquer Daren.

L'excitation de Lucia retomba un peu. Je la câlinai doucement et elle retrouva vite le sourire. Je suis vraiment heureux que l'on soit devenu aussi complice si vite... Contrairement à ce que je croyais les filles au début, c'est plutôt facile d'élever une petite fille, en fait...

-Alors on fait les sacs? Demanda finalement Daren.

-Dès que je règle la note avec Hulda. Souriais-je. Petite princesse, tu veux bien donner un coup de main à Freyja et Daren pour les sacs?

-Okay... Marmonna Lucia, en perdant un peu son sourire.

Elle me sert très fort pendant de longues secondes avant de finalement accepter de me relâcher. Elle se dirigea ensuite à petits pas vers Freyja, qui visiblement n'était pas contente de la décision finale. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus, mais disons... Agacée. Je m'excuserais plus tard...

Je descendis jusqu'au comptoir et salua Hulda.

-L'heure du repas du midi est déjà passé depuis un moment, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-elle.

-La note. Nous partons pour Jorrvaskr. Dis-je.

-La petite et les filles aussi...? Demanda Hulda, visiblement surprise.

-Lucia me suit. Avouais-je. Pour les filles... J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y aura un problème, pas vrai?

-Jorrvaskr n'a pas les installations nécessaires pour accueillir toute votre petite troupe, Nachael... Je vous conseillerai de conserver la chambre, ou alors d'en prendre une plus petite?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit soudainement Freyja derrière moi.

Je me tournai et Lucia me sauta presque dessus. Je lui rendis son câlin en riant et lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Elle resta ensuite cramponnée à mon pantalon, écoutant silencieusement notre conversation.

-Pourquoi ça, Freyja? Demandais-je.

-En fait... Arcadia me propose depuis quelques jours de venir dormir chez elle, puisque la plupart des potions que l'on doit s'occuper sont très complexes et demandent des jours de préparation et de surveillance constante... Elle me propose un lit et les repas. M'expliqua-t-elle. J'hésitais depuis tout ce temps mais... Excuse-moi Nachael. Je ne veux pas aller vivre à Jorrvaskr. Je n'osais te le dire parce que je sais que toi tu rêves d'y aller et...

Je souris et stoppa son flot de parole en posant ma main sur sa tête.

-Alors c'était ça, cette impression que j'avais que tu étais mal à l'aise... Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je ne t'en aurai pas voulu, Freyja. Si tu préfères aller chez Arcadia, grand bien te fasse! Je serais stupide de te forcer à aller là où tu ne veux pas!

Freyja rougis et hocha la tête. Daren apparut derrière et posa une bourse sur le comptoir.

-Y doit avoir le compte. Dit-elle simplement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Merci pour tout, Hulda.

-À la prochaine, les jeunes! Nous saluâmes la patronne alors que nous sortîmes de son auberge.

Daren nous attendait en bas des marches. La neige était plutôt épaisse et j'eus un énorme frisson. Putain, il fait trop froid dans ce pays, pourtant il est passé midi! Je sortis mon écharpe de mon sac et l'enroula autour de mon cou. Lucia fit quelques pas dans la neige devant moi en tourbillonnant, elle était trop adorable... Elle portait une robe épaisse carmine aujourd'hui, en plus de nouvelles bottines en fourrure pour l'hiver.

Tiens? Daren semble pensive...

-... Nachael, je peux te parler une minute? Me demande-t-elle soudainement.

-Heu... Oui bien sur... Je reviens tout de suite Lucia. Dis-je à ma fille avant de suivre Daren, qui allait dans le petit quartier résidentiel pauvre de la ville.

Ce fut lorsque nous fûmes arrivés et cachés aux yeux du reste de la population de Blancherive entre un haut mur et la façade arrière d'une maison qu'elle s'arrêta et soupira. Elle semble hésiter sur quoi dire. Je lui laissais le temps de choisir soigneusement ses mots et elle ne me déçu pas.

-... Je vais partir. Dit-elle après quelques minutes.

-... Quoi?

-T'as compris, crétin. Je... Je vais partir. J'ai envie moi aussi d'essayer d'entrer dans une faction. Un peu comme celle des Compagnons mais... Différente. M'expliqua-t-elle.

Dire que je suis surpris de son annonce est un euphémisme. Je m'attendais au contraire à ce qu'elle entre chez les Compagnons avec moi! Ou que si en effet elle décide de partir, qu'elle le fasse sans prévenir personne! Partir comme elle est venue en fait, en nous prenant tous par surprise.

-Tu sembles surpris de mon choix. Marmonna Daren en me regardant distraitement.

-Il faut dire que... Enfin, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises comme ça... Je veux dire... Que tu me préviennes... Je pensais que tu étais un électron libre.

Daren me sourit. C'est la première fois que je la vois avec un tel sourire... Un véritable sourire sincère. Et amusé. Un amusement tout aussi sincère.

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, quand j'ai évoqué l'idée que nous ayons notre propre groupe de mercenaires indépendants? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... Tu vas donc aller dans une autre faction avec cette idée en tête? Devinais-je.

-C'est une des raisons principales de ma décision. Mais il y a autre chose. Et je ne peux en parler qu'avec toi. Sois sincère Nachael, est-ce que depuis ton évanouissement à Rivebois, Fus a-t-il été de nouveau violent? A-t-il tenté de s'échapper depuis? Et ta douleur fantôme, est-elle toujours présente?

Alors qu'elle me posa cette question, j'en restais figé de stupeur. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué... Mais en effet... Fus ne se débat plus, en moi... Mais il semble toujours sauvage. Je ne l'ai pas maîtriser. On dirait plus qu'il est comme... Endormi? Quant à la douleur fantôme...

-Elle a disparu... Et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué...! Fis-je avec stupeur.

-Visiblement, ton évanouissement n'était pas dû au fait que tu étais fatigué. Quelque chose t'a forcé à t'endormir et dans ton sommeil, à calmer Fus et effacer ta douleur. Freyja et moi avions senti qu'une étrange énergie s'agitait en toi, maintenant je sais quel en a été le résultat, conclue Daren en m'observant. J'ai lu quelques textes de Farengar, ce crétin de sorcier, et j'ai découvert quelque chose... Nachael, ce que nous avons tous les deux découverts au fond du Tertre, ce n'était pas qu'un simple... Mot. Ce mot... A réveillé quelque chose à l'intérieur de nous. Et ce quelque chose... Nous sommes les seuls à le posséder. Et ce ne serait pas qu'une nouvelle connaissance d'une langue inconnue.

-Alors qu'est-ce que ce serait? Demandais-je, légèrement tendu face au discours très... Troublant que me servait Daren.

-Je me sens d'ailleurs assez stupide de l'avoir oublié, surtout que tu l'as utilisé dans le Tertre mais... C'est le Thu'um, Nachael. Nous possédons le Thu'um. Cette magie aujourd'hui presque... Oubliée. L'art de la Voix. Et pour le maîtriser aussi bien, aussi vite...

Tout le reste s'effaça dans mon esprit. Le Thu'um. La langue des Dragons, l'art de la magie la plus ancienne qui puisse exister, même les elfes de l'ancien continent ne connaissaient pas cet art avant de tomber devant un dragon!

Et moi et Daren posséderions...?

-Attends, quoi? L'interrompais-je. Mais nous ne maîtrisons pas le Thu'um!

C'est impossible! Mais Daren me regarda très sérieusement.

-Nachael, rappelle-toi... Au Tertre, dans la chambre funéraire, contre le grand Draugr... Après que Faendal fut blessé presque mortellement... Me dit doucement Daren.

Oui. Je... J'ai utilisé Fus à ce moment-là... Si rapidement... Je savais ce qu'il allait faire en sortant d'en moi. Mais à ce point...? D'après ce que je sais... Le Thu'um met des dizaines d'années à s'apprendre!

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifierait? Demandais-je.

-J'ai cherché pour comprendre, mais Farengar me surveillait de près. Grogna Daren. Je n'ai pu trouver qu'un seul mot, saisit au vent alors que je rangeais des livres après les avoir "malencontreusement" fait tomber.

Je sentis l'accent sur le malencontreusement... Elle est maligne cette fille, très maligne. Elle ferait presque peur. Je la pressai de me dire le mot qu'elle avait trouvé. Et lorsqu'elle me le dit, un large frisson parcourra mon corps. Un étrange sentiment m'envahit :

-Dovahkiin.

Mon regard se voila un peu alors que mon visage se tourna vers le ciel. Si bleu, couvert de quelques nuages, si loin et pourtant à portée d'aile...

D'aile?

-Je vois qu'à toi aussi, ce mot te fait un certain effet. Fit Daren.

-... Dovahkiin... Enfant de Dragon... Dis-je à mi-voix.

Daren fronça des sourcils.

-Quoi...? Attend... Tu viens juste de traduire ce mot, là...?

-Hein? Mais... C'est ce que tu as dit, non? Dovahkiin, Enfant de Dragon... Non?

-Nachael, je n'ai rien dit à propos d'un Enfant de Dragon. Fit-elle lentement. Tu as traduit le mot tout seul... Ce qui n'est pas forcément bon signe. Écoute-moi bien maintenant, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un truc qui pour le moment nous dépasse complètement. Découvrir comme ça qu'on sait utiliser le Thu'um et que tu peux le traduire si facilement, simplement en l'entendant? C'est trop gros pour être un simple effet de hasard. Et ça ne peut pas être un sort de traduction sur toi, puisque tu es immunisé à la magie.

Puis je réalisais quelque chose.

-Attend un peu, je ne peux pas utiliser le Thu'um! Je suis un immunisé! Je dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour simplement produire un peu de feu magiquement, alors un cri surnaturel...?!

-Alors le Thu'um n'est pas une magie ordinaire. Conclu Daren. C'est aussi pour ça que je pars. La fraction que je vais tenter de rejoindre peut m'être utile pour rassembler des informations à propos de Dovahkiin, ou Enfant de Dragon comme tu dis... À propos du Thu'um, de ce que nous pouvons être... Toi aussi essaie de faire de même de ton côté.

Je compris alors la véritable raison qui poussait Daren à ainsi partir. Putain, l'idée de posséder une magie inconnue en moi, quasiment _vivante_ et ne rien savoir sur elle... Juste ce simple mot, Dovahkiin, ainsi que sa traduction, Enfant de Dragon... Ça fait vraiment peur. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'enroule autour de moi, prêt à lentement m'étrangler et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher... Daren doit être dans le même état... Tiens, peut-être que ça l'aiderait de savoir que...

-Fus signifie Force. Je l'ai su à l'instant même où je l'ai lu sur le mur de pierre dans le Tertre. Lui révélais-je.

Daren hocha la tête.

-Il faut que nous nous écrivons souvent, je te ferai part de mes découvertes et tu en feras de même. Freyja m'a révélée qu'elle vient du passé, elle pourra peut-être nous aider dans nos recherches, alors fait-lui lire mes lettres lorsque tu les recevras.

-... Quoi, elle te l'as dite...?!

-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu, crétin?! Grogna Daren en me donnant un coup de poing violent dans le ventre, ce qui me fit légèrement plié en deux.

-Ça va! J'suis pas un idiot non plus! Protestais-je.

-J'espère, je ne veux pas que ta fille devienne aussi débile que toi! Un seul sur cette terre suffit!

-C'est mesquin de s'attaquer à Lucia, marmonnais-je en me redressant.

-À la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Répliqua Daren.

-Nous ne sommes pas en guerre... Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Et j'espère que j'ai tord, quand je pressens que toute cette histoire de Dovahkiin tend vers ça... Me répondit doucement Daren.

-... Daren? Demandais-je, soudainement inquiet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, visiblement troublé et hésitante. Et cela me fit réellement peur. C'est bien la toute première fois que je vois l'inébranlable Daren être aussi déstabilisé! Je m'approcha et posa une main douce sur son épaule, lui montrer que je suis là, que je vais rester auprès d'elle, qu'elle peut parler. Elle me regarda avec un air un peu reconnaissant, hésita encore un instant puis dit à voix basse :

-J'ai... Un certain don. Me révéla-t-elle. Je peux "deviner" certaines choses... Comme le fait que Freyja vienne du passé, ou que j'allais vous rencontrer ce jour-là quand je fuyais les Impériaux... Je peux pressentir certaines choses, pas tout le temps et ce n'est jamais précis, mais je fais suffisamment travailler mon cerveau pour compenser le manque d'information par le savoir. Je peux ainsi... Deviner les vérités. Littéralement.

Incroyable... Elle se base sur une simple intuition que son esprit lui donne, si j'ai bien compris, pour ensuite trouver des informations avec son savoir et finalement trouver la vérité... Tout simplement incroyable. C'est beaucoup plus impressionnant que ces histoires légendaires de "don de voyance"! Mais alors... C'est pour ça qu'elle dévore autant de livre! C'est pour s'aider à deviner les vérités!

-Et donc tu as deviné quelque chose à propos de... ce qu'était Dovahkiin?

-Pas encore. Fit Daren. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas un hasard, que nous soyons descendu dans ce Tertre. Encore moins que nous ayons découvert ce mur. Quelque chose est en marche et nous en sommes les premiers rouages. La roue tourne... Et elle tourne vers nous, Nachael. Comme si... Elle allait nous écraser.

Ses paroles avaient des allures de prophétie... Et aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, je la cru. Sincèrement. Je hochai donc la tête et Daren sembla se détendre un peu. Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis avec la promesse de m'écrire dès qu'elle serait arrivée dans sa nouvelle faction, Daren partit en direction de la porte de Blancherive avec son sac. La voir partir à cause de cette étrange roue du destin qui semble nous avoir attrapés, elle et moi, fit monter en moi un sentiment inconnu, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une énorme terreur. Parce que ce truc doit être vraiment dangereux et effrayant, pour que Daren se dévoile autant à moi, et ensuite fuit sans donner d'informations sur l'endroit où elle allait.

Foutu destin qui semble avoir un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les mortels.

Passé ce moment, je retournai auprès de Freyja et Lucia, qui m'attendaient. Freyja haussa un sourcil en me voyant revenir seul et je lui dis en reprenant mon sac et celui de Lucia :

-Daren a décidé de partir. Elle pense avoir une chance dans une autre faction et... Je te dirai le reste plus tard.

-D'accord... J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, cette elfe noire. Fit Freyja, le regard un peu inquiet allant vers la direction des grandes portes de la ville.

-Elle est sans doute la plus à même de survivre que nous dans ce pays de fous. Dis-je simplement avant de me diriger vers les escalier et Jorrvaskr, Lucia sur mes talons.

* * *

Daren sella son cheval et prit la route de l'est sans attendre. Son intuition lui hurlait depuis quelques temps qu'elle et Nachael étaient en danger, ou quelque chose du genre et elle voudrait bien savoir pourquoi.

Elle avait entendu les premières rumeurs à l'Auberge du Géant endormi, mais elle avait confirmé ses informations avec Hulda, de la Jument Pavoisée. Des caravanes de gens, des chariot transportant des touristes, des troupes de l'armée impériale, tous mystérieusement disparu et les rares survivants parlant de créature gigantesque et pourvu d'aile, crachant le feu. Baragouinage de fou, disait-on.

Mais si Daren songeait à Helgen, à ce qu'elle avait vu là-bas, elle ne pouvait que les croire, ces soi-disant fous.

Puis hier matin, Hulda lui avait apprit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir à apprendre avant ce jour. À Vendaume, la ville où elle vivait avant sa rencontre avec Nachael et la petite Nordique, un jeune garçon tentait de communiquer avec la pire guilde qui puisse exister. Aventus Aretino, dont les parents étaient mort l'hiver dernier. Elle connaissait la famille Aretino. Des gens charmants, de bonne noblesse qui pourtant acceptaient de vivre à l'entrée du quartier gris. Sans doute l'une des rares famille de Vendaume à accepter les elfes noirs et à ne pas systématiquement les accuser de tous les malheurs du pays. Leur mort avait été tragique et leur fils... Ce gamin n'avait que douze ans à peine.

Mais visiblement, il comptait venger ses parents ou quelque chose du genre. Et s'il réussissait à les contacter... Non, Daren ne voulait même pas y songer. Faire tuer une personne, que ce soit par vengeance, pour se protéger ou même pour défendre d'autres gens, c'était toujours une mort malgré tout. Et un enfant de douze ans n'était pas prêt à assumer de telles conséquences. En fait, connaissant Aventus, jamais il ne serait prêt.

Et Daren n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire une telle idiotie. Le premier meurtre n'était bien trop souvent que le premier d'une longue, très longue série.

Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais revenir sur son passé, pas après le désastre qui avait suivit, ni le chemin écarlate de sang qu'elle avait du emprunté juste après. Mais maintenant, alors que quelque chose semblait vouloir la pousser dans une voie, alors qu'elle apprenait qu'un enfant qu'elle avait connu et chéri comme un petit frère allait faire la même erreur qu'elle, des dizaines d'années plus tôt... Elle céda.

Un instant, elle regarda la paume de sa main, s'attendant à la voir maculée de sang, mais n'y vis que le cuir noir de son ancienne armure d'assassin. Et elle sourit, un sourire cassé, mi-triste mi-résigné.

Finalement, Alissanne avait eu raison. On ne pouvait renier notre famille, aussi tordu soit-elle que la Confrérie Noire.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le pont traversant la rivière Blanche, elle sursauta et arrêta son cheval, le faisant ruer un instant. Mais déjà, elle avait la tête tournée vers le lieu qu'elle venait de quitter. Qui... Qui était-ce?

Ces incroyables volumes de magie emmagasiné tel une bombe magique qui faisaient presque vibrer l'air... Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'un filet de sueur froide ne coule dans son dos.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt minutes, Daren fut simplement terrifiée. Puis se rappela que Nachael et la petite Lucia étaient accompagnée d'une Psijique. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait combattre ce truc, quel qu'il soit, c'était bien la Nordique!

Légèrement rassurée, elle tourna des talons et continua sa route, le plus rapidement possible. Elle se sentait un peu mal de les laisser avec ce problème derrière, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire.

[Note pour les lecteurs : Le visuel de l'armure de Daren est en fait l'armure d'assassin d'Élite qu'on peut avoir en Mods dans Oblivion. Google Image sera votre meilleur ami et la première image est la bonne! (Normalement)]

* * *

L'intérieur de Jorrvaskr était grand, chaleureux et accueillant. De longues tables entouraient un énorme feu, où cuisait de la viande de bœuf et du porc, je sentais également du ragoût en train de cuire et quelques légumes, sans doute baignant dans du beurre frétillant à la casserole.

Il y avait de la bière, de la bouffe, un bon feu et une bagarre éclata trois secondes après mon entrée. Je n'essayais même pas de masquer mon sourire de gamin à cette constatation.

Jorrvaskr me plait déjà.

Je laissai les sacs à Freyja, qui grimaçait et lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de m'approcher du combat. Un guerrier elfe noir (Complètement différent de Daren cependant...) se bagarrait avec une femme Nordique. Il y avait des cris d'encouragement des deux côtés, et je me mêlai avec joie aux réjouissances, sans que personne ne se pose de questions. Lucia trottina jusqu'à moi et je la soulevai.

-Ça fait un peu peur... Me dit-elle comme si elle me révélait un grand secret.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es une toute petite souris, encore. Lui souriais-je. Mais quand tu seras une petite guerrière, tu n'auras plus peur des gens qui se battent ensembles.

Lucia me sourit timidement et je lui ébouriffai les cheveux tendrement. Puis après quelques minutes, le combat se termina sur la victoire de la dame. Pas mal du tout... Un homme s'approcha alors de moi, un vieil homme aveugle d'un oeil et avec le crâne rasé.

-Vous ne m'êtes pas familier? Que faites-vous ici?

-J'aimerais rejoindre les Compagnons. Dis-je simplement.

L'homme jeta un oeil sur Freyja, toujours à l'entrée et à Lucia, qui était dans mes bras. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je lui dis :

-Mon amie ne vivra pas ici, il n'y aura que ma fille et moi-même.

-Nous n'aimons pas beaucoup les mages, ici. Kodlak est en bas. Me dit-il alors avant de partir.

Un groupe de guerrier mercenaire qui n'aiment pas la magie, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas...? Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, et Freyja reste mon amie malgré tout. Tant qu'ils ne me demandent pas d'arrêter de la voir... Je retournai auprès de Freyja :

-Leur chef est en bas. Tu m'accompagnes ou tu préfères sortir d'ici?

Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans ma demande, je suis sincèrement inquiet pour elle. Freyja est pâle et semble sur le point de tourner de l'oeil. Elle doit vraiment détester cet endroit... Je ne peux pas la forcée à rester.

-Je crois... Que je vais juste t'accompagner pour voir... Ce Kodlak, dit finalement Freyja avec un petit sourire.

Mais alors qu'elle dit cela, elle se figea sur place, blêmit et tourna la tête vers les portes de Jorrvaskr. Le regard couvert de terreur, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos se bute contre mon torse et elle chuchota presque :

-Un monstre... Qui... Posséderait un tel... Pouvoir?

* * *

-Halte-là! S'écria soudainement un garde en voyant une haute silhouette s'approcher. La ville est fermée à cause des dragons. Seules les affaires officiels sont autorisés.

-Je suis ici en invité. Grogna l'homme en tendant une enveloppe.

Le garde lut attentivement la lettre et fut choqué de son contenu. Ce type était réellement un...? Il fit de son mieux pour masquer son stress soudain, bénissant le port du casque obligatoire qui l'aidait en ce sens.

-Vos papiers sont en règles... Ils semblent authentiques également... Bon, si c'est officiel... Alors entrez. Dit-il finalement avec l'air le plus détaché qu'il pouvait prendre.

Les grandes portes de la ville s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une silhouette presque géante, vêtue d'une impressionnante armure noire avec des veines rouges, très large et avec un bouclier presque aussi grand que l'homme. Rien ne laissait deviner la race ou l'âge de celui-ci, puisqu'il portait également un heaume impressionnant qui masquait complètement son visage. Pourtant, malgré toute cette protection impressionnante, aucune arme n'était à portée de main. L'homme se baladait sans arme.

Celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la ville, puis leva la tête, observant un impressionnant bâtiment au loin avec une coque de drakkar inversée en guise de toit.

Sa direction : Jorrvaskr. À la pensée d'être enfin, presque aux portes de ce qu'il avait chercher depuis des années, il libéra un instant le pouvoir contenu chez lui. Quelques secondes, avant de le reprendre et de le sceller plus solidement que jamais en lui. Hors de question de **les** laisser s'échapper ici, au beau milieu d'une ville. Il allait peut-être devoir faire un tour à la nécropole avant d'aller à Jorrvaskr, finalement...

* * *

Dire que j'étais stupéfait était... Faible. J'étais carrément sous le choc.

Je suis descendu avec Lucia et Freyja pour parler avec Kodlak, le chef des Compagnons, comme on me l'avait indiqué, une fois que mon amie blonde c'était calmée. D'après elle, une importante masse de magie c'était libérée pendant un instant puis avait à nouveau disparu. Freyja m'assurait que c'était sans doute son imagination et nous avons donc descendu. Kodlak Blancrin était au fond du couloir, dans une petite salle et accompagné d'un guerrier dans une armure typiquement nordique. Le fragment de leur conversation m'était ensuite parvenue aux oreilles :

-... mais j'entends toujours l'appel du sang...

-Comme nous tous. C'est notre fardeau. Mais nous pouvons nous en défaire.

Quelque chose du genre. J'avais alors compris que les Compagnons étaient peut-être plus que de simples guerriers, pour entendre ce fameux appel du sang... Et que cela soit considéré comme un fardeau... Ce n'était donc pas un appel ordinaire.

Puis j'ai tourné mon regard vers le fameux Kodlak, intrigué par ce que je voyais. Ce regard. Cette stature. Cette aura de sagesse et de force. Cette présence.

J'ai alors réalisé presque aussitôt et le choc de cette révélation me paralysa à un tel point... Que je n'ai toujours pas bouger depuis, même si ça ne fait qu'une minute ou deux. Cet homme... Kodlak Blancrin... Il... Me fait définitivement penser à mon défunt père, Lerexus Draconis.

* * *

 _À suivre dans le deuxième Arc que la Saga du Tigre-Dragon ; Folgesvenner._

* * *

Merci de laisser un commentaire en sortant, ça fait vivre mes écrits!

 **Prochain chapitre : 30 Août 2016**


	23. Chapter 20,5 Bonus

Ça y est. J'ai mis le "complete" sur cette histoire. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ce premier Arc des aventures de Nachael en Bordeciel, je retourne de suite après cette publication à écrire le deuxième arc! Au moment où ce chapitre sortira, déjà 55 pages Word sont écrites! Je préfère cependant en avoir une centaine d'avance avant de commencer à publier quoi que ce soit : Je suis de retour à l'école (Le Cégep pour les québécois, qui est l'équivalent un peu de la fac pour les Français...) et j'ai un petit boulot de serveuse durant la fin de semaine, je n'ai que le mardi et le jeudi matin pour écrire... Le reste du temps est consacré à mes études et mes travaux!

Sachez que je prioriserai toujours cette fiction, qui me tiens énormément à coeur, donc pas de soucis du niveau : des chapitres sont sortit ailleurs mais pas ici... Et que je ne risque pas d'avoir une panne d'inspiration ou un truc du genre, ma muse fait attention à cela (Même si elle est ma muse sans le savoir xD)

Pour vous donner tout de même une date, disons que dans le courant de Septembre-Octobre, je devrai avoir commencer à publier le deuxième Arc, qui s'appellera Folgesvenner, qui signifie Compagnon.

Pour vous en parler un peu, ce deuxième Arc relatera les trois premières années de vie de Nachael au sein des Compagnons, cette guilde mythique regorgeant de puissants guerriers et de légendes quasi millénaires. Il traitera également d'un des premiers gros développement de psychologie d'un personnage, cet à dire Nachael... Celui-ci est maintenant Compagnon, mais également père et apprendra à vivre avec ces nouvelles responsabilités! Nouvelles amitiés, nouvelles quêtes, beaucoup de combat (C'est la guilde des Compagnons tout de même...) et nouvelle famille... Mais aussi et surtout, il y aura également quelques développement du côté des filles!

Bah oui, faut bien en parler de la mage issue du passé armée d'une mission pour le moment encore mystérieuse! Et notre chère Daren, si secrète, deuxième Dovahkiin et, comme révélé au précédent chapitre, ancienne assassin de la Confrérie Noire! Elles auront leurs propres chapitres dédié à leur histoire, c'est promis!

Adlyne, merci de ton commentaire, je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu, mais si c'était pour des vacances, t'es toutes pardonnée! J'ai essayée de faire de mon mieux pour bien conclure ce premier Arc de la saga, et comme tu dis je ne l'ai pas énormément développé car pour le moment, nous n'en sommes qu'aux débuts! Inutile de partir dans tous les sens dès le départ, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ce perdre... Mais promis, dès le deuxième Arc il y aura de nouvelles intrigues, des développements de situation, des descriptions comme tu les aimes j'espère... À bientôt, j'espère te voir dès le premier chapitre!

D'ailleurs, je publierai une note dans cette fiction pour vous avertir de la sortie du prologue du deuxième arc, soyez rassuré! Je vous laisse sur ce deuxième chapitre bonus, qui commence lors des deux ans de notre petit héros, j'ai nommé Nachael!

Bisou à tous, j'espère lire de vos commentaires en grand nombre pour avoir vos impressions sur ce premier Arc et à la prochaine!

* * *

 **Saga du Tigre-Dragon**

 **Premier Arc: Préambule**

 **-Chapitre 20.5-**

 **Bonus 2 : L'enfance de Nachael partie II.**

-Mama...! Mama...!

-Allez mon chéri... Marche vers maman... Tu vas y arriver!

Le petit tendit les bras vers sa mère et fit un pas maladroit, un autre, puis un autre et trébucha sur le quatrième. Par chance, sa mère était juste à portée de main et elle l'attrapa avant la chute. Elle éclata de rire et le souleva dans les airs à bout de bras.

-C'est bien mon chéri! S'écria-t-elle.

-Mama! Cria le petit avec un grand sourire.

Son petit bébé qui avait eu tant de mal à sortir de son ventre avait grandi depuis. Nachael avait maintenant deux ans et parlait déjà un peu, bien qu'il avait énormément de mal à marcher sur ses jambes. Cela inquiétait énormément Elone, qui avait pourtant entendu dire qu'à deux ans, tous les enfants savent non seulement marcher mais également courir, voir même sautiller pour certain très agile... Mais pas Nachael.

Nachael se promenait généralement à quatre pattes, ou restait simplement sur place, assit sur ses fesses et observait de longues heures le ciel. Il lui avait déjà confier une fois qu'il aimait beaucoup le regarder, mais qu'il se sentait triste aussi. La jeune maman ne savait qu'en penser. Mais malgré tout, le petit était très intelligent, très vif d'esprit et parfois même semblait parfaitement comprendre les conversations d'adultes autour de lui. Il faisait la joie de son père et Elone était profondément reconnaissante envers ce mystérieux Nacha, l'elfe qui l'avait aidée à accoucher. Sans lui, Nachael serait mort et elle ne connaîtrait pas ce moment de joie maintenant. Un son derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête. Son mari revenait. En sentant son petit débattre dans ses bras, elle le déposa à terre et fit signe à Lerexus de s'arrêter à quelques pas.

-Allez mon chéri, va voir papa! Sourit elle en le lâchant avec douceur.

-Papa, papa, papa! Répéta Nachael en tendant les bras vers l'homme imposant.

Lerexus eut un petit sourire et tendit lui aussi les bras vers son fils. Sauf que Nachael ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il sembla réfléchir, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait un son ténu dans le vent, et regarda son père. Le regard de son fils surpris Lerexus. Son fils n'avait que deux ans, il ne pouvait pas avoir un regard aussi profond de maturité, si...? C'était comme si ses yeux dorés fouillaient dans son âme et sa chair, sans aucune difficulté. Puis Nachael dut trouver ce qu'il cherchait car sa mine étrangement mature se changea pour une mine concentrée, mais plus enfantine.

Nachael fit enfin un premier pas, un peu maladroit. Sauf qu'au lieu de continuer, comme à son habitude, il s'arrêta et chercha son équilibre. Sous les yeux un peu surpris d'Elone et ceux remplis de fierté de Lerexus, le petit marcha lentement, mais avec une certaine assurance, vers Lerexus. Le petit fit encore quelques pas, passa entre les bras de Lerexus, refusa que son papa le prenne à grand cris de colère et alla lui donner un câlin directement contre son torse.

-Papa... Fit le petit en serrant très fort.

Lerexus resta surpris en sentant les petits bras de son fils contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il était en train... De le consoler? Certes, Lerexus était légèrement embêté par... Oh. Son fils était vraiment si intuitif...? Elone lui fit un doux sourire, qu'il lui rendit avec tendresse.

Son fils ressemblait vraiment à sa mère, il n'y avait rien à dire sur cela. Le petit leva alors la tête et demanda :

-Papa t'iste?

-Un peu... Répondit honnêtement Lerexus. Mais papa va mieux, grâce à toi. Merci Nachael.

Le petit sourit joyeusement et Lerexus leva à nouveau son visage vers sa femme. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Le maire du village... Il ne veut pas qu'on vende notre marchandise ici.

-Pas gentil! Grogna le petit Nachael dans les bras de son père.

Encore une fois, Lerexus se demanda un instant si son enfant était vraiment si intelligent que cela... Non pas qu'il doute de son fils, mais les enfants de deux ans ne pouvaient pas comprendre les conversations d'adultes... N'est-ce pas?

-On peut aller vendre ailleurs, Lerexus. Dit doucement Elone en posant sa main sur son bras.

-L'ennui s'est qu'il refuse... Parce que j'ai épousé une Rougegarde. Et que nous avons eu un fils.

-Attend tu veux dire que c'est parce que ce crétin refuse l'existence de Nachael qu'il ne veux pas de nos produits...?! S'écria Elone, soudainement moins conciliante.

-Amour, pas devant le petit... Tenta de la calmer Lerexus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit terrorisé trop tôt par sa mère.

-Il le sera bien assez quand il aura atteint sa puberté... Répliqua Elone en reprenant son petit garçon dans ses bras.

Celui-ci avait soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt pour un fil dépassant de la chemise à lacet de sa mère, et tirait dessus en silence. Il ne semblait plus du tout écouter la conversation, Lerexus poursuivit donc :

-Ce n'est pas cela, amour. Simplement, cet homme est très rattaché aux traditions Impériales... Un bon Impérial se marie avec une Impériale. Mais il a simplement dit que nous ne pouvions pas vendre sur son marché, il n'a rien dit concernant les alentours.

Elone secoua la tête. Les gens avaient toujours du mal à croire qu'elle et Lerexus s'aimaient réellement. Le métissage était quelque chose de très rare à cette époque, encore moins entre deux différentes couleurs raciales. Un mariage entre un Impérial et un Nordique, ou un Breton avec un Impérial, cela pouvait être acceptable... Mais entre un elfe et un humain, un Khajiit ou un Argonien... Et entre un Impérial et une Rougegarde... C'était contre nature. Elone n'aimait pas cette façon de pensée. Elle aimait profondément Lerexus et qu'il soit un Impérial, un Nordique ou un Altmer n'y changerait rien. C'était ce qui faisait que Lerexus était Lerexus qu'elle l'aimait. Pas son apparence physique.

Même si elle n'avait aucune plainte à ce sujet... Malgré ses trente et un ans, il était encore très beau avec ses cheveux blond foncé et son regard bleu glacé et il paraissait bien plus jeune. Milieu vingtaine, si on était généreux. Mais peu importait à Elone en fait.

Elle aimait Lerexus, tout simplement. Et elle détestait ceux qui remettaient en cause son amour pour lui, pour des raisons aussi futiles.

-On trouvera un moyen de vendre sur la place du marché. Décida-t-elle. Ce sale... Sawf naqtaluh 'iidha kan qad tnfy mujaddadaan abnana!

Elle jura encore un peu en Yoku et Lerexus remarqua que les chevaux derrière sa femme s'énervaient à ses paroles. Ce fait très étrange fascinait l'ancien centurion, les chevaux comprenaient parfaitement la langue Yoku et lui obéissaient sans hésitation, alors que ça prenait des années de dressage pour qu'ils acceptent de suivre les ordres en langue commune. Le monde était rempli de mystères, et sa femme en était un parfait exemple.

Des mystères... Ce serait amusant de créer quelques petites histoires fantastiques et de légendes pour Nachael... Ça pourrait stimuler son imagination et il était certain que son fils adorerait.

-Elone, tu as raison, mais tu vas faire enrager les chevaux si tu continues...

-Mama, colè'euh! S'écria soudainement Nachael, avant de rire un peu.

-Oh... Je... Je suis désolée... Pardon mon petit renard des sables, je ne suis pas en colère...

Elone câlina son fils un moment, le temps de se calmer. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les deux vers leurs petits campements, pour le reste de l'après midi et préparer leur nuit.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, durant laquelle Elone et Lerexus tentèrent de parlementer avec le maire du village, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'homme était complètement obtus face au couple et refusait même de leur parler. Par chance, ces gens étaient un peu moins fermés d'esprit et acceptaient de voir leurs marchandises et d'engager des conversations. Nachael avait même eu son petit moment de succès auprès des femmes du village, étant le plus jeune du moment, il passait entre les bras pendant toute la journée. Il ne se plaignait pas du tout d'ailleurs...

Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

C'était un peu après midi, l'habituel cortège de femmes qui venait voir les stocks de tissus et de vêtements de ses parents, bon, elles venaient plus pour des conseils que pour acheter mais quand même... Une des femmes n'était pas comme les autres. Nachael le sut immédiatement en la voyant, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

La dame était un peu plus petite que les autres, plus fine et plus fragile. Elle avait les yeux rougis et le teint très pale. Nachael trottina tant bien que mal jusqu'à la dame et attrapa des pans de sa robe de ses petits poings. La femme sursauta et baissa le regard. Une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux fatigués et elle commença à verser quelques larmes. Nachael tendit les bras et la femme le prit contre elle maladroitement, hésitant à la manière de le positionner. Le petit ne se plaignit pas et colla son visage dans le cou de la femme.

De loin, Lerexus vit son fils ainsi que la dame et vit également les larmes de cette dernière. Il changea de place avec Elone et sa femme alla immédiatement voir ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ma dame, pourquoi vous pleurez...? Demanda doucement Elone en éloignant un peu l'inconnue du cortège de femme.

-Je suis confuse... Je ne suis pas venu pour verser quelques larmes, mais pour me changer les idées, madame... Mais je...

-Nachael a fait quelque chose de mal...?

-Oh non! Fit la dame. Il... C'est que... J'ai toujours désiré avoir un petit garçon mais... J'ai appris récemment que je suis stérile. Alors... Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants et... Voir votre fils s'accrocher à moi m'a...

-Je comprends, sourit avec douceur Elone.

Les deux femmes s'assirent sur un banc un peu à l'écart et Nachael fut posé sur les genoux de la dame, qui se présenta comme étant Marine, la femme du maire du village. Marine révéla que son mari ne la touchait plus depuis un bon moment à cause de son état mais qu'ils ne pouvaient briser leur mariage car les lois de cette partie de Cyrodil interdisaient le divorce. Lorsque la petite femme avoua qu'elle était une bretonne et que c'était depuis qu'elle avait apprise qu'elle était stérile que son mari était aussi intolérant avec les autres races.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute... C'est la mienne. Fit Marine tristement. Orixus est un homme bon, mais il se laisse facilement entraîner par ses émotions... Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, mais je le perçois ainsi.

Elone vit alors que cette femme... Aimait son mari. Malgré le fait visible que cet homme était un intolérant, Marine l'aimait malgré tout. Elle lui restait fidèle et ne tentait pas de lui prendre de son argent ou de son pouvoir, comme la plupart des femmes bretonnes ambitieuses qu'elles étaient. Marine était douce, fragile et très peu sûre d'elle. Elone sentit un élan protecteur naître en elle. La Rougegarde voyait Marine comme une fille à protéger. Elle et son instinct de mère, alors...

-Mama...! Mama...! Fit soudainement Nachael sur les genoux de Marine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri? Demanda Elone.

Nachael montra du doigt une allée à leur gauche. Elone baissa le poing en lui disant que c'était un geste peu poli tandis que Marine regarda dans l'allée.

-... Elone, il y a quelqu'un qui se cache sous une cape... Fit-elle avec crainte.

Elone leva la tête et fronça des sourcils. En effet, quelqu'un d'assez petite corpulence tentait de se faufiler dans l'ombre vers une destination inconnue. Aussitôt l'alarme interne de la guerrière sonna. Cette personne était beaucoup trop prudente pour être une simple maîtresse qui allait voir son amant... Mais pas assez furtif pour être un voleur. Et elle reconnaissait ce type de cape.

Assassin. Portant une ancienne cape de camouflage de la Confrérie Noire. Elone savait les repérer depuis des années...

-Marine, qu'y a-t-il dans cette direction? Demanda-t-elle discrètement tout en se levant.

-C'est... Chez moi. Répondit Marine avec crainte.

-... Allez prévenir la garde et mon mari, je pars devant, décida Elone.

-Non, attendez...! Il... Prend un raccourcis mais j'en connais un autre, pas loin, vous pourriez arriver avant...!

-Très bien, guidez-moi. Vous devez connaître la magie, alors une fois que nous arrivons là-bas, protégez mon fils.

Marine partit la première en serrant le petit Nachael contre lui tandis qu'Elone la suivit de près. Elles tournèrent rapidement dans les petites ruelles, jusqu'à finalement arriver dans la cours arrière d'une imposante demeure.

-Par ici... Fit à voix basse Marine.

Elle posa le petit par terre et poussa sur une planche de bois de la barrière qui entourait la cours arrière. La planche bougea et Elone entra la première, suivit de son fils qui avait un visage hilare de voir sa mère se déplacer à quatre pattes comme lui. Marine entra la dernière et après avoir repositionnée la planche de bois, elle attrapa Nachael.

Mais avant qu'une des deux femmes ne disent quoi que ce soit, un hurlement perçant trancha le silence, depuis l'imposante maison. Aussitôt Elone se lança vers la demeure, laissant Marine terroriser derrière elle. Nachael se débattit dans les bras de la jeune femme et elle tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer.

-Mama... Danger... Mama pas aller! Tenta de dire le petit.

-Chut... Ta mère est très forte, je suis certaine qu'elle saura s'en sortir... Dit doucement Marine, qui n'avait en fait aucune idée de la force d'Elone.

Un autre hurlement, plus grave, s'éleva dans l'air et cette fois Marine reconnu la voix de son mari. Son sang se glaça, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il était... Non. Non, hors de question.

Elle connaissait quelques sorts de l'école de guérison, elle pourrait l'aider... Et en lançant les sorts d'illusions Silence et Invisibilité, elle et Nachael passeraient inaperçus dans la maison... Elle emprunterait les escaliers des employés de la maison... Et l'assassin ne pourrait ainsi pas les détecter. Mais avant...

Marine se concentra et invoqua son familier, une petite colombe d'un blanc vaporeux. Les gardes du village et les villageois savaient qu'en leur envoyant son familier, Marine leur sonnait l'alerte. C'était un code qu'elle avait établi avec le capitaine de la garde personnelle de son mari, quelque temps après leur mariage. Elle envoya la petite colombe de vapeur magique vers le poste de garde, puis se tourna vers la maison.

Elle inspira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et se lança elle aussi dans la maison. Espérant que tout irait bien...

* * *

Tout n'allait pas bien. Marine se retint de vomir lorsqu'elle trouva les premiers cadavres. Le majordome de la maison ainsi que les quelques servantes, tous la gorge tranchée et le corps encore chaud. Elle lança les deux sorts d'illusion sur elle et Nachael, puis se glissa dans le passage pour les femmes. Grimper l'échelle avec une seule main, tenant de l'autre un enfant de deux ans qui soudainement, semblait être bien plus lourd qu'avant, était un exercice très difficile.

Par chance, elle atteignit rapidement l'escalier étroit et continua en s'arrêtant souvent, pour tenter d'entendre si Elone ou l'assassin étaient proches d'elle. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison, son mari était dans son bureau, elle commencerait ses recherches par là...

Par chance, le petit Nachael était silencieux et calme. Il restait immobile et regardait silencieusement la pièce en mâchouillant son poing, comme si tout était normal. Pourtant, la scène avait de quoi faire peur à n'importe qui, même un enfant de deux ans... Alors pourquoi était-il aussi calme...?

Marine monta les escaliers lentement, tressaillant à chaque bruit et prit au passage une dague exposée dans une vitrine sur un mur. Au moins. elle pourrait se défendre physiquement s'il y avait un problème. Le bureau de son mari n'était encore qu'à quelques mètres...

Voir la lourde porte massive en chêne fut un tel soulagement pour la pauvre Bretonne qu'elle laissa couler quelques larmes. Priant pour que son mari soit derrière cette porte, ou un domestique, voir Elone, elle ouvrit la porte très lentement...

Et ne trouva qu'une immense flaque de sang par terre. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement d'effroi. Gisant au milieu de la macabre flaque écarlate, gisait une femme à moitié nue, face contre terre. Mais Marine n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qui c'était. La jeune Nira, une domestique que son mari avait engagé, il y a quelques semaines maintenant.

Et Marine avait bien peur de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait engagé... Soudainement, un fracas incroyable se fit entendre au dessus d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et bondir dans un angle de la pièce. Dans ses bras, Nachael se mit soudainement à rire et tendit les bras vers le toit en répétant :

-Mama! Mama!

Elone était donc là-haut...? Mais vu les bruits de fracas, elle se battait contre l'assassin...! Marine lança une deuxième fois les sorts de Silence et Invisibilité et courut se cacher sous le bureau. Il y avait un peu de sang, mais la jeune Bretonne l'ignora pour ce concentrer sur une seule chose, se protéger, elle et le poupon Nachael.

Un autre fracas, suivit d'un craquement sinistre, puis d'un long et énorme bruit de chute se fit entendre et Marine ferma les yeux en comprenant qu'Elone et l'assassin venait de traverser le toit pour atterrir dans cette pièce. Elle chargea dans sa main gauche un sort de barrière et de l'autre, l'unique sort d'attaque qu'elle possédait, Feu.

Nachael gigota un peu dans ses bras mais elle le maintint contre elle avec force.

Les bruits de combat continuaient dans la pièce, se rapprochant dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement imprévu se produise. Nachael, lassé d'être dans les bras de Marine, mordit de toute la force de ses deux ans le bras de la dame, faisant sursauter celle-ci et le lâcha par réflexe. Profitant de sa nouvelle liberté, le petit partit à quatre pattes très rapidement et fit le tour du bureau. Un tabouret renversé lui servit d'appuis pour se mettre sur ses pieds et alors que Marine tentait désespérément de le reprendre sans se faire voir, le petit leva les yeux vers le combat.

Et il n'aima pas du tout ce qu'il vit. Sa maman avait un sabre bizarre dans les mains, transparent mais pourtant bien présent et elle semblait très fatiguée. Plein de sang couvrait ses vêtements et un voile de sueur maculait son front. En face d'elle, un monsieur effrayant à la peau brunie par le soleil riait de sa mère. Pourquoi sa maman ne l'attaquait pas? Il était juste devant elle pourtant... Mais Elone regardait rapidement partout et hésitait à attaquer.

Peut-être que sa maman était vraiment, vraiment fatiguée? L'enfant se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu sa maman se cogner contre un arbre parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour l'éviter. Son papa avait ri très longtemps et lui aussi. Sauf que là, Nachael n'avait pas envie de rire. Le petit était énervé.

Marine finit par sortir de sa cachette et rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au petit et tendit le bras pour le prendre, mais suspendit son geste. Le regard du poupon avait changé... Et ce changement l'effraya au point de l'immobiliser. Un enfant ne pouvait avoir...! Le poupon regarda autour de lui et marcha très lentement jusqu'à la dague que Marine avait ramassée plus tôt.

Sans trop vraiment le croire, la Bretonne vit le petit se pencher, ramasser la dague à deux mains et trotter un moment dans la salle, jusqu'à un point où il leva les yeux, comme s'il regardait un adulte... Mais il n'y avait personne!

Elone hurla, Marine voulu aller reprendre le petit et Nachael... Planta violement la dague dans quelque chose. Quelque chose de vivant, qui recula vu le mouvement de l'arme, puis réapparut.

L'assassin était caché sous des sorts d'illusion comme elle depuis tout ce temps! Et Nachael... L'avait vu? Dès que le meurtrier réapparut dans son champ de vision, Elone s'élança pour d'un geste du poignet, lui trancher la gorge et d'un coup de pied, l'envoyer mourir dans le couloir. Loin de son fils. Après cela Marine vit la lame spectrale disparaître entre les doigts d'Elone et la jeune mère se laissa ensuite tomber à genou pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle murmura quelques paroles en Yoku tout en caressant les cheveux de son petit et Nachael lui répondit en quelques mots, également en Yoku.

Les renforts arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, les gardes trouvant le cadavre de l'assassin dans le couloir et Lerexus, le mari d'Elone, se précipitant sur sa femme et son fils, soulagé de les revoir en vie.

-Par tous les divins, ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille Elone! S'écria l'homme en serrant sa femme dans ses bras.

Elone ne dit rien et se calmait peu à peu, regardant attentivement son fils qui appréciait lui aussi le câlin de son père. Quelque chose semblait la perturber. Peut-être avait-elle vu la même chose que Marine...? La Bretonne s'approcha de la petite famille et demanda doucement :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en famille mais... Est-ce que... Nachael a les yeux qui changent de couleur parfois?

-Non, pourquoi cette question? Répondit Lerexus, surpris.

-Oh. Heu... Pour rien. J'ai dû rêver. Fit Marine en s'éloignant.

Mais oui, elle avait rêvé. C'était ça. Même si elle aurait juré que pendant quelques secondes... Le petit Nachael avait eu des yeux rubis et que sa pupille était dilatée comme celle d'un animal. Mais c'était impossible. Aucun humain ne peut avoir de yeux appartenant à un animal, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

-Elone, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas amour? Demanda doucement Lerexus.

C'était maintenant le soir et Elone avait refusé de laisser son petit seul dans son lit. Il partageait donc leur couche pour ce soir et dormait paisiblement. Elone le regardait distraitement, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur et semblait réfléchir.

-Il l'a vu... L'assassin que j'ai combattu. Ce type utilisait des sorts d'illusions pour se cacher dans l'ombre mais Nachael l'a parfaitement vu. Il a prit une dague et l'a enfoncée dans la jambe de l'assassin, et celui-ci a tellement été surpris qu'il a laissé tomber ses sorts. J'ai pu ainsi l'achever.

-Nachael a fait ça? Fit Lerexus, clairement surpris.

Elone hocha la tête, sérieuse. Puis elle soupira :

-Nach m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il riait de moi qu'il a fait ça. Lerexus... Je crois que je vais lui enseigner le Shehai, finalement.

-Mais ton Père t'a clairement interdit d'enseigner ton art à quiconque, même ton propre fils...!

-Je sais. Fit gravement Elone en levant son regard doré vers celui bleuté de son mari. Mais Lerexus, Nacha n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. À deux ans, il a été capable de vaincre un assassin professionnel...! La chance et la surprise l'ont aidé, mais les faits sont là. Selon les lois de Lenclume, notre fils est devenu un homme aujourd'hui.

Lerexus sembla comprendre le dilemme de sa femme. Et pour être honnête, il devait lui-même s'avouer que savoir que son enfant de deux ans avait réussi à porter un coup qui fut fatal à un assassin de la Confrérie Noire pour protéger sa mère... Le rendait étonnamment fier de son fils. Mais en même temps... Leur garçon n'était qu'un petit de deux ans, il n'était définitivement pas prêt à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités d'adulte. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement le front de son petit, puis les lèvres de sa femme, qui s'accrocha à lui doucement.

-Attend qu'il grandisse encore un peu. Puis on l'entraînera à deux. Il sera le meilleur guerrier de cette ère, tu verras. Dit-il finalement.

Elone eut un léger sourire puis baissa à nouveau son regard vers son fils. Mais à nouveau, une vague d'inquiétude la traversa. Elle avait cette horrible impression que son fils... Devait être le plus fort. Sinon... Il mourrait. Intuition de mère ou crainte superficielle?

Peu importe, elle forgera sa force de ses propres mains, forcera le destin même s'il le fallait... Mais plus jamais elle n'allait vivre à nouveau cette crainte de voir son fils en danger mortel en sa présence. Plus jamais.

Lerexus vit cette détermination dans les yeux de sa femme, et prit sa décision.

-Elone, demain nous partons.

Sa femme leva le regard, surprise et demanda silencieusement de quoi il parlait. Lerexus précisa donc :

-Nous partons pour Bordeciel. Il est temps... Que je présente à Nachael le pays de ses grands-parents.

* * *

-Madame, avez-vous un moment? Demanda un garde en s'approchant de la femme en deuil.

Marine leva son regard vers le jeune soldat et sourit faiblement pour tout réponse. Oui... Elle avait tous les moments du monde, maintenant...

Le cadavre de son mari avait été découvert il y a deux heures maintenant. Complètement nu pour sa part. Il ne fallait pas être l'homme le plus intelligent du monde pour comprendre les circonstances d'un tel déshonneurs, même dans la mort. Marine portait depuis lors une robe noire et un léger voile noir sur la tête, en signe de deuil. Deuil de son mari, deuil de ses illusions sur un mariage heureux, deuil sur cette pauvre servante qui n'avait fait qu'accepter un travail et en avait payer le prix de sa vie...

-C'est à propos du corps de l'assassin... Peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qui a été utiliser comme sort? Insista le garde.

-Quel sort? Demanda Marine, interrogatrice.

-C'est... C'est vraiment étrange de le dire comme cela, à voix haute, mais en fait il a été découvert que l'entièreté des organes à l'intérieur du corps ont... Fondu.

-... Fondu?

-Oui... Et d'après nos guérisseurs, le point de départ de cette... Fonte aurait été une plaie faite sur la jambe par une petite arme, comme une dague... Auriez-vous utiliser une arme à enchantement unique?

-Non... Non ce n'était... Qu'une dague de décoration... Elle n'est même pas aiguisée. Réalisa Marine.

Et pourtant le petit Nachael l'avait planter dans la jambe de l'assassin comme dans du beurre. Et avait... Visiblement tuer l'homme de l'intérieur, en le brûlant et en faisant fondre ses organes...

Mais à quoi songeait-elle enfin? C'était impossible! Nachael n'était qu'un petit garçon, il n'était tout de même pas un monstre sous forme humaine!

* * *

 _À suivre dans le deuxième Arc que la Saga du Tigre-Dragon ; Folgesvenner._

* * *

J'attend vos commentaires pour ce dernier chapitre de ce Premier Arc de la Saga du Tigre-Dragon! Petite demande particulière à mes lecteurs anonyme, manifestez-vous s'il vous plait, ça me ferais bien plaisir d'enfin pouvoir mettre quelques noms sur les vues des chapitres!

 **Prochain chapitre : Dans le courant de Septembre ou d'Octobre! Dans tous les cas, ce sera en 2016, promis!**


	24. Annonce

Comme le titre de ce chapitre le dit, ceci est une annonce~

Je vous annonce donc (logique) que le deuxième arc de la saga du Tigre-Dragon à été publier! Du moins le prologue...

Il est publié sous le titre ultra original de... La saga du Tigre-Dragon, arc II.

Oui bon. Je vous invite donc à aller lire, mettre en favorie/suivre cette suite des aventures de Nachael en terre du milieu! Heu... En Bordeciel! (Trop écouter de seigneur des anneaux moi...)

Bisou à tous, à la prochaine!

RedChi-san


End file.
